Fleur Des Sables
by Lily M. Albertine
Summary: "Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Faites-moi confiance... - J'ai de gros problèmes de confiance justement, répliquai-je. Et je ne vous connais pas !" Tout aurait été tellement simple si Néféret n'avait jamais remis les pieds en Égypte. Mais elle ne peut se résoudre à laisser son ami y aller seul. Parmi les mystères enfouis dans le sable se trouve le secret de son existence...
1. Prologue

**Les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Néféret et quelques autres sont le fruit de mon imagination. Je vous souhaitte une agréable lecture et j'espère que cette histoire vous surprendra et vous changera des autres fanfictions sur ce thème.**

* * *

 **Fleur Des Sables**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Non mais j'y crois pas ! Cela faisait deux fois aujourd'hui que cet idiot laissait l'étalon s'échapper. Il allait falloir que mon père m'explique les raisons pour lesquelles il avait recruté cet imbécile pour m'aider à entretenir son ranch. Je sifflai ma jument qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, attachée à un anneau soudé au mur. Elle attrapa les rènes avec ses dents, les libérant de leurs attache et se rua au grand galop vers moi. C'était un tour que je lui avais appris dés que mon père me l'avait offerte, il y a trois ans. Il avait décidé que je méritai une monture de qualité pour mes dix-huit ans. J'avais fait un travail d'exception concernant son dressage. Shazaam m'obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil.

Je bondit sur son dos en attrapant les rènes dés qu'elle passa près de moi. Je me retrouvai à-cru, son dos étant dépourvu de selle puisque je l'avait sortie pour la panser. J'effectuait une courte pression des mollets tout en tendant les rènes pour l'inciter à libérer plus de vitesse.

\- Aller Shazaam, murmurai-je à son oreille que j'atteignais facilement tellement j'étais penchée sur son encolure. Il faut rattraper Sheck.

La jument hénie joyeusement, heureuse de se défouler un peu et accéléra encore. Elle dépassa aisément son frère qui s'ébroua et ralentit la cadence. Je fis faire volte-face à ma monture et coupai la route à l'étalon qui me montra son mécontentement. Attrapant mon lasso que je gardai toujours accroché à ma hanche, je le lançai sur lui, le capturant aisément.

Sheck se cabra et me força à descendre pour mieux le contenir une fois les pieds à terre. J'entendis des cris un peu plus loin et les bruit d'une course hératique. Je tournai la tête pour découvrir Henderson, le fils d'un propriétaire de haras situé non loin du mien. Il vint me préter main forte en attrapant lui aussi la corde que je tenais.

\- Ce n'est pas un travail qu'une femme devrait effectuer... commença-t-il.

Je lui lançait un regard noir prête à lui faire part de ma façon de penser quand un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce même sourire qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il me taquinait.

\- ... seule, compléta-t-il.

\- Tu sais quoi Henderson ? Des fois tu m'énerves ! m'écriai-je en le laissant s'occuper de guider Sheck vers sa monture.

Le rire qu'il me renvoya me fit presque oublier mon irritation passagère et marquer mon visage d'un sourire. Je retournai vers Shazaam qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et me hissai sur son dos sans qu'elle ne proteste. J'attrapai les rènes et la dirigeai vers le ranch. Nous chevauchâmes côte à côte jusqu'à ce que le palefrenier que mon père avait eu la faiblesse d'embaucher ne se précipite vers nous et se confonde en excuse.

\- Je suis vraiment navré mademoiselle, j'ai manqué de vigilence...

\- Je me moque de vos excuses, Perns, répondis-je. Vous n'êtes qu'un faignant doublé d'un incapable. Je ne vous confierai même pas un poisson rouge.

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Cet homme devait avoir le double de mon âge, et c'était moi qui le réprimandait comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin. Henderson lui tendit la longe de Sheck et le palefrenier s'empressa de la prendre pour ramener l'étalon dans son box. Je soupirai et secouai la tête, complètement désabusée par le comportement de cet idiot.

Je n'appréciait pas Perns. C'était un profiteur et tire-au-flanc qui ne savait pas se servir de ses dix doigts. Ce qui, en plus, en rajoutait à mon inimitié envers lui était aussi dû au fait qu'il avait tenté de me courtiser. Mais comment osait-il ?!

\- Que fais-tu ici, Henderson, soupirai-je enfin, lâssée de sentir son regard insistant sur moi. Tu es venu voir mon père ?

\- En vérité, avoua-t-il un peu gêné, c'est toi que je suis venu voir.

Je le fixai avec surprise, sans comprendre. Si j'avais sû dans quoi il allait m'embarquer, je n'aurais sans doute même pas pris la peine de l'écouter et l'aurait envoyé ballader sans vergogne. Seulement... je l'ai écouté...


	2. Chapitre 01

**Je rappelle que les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, je ne fais que m'amuser à leurs dépends. Seuls certains sont issus de mon imagination (misez donc sur ceux dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler ^^). Si le "Prologue" vous a mis l'eau à la bouche, j'en suis heureuse car c'était exactement le but. Voici maintenant le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui, je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas dans vos attentes.**

 **Pour ce qui est des commentaires, j'ajouterai que c'est un peu la rémunération de nous autres, les auteurs, alors soyez gentils, un petit commentaire de temps en temps, ça fait plaisir et ça ne coûte que quelques secondes de votre temps. J'y répondrai à chaque début de chapitre, pourvu qu'ils sois constructifs et surtout, pertinents. Je suis toujours prête à discuter avec ceux qui le désir, sois pour éclaircir certains points qui ne sont pas clairs (si ce n'est pas, évidemment, un effet de suspense), ou bien votre vision des choses.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc un agréable moment, ne pensez à rien, détendez-vous... L'aventure ne fait que commencer !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 01**_

 ** _Ainsi débute l'histoire_**

* * *

Je protégeai mes yeux des rayons aveuglants du soleil de la capitale d'Égypte. Le Caire semblait ne pas connaître le repos. Tout le remus ménage sur les quais, les étalages de marchandises du pays, la rendait virulante. J'avais décidé de rester près de Shazaam afin qu'elle ne soit pas plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà naturellement.

On était arrivés au Caire ce matin après un très long trajet. Nous avions un endroit ou dormir jusqu'au départ vers Hamunaptra, la cité des morts. J'avais entendu des histoires à ce sujet, des histoires peu reluisantes qui parlaient de malédiction. Plus j'en apprenais sur les détails de notre voyage, moins j'avais envie de participer à l'excursion.

Je me décidai à aller me ballader, consciente que j'avais toute une journée à tuer. Je déambulai dans les rues, tenant Shazaam par la bride. Il n'y avait pas que le soleil d'aveuglant ici. Toutes ces couleurs exposées à la vue de tous étaient assez pour vous fatiguer les yeux. Certes c'était magnifique, je ne pouvais pas le nier, mais je n'étais pas vraiment intéréssée par le tissu, les robes et les bijoux.

Il suffisait de voir comment je m'habillais. Je portais un pantalon kaki qui était suffisamment large pour que je me sente à l'aise et que mes jambes ne sois pas opprimées par ce tissu. Des révolvers piégés dans leurs étuis attachés à mes cuisses dénonçaient tout de suite mon manque de féminité. Sur mes bras nus se trouvaient des brassars dans lesquels se confondaient de petits couteaux de lancé et je portai en permanance bracelets en cuir à mes poignets dans lesquels se cachait encore une surprise de mon cru au cas où je me retrouverai en position de faiblesse. Mes longs cheveux bruns tombaient dans mon dos en une simple tresse bien loin de la qualité des coiffures raffinées des dames de bonnes familles.

Je quittai le marché et décidai d'aller découvrir un peu plus la capitale. Je mis le pied à l'étrier et me hissai sur Shazaam afin de parcourir la ville tranquillement. Les rues n'étaient pas toutes aussi pleines de vies que le côté du marché. Certaines étaient désertes et semblaient bien tristes. La pauvreté était monaie courante pour les natifs de ce pays et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour eux. Moi qui avait grandi à l'abri du besoin, je faisais pourtant partie de cette terre. J'étais née ici, même si je n'y avait pas vécu très longtemps. Ma mère avait-elle grandit elle aussi dans la pauvreté comme ces pauvres gens ?

Je m'arrêtai un instant devant la belle bibliothèque, joyaux de cette capitale. J'avais toujours rêvé d'en apprendre plus sur la culture de ma mère, sur les origines, les légendes et l'histoire de cette civilisation qui était malgré tout la mienne. Cette méconnaissance de mes origines égyptiennes me rendaient étrangère à moi-même. Quel était ce sang qui coulait dans mes veines ? Certainement celui du cowboy qu'était mon père... mais quoi d'autre ?

Lentement, je mis pied à terre et passai la bride de ma jument autour d'un piquet. Je lui caressai machinalement le chanfrein en lui promettant que je ne serais pas longue et dirigeait mes pas vers les portes de la bibliothèque. Je m'apprêtais à entrer quand je me ravisai. Avais-je vraiment le droit d'entrer ? Comment pouvais-je me considérer égyptienne alors que je n'avais jamais vraiment vécu ici ? Je me ressaisis et entrai. Si la vérité sortait des livres, alors c'était exactement l'endroit dans lequel je devais chercher.

Je sursautai en entendant un bouquan pas possible. En quelques instants, il y avait de nouveau un silence complet. Oreille aux aguets, je m'avançai doucement vers l'endroit d'où le bruit s'était fait entendre. Je fus dépassée par un homme en furie qui se précipita dans la pièce vers laquelle je me dirigeais. Une dispute commença entre cet homme, je suppose, et une femme.

\- Donnez-moi des mouches, des grenouilles, des sauterelles, n'importe quoi mais pas vous ! s'écria-t-il. Comparées à vous les dix plaies de l'Égypte sont des réjouissances !

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je devais peut-être partir. Après tout, je n'avais aucun droit d'écouter une conversation qui ne m'étais pas destinée. Je tournai les talons et m'éloignai quand l'homme réapparut, fulminant de colère. Il devait sans doute être le conservateur de cet endroit. Il s'arrêta devant moi et me fixa. Je ne flanchai pas et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous, dit-il simplement.

\- J'appartiens pourtant à cette terre, répondis-je.

Il me lança un regard d'excuse et soupira. Ça avait dû être une dure journée pour ce pauvre homme. Il me tendit la main en geste de salutation. Main que je serrai sans lui tenir rigueur de son précédent manque de politesse.

\- Je suis Terrence Bay, conservateur de cette pauvre bibliothèque, se présenta-t-il.

\- Néféret Hawk, répondis-je sans vraiment me formaliser du regard surpris qu'il me lança. Pourquoi "pauvre" ? demandai-je finalement.

Il eut un petit rire jaune et me fit signe de le suivre. Je compris alors le pourquoi du comment. La salle était sans dessus-dessous. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là. Le nom de cet ouragan ? Evelyn Carnahan. Maintenant je comprenais la comparaison avec les calamités qui s'étaient jadis abbatues sur l'Égypte, ou bien était-ce un mythe ?

Je me tournai à nouveau vers le conservateur qui semblait abattu et fatigué. Il regardait le désastre avec découragement en se demandant sûrement comment un petit bout de femme, une simple petite bibliothécaire, pouvait amener avec elle catastrophe et désolation parmis ces livres si précieux.

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret, commença le conservateur. Que venez-vous faire au Caire ?

Je ne savais trop quoi lui dire. Ce qui m'amenait, je n'en savais pas vraiment grand chose. Certes c'était surtout pour aider Henderson que j'étais venue, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la seule et unique raison. Au fond de moi, n'avais-je pas envie d'en apprendre plus sur mes origines ? Sur qui j'étais vraiment ?

\- Je suis née ici, expliquai-je. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde si bien que je ne sais pratiquement rien à son sujet ni sa famille. J'espérais qu'en revenant ici, j'en apprendrais plus sur elle... et sur moi.

Le conservateur me détailla d'un oeil vigilant. Il semblait savoir quelque chose qu'il n'était visiblement pas près de me dire. Comme s'il connaissait un secret dangereux. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il me connaissait plus que je ne le pensais. Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais rencontré.

\- Savez-vous le nom de votre mère ? s'enquit-il alors, curieux.

\- Farahdja, répondis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Quelqu'un de moins attentif que moi ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. Mais aux vues de sa réaction, j'étais sûre qu'il savait quelque chose. Et c'était sans doute important pour moi.

\- Vous la connaissiez ? lui demandai-je immédiatement.

\- Non, soupira-t-il avant de se détourner. Je suis navré, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos recherches, Miss Hawk.

Je restai plantée là, au millieu du grand hall, seule. J'avais la désagréable impression que la vérité m'échappait à mesure que le conservateur s'éloignait. Je me décidai finalement à quitter ce hall de connaissances pour retrouver ma jument. Le ciel commençait à s'obscursir à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, c'était déjà ça...

Je remontai en selle et me dirigeai vers l'hôtel dans lequel le petit groupe dont je faisais partie avait décidé de passer la nuit. Je ne les connaissais pas, mis à part Henderson. Il y avait un homme hautain et désagréable qui était supposé être un égyptologue anglais. Il répondait au nom de Dr. Allen Chamberlain. Je ne l'appréciais pas du tout. Son attitude de "je-suis-socialement-au-dessus-de-toi" me sortait par les yeux. Je devais ronger mon frein pour m'empêcher de lui en coller une.

Deux autres américains s'étaient joins à lui : Burns et Daniels. Burns portait des lunettes, ce qui le rendait beaucoup moins impressionnant que son compagnon. Daniels avait tout de l'homme qui se croit tout permis. Il me regardait avec cette expression qui signifiait clairement qu'une femme comme moi devait rester à sa place, place qui devait être selon lui à la maison avec toute une marmaille. Je sens que le séjour va être terrible, soupirai-je dans ma tête.

Henderson n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se lier d'amitier avec ces deux autres cowboys. Je me sentais quelque peu mise à l'écart en vérité. Pourquoi Henderson avait-il tant insisté pour que je vienne avec lui ? Il n'avait apparamment en aucun cas besoin de moi.

\- Viens t'asseoir avec nous, me sourit Henderson en tapotant le siège à côté de lui.

Je le regardai, incertaine, avant de dévisager ces deux américains. Burns me regardait avec ce qui pouvait être interprété comme de l'incompréhension. Il n'était sans doute pas habitué à se trouver en présence d'une femme... encore moins d'une femme qui n'a de femme que le nom. Quant à Daniels, il me fixa avec dédain et un sourire narquois. Continue comme ça mon gars et je t'arrache ta tête de bovin, pensai-je en m'asseillant à côté d'Henderson.

\- Tu sais Henderson, je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu as insisté pour que je vienne, soupirai-je finalement. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas en connaître plus sur tes origines ? s'enquit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Henderson ne connaissait pas vraiment grand chose sur moi. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de mon prénom puisqu'il m'avait toujours appelée Hawk, ou encore Miss Hawk. D'ailleurs je ne connaissais pas moi non plus son prénom. Devant mon silence plein d'interrogation, Henderson se tourna de nouveau vers moi en posant son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise.

\- Franchement, tu crois que je suis idiot ? Néféret est loin d'être un nom américain, déclara-t-il, captant immédiatement l'attention du Dr. Chamberlain.

\- Néféret ? reprit-il.

Je le toisais. Quoi ? Qu'allait-il encore me dire en plus de son attitude d'homme mal dégrossi ? Il posa ses lunettes après s'être assis à notre table où Henderson et ses deux amis jouaient aux cartes.

\- Savez-vous ce que signifie votre prénom, Miss Hawk ? s'enquit-il, cette fois plus avenant et moins hautain.

Je le fixai toujours, méfiante. Je ne faisais pas confiance à un homme qui changeait d'attitude aussi rapidement. Ça cachait très souvent un trouble de la personnalité qui avait souvent tendance à m'amener dans des situations que je ne voulais absolument pas connaître.

\- Ce n'est qu'un nom, marmonnai-je en me levant. Je vous laisse à vos jeux, continuai-je. Je vais me coucher.

Quand je sortis de la pièce, j'entendis quelques bribes de paroles que je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter. Je savais pourtant pertinemment que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Si ils décidaient de parler de moi, je préférais autant savoir à quel sujet.

\- Mais où tu l'as dégoté celle-là, Henderson ? ricana Daniels.

\- C'est une amie d'enfance, répondit-il, distant.

\- Une amie, hein ?

J'entendais le rire sarcastique dans sa voix et je dû me faire violence pour ne pas retourner dans la pièce et le descendre sur place, sans sommation ni vergogne. Cet homme était une brute, irrespectueuse et mysogine. Il y eut un bruit de table ou de chaise renversée ainsi qu'un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Si tu la touches, Daniels, je te descends, entendis-je alors.

C'était Henderson. Cette fois il parlait très sérieusement, ça s'entendait dans le timbre de sa voix. J'imaginais très bien la scène. Daniels le cul par terre, tenu par le col de la main d'Henderson et le canon de son colt collé au nez. Au moins, Henderson ne me laisserait pas me faire insulter. C'était déjà ça. Après tout, il l'avait dit lui-même, nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance.

\- Okay, j'ai compris, j'ai compris. Elle est chasse-gardée.

\- Au fait... ça veut dire quoi, Néféret ? entendis-je Burns demander à la cantonnade.

Je n'entendrais ainsi rien de plus intéressant ce soir. Je m'éloignai de la porte et montai me coucher. J'entrai dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée et me débarrassai de mes armes ainsi que de mes affaires pour filer immédiatement sous les draps. Il faisait plus froid que je le pensais durant les nuits ici. Les draps semblaient glacés sur ma peau nue. Je tremblai avant de ramener la couverture sur moi et de me recroqueviller. Je fermai les yeux en m'efforçant de vider totalement mon esprit et je m'endormis.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et me tira des limbes de mon sommeil sans rêve. Je me redressai sur mon matelas et constatai que le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment. Je quittai les draps et enfilai mes affaires de la veille rapidement pour ensuite ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonjour, Henderson, dis-je avant de retourner vers mon lit pour attraper mes armes éparpillées sur le sol là où je les avais laissées la veille.

Je vérifiai les chargeurs, tous pleins, puis les rangeaient dans leurs étuis. Je les accrochai à mes cuisses sans me préoccuper du regard d'Henderson sur moi. Puis je remis mes brassars et poignards à leurs places dans leurs cachettes respectives.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je ensuite en me tournant vers lui, en commançant à attacher ma chevelure.

Il se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées et fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur moi. J'attendis, un peu inquiète devant son expression. Il sourit finalement avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux, qui avait échappée à ma vigilence, derrière mon oreille. Je me figeai. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de geste plutôt intime.

\- Nous partons dans une heure, déclara-t-il.

\- Je serai prête, conclus-je en me détournant pour ramasser mes affaires.

Je n'avais pas emmené grand chose. Seulement quelques munitions... beaucoup de munitions, on n'est jamais trop prudent, quelques poignards et quelques changes de vêtements. Les provisions étaient à la charge de notre chef d'expédition, Chamberlain.

Constatant que Henderson n'avait pas bougé, je me retournai pour l'interroger du regard. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester planté là à me regarder m'activer. Lui qui ne tenait d'habitude pas en place devait sûrement avoir quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom, dit-il soudainement.

Je le fixai, surprise. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention. Il m'avait toujours appelée Hawk et moi je l'avais toujours appelé Henderson. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais sû quel était son prénom. Depuis notre enfance, c'était comme ça. Il était plus âgé que moi de quelques années, cinq ou six à tout casser. Plus petite je l'avais appelé "Mr. Henderson". Et en grandissant j'avais laissé tombé le "Mr.".

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais fait connaître, répondis-je simplement. D'ailleurs... je ne crois pas t'avoir un jour appris mon prénom. Comment l'as-tu sû ?

\- Ton père t'a appelée ainsi quand je lui ai demandé de te laisser venir avec moi dans cette expédition, répondit-il tout simplement.

Evidemment... pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je terminai mes préparatifs en repensant à la difficulté que nous avions surmontée pour que mon père me laisse venir.

Le jour où il était venu me voir au ranch, il m'avait parlé de l'expédition que Chamberlain organisait. L'égyptologue avait apparemment besoin de... gardes du corps, appelons-le comme ça. Henderson avait pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion pour moi de découvrir mes origines. Je lui avais déjà parlé de ma mère et du fait qu'elle avait été égyptienne. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Hamunaptra à ce moment. Me convaincre de le suivre n'avait pas été extrêmement complexe, mais pour ce qui est de mon père, ça avait été une épreuve.

Il avait tout d'abord refusé. Catégoriquement. Que je ne me comporte pas comme une femme et me permette de faire abstraction de certaines conventions, il ne me le repprochait pas puisque je n'avais pas eu de mère pour m'apprendre à être une femme et qu'il m'avait élevé à sa façon. Mais que je quitte le ranch, moi, sa fille unique, et de surcroit non mariée, pour me joindre à une expédition composée uniquement d'hommes, ce n'était pas convenable.

\- Je vous promets de veiller sur elle, avait alors dit Henderson.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, Mr. Henderson, mais vous êtes un homme jeune. Quelles garanties ai-je que ma fille ne sera pas déshonnorée au cours de cette aventure ?

\- Je vous en fait la promesse. Sur mon honneur, ajouta-t-il immédiatement.

Il avait encore fallu plusieurs heures pour que mon père daigne accepter. J'ignore ce qu'Henderson avait pu lui dire pour qu'il finisse par flancher puisque je n'étais pas restée jusqu'à la fin de leur discussion.

* * *

\- Isaac.

Je sursautai, reprenant brusquement pied dans la réalité. Je me tournai vers lui et l'interrogeai du regard, les mains prises par mes sacs. Il avait un air si sérieux qu'il commençait à m'inquiéter. Je l'avais toujours connu taquin et blagueur. Le voir tout d'un coup si sérieux était un grand choc. Je découvrai en lui un tout autre homme.

\- Je m'appelle Isaac, soupira-t-il.

Je lui souris. Isaac Henderson. Ça lui allait bien, en vérité. Puis, mes affaires en main, je lui lançai un "à tout à l'heure", avant de me diriger vers les écuries où ma jument m'attendait. Shazaam était en pleine forme et semblait prête à galoper toute une journée. Ce trop plein d'énergie me fit soupirer. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de la faire se dépenser avant le départ. Elle allait être infernale sur le bâteau.

Après avoir effectué un pansage rigoureux, je lui passai la bride et la sellai. Puis je la sortis du box pour me diriger, comme prévu, vers les docks. Je retrouvai immédiatement Henderson, et les autres et nous commençâmes à embarquer avec nos montures. Shazaam se rebiffa, refusant de passer sur la passerelle. Cette jument était trop nerveuse et malheureusement, je la comprenais. Moi non plus je n'aimais pas quand je n'avais pas mes deux pieds sur terre. Je ne savais pas nager, alors embarquer sur un bateau était pour moi un vrai cauchemar.

Après un long moment, je réussis à la persuader de me suivre sur la passerelle et allai la mettre avec les autres chevaux. Puis je m'appuyai à la rembarde pour observer les eaux qui parraissaient bien calmes. Et moi, ce qui était trop calme, je m'en méfiais comme de la peste. Je commençai à paniquer en pensant que, si jamais le bâteau coulait, je ne serais pas capable de survivre.

Henderson me tapa sur l'épaule, me sortant de mes pensées funestes. Il me sourit et nous déambulâmes sur le pont. Il me fit la conversation dans le but de me faire oublier mes frayeurs. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Même si je savais que dés que je me retrouverais seule, je recommencerais inmanquablement à paniquer.

* * *

 ** _Fin du premier chapitre_**


	3. Chapitre 02

**Je rappelle que les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux. Bien, ceci étant dit, je tiens à remercier ceux qui prennent part à cette aventure, aussi surprenante et hors du commun soit-elle.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 02**_

 _ **Mystérieux sauveur**_

* * *

Je me dirigeai sur le navire avec peu d'aisance pour retrouver mon groupe. Le bâteau tanguait de temps à autres et me rendait un peu malade, sans parler du fait que je n'étais toujours pas tranquille. Pourtant cela faisait un jour qu'on était à bord. La nuit était tombée sur les eaux calmes.

Je retrouvai Henderson, Burns et Daniels assis à une table avec un autre homme, manifestement à jouer aux cartes. Dés qu'Henderson me vit il me fit signe de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui, ce que je fis, d'un pas mal assuré.

\- En voilà une qui n'apprécie pas le voyage, ricana Daniels.

\- _Elle_ n'apprécie pas non plus les moqueries, rétorquai-je en le toisant. Étant donné qu' _elle_ est déjà de mauvaise humeur, il est peu intelligent de la provoquer, vous me comprenez ?

La menace sembla faire effet. Peut-être pas comme je l'espérais, mais ça eut au moins le résultat de lui clouer le bec. Henderson eut un petit sourire amusé et retourna à ses cartes tout en discutant avec les autres et cet homme qui s'appelait apparamment Carnahan. Jonathan Carnahan.

C'est au cours de cette partie de cartes que nous apprîmes de la bouche de Carnahan que son groupe était lui aussi à la recherche d'Hamunaptra. Ils avaient eux aussi trouvé quelqu'un qui y avait été auparavant, tout comme notre guide, un certain Gabor. Je ne me préoccupais pas trop de ces détails à vrai dire. J'étais juste venue pour accompagner Henderson et en apprendre plus sur ma mère, alors Hamunaptra, je m'en fichais comme de ma première arme.

Lassée de leurs discussions, je fis signe à Henderson que j'allais faire un tour. Il voulut me retenir, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps et m'éclipsai. Prendre l'air me fit un peu de bien et je m'accoudai à nouveau à la balustrade pour regarder le ciel plein d'étoiles. Ce fut à ce moment que je fus bousculée par une charmante jeune femme. Elle se confondit en excuses tout en ramassant ses affaires. Je m'agenouillai à mon tour pour l'y aider et balayai ses excuses d'un sourire.

\- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, dis-je.

Elle sourit à son tour et me tendit la main en se présentant :

\- Evelyn Carnahan. Mais mes amis m'appellent Evy.

\- Oh, alors c'est vous la bibliothécaire du Caire, soufflai-je en me demandant si maintenant qu'elle était avec moi j'allais aussi être touchée par le mauvais karma.

\- Oui, sourit-elle sans comprendre.

\- Je suis Néféret Hawk, me présentai-je à mon tour en serrant sa main.

Les yeux d'Evelyn pétillèrent immédiatement à l'entente de mon prénom. J'ignorai pourquoi. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'écouter Chamberlain quant à la signification de celui-ci.

\- Vous portez bien votre prénom, me dit-elle alors.

Devant mon regard perplexe, elle s'expliqua :

\- Néféret "la belle". Vous avez la peau bien pâle pour une égyptienne pourtant.

\- Je suis égyptienne par ma mère, répondis-je sans m'étendre sur le sujet.

Evelyn s'excusa une nouvelle fois avec toujours ce sourire innocent et alla s'installer à la table non loin de là. Elle ouvrit alors ses bouquins et se plongea dedans jusqu'à ce que l'homme dont avait parlé Carnahan, Rick O'Connell, ne la rejoigne. Je me décidai alors à aller m'occuper de ma jument.

Je la trouvai rapidement et m'employai à la calmer. Manifestement elle n'aimait pas du tout le tanguage du bâteau, elle non plus. J'entrai dans l'enclot et vins me coller à elle, passant mes bras autour de son encolure pour me serrer contre elle. Je fermai les yeux de plaisir. Cette jument était ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, et je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter.

Ce fut à ce moment que j'entendis les premiers cris de panique et les premiers coups de feux. Je me précipitai hors de l'enclot des chevaux et constatai le début d'un feu qui se répendait très vite. Je fis demi-tour et fis sortir les chevaux. Shazaam se précipita hors de l'enclot mais elle resta près de moi. Des hommes en noir s'étaient introduits sur notre embarcation et n'avaient pas l'air commode.

L'un d'entre eux croisa mon chemin et me détailla, immobile, sans savoir s'il devait m'attaquer ou bien me laisser tranquille. Il avait les yeux sombres, bien que dans la nuit, je ne pouvais pas être formelle. Il était plutôt grand, mais là encore, je n'étais pas spécialement grande moi-même. Il s'approcha de moi, sans se montrer hostile et me dit, avec un léger accent :

\- Vous devriez quitter le navire pendant que vous le pouvez encore.

\- Je le ferais... si je savais nager, marmonnai-je.

Shazaam commençait à paniquer au point de se cabrer. Je me détournai de l'homme pour lui crier :

\- Shazaam, va !

Elle m'obéit immédiatement et galopa avant de sauter par dessus la ballustrade et d'atterrir dans l'eau. L'homme en noir était resté immobile à m'observer. Puis il m'attrapa par le bras et se dirigea vers la ballustrade. Je me débattis immédiatement et parvins à lui faire lâcher prise. Tremblante, je n'osais plus bouger, paralysée par la peur.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, faites-moi confiance, dit-il en me tendant de nouveau la main.

\- J'ai de gros problèmes de confiance justement, répliquai-je. Et je ne vous connais pas !

Avant que je n'ai prononcé le dernier mot, il m'avait déjà jetée sur son épaule et sauté par-dessus bord. Je hurlai de frayeur en m'accrochant à ses vêtement noir si fort qu'il dut sentir mes ongles à travers l'épaisseur. L'eau était froide et la panique me tétanisait encore plus. L'homme, une fois qu'il eut pied, me fit passer dans ses bras pour me soulever et me porter. Il me ramena sur la rive où se trouvait ma jument, avec tous les autres chevaux et me déposa sur le sable. Je m'accrochai à lui, incapable de reprendre ma respiration.

\- Tout va bien, vous êtes sur la terre ferme.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se défit de mon emprise et disparut avant que mes compagnons n'arrivent. Je réfléchis rapidement. Henderson allait sans doute me demander comment j'étais arrivée sur la rive puisqu'il savait que j'étais incapable de nager et que l'eau me terrifiait au-delà de l'imaginable. Devais-je lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité ? Je n'étais pas sûre que lui dire que j'avais été sauvée par un de ceux qui avaient attaqué notre embarcation était la meilleure des choses à faire...

\- Néféret ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers moi dés qu'il me vit.

Il m'attira dans une étreinte si étroite que j'eus du mal à respirer, puis il me relâcha et m'observa, vérifiant que je n'avais rien. Si la situation avait été différente, j'en aurais sûrement ri, mais là, je n'avais pas du tout l'esprit à la rigolade.

\- Tu n'as rien, fit-il avec soulagement. Mais comment es-tu arrivée sur la rive, j'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée et dans la confusion, je n'ai pas pu te retrouver sur l'embarcation.

\- Je me suis accrochée à Shazaam et elle m'a amenée jusqu'à la rive, mentis-je après une seconde de réflexion.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment mentir, que ce soit à lui ou à qui que ce soit. Mais j'étais certaine qu'il y avait des vérités qu'il ne valait mieux pas avouer. C'était un mensonge qui n'aurait, je l'espérais, pas beaucoup de conséquences. Et puis... c'était tout à fait plausible comme mensonge. Non ?

Le soulagement que je voyais dans son regard aurait pu m'étonner, mais je savais qu'il avait promis à mon père que rien ne m'arriverait. Il en valait de son honneur. Et puis, j'étais aussi son amie d'enfance. C'était un lien qui avait de la valeur à ses yeux, tout comme aux miens, j'imagine.

Remise des événements, je frissonnai de froid. Ce petit bain nocturne dans l'eau froide de la rivière avait trempé mes vêtements et la légère brize combinée à l'absence de soleil me rappelait qu'il ne faisait pas bon être trempée dans le désert la nuit.

\- Hey O'Connell ! s'écria Gabor, attirant mon attention. Il me semble que nous avons tous les chevaux !

\- Hey, Beni, répondit O'Connell avec un grand sourire. Il me semble que tu es sur la mauvaise rive !

Gabor leva les yeux pour se repérer aux étoiles avant de grimacer de rage et de donner un coup de pied à l'eau. Apparemment, nous avions perdu de l'avance sur le pari que notre groupe avait fait avec celui d'Evelyn. Mais cela ne me concernait pas, c'était entre O'Connell, Henderson et ses deux comparses.

Henderson me frictionna les épaules avant de m'amener vers le feu que des hommes avaient allumé pour nous. Chamberlain avait en effet engagé pas mal d'ouvriers pour nous accompagner. Je n'allais pas lui jeter la pierre, surtout que grâce à eux, je pouvais me réchauffer un peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Henderson s'éloigna et me laissa seule avec les ouvriers. J'entendis des bruits de sabots dans le sable derrière moi et me retournai légèrement. Shazaam s'était rapprochée et elle me donna affectueusement un coup de museau. Je souris à ce geste d'affection avant de lui ordonner :

\- Couche-toi, Shazaam.

Elle s'exécuta, se couchant dans mon dos de manière à ce que je sois adossée à son ventre. Je lui en était reconnaissante car elle m'apportait de l'affection, mais aussi de la chaleur. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis, éreintée par tout ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous suivîmes notre guide sous le soleil de plomb. Je fus reconnaissante à Henderson pour avoir réussi à récuppérer mes affaires. J'avais pris la précaution de prendre un grand foulard justement pour ces occasions là. Je l'enroulait autour de ma tête et fit en sorte qu'il masque également le bas de mon visage afin que le sable ne puisse pas me déranger.

\- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Henderson dont le cheval marchait à côté de ma jument.

\- Je vais bien, soupirai-je, lâssée qu'il me pose toujours cette question.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une jument comme la vôtre, intervint Burns qui nous avait rejoints.

Je me tournai sur ma selle pour le regarder. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre, comparé à Chamberlain et Daniels. Il semblait au contraire avenant, malgré son manque de charisme évident. Je souris derrière mon foulard avant de lui répondre :

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Elle semble vous obéir au doigt et à l'oeil et être d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Je l'ai dressée ainsi, déclarai-je simplement. Quand mon père me l'a offerte, elle était à peine capable de tenir sur ses pattes. J'ai passé plus de temps dans son box la nuit que dans mon lit, à vrai dire.

\- Vous dormiez avec votre jument ? s'étonna-t-il, faisant rire Henderson.

\- Oui, elle est ma meilleure amie et alliée. C'est parce que j'ai tant donné pour elle qu'elle m'est si attachée, repris-je en donnant une tape derrière la tête d'Henderson qui rattrapa son chapeau de justesse.

\- Tu as raison, Isaac, c'est une femme exceptionnelle.

Henderson hocha simplement la tête, soudain muet. Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre avant que j'abandonne. Il était décidément compliqué de comprendre les hommes. Je n'y étais jamais arrivée, et n'y arriverai sûrement jamais.

Sur ces entre-fêtes, Daniels nous rejoignit et je soupirai de dépit. Il ne manquait plus que Chamberlain et j'aurais eut le duo de trouble-fêtes au grand complet. Il trotta jusqu'à nous avant de ralentir sa monture. Même à dos de cheval il avait l'air d'un boeuf. Comment perdre toute sa crédibilité d'un coup... Je m'efforçai de l'ignorer sans vraiment y parvenir à vrai dire.

\- Ça vous tente une course ? demanda-t-il.

Henderson jeta un coup d'oeil à Burns pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. J'imagine qu'il était partant, évidemment. Henderson avait toujours aimé la vitesse et était un excellent cavalier, ça, je ne pouvais pas le lui retirer.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas trop épuiser les chevaux, protesta Burns.

\- Le guide dit qu'on va faire une pause à cet oasis là-bas pour se rafraichir un peu. Le premier arrivé ? relança-t-il.

\- Très bien, j'en suis, accepta Henderson. Burns ?

Ce dernier réfléchit un moment et finit par acquiescer en rassemblant ses rènes pour mieux contrôler sa monture. Henderson fit de même avant de se tourner vers moi avec un regard interrogateur. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que je me joigne à eux ? Je n'étais pas sûre que Daniels m'ait incluse dans leur jeu, mysogine comme il était.

\- Alors Néféret ? Tu te joins à nous ? demanda-t-il quand même, s'attirant un regard offusqué de la part de Daniels.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'une femme avec une jument comme celle-là pourrait nous suivre ? ricanna-t-il.

Oh, toi... Là il avait gagné, j'allais lui faire ravaler sa fierté et son orgueil allait en prendre un sacré coup. Mais il l'avait cherché. Il n'arrêtait pas de me rabaisser, maintenant c'était son tour. Je rassemblai mes rènes et les raccourcis considérablement. Shazaam commença immédiatement à gigoter, nerveuse et pressée de se défouler un peu.

Je jetai un regard en coin à Daniels, attendant qu'il donne le départ. Il avait à peine dit "go" que d'un effleurement des mollets, je fis partir Shazaam au grand galop. Avais-je mentionné qu'elle était extrèmement chatouilleuse ? J'arrivais avec une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux, à l'oasis où je jetais pied à terre et laissai Shazaam se désaltérer.

Quand ils mirent pied à terre, je les attendais avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Henderson était clairement amusé, Burns surprit par ma performance et celle de ma jument, et Daniels... J'éclatais de rire devant son visage hautement vexé. Il s'offusqua encore plus et s'éloigna rapidement à grand pas. Burns le regarda s'éloigner avant de soupirer.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas doué avec les femmes, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je à ce subit changement de sujet.

\- Vous lui plaisez, Miss Hawk, déclara-t-il tout simplement en haussant les épaules tandis que Henderson se crispait.

\- Et bien il a beaucoup à apprendre sur le comportement à adopter avec les femmes, assénai-je en me détournant pour m'asperger le visage d'eau et me rafraîchir.

Henderson m'imita avant de m'asperger d'eau, me surprenant complètement. Je le regardai, faussement courroucée et remarquai son sourire taquin. Sans prévenir je l'aspergeai à mon tour d'eau. Notre petite bataille d'eau improvisée se répandit, enrôlant dans sa course Burns. Nous nous comportions comme des enfants, mais la vie méritait d'être parsemée de joie et d'innocence. Je n'en éprouvai aucune honte.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvâmes finalement avec le groupe d'Evelyn. Cette dernière me remarqua immédiatement et m'interpella en souriant. Je me dirigeai vers elle et m'arrêtai à côté. Elle était à dos de chameau, vêtu comme les femmes du désert. Elle était très belle en fait.

\- J'ignorais que tu faisais parti de leur groupe, dit-elle après m'avoir saluée.

\- J'accompagne un ami, répondis-je.

Elle me sourit à nouveau avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait devant nous à plusieurs centaines de mètres. La terre bougea devant nous, faisant voler des nuées de sable et de rochers. Au bout d'un instant se trouvait une cité. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de semblable auparavant, j'en restai estomachée. Je n'avais jamais cru au surnaturel, mais je devais avouer que ce qui venait de se passer ne pouvait être que surnaturel.

Tous se lancèrent au grand galop pour atteindre les premiers la cité, mais je restai immobile, toujours émerveillée. Mon regard dériva un instant sur un morceau de terre surélevé, un plateau, où se trouvaient plusieurs cavaliers, habillés de noir, comme ceux qui nous avaient attaqués sur l'embarcation. Nous avaient-ils suivis jusque là pour nous assassiner ?

Après un moment à les observer et eux, j'en étais sûre, à m'observer également, je lançai Shazaam au galop, la poussant à galoper aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Dans ces moments là, j'avais l'impression de voler. Un rire cristallin m'échappa et je lâchai les rènes pour étendre mes bras tels les ailes d'un oiseau sans que Shazaam ne ralentisse.

J'arrivais au niveau de Henderson qui me tendit les bras pour m'aider à descendre. Je le remerciai et me laissai glisser à terre. Je remarquai que le groupe d'Evelyn était un peu plus loin à préparer je ne sais quoi. Les ouvriers eux, avaient trouvés une entrée et la rendaient praticable.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent quelques chose que nous ignorons ? demanda soudainement Henderson qui observait Evelyn et son groupe.

\- Ils sont guidé par une femme, répondit Chamberlain avec suffisance. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme pourrait bien savoir ?

\- Un jour, une femme vous clouera le bec, et croyez-moi, ce jour là je serai là et je prendrai un malin plaisir à retourner le couteau dans la plaie, assénai-je avant de lui tourner le dos et de m'éloigner à grands pas.

\- Vous devriez tenir votre femme à sa place, Henderson, entendis-je dire.

\- Elle n'est pas ma femme, de plus, elle est libre de s'exprimer, rétorqua Henderson.

Chamberlain renifla et se dirigea vers l'entrée qui avait été aménagée, suivit de Burns, Daniels et de Gabor. Henderson vint vers moi pour me demander si je voulais les suivre, ce à quoi je répondis un "non" ferme et appuyé. Je n'étais pas venue pour me retrouver six pieds sous terre. Je n'aimais pas les endroits de ce genre. Alors il les suivit, me laissant seule sous le soleil de plomb.

Je décidai d'établir le campement pour m'occuper. Je commençai par monter une tente, faisant des pauses régulières pour me reposer un peu. Vers le milieu d'après midi, j'avais pratiquement fini mon travail et décidai que les autres tentes, ils les monteraient eux-même. Ils ne me respectaient pas, alors pourquoi je me ferais du mal pour leur confort ?

Vers la fin d'après midi, ils ressortirent à l'air libre et Henderson vint me retrouver. Il me raconta en détail ce qu'il avait vu. Ils avaient trouvé un tombeau et les ouvriers qui l'avaient ouvert, étaient tous morts, désintégrés à l'acide. Je frissonnai d'horreur et bu mon café pour penser à autre chose.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû monter nos tentes toute seule, Néféret, me dit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Henderson, marmonnai-je.

\- Isaac, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est pareil.

Il soupira. Mais comment voulait-il que je change une habitude vieille de vingt ans en seulement quelques jours ? Il était marrant lui. Je me levai après avoir fini mon café pour me diriger vers Evelyn et son groupe. Elle m'accueillit avec le sourire et me proposa de m'asseoir avec elle. Elle me raconta, elle aussi, ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. A savoir, un sarcophage étrange portant l'inscription "celui qui ne doit pas être nommé". Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Je sus également que l'un des membres de son groupe était mort d'une étrange manière. Je frissonnai en pensant que cet endroit devait vraiment être maudit. D'abord les ouvriers, ensuite le gardien de prison ? Ça faisait un peu trop pour une coïncidence.

\- Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, si vous voulez mon avis, marmonnai-je au sujet du gardien de prison.

\- Je suis d'accord. Et fais-moi plaisir, arrête de me vouvoyer, sourit-elle.

\- Alors, d'où viens-tu ? s'enquit O'Connell.

\- Colorado, Amérique, répondis-je.

O'Connell m'observa un moment avant de hocher la tête. Peut-être avait-il des doutes sur la véracité de ce que j'avançais. Evelyn réorianta la conversation d'elle-même.

\- Tu disais que ta mère était égyptienne, reprit-elle. La mienne aussi. Comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Farahdja Al' Adin. C'est tout ce que je sais d'elle.

Evelyn posa sa main sur la mienne en signe de compassion. Elle aussi avait perdu sa mère très jeune. Mais au moins l'avait-elle connue. Moi je n'avais pas eu le temps de la connaître, de voir son visage et de l'imprimer dans ma mémoire. Je ne savais rien d'elle si ce n'est son nom. Mon père ne m'avait rien dit à son sujet.

Jonathan me proposa sa bouteille d'alcool et je l'acceptai avec plaisir pour en prendre quelques gorgées et effacer les horribles images de mon esprit ainsi que la détresse de mon coeur. La nuit était tombée, il ne faisait plus très chaud et le feu était ma seule source de chaleur. Shazaam était sans doute partie quelque part, près d'un point d'eau. Mais je ne me faisais pas de soucis. Elle revenait toujours vers moi.

Soudain on entendit des cris et des bruits de chevaux au galop. Je me redressai immédiatement, prenant mes revolvers et prête à me défendre. Je suivis O'Connell, laissant Evy et Jonathan derrière.

En effet, les cavaliers vêtus de noir arrivaient sur nos campements, cimetère en main, près à nous tuer jusqu'au dernier. Un premier cavalier passa près de moi et le descendis d'une balle avant de me retourner juste à temps pour éviter un cimetère et répliquer d'un coup de feu. Je continuai ainsi, évitant le plus possible le corps à corps, consciente du peu de chance de succès contre des hommes de leur stature.

Quand mes revolvers arrivèrent à cours de munition, je me résignai à lancer mes couteaux sur ceux qui passaient un peu trop près de moi à mon goût. Un homme m'attrapa par derrière, enserrant ma taille et je me débatis, parvenant à enfoncer la lame caché dans mon bracelet de cuir dans la gorge de mon assaillant.

Je me mis à courir pour me mettre à l'abri. Je commençai à manquer de couteaux. Il ne m'en restait que trois, sans compter ma lame secrète. Je restai cachée derrière une colonne quand j'entendis Evelyn crier. Je me précipitai hors de ma cachette et bondis sur le cavalier qui galoppait vers elle. Je le désarçonai de son cheval et roulai avec lui dans le sable. Je me débatis alors qu'il reprenait le dessus. Mince ! Le corps à corps avait toujours été ma faiblesse. Quand mon père m'y entraînait j'étais rarement capable de réussir. C'est pourquoi je me mettais toujours à distance, étant une excellente tireuse et lanceuse de couteaux.

\- Assez ! Yallah ! entendis-je alors.

* * *

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre**


	4. Chapitre 03

**Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Néféret. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et espère avoir vos avis sur cette histoire, ce serait gentil à vous de laisser quelques petits commentaires. C'est gratuit, alors autant en profiter, non ? ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

 _Là où commence la fin de toutes choses_

* * *

\- Assez ! Yallah !

L'homme avec qui je me battais se releva immédiatement et s'éloigna. Je me redressai sur mes coudes, reconnaissant cette voix. L'homme qui avait parlé était celui qui m'avait sauvée. Son visage était découvert et arborait des marque noires sur ses joues. Un turbant cachait son front et le haut de son crâne. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre et tombaient en vagues souples sur ses épaules. Il tenait un cimetère à la main et faisait face à O'Connell qui tenait un bâton de dynamite dont la mèche était allumée.

\- Nous ne répandrons pas plus de sang, dit-il alors. Mais vous devez partir. Quittez cet endroit ou mourrez !

Il se détourna et rangea son cimetère avant de monter sur un cheval qu'un de ses hommes lui amenait. J'imagine qu'il devait être leur chef, puisqu'il donnait les ordres. Il se retourna vers O'Connell une fois en selle et nous balaya tous du regard avant de me fixer plus intensément.

\- Vous avez une journée, conclut-il. Yallah, Imshi ! dit-il à ses hommes avant de disparaître avec eux.

Je me tournai alors vers mes compagnons. Evelyn n'avait rien, Carnahan était saoul et avait du mal à tenir debout, O'Connell arrachait la mèche du baton de dynamite, Burns avait tout un côté du visage orné de mousse à raser ainsi qu'une serviette sur l'épaule, et comme Daniels et Henderson, était revolvers en main. Je soupirai de soulagement. Henderson et Burns allaient bien, et le groupe d'Evelyn aussi. Je me laissai tomber dans le sable pour souffler tandis que Henderson se précipitait à ma rencontre.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête faiblement et ne protestai même pas quand il me souleva dans ses bras pour me ramener à notre campement. Il me servit du café qui me remit immédiatement d'aplomb tandis que O'Connell et Burns décidaient d'une alliance exceptionnelle pour la nuit.

Une fois remise de mes émotions, je me dirigeai vers les corps et les endroits où je m'étais battue pour rammasser mes armes. Je décidai ensuite de m'isoler en choisissant un coin reculé, loin des regards des autres pour ne pas être dérangée, afin de nettoyer mes armes, en commençant par mes poignars et couteaux de lancé. J'en était au dernier couteau de lancé quand un bruit me fit sursauter. Je pris le couteau par la lame et le lançai en direction du bruit. Il se ficha dans le mur friable juste à côté de la tête enturbannée d'un des hommes contre lesquelles nous nous étions battus. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas cligné des yeux quand le couteau s'était fiché à quelques milimètres de son oreille.

Lentement, il défit le foulard qui lui masquait le visage pour me montrer qui il était. C'était leur chef. Je restai sur mes gardes, un autre couteau de lancé déjà dans la main, prête à me défendre au moindre geste suspect. Il s'inclina respectueusement pour me signifier sans doutes ses intentions pacifiques. Je me détendis légèrement, mais ne lâchai pas pour autant mon arme.

\- Que voulez-vous ? m'enquis-je, méfiante.

\- Je veux que vous quittiez cet endroit, répondit-il. Il est dangereux.

\- Je suis une femme, ces hommes ne m'écouteront pas, répondis-je avec un rire sardonique. Peu d'entre eux me respectent suffisamment pour m'écouter, et les autres ne le feront pas.

Il me fixa sans vraiment comprendre. Je ne savais pas quelle partie de mon discours il n'avait pas compris, mais il y avait certainement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas saisi. Il se rapprocha lentement pour venir s'accroupir devant moi.

\- Pourquoi n'écouteraient-ils pas une femme ? demanda-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il avait bien les yeux sombres. D'un brun sombre et chaud. Ils ne m'incitait à aucune méfiance. Comme s'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Mais je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas vrai. Ils avaient bien failli me tuer... deux fois. La première sur l'embarcation, et la deuxième il y avait à peine quelques heures.

\- Parce qu'ils se croient supérieur, marmonnai-je. Du moins est-ce valable pour Chamberlain et Daniels. Si je ne peux pas convaincre Chamberlain, alors c'est inutile d'essayer, c'est lui le chef d'expédition. Et Evelyn est bien trop têtue elle aussi...

\- Une femme est l'égale d'un homme. Vous devez essayer, Néféret Al' Adin. Cet endroit vous apportera la mort, croyez-moi.

Je le regardai, stupéfaite. Mais comment connaissait-il mon prénom ? Et le nom de famille de ma mère ? Jamais je ne m'étais présentée à lui, et jamais je n'avais dit le nom de ma mère à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Evelyn.

\- Comment connaissez vous ce nom ? demandai-je, cette fois méfiante.

Mais il s'était déjà relevé pour partir. Je me redressai d'un coup et l'interpellai. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, le regard interrogateur. Je vins me planter devant lui, droite et fichai mes yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Quel est votre nom ? demandai-je. Vous connaissez le mien, la moindre des choses est de me dire le vôtre.

\- Ardeth Bay.

Et il disparut dans la nuit. Je sentis mes jambes faiblir et me rassis près de mes armes, propres. Sa voix était exquise et me rendait bizarre. Des millions de papillons avaient soudain élu domicile dans mon ventre et batifolaient à coeur joie. Je me redressai à force de volonté et allai récupérer le couteau que j'avais lancé quelques minutes auparavant pour le ranger avec les autres dans mes poches, bottes et brassars. je repris ensuite le nettoyage des autres armes : la lame secrète de mon bracelet de cuir qui recouvrait mon avant bras droit et mes deux revolvers.

Quand je retournai au campement, Henderson m'attendait. Il vint à ma rencontre et me demanda où j'étais passée. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurait envoyé ballader avec une réplique bien sentie. Cependant, c'était Henderson, mon ami d'enfance... à vrai dire, mon seul ami. Il avait promis à mon père de me protéger et, en m'éloignant de lui, je l'inquiétais. C'était logique. Cette inquiétude dans sa voix me toucha et me fit me sentir coupable à la fois.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, expliquai-je.

\- Et tu avais besoin de t'éloigner aussi longtemps, aussi loin ?

Je le fixai dans les yeux. Quelque chose d'autre se passait. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais il y avait définitivement autre chose derrière tout ça. Quelque chose qu'il me cachait. Et j'aurais vraiment aimé savoir quoi.

\- Isaac, l'appelai-je, me forçant à ne pas l'appeler Henderson. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici. Cet endroit me fait peur... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Il me fixa un moment avant de se redresser et de se mettre à faire les cent pas. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi il pensait, où le menaient ses réflexions. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer, et espérer qu'il accepte de m'écouter. Si je parvenais à le convaincre, peut-être m'aiderait-il à convaincre les autres qu'il vallait mieux partir. Mais c'était malheureusement sans compter l'atrait de la fortune...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Néféret. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te protégerai, conclut-il en souriant.

Je soupirai et le laissai seul pour aller me coucher. Je n'arriverai pas à le convaincre. C'était inutile, je ne pouvais pas le forcer à faire preuve de bon sens. Il était obnubilé par la richesse, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Avec un peu de richesse, il pourrait s'établir plus confortablement. Et qui sait, se marier...

Cette nuit là, quand je m'endormis, le visage d'Ardeth Bay ne quitta pas mon esprit. Je m'endormis avec le sourire, en pensant à sa gentillesse et le fait que ça faisait deux fois qu'il me sauvait en vérité. Il était sans doute quelqu'un de très bien, et de courageux, de fort. Je revis ses yeux si intenses en rêve et tout était parfait.

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain à l'aube. Le camp était encore calme. Seul Chamberlain était réveillé et observait ses documents personnels. Je m'étirai et fis quelque pas devant ma tente avant de me tourner vers le soleil levant. Ses rayons illuminèrent quelque peu le haut de mon visage et me fit froncer les yeux. Le silence était perturbé par quelques ronflements provenant des tentes, mais en dehors de ces ronflements, rien.

Je m'approchai finalement de Chamberlain et me laissai tomber à côté de lui. Il ne m'accorda pas même un regard, jusqu'à ce que je sorte un de mes poignards et ne commence à m'amuser avec.

\- Vous êtes une femme peu commune, Miss Hawk, fit-il sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis fière d'être "peu commune". Je n'aimerais pas ressembler à n'importe qui, répliquai-je en faisant tenir la pointe de moin poignard sur le bout de mon index.

\- Vous vous comportez comme un homme, réprit-il, un peu agacé. Une femme ne devrait pas jouer avec des armes ni savoir se battre.

\- Ce sont des vieux conceptes, ça, Dr. Chamberlain. Les temps changent, répliquai-je, amusée de son énervement.

Il renifla et m'ignora ensuite totalement. Je souris de plus belle. Certes passer mon temps à énerver ces hommes pleins d'orgueuil et d'idées préconsçues d'un temps plus ou moins révolues n'aurait pas dû être une activité plaisante. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Les énerver était une façon de leur faire payer leur comportement envers moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le campement était en effervescence. Tout le monde était levé et près à retourner sous terre. Comme la veille, je refusais de les accompagner, préférant m'occuper de Shazaam et me balader un peu autour de la cité des morts. Avant de monter en selle, j'enroulai mon foulard autour de ma tête, le passai sur la partie basse de mon visage et l'accrochait sur le côté. Puis je lançai Shazaam au grand galop et m'évadai de mes idées noires.

Après quelques heures à chevaucher, je retournai au camp et enlevai l'équipement de ma jument pour la panser et lui permettre de se mouvoir plus librement. Je la laissai aller sans me soucier du fait qu'elle était en totale liberté. Si elle décidai de s'enfuir, je ne pourrais sans doute pas la rattraper. Mais j'avais confiance en elle et je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais tomber.

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et sortis immédiatement mon revolver pour viser mon ennemi. Il détacha l'étoffe qui cachait son visage. Ardeth me fixait, tranquillement assis en selle, son cheval tout à fait serein. Il descendit calmement de son cheval et s'approcha de moi. Je ne lâchai pas mon arme et ne la baissai pas non plus. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas encore tuée, mais je n'avais pas vraiment de certitude qu'il ne le ferait pas.

\- Vont-ils partir ? demanda-t-il finalement, se tenant debout, à quelques mètres de moi.

Je soupirai et me détournai en rangeant mon arme, complètement abattue. Henderson ne m'avait même pas écoutée. Il n'avait pas pris en compte ce que je lui avait dit, le balayant d'un "je te protégerai". Comme si, si cette place était maudite, il pourrait m'en protéger vraiment. Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte du danger. Il ne croyait peut-être pas en une malédiction sur cette endroit, mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais la certitude que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules et relevai la tête, surprise. Il n'avait rien dit, ne m'avait pas crié dessus que j'étais incompétente que j'aurais pu faire mieux, non. Il se contenta de me tourner vers lui pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez partir, murmura-t-il. Au moins vous seriez sauve.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas mon ami, répondis-je finalement en me dégageant de son contact. Henderson est mon ami depuis l'enfance, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça...

\- J'admire votre loyauté, mais votre ami est aveuglé par sa soif de richesse, répliqua-t-il en haussant un peu la voix.

Je le fusillai du regard. Comment se permettait-il ? Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais collé une gifle dont il se serait souvenu très longtemps. Comment pouvait-il m'insiter à abandonner quelqu'un qui me faisait confiance ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire de toute façon ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre ma question. Je le fixai un long moment, laissant le silence s'installer avant de rependre d'une voix calme, ce qui m'étonna moi-même.

\- Que je meure ou que je vive n'est pas votre problème, non ? Je n'abandonnerai pas Henderson.

\- Vous seriez prête à mourir pour un homme qui ne se soucis que de l'or qu'il pourra trouver ? s'écria-t-il.

J'allais répliquer qu'Henderson n'était pas comme ça. Mais je ne pus rien dire. Certes, Henderson tenait à moi un minimum, suffisamment pour me défendre contre les autres et me prêter des qualités que je n'avais pas toujours. Mais je ne pouvais nier qu'il avait balayé de la main mes arguments quand je lui avais fait part de mes peurs au sujet de cet endroit.

Je ne compris que je pleurais que lorsqu'Ardeth essuya une larme de son pouce. C'était une sensation étrangement agréable. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier n'était que vibrations. Nos visages étaient si proches, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Il suffisait que je me mette sur la pointe des pieds pour enfin découvrir quel goût ses lèvres avaient.

Sa main glissa sur ma joue jusqu'à trouver sa place dans mon cou. Je ne bougeai pas, reprenant mes esprits. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ça pour un homme qui allait sans doute nous tuer tous si nous ne faisions pas ce qu'il ordonnait. C'était de la folie. Et pourtant...

\- Cet homme ne mérite pas votre dévotion... souffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de la dévotion, c'est de l'amitié ! répliquai-je, piquée au vif.

\- De l'amitié ?! répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. Je ne le vois pas se préoccuper de vos opinions.

La gifle qu'il se reçut m'étonna. Je ramenai mes mains devant ma bouche, surprise de mon geste. Comment avais-je pu réagir ainsi sans pouvoir l'empêcher ? Ardeth s'était figé. Il n'avait fait aucun geste pour répliquer. Il marmonna quelque chose en arabe avant de se détourner et de marcher vers son cheval. Il me jeta un dernier regard avant de rassembler les rènes et de se hisser sur sa monture.

Et il détala. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant avant de me laisser tomber sur un rocher et de prendre mon visage entre mes mains. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que mon coeur m'avait été arraché et s'éloignait de moi ? J'avais l'impression d'être à des kilomètres de moi-même. Je me ressaisis finalement et allai m'occuper d'une façon ou d'une autre, jusqu'à ce que mes compagnons ne reviennent à l'air libre.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, je me trouvais à côté de Evelyn qui tenait dans ses mains des scarabés désséchés en expliquant que c'était des mangeurs de chair humaine. Apparemment ils avaient été utilisés dans le temps pour punir des criminels en performant le rituel du "Hom-daï". J'en frissonnai rien qu'à l'entente du mot.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus. Ardeth ne quittait pas mes pensées. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser à ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi. Un élan de honte monta en moi. Comment avais-je pu le gifler ? Certes la vérité faisait mal, mais il avait raison. Henderson ne m'avait pas écouté. Il était revenu avec une espèce de jare ancienne tout comme chacun de ses compagnons: Daniels, Burns et Chamberlain.

Henderson m'avait montré sa trouvaille avec un grand sourire, mais je n'avais pu que détourner le regard, dépitée par cette vérité qui me rongeait. Les richesses étaient pour lui plus importantes que l'amitié. C'était une leçon difficile que j'avais beaucoup de mal à digérer. Et je l'avais apprise de la manière la plus blessante.

Il n'avait pas cherché à connaître les raisons de mon humeur. Ou bien il l'avait fait mais je l'avais ignoré. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le feu qui me réchauffait le visage dans le froid de la nuit, et l'étau glacé qui emprisonnait mon coeur. Je m'efforçai de penser à autre chose, tentant d'imaginer des formes dans les flammes, mais tout ce que mes yeux voyaient était le visage d'Ardeth.

\- Néféret ?

Je me secouai et repris brutalement pied dans la réalité. Evelyn me regardait avec inquiétude. Je m'efforçai de lui sourire pour la rassurer et me forçai à écouter ses explications sur le "Hom-daï". Je grimaçai sur le fait que la personne était en vie lorsque la momification était faite, sans oublier ces petits scarabés tueurs qui étaient déversé sur le corps de la personne.

\- Je ne veux jamais être momifiée, grimaçai-je.

Cela eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Nous n'étions plus que trois à être encore éveillés : Evelyn, O'Connell et moi. Les autres étaient partis sous leurs tentes, ou bien dormaient à la belle étoile. Je décrochai à nouveau de la conversation et repris pied dans la réalité quand Evelyn se leva et se dirigea vers Chamberlain. Je l'observai avec circonspection tandis qu'elle enlevait une gros livre des bras de Chamberlain qui dormait à poing fermé.

Elle revint vers nous et repris sa place à côté de O'Connell tout en attrapant quelque chose dans les affaires de son frère.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle du vol, commenta O'Connell.

\- Selon mon frère, c'est ce qu'on appelle "empreinter", répliqua-t-elle.

Elle enclencha une sorte de clé ancienne dans la serrure métallique du livre. Elle la tourna, déverrouillant la serrure ancienne qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir ce livre étrange. Elle souleva la couverture et posa son regard sur les pages rigides.

\- Suis-je la seule à penser que nous ne devrions pas faire ça ? m'enquis-je en lançant des regards craintifs à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur les sous-terrains.

Personne ne me répondit et Evelyn, suivant du doigt les vieux hyérogliphes, commença à lire à voix haute. Je frissonnai alors que sa voix semblait appeler quelque chose des tréfond du néant. Quelque chose se dévérouillait en moi, quelque chose dont je n'avais jamais eu connaissance. Comme si un cadenas venait de céder au fin fond de mon âme.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. La tête commençait déjà à me tourner et des frissons parcoururent mon corps. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Mon corps me semblait soudain lourd et engourdi. L'incantation avait duré à peine quelques secondes, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

\- Non ! hurla Chamberlain. Vous ne devez pas lire ce livre !

Un cri déchirant fit trembler jusqu'à mon âme. Un cri que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre. Je savais d'où il provenait, et j'aurais voulu fuir loin, très loin de cet endroit maudit, mais mes jambes ne m'auraient pas portée bien loin. Toutes mes forces semblaient m'avoir quittée.

Une multitude d'insectes surgit soudain dans le ciel et se précipita vers nous. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de terreur tandis que la panique s'étendait dans le camp et que tout le monde se précipitait dans les tunnels de la cité des morts. Je n'avais pas la force de me lever, mais une main m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans sa course. Burns me soutint jusqu'à ce que nous rattrapions Henderson à la porte et qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras pour m'emmener à l'intérieur. Je hurlai de terreur en me débattant, tant et si bien qu'il dut me reposer au sol en continuant de courir.

J'étais enfermée sous-terre. L'un de mes pires cauchemars. Je tremblai comme une feuille quand Burns m'attrapa par le bras à nouveau tandis que Henderson attrapait mon autre bras, m'entraînant avec eux. Je tremblai mais me forçai à courir sans grande conviction.

\- On ne doit pas traîner, Miss Hawk !

La panique m'enserrant le coeur, je fis abstraction de ma faiblesse et continuai de courir, avec plus de courage cette fois. Mon instant de faiblesse commençait à passer et je sentais de nouveau mes jambes suffisamment forte pour soutenir la vitesse de Burns et Henderson. Ce n'était que le début d'une tragique aventure.

* * *

 **Fin du Troizième Chapitre**


	5. Chapitre 04

**Je me dois de vous rappeler que les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, mis à part certains qui proviennent de mon imagination dérangée. Ceci étant fait, la mise en garde quant à ma santé mentale ayant également été dévoilée, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :D Et si vous avez du temps, un petit commentaire ne serait pas de refus...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

 _Un Cauchemar ambulant_

* * *

Nous courions avec frénésie, les uns après les autres à cause des tunnels rétrécis. J'avais à présent suffisamment de force pour courir toute seule. Je suivais Burns et Henderson de près. Dans un des tournant, Burns trébucha et tomba par terre. Henderson l'évita mais je trébuchai sur ses jambes et terminai ma chute dans le sable. Je me redressai en toussant et crachai le sable que j'avais malencontreusement reçu dans la bouche et me tournai vers Burns.

Il tâtait frénétiquement par terre à la recherche sans doute de ses lunettes. Je fis de même pour l'aider, remarquant que ma vision était meilleure malgré l'absence de lumière suffisante. Je parvenais à distinguer les formes sans problème. Je remarquai les lunettes perdues un peu plus loin et allais les ramasser quand je fus bousculée par quelqu'un, Gabor. Je me retrouvai projetée contre le mur et me cognai violemment la tête. Je lâchai un petit gémissement en tombant à genoux alors que j'entendais un craquement très spécifique de verre brisé.

Je mis un moment avant de me reprendre. J'avais été sonnée suffisamment longtemps pour me retrouver seule. Je me redressai fébrilement en m'appuyant contre le mur et en me tenant la tête. Ma vision était troublée par quelques larmes de douleur. Je finis par y voir plus clair et retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Je distinguai une silhouette par terre. Je m'approchai lentement de cette dernière pour découvrir Burns en piteux état. Je retins un cri de terreur en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche avant que quelque chose ne m'attrape par l'épaule et me projète de nouveau contre le mur.

Je ne perdis pas connaissance et relevai la tête pour me retrouver face à une créature tout droit sorti des pires cauchemars imaginables. Il m'observa un moment avant de se mettre à hurler de fureur. Et de se rapprocher de moi, m'attrapant à la gorge.

\- Tadébastet !

Un autre hurlement le détourna de son attention sur moi, si bien qu'il me lâcha. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, suffoquant suite au manque d'air. Je m'éloignai, me rapprochant de Burns à quatre pattes et me tournai vers la créature. Cette dernière regardait fixement Evelyn.

\- Anck-Su-Namun ? dit-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Je reculai un peu plus jusqu'à me retrouver contre le mur, derrière Burns. La terreur me coupait le souffle. Je tremblais tellement qu'il me serait inutile ne serait-ce que d'essayer lancer un couteau sur la créature. De plus, j'étais presque sûre que ça ne lui ferait strictement rien. La créature parla de nouveau à Evelyn dans cette langue ancienne que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Ce fut à ce moment que O'Connell apparut suivit de Carnahan.

\- Arrête de jouer à cache-cache, on a pas le temps pour ça ! lui cria O'Connell.

Il remarqua finalement la momie qui, après un instant, lui hurla dessus. O'Connell cria en retour avant de lui tirer dessus et de s'enfuir avec Evelyn. J'aurais dû les suivre, mais j'étais tellement tétanisée par la peur que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Pendant que la créature le regardait s'enfuir, quelqu'un m'attrapa et me souleva dans ses bras avant de s'en aller rapidement. Je remarquai que Burns était lui aussi soutenu par deux autres hommes. Je relevai la tête pour découvrir un visage masqué par un sombre foulard. Mais je connaissais son regard. Ardeth. A présent rassurée, je me laissai aller contre lui, fatiguée de toute cette terreur.

\- Je vous avais pourtant demandé de partir, Néféret, me dit-il tout bas sans pour autant baisser les yeux vers moi.

\- Je suis désolée... je n'ai rien vu venir...

Ardeth ne répliqua pas. Il accéléra un peu la cadence de ses pas et je sentis ses bras se reserrer un peu plus autour de moi. J'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou, passant mes bras autour de lui et respirai un instant son odeur. Cette odeur qui hantait mes rêves. Il sentait le courage et la liberté, le vent turbulant du désert et la chaleur du soleil. Cette odeur m'appelait plus que je ne saurais le décrire.

Nous nous retrouvâmes en un rien de temps hors des sous-terrains où tous les hommes se mirent en position, arme en joug, visant la sortie des ruines. Ardeth me déposa doucement au sol et me maintaint un moment pour que je retrouve mon équilibre. Chamberlain se trouvait devant moi, me tournant le dos, à genoux par terre et serrant ce vieux grimoire de malheur contre sa poitrine. Je tournai mon regard vers Ardeth, qui attendait, stoïc.

O'Connell, Evelyn, Henderson et Daniels apparurent alors. Ils s'arrêtèrennt net à la vue de ce qui les attendait. Ardeth les fixa un moment avant de baisser l'étoffe qui masquait son visage pour commencer à parler :

\- Je vous ai dit de partir ou bien vous mouririez, rappela-t-il. Vous avez refusé. Maintenant vous allez causer notre perte à tous. Vous avez libéré une créature que nous avons crains durant plus de trois-mille ans.

Henderson me regardait plein de soulagement, ses yeux m'invitant expressément à le rejoindre. Mais je ne bougeai pas. Il ne m'avait pas porté secours quand j'étais tombée. Certes, il ne s'était peut-être pas rendu compte que je n'étais plus derrière lui, mais il avait manqué à sa promesse que rien ne m'arriverait. Si j'étais vivante, c'était grâce à celui qui avait failli me tuer deux fois durant.

\- Relax, je l'ai eu, répondit non-chalamment Rick.

\- Aucune arme mortelle ne peut le tuer ! s'exclama Ardeth, énervé. Il n'est pas de ce monde !

Les deux hommes qui s'étaient occupé de Burns l'amenèrent à Henderson et Daniels. Il était dans un piteux état. Ses yeux lui avaient été arrachés et aux vues des étranges gargouilli qu'il émettait sans pouvoir articuler, sa langue lui avait également été arrachée. Daniels regarda les hommes vêtu de noir avec haine.

\- Enfoirés, s'écria-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda immédiatement Henderson.

Ardeth les regarda sans une once de peur, ni de chagrin quelconque face à l'état de Burns. Il était totalement indiférent face à ce spectacle affreux. Mais pourquoi devrait-il montrer de la peine alors qu'il nous avait prévenu à deux reprises de ne pas nous obstiner ?

\- Nous l'avons sauvé avant que la créature ne puisse finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Partez maintenant, et vite, avant que la créature ne vous anéantisse un par un.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes très légèrement. Ces derniers étaient restés immobile durant tout l'échange, arme au poing, tenant les pauvres idiots que nous étions d'avoir trespassé dans cet endroit maudit en joug. Il me fixa un court moment avant de dire à ses hommes :

\- Yallah ! Imshi !

Ses hommes baissèrent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, passant l'un après l'autre sans rechigner. Ils obéissaient en parfaits soldats qu'ils étaient, même si cela pouvait signifier qu'ils ne revéraient jamais le levé du soleil.

\- Nous devons maintenant le traquer et essayer de trouver un moyen de le tuer, conclut Ardeth en commençant à suivre ses hommes.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je l'ai tué, insista O'Connell.

Henderson laissa Burns aux bon soins de Daniels et vint me rejoindre, à présent que j'étais seule face à eux. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et je le toisai. Il m'avait laissée dans les ruines sans se retourner. Et maintenant il jouait celui qui s'inquiétait ? Je n'étais pas d'humeur à le pardonner pour le moment.

\- Sachez-le, soupira Ardeth en se retournant vers O'Connell, lâs de cette conversation. Cette créature amène la mort. Il ne mangera jamais, ne dormira jamais... et il ne s'arrêtera jamais, termina-t-il avec morne.

Ardeth allait suivre ses hommes dans les ruines et j'eus une envie folle de le retenir. Et s'il mourrait durant cette chasse au monstre ? Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de m'excuser de l'avoir giflé... ni de le remercier de m'avoir sauvée. Je ne parvenais pas à me décider sur l'attitude à adopter. Mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, sinon je le regretterais toute ma vie. Alors, sans me donner le temps de réfléchir d'avantage et de changer d'avis, j'échappais à l'inquisition de Henderson et me précipitai vers lui.

\- Ardeth Bay ! l'appelai-je.

Il se retourna immédiatement à l'entente de son nom. Je courrus jusqu'à lui et, dans un élan de folie, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. J'avais agis sous une impulsion, sans réfléchir, et curieusement, je ne m'en voulais pas. J'en avais assez de me cacher sous des airs indifférents et de trop réfléchir avant d'agir. Pour une fois, je suivais ce que mon coeur me dictait de faire.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, Ardeth ne me repoussa pas immédiatement. Il passa juste sa main dans ma nuque pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner et m'embrassa en retour. Ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes. Elles avaient le goût du miel et du soleil. Elles étaient tendres et un peu impatientes, prenant peu et donnant beaucoup. Sa langue était telle la caresse de la soie sur ma peau, pourtant elle se montrait combattante et exigeait ma rédition immédiate.

Il finit par m'écarter de lui en me lançant un regard que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir de ce geste inconscient et audacieux. Il aurait d'ailleurs été mal placé pour me le reprocher vu la façon dont il avait répondu : avec tant de passion et d'ardeur.

\- Faites attention à vous, dis-je seulement avant de me détourner pour rejoindre mes compagnons qui m'attendaient au loin avec les chevaux.

J'ignore s'ils avaient assisté à toute la scène où s'ils étaient trop loin pour voir de quoi il en retournait, mais plus j'y pensais, et moins je m'en inquiétais. J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de fier et droit. Mais j'avais aussi des pulsions et des passions que je n'avais jamais laissé voir. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais fais ce que je voulais vraiment. J'avais embrassé un homme pour qui j'étais prête à me damner.

Je soupirai pour la énième fois, assise dans ce fauteuil dans le salon que je partageai avec Evelyn. Evidemment, nous étions deux femmes, alors il était logique que l'on puisse partager le même appartement au Fort Brydon situé au Caire. J'entendais O'Connell et Evelyn se disputer sur quelque chose de très important, à savoir : Soit elle décidait de le suivre et de quitter cet endroit, soit elle restait là et il la laissait derrière lui.

Pas que je me préoccupe de leurs histoires de couple, bien qu'il n'en soit pas un à proprement parler... du moins pour le moment, mais il me semblait que malgré toutes les menaces qu'il pourrait faire, jamais il n'abandonnerait Evelyn. Il l'avait dans la peau et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais je n'allais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

J'avais bien assez de mes ennuis pour m'occuper de ceux des autres, non ? J'avais passé toute la matinée à m'occuper de Shazaam qui logeait dans les écuries, afin d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé à Hamunaptra, oublier qu'elle avait réellement existé, oublier qu'un monstre allait sans doute tous nous tuer dans les jours, si ce n'est les heures, à venir.

Après un moment, O'Connell quitta la chambre et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Je soupirai à nouveau et me décidai à me lever de mon fauteuil pour aller à l'encadrement de porte de la chambre où Evelyn continuait d'enlever les affaires de sa malle que O'Connell avait visiblement eut en tête de préparer n'importe comment. Devant son air un peu abattu, je m'adossai contre la porte et croisai les bras, attendant qu'elle débale son sac. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais une aventure comme celle dans laquelle on se trouvait tissait des liens assez étroits entre les pauvres victimes que nous étions.

\- Je ne suis qu'un contrat pour lui, soupira-t-elle en reposant un livre sur une étagère.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répondis-je en décroisant mes bras et en me décollant de la porte pour venir vers elle. Si tu n'étais qu'un contrat, il y aurait belle lurette qu'il serait parti, ton O'Connell.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? s'enquit-elle avec des yeux emplis d'espoir.

Je soupirai et hochai la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je finisse par me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas ? Ah, je sais. Pour oublier Ardeth et le fait qu'il hantait mes pensées comme un fantôme sa dernière demeure. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'hôter du crâne. Et de ce fait, je m'interrogeai toujours sur sa survie. Était-il encore vivant ou avait-il péri aux mains de cette momie maudite ?

\- Ton esprit s'est encore évadé quelque part, sourit doucement Evelyn.

Je la regardai avec détresse. Plus j'essayai de m'occuper l'esprit avec quelque chose, plus son image me revenait plus vive et puissante que jamais. Evelyn posa sa main sur la mienne avec un regard plein de compassion.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te trouble, Néfy, souffla-t-elle.

Je souris à l'entente de ce surnom stupide qu'elle m'avait attribué. Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à cet hôtel, elle n'avait cessé de se plaindre de la longueur de mon prénom, qui n'était pourtant pas si long que ça, et s'était mit en tête de me trouver un surnom. J'étais donc devenu "Néfy", qui me faisait un peu trop penser a "Nessy", mais bon, passons. Elle avait trouvé que ça allait bien et que cela nous rapprochait : Evy et Néfy, génial non ? Je n'avais pas voulu la vexer.

\- Rien de bien important... murmurai-je. Le bâteau devrait arriver demain...

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que au lieu d'en être heureuse, tu cherches à repousser l'idée de partir ?

Je me fermai. Ma vie privé était ce qu'elle était : privée. Je ne voulais en aucun cas discuter de mes déboirs amoureux avec elle. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Je voulais bien écouter les problèmes des autres, mes les miens n'étaient pas de ceux que je révélais à tout va. Je préférais me débrouiller seule. Appelez cela comme vous voulez : de la fièrté mal placée, de l'idiotie, je m'en moque, c'était comme ça.

Après un moment, nous descendîmes toutes les deux pour prendre un peu l'air. Evelyn ne put s'empêcher d'emmener avec elle l'un de ses nombreux livres. Je décidai de la laisser à ses lectures et d'aller rejoindre Henderson au bar. J'avais grand besoin d'un petit remontant.

Henderson se trouvait accoudé au bar, avec O'Connell, Carnahan et Daniels. Ils discutaient de l'état de ce pauvre Burns. Je ne voulais même pas repenser à tout ça. Henderson me servit un verre et je l'avalais cul-sec. Daniels me regarda avec réprobation et Henderson se contenta de me tapoter le dos. Il semblait préoccupé et distant, ce que je ne comprenais pas très bien. Certes je lui en avais voulu de ne pas m'avoir aidée dans les ruines, mais à présent, je pensais qu'il fallait se serrer les coudes.

\- Vous partez quand ? demanda O'Connell.

\- Le bateau arrive demain matin, répondit Henderson avant d'avaller son shot.

Il s'en resservit un et remplit également mon verre avant de l'apporter à ses lèvres. J'en pris cette fois une petite gorgée avant de le recracher. Qu'est-ce que... Ça avait un goût horrible. Comment... Et je n'avais pas été la seule à recracher ce que j'allais avaler. Tout le monde présent avait eu cette réaction.

\- Ça avait le goût du... commença Henderson.

\- ... du sang, complétai-je en même temps que O'Connell.

Ce dernier se leva en observant la fontaine. Je compris le pourquoi de son expression horrifiée. L'eau de la fontaine... avait la couleur du sang. Ce qui se passait à l'instant... n'était que le commencement. Quelles horreures allaient suivre à présent ?

\- Et les rivières d'Égypte devinrent rouge et se transformèrent en sang... cita Carnahan.

\- Il est ici... comprit O'Connell. Je vais chercher Evelyn, déclara-t-il immédiatement en se précipitant hors du bar.

Je ne bougeai pas. Qu'est-ce que nous devions faire ? Lançant un regard interrogateur à Henderson, je compris que ce dernier préférait suivre O'Connell. Je hochai la tête et nous nous levâmes, suivis de Daniels et Carnahan pour nous précipiter à la suite de O'Connell.

C'est à ce moment que nous entendîmes le hurlement de la bête. Nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'à l'apartement que partageaient Henderson, Daniels et Burns, où ce dernier avait été contraint de rester aux vues de son état. Quand nous y arrivâmes, la créature semblait gagner en muscles... et Burns était mort, complètement déséché sur le sol.

O'Connell, qui était à quelques mètres devant nous sortit ses armes et commença à tirer sur la créature. Evelyn et moi étions en retrait, sur le côté, horrifiées de ce que nous avions constaté. La créature se précipita sur O'Connell et le propulsa en arrière. Le malheureux s'écrasa sur Henderson et Daniels qui tombèrent sous le choc.

Débarrassée de ses assaillants, la momie se dirigea vers Evelyn et moi. Il m'attrapa par la gorge si soudainement que je n'avais pas pu m'y dérober. Il serrait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il me broyait.

\- Tadébastet, dit-il avec un ton que j'apparantais à du mécontentement.

Il poursuivit dans sa langue ancienne, que je ne compris pas et, appercevant Evelyn, me balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je suffoquai, sous le choc. J'étais tombée sur le dos et ne parvenais pas à reprendre mon souffle. Cependant, la créature m'avait comme... oubliée. Il était tellement accaparé par la vue d'Evelyn qu'il ne remarquait plus rien d'autre.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi et sentis quelque chose me froler les jambes. C'était une chatte au pelage d'un blanc immaculé. Elle ronronnait en se frottant à moi, comme si ce qui se passait en ce moment même dans la pièce était totalement anodin.

Alors que la créature parlait à Evelyn, je fixai le chat et l'attrapai à bout de bras pour l'amener près de mon visage. Puis, je posai mon regard sur le piano qui était à quelques pas de moi. Si je parvenais à attirer l'attention de la créature sur autre chose qu'Evelyn... peut-être que...

Le chat sembla comprendre immédiatement ce que je voulais et bondissant hors de mes bras, atterit sur le clavier, faisant quelque pas sur les touches. Cela eut l'effet escompté. La momie se détourna d'Evelyn et, quand elle vit le chat, se mit à hurler et disparut dans un tourbillon de sable. Je soupirai de soulagement en me laissant aller contre le mur.

\- Néféret, s'écria Henderson en se précipitant vers moi. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je crois, grimaçai-je.

J'étais bonne pour écoper d'une multitude d'hématomes. Et pas que dans le cou. On allait croire que j'étais une femme battue. Ça en fichait un sacré coup à ma fierté. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas évité son attaque ? J'étais rouillée, c'est pas possible autrement. J'étais faible au corps à corps, mais pas à ce point là.

Henderson m'aida à me relever, me servant d'appui. J'avais l'impression qu'une horde de chevaux m'était passée sur le corps. C'était extrêmement désagréable. Je savais ce que ça faisait maintenant, d'être vieux et plein d'artrose. Maintenant je ne pourrais plus me moquer de mon père. Encore un passe-temps qui s'envolait...

\- Tu peux marcher ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, laisse-moi juste une minute, répondis-je en m'appuyant de nouveau contre le mur.

La chatte vint de nouveau se frotter à mes chevilles en ronronnant. Henderson releva un sourcil, perplexe. Il n'avait jamais vu un chat aussi affectueux, sans doute. Mais il est vrai que cette chatte ne s'était pas montrée très affectueuse avec les étrangers jusqu'à maintenant... excepté Evelyn et moi.

Je me penchai et l'attrapai sous les pattes avant pour l'amener devant mon visage. Elle miaula avant de se débattre légèrement pour grimper sur mon épaule. L'incrédulité qui s'afficha sur le visage de Henderson devait sûrement refléter la mienne. Il secoua la tête, comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien vu d'étrange avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux m'effraya.

\- Qui a-t-il ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- Tes yeux... commença-t-il avant de frissonner.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? m'impatientai-je.

Il semblait comme muet. Quoi ? Il avait peur de me dire ce que mes yeux avaient d'étrange ? Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour la refermer net. Je soupirai de frustration et me dirigeai vers Evelyn et les autres qui avaient apparamment prévu d'aller au Musé des antiquités. Allez savoir pourquoi un musé allait nous être utile dans tout ce merdier...

Henderson nous rattrapa et câla son rythme au mien. Je ne cessai de me demander ce que mes yeux pouvaient avoir de si spécial. Et bien évidemment, je n'avais aucun miroir sur moi pour constater ce qui avait coupé la chique à mon ami. Seulement, j'étais trop curieuse pour ne pas demander une nouvelle fois à Henderson, alors que nous étions dans la voiture, et que nous arrivions devant le musé.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe, Henderson ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

Il me jeta un infime coup d'oeil avant de descendre une fois la voiture immobilisée. Il me tendit les bras pour me soulever par la taille et me poser sur le sol à côté de lui. Il ne lâcha cependant pas ma taille et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- La pupille de tes yeux est verticale, déclara-t-il d'une voix assez sèche.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! m'écriai-je.

Il me lâcha et s'éloigna pour suivre les autres. Je restai un instant immobile avant d'essuyer la carrosserie de la voiture afin qu'elle puisse refléter mon visage. Certes ce n'était pas un miroir, mais au moins je verrais quelque chose. Je me penchai plus près pour remarquer que Henderson avait dit la vérité. La pupille de mes yeux n'était plus ronde, mais verticale, comme celle d'un chat.

Je me redressai, choquée. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Et pourquoi ? Je me secouai finalement, me rappelant mentalement que ce problème là était le cadet de mes soucis. On avait un plus gros problème sur les bras, à savoir, une momie de plus de trois-mille ans qui voulais notre mort. Je me précipitai dans le musé pour retrouver mes amis. Ils suivaient Evelyn qui était à leur tête et se dirigeait dans la bâtisse comme si elle y avait passé sa vie. J'espérai juste que tout cela allait servir à quelque chose...

* * *

 **Fin du Quatrième Chapitre**


	6. Chapitre 05

**Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent een aucun cas. Seule Néféret et quelques personnages sont issus de mon imagination.**

 **Voici donc le cinquième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je vous souhaite, à vous, chers lecteurs, une agréable lecture et espère avoir vos impressions sur cette histoire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05**

 _Un air de famille_

* * *

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans une pièce du musé assez petite où se trouvaient entreposées quelques reliques et statues de l'antiquité. J'eus à peine le temps de voir qui se tenait en son centre que O'Connell, Henderson, Daniels et Carnahan avaient déjà dégainé leurs armes et s'apprètaient à tirer.

Je me faufilai pour mieux voir ce qui se passait et me figeai. Il était là, vivant. Ardeth n'avait pas péri et il ne semblait pas blessé où que ce soit. Je faillis me jeter dans ses bras mais me retins. C'est à ce moment que Henderson se précipita vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing. Ardeth l'évita de justesse et je me précipitai pour retenir Henderson.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Henderson ?! lui criai-je, furieuse.

Henderson fixait Ardeth avec une telle haine que je ne compris pas. Il refusait de croiser mon regard et Ardeth le fixait avec un flegme que je lui enviais. Comment faisait-il pour garder son calme ? A sa place j'aurais démoli Henderson dans la seconde. C'est alors que la voix de Daniels, sarcastique et méprisante à souhait, me donna la réponse :

\- Il a juste vu sa fiancée embrasser un autre homme.

Je me figeai, surprise. Je fixai de nouveau Henderson qui avait la machoire crispée à s'en briser les dents, puis je lançai un regard à Daniels qui me regardait comme si j'étais la dernière des traînées. O'Connell et Carnahan observaient la scène avec un peu de perplexité, armes toujours braquées sur nous, tandis qu'Evelyn avait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Fiancée ? relevai-je finalement en me tournant vers Henderson.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'envoyai mon poing dans son visage avec tout l'élan que je pouvais lui prodiguer. Henderson chancela et tomba par terre, se tenant la mâchoire en me regardant avec stupéfaction. Je me précipitai sur lui et l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise.

\- Mais pour qui te prends-tu ?! hurlai-je, folle de rage. Qui t'as permis de dire des choses pareilles ?

Je criai de rage et me redressai, le lâchant et commençai à partir, avant de finalement me retourner à nouveau. Que les autres observent la scène si cela leur chante. Je n'en avais rien à faire, ce problème devait être réglé immédiatement. Le conservateur, Terrence Bay, observait la scène comme si tout n'était que futilité. Et je n'osai même pas croiser le regard d'Ardeth.

\- Je ne suis pas ta chose, Henderson ! Tu n'as aucun droit de décider à ma place.

\- Ton père ne t'aurait jamais laissée partir, se défendit-il en se relevant.

\- Assez !

Il se figea, observant mes yeux avec peur. Je les fermai et me forçai à prendre une longue, très longue inspiration. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez avant de rouvrir les yeux et de le fixer. Ma fureur s'était un peu appaisée, mais il fallait que je sois claire.

\- Je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais ta fiancée, Henderson. Vu ?

\- Mais...

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! De ce que vous pensez tous ! Je ne suis pas une femme qui se laissera dicter sa vie. Je prends mes propres décisions. Alors si tu ne veux pas perdre toute l'estime que j'ai pour toi, je te conseille de ne plus jamais décider à ma place.

Je me détournai et quittai la pièce un moment. J'entendis Terrence Bay leur demander s'ils préféraient savoir pourquoi ils étaient là ou bien les descendre. J'entendis les cliquetis caractéristiques des flingues que l'on désarme. Je me demandais ce que je devais faire : retourner dans la pièce, ou bien rester dans le couloir, adossée au mur comme je l'étais.

La chatte décida pour moi, bondissant de mon épaule et se précipitant dans la pièce. Je la suivis immédiatement. Étrangement je m'étais attachée à cette petite bête gracile et sauvage. Je m'adossai à un mur, derrière le fauteuil qu'avait réquisitionné O'Connell. La chatte ronronnait à mes pieds, se frottant à mes chevilles.

\- Nous faisons partie d'une ancienne société secrète, commença Terrence. Pendant plus de trois-mille ans, nous avons protégé la cité des morts. Nous prêtons serment dés que nous atteignons l'âge adulte d'empêcher le Grand Prêtre Imhotep de revenir à la vie.

\- Et maintenant par votre faute nous avons échoué, ajouta Ardeth en fixant Evelyn.

Il me jeta un léger regard à la dérobé et je l'évitai soigneusement. J'avais un peu honte de la petite scène qui s'était jouée devant eux entre Henderson et moi. Pourtant cela avait été nécessaire. Je me focalisai donc un instant sur un sujet plus futile : trouver un nom pour la chatte à mes pieds. L'appeler Bastet serait trop prétencieux, n'est-ce pas ? Comment les égyptiens de l'antiquité appelaient-ils leurs chats ? "Miu" ? Pourquoi pas, c'était cours, vite prononcé et agréable à entendre.

\- Et vous pensez que cela justifie de tuer des innocents ? fit Evelyn, me ramenant au sujet de la discussion.

\- Pour arrêter ce monstre ? Laissez-moi réfléchir... Oui ! s'écria-t-il avec Ardeth.

Evelyn détourna le regard et fit quelques pas. Elle était de toute évidence contre cette idée. Je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre, mais tant qu'à choisir, autant opter pour le moindre mal. Imhotep allait tuer des millier de personnes, alors quelques innocents, même une centaine, n'était pas cher payé. Je comprenais les deux points de vues, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je les cotionnais.

\- Une question, interrompit O'Connell en levant le doigt. Pourquoi il n'aime pas les chats ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'avais attrapé Miu dans mes bras et elle ronronnait. Puis Terrence regarda Ardeth avec un air entendu. J'ignorais à quoi il pensait, mais j'étais persuadée que ça avait un rapport avec moi. Mes yeux étaient sans doute quelque chose d'important que je ne comprenais pas mais dont il connaissaient sans doute la raison et les conséquences.

\- Les chats sont les gardiens du monde des morts, répondit Terrence.

A ses mots, je relevai la tête à l'instar de Miu. Une parfaite coordination qui m'aurait intriguée et peut-être même amusée si je ne m'étais pas déjà faite à l'idée que le monde était devenu totalement délirant ces quelques dernières heures. Je caressai sa tête, grattant derrière ses petites oreilles et m'intéressai d'avantage à leur conversation.

\- Il les craindra jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit totalement régénéré, poursuivis Terrence.

\- Et ensuite il ne craindra plus rien, termina Ardeth.

\- Et vous savez comment il va se régénérer ? intervint Daniels.

Je lui lançai un regard empli de pitié. J'avais une petite idée sur le sujet, mais je me gardai de l'exprimer à voix haute. Après tout, c'était leur avarice qui les avait condamné. J'avais essayé de le faire comprendre à Henderson. Ce sont ses propres choix qui le mèneront à sa prochaine perte, à moins que l'on puisse empêcher cela...

\- En tuant tout ceux qui ont ouvert ce coffre, déclara impassiblement Henderson, comme s'il était conscient d'où allaient le mener ses actes irréfléchis.

\- Et en les absorbant ! compléta Daniels, énervé.

\- Ça mon gars, il fallait y penser avant, assénai-je finalement. J'ai tenté de vous prévenir, de vous faire partir, parce qu'Ardeth me l'avait demandé. Mais aucun d'entre vous n'a daigné m'écouter.

\- Qui écouterait une femme qui se donne au premier venu ? cracha Daniels.

Je ne réfléchis pas et lançai un couteau qui alla se planter dans le mur derrière lui, lui coupant un peu l'oreille au passage. Ardeth avait serré les poings à l'insulte plus ou moins explicite de Daniels. Miu, de nouveau à mes pieds, avait le poil hérissé et crachait.

\- La prochaine fois que vous osez m'insulter, vous n'aurez plus à craindre la momie, dis-je très lentement. Je vous aurai tué avant... de mes mains.

Evelyn détendit l'atmosphère en grondant son frère qui jouait avec un arc, alors qu'il se tenait derrière la statut d'un pharaon, probablement Seti 1er. Il perdit un instant l'équilibre et se rettrapa. Evelyn revint à sa place initiale et se lança.

\- Quand j'étais à Hamunaptra, il m'a appelée Anck-Su-Namun, expliqua-t-elle.

Ardeth et Terrence se regardèrent à nouveau. Je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer leur expression et me rapprochai un peu d'eux, suivie de Miu. La discussion devenait un peu plus intéressante. Je m'assis sur le bord d'un fauteuil et croisai nerveusement mes mains.

\- Et ici, dans l'appartement de Mr. Burns, il a essayé de m'embrasser, termina-t-elle.

\- C'est à cause de son amour pour Anck-Su-Namun qu'il a été maudit. Et apparemment, trois-mille ans après... fit-il en regardant de nouveau Ardeth.

\- Il est toujours amoureux d'elle, termina ce dernier.

\- C'est très romantique, commenta Evelyn en triturant la chaîne qu'elle portait à son cou. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

\- Peut-être qu'il va essayer une fois de plus de la ramener d'entre les morts, fit Ardeth à Terrence, sans plus écouter Evelyn.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Et il a apparemment déjà choisi son sacrifice humain...

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers Evelyn. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement qu'ils parlaient d'elle et une expression d'horreur mêlée de peur traversa son visage. Je me levai et allai près d'elle pour lui masser doucement les épaules en signe de réconfort. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Evelyn était la seule femme qui ait tenté de devenir mon amie... la seule amie que j'ai jamais eu. Alors je n'allais pas la laisser mourir.

\- Pas de chance, petite maman, commenta Carnahan et je lui jetai un regard noir qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Henderson.

Je me tournai vers lui, appréhendant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Je me méfiais à présent. Je n'y pouvais rien, il avait anéanti la confiance que j'avais eu en lui pendant toutes ses années. Et une fois ma confiance perdue, il était très dure de la regagner. Il avait à présent toute l'attention de Terrence et Ardeth.

\- Il a essayé de tuer Néféret deux fois, dit-il. Et il l'a appelée... Tamébast... tenta-t-il de se rappeler.

\- Tadébastet, soupirai-je en m'éloignant d'Evelyn. Il m'a appelée Tadébastet.

Ardeth et Terrence ne semblèrent pas vraiment surpris. J'ignorais ce que signifiait ce nom. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant, mais il me semblait pourtant très familié. Terrence se leva et me fit signe de le suivre. Je m'approchai avec hésitation et le suivis dans un coin de la pièce. Il se tourna vers moi et me prit les mains.

\- Vous êtes la fille de Farahdja Al'Adin, qui faisait partie des Med-jaï, me dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la situation ?

\- Vous faites partie de cette terre. Il se peut que dans une autre vie, vous ayez été quelqu'un que la créature connaît, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qui ? demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Plus tard, me dit-il gentiment en me tapottant la main.

Il retourna vers son fauteuil, me laissant seule avec mes interrogations. Je revins également vers les autres et attendis la suite des événements. Evelyn semblait toujours en proie à d'horribles visions, si bien que je lui attrapai la main et la serrait dans la mienne. Elle me fit un sourire reconnaissant qui n'illumina malheureusement pas son regard.

\- Cela pourrait nous donner le temps de tuer la créature, reprit Terrence au sujet des projets de la momie.

\- Et on aura besoin de toute l'aide possible, ajouta Ardeth en regardant le ciel. Ses pouvoirs grandissent.

Je suivis son regard et tressaillis. Le soleil se retrouvait progressivement caché par une éclypse.

\- Et il étendit les bras vers le ciel et les ténèbres envahirent l'Égypte, récita Carnahan.

Je me rapprochai d'Ardeth et glissai ma main dans la sienne. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se dérobe suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais au contraire, il serra ses doigts autour des miens avec douceur. Un réconfort et un soulagement m'envahit au plus profond de moi. Il ne me haïssait pas après tout.

O'Connell décida qu'il était temps de retourner au Fort. Evelyn le suivit sans complainte, tout comme Carnahan et Daniels. Henderson allait faire de même quand il se tourna vers moi. J'avais lâché la main d'Ardeth et avais pris Miu dans mes bras pour ensuite la hisser sur mon épaule. Son regard m'offrait une question à laquelle je répondis :

\- Je vais rester ici, j'ai des questions auxquelles il me faut des réponses.

\- Mais...

\- Je suis en sécurité ici, retourne au Fort.

Il me regarda en silence, son regard passant de moi à Ardeth. Je me fichai éperduement des conclusions qu'il allait en tirer. De toute manière, c'était mon choix et il n'avait aucun droit de juger s'il était bon ou mauvais. Il tourna les talons et suivit le groupe. Je me tournai finalement vers Terrence et le fixai droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi mes yeux sont-ils devenu ainsi ?

Terrence me regarda et soupira.

* * *

Je caressai le sceptre. Il avait appartenu à une prétresse qui portait ce nom : Tadébastet. Ce nom signifiait "Celle que Bastet a donnée". Elle avait été la Grande Prétresse du temple dédié à la déesse Bastet, protectrice de l'humanité, de l'amour et de la femme. Elle avait été la grande protégée de la déesse elle-même. Elle avait été l'ennemis jurée d'Imhotep pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était capable de le démasquer devant pharaon qui écoutait très attentionnément ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il avait eu toute confiance en elle. On ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé, elle avait soudain disparu. Moi j'avais ma petite idée quant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Terrence s'était retiré dans son bureau, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions après m'avoir dit ce qu'il savait. Quand à la mystérieuse transformation à laquelle j'étais sujette, il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Il ne savait expliquer ni comment ni pourquoi une telle transformation m'avait frappée. Pour ma part, j'étais certaine que ça avait un rapport avec le livre des morts.

\- Je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé avec votre ami, fit la voix d'Ardeth dans mon dos.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais dû régler ce problème en privé mais... grimaçai-je.

\- Vous êtes trop impulsive, termina-t-il ma phrase.

\- Un peu trop, admis-je. Henderson est un imbécile. Il devait sans doute penser qu'en me mettant devant le fait accompli, je cèderais et je me résignerais...

\- Il vous aime, dit-il simplement en venant à côté de moi, observant lui aussi le sceptre de la Grande Prétresse.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait lâché cette simple phrase d'un ton tout à fait neutre. C'était pour lui une simple constatation, mais pour moi, c'était la preuve de mon incapacité à l'avoir vu. Pour moi, Henderson n'avait jamais été plus qu'un ami, un frère. Jamais je ne l'avais considéré comme un potentiel prétendant. Il ne me faisait pas vibrer comme Ardeth parvenait à le faire d'un simple regard.

\- Cela n'excuse pas tout, soupirai-je en me détournant, faisant quelques pas avant de me tourner de nouveau vers lui. On ne force pas la main d'une femme, pas quand on l'aime.

Il me fixa et fit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient. Il fixa mes yeux sans s'en effrayer. Henderson, depuis le moment où mes yeux avaient changés, avait eu peur, était mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'il me regardait. Ardeth, lui, y plongeait sans se préoccuper de ce simple détail. Les yeux étaient la fenêtre de l'âme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit-il. En effet. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'unique, Néféret, dit-il doucement en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux sur ses doigts.

\- Est-ce que je ressemble à ma mère ? demandai-je. Vous la connaissiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Ardeth lâcha ma mèche de cheveux et se détourna pour s'appuyer à une rambarde qui encadrait une statue. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait me dire. Si ma mère avait été Medjaï, moi je ne l'étais pas pour autant. Alors je comprenais le dilemne qui se jouait dans son esprit. Que me dire et que me cacher ?

\- Farahdja était une femme de caractère. Elle ne se conformait pas vraiment aux règles mais elle faisait toujours son devoir, déclara-t-il. Elle était la jeune soeur de Terrence.

Je lâchai un hoquet. Pourquoi Terrence ne me l'avait-il pas dit lui-même ? Ardeth se tourna de nouveau vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien pour observer ma réaction. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Terrence Bay était... mon oncle ? Et le pire c'est qu'il l'avait sans doute su dés qu'il m'avait vue dans sa bibliothèque. Et il ne m'avait rien dit. Je me détournai, sous le choc.

Une pensée éclata soudain dans mon esprit. Terrence Bay... Ardeth Bay... Était-il possible que... ? Je fis volte face pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Étions-nous... ? Ardeth ne disait rien, comme s'il attendait que je pose une question. Mais j'avais peur de la lui poser. Et si la réponse était de celles que je ne voulais pas entendre ? Je ne pouvais me résoudre à poser la question.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en me voyant me renfermer sur moi-même.

\- Rien, soupirai-je. Je devrais sans doute retourner au Fort. Ils doivent m'y attendre.

Je tournai les talons et me précipitai hors de cet endroit sans même me retourner quand Ardeth appela mon nom. Les larmes aux yeux, je fis le chemin jusqu'au fort, avec pour seul réconfort, le ronronnement de Miu qui frottait sa tête contre ma joue, calmement posée sur mon épaule.

Ardeth Bay faisait parti de ma famille. Peut-être était-il mon cousin ? La complicité qu'il avait avec Terrence n'était pas celle que l'on avait avec un simple collègue et allié. Je refusais cette simple idée. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais l'impression que mon coeur se brisait en mille morceaux. Le seul homme qui m'avait jamais troublé... était sans doute le seul qui m'était inaccessible.

Au couché du soleil, j'étais de retour au Fort, assise sur un fauteuil dans l'appartemant de Evelyn. Miu dormait sur mes genoux en ronronnant. Je ruminai mes pensées, laissant les autres discuter à leur guise de la marche à suivre.

\- On doit l'arrêter, commença Evelyn. Qui à ouvert ce coffre ?

\- Il y avait Daniels et moi, fit Henderson. Et Burns, évidemment.

\- Et l'égyptologogue.

O'Connell qui faisait les cents pas se tourna vers eux. Il semblait quelque peu perplexe. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais quelque chose le perturbait dans ce qu'avait dit Henderson.

\- Et mon ami Beni ? s'enquit-il.

\- Il a fichu le camp en hurlant avant, répondit Daniels.

\- Ouais, lui il était malin, ricanna Henderson.

\- Ça lui ressemble en effet, approuva O'Connell.

Logiquement, maintenant la créature allait chercher à absorber Chamberlain, Henderson et Daniels. Pour le moment, seul Chamberlain était quelque part dans la nature, tout seul, et donc une cible facile d'accès pour Imhotep. Et Evelyn avait la même idée apparemment.

\- On doit trouver l'égyptologue et le mettre en sûreté avant que la créature ne le retrouve, dit-elle.

\- Très bien, acquiesça O'Connell. Elle reste ici, commença-t-il en pointant Evelyn, vous trois, vous venez avec moi, termina-t-il à l'intention des hommes.

Henderson et Daniels protestèrent contre cette décision, mais la plus virulente des protestations vint d'Evelyn. Elle était furieuse contre O'Connell que ce dernier veuille qu'elle reste ici, cloîtrée entre quatre murs.

\- Attendez une minute ! s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner comme un vieux sac ici. Qui vous a demandé de prendre les décisions ?

Sans hésiter, O'Connell la souleva et la balança sur son épaule. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre d'Evelyn alors que celle-ci tambourinait dans son dos en lui criant dessus.

\- Qui vous a permis ?! s'écria-t-elle. Jonathan ! appela-t-elle.

\- Oh, désolé Evy, mais il est un peu trop grand et...

O'Connell ferma la porte derrière lui avant qu'Evelyn ne parvienne à l'en empêcher. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et attrapa Daniels par le col en le ramenant violemment près de la porte. Il lui montra la clé, la lui mettant sous le nez.

\- Cette porte ne s'ouvre pas. Personne n'en sort, personne ne rentre, compris ? dit-il.

\- Compris, acquiesça maladroitement Daniels.

\- Compris ? répéta O'Connell, cette fois à l'intention de Henderson.

\- Compris, dit-il, l'air peu concerné.

O'Connell tourna son regard vers moi et sur Miu. Si la momie devait venir ici, elle ne serait pas encore totalement régénérée, et donc elle craindrait Miu. Mais en même temps, elle essaierait de me tuer si elle me trouvait seule. Je pouvais presque voir son dilemne dans ses yeux.

\- Je vais rester ici, fis-je, mettant fin à ses réflexions.

\- Jonathan, on y va ! dit-il alors en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Je pense que je devrais rester ici et ouvrir l'oeil...

\- Maintenant !

Carnahan capitula et se leva, suivant O'Connell de près. Je soupirai et observai le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Daniels et Henderson faisaient les cent pas dans la pièce et allaient très sérieusement me rendre dingue s'ils n'arrêtaient pas.

\- Bon, je descends chercher un verre, je n'en peux plus de rester ici, s'écria Daniels. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Prends-moi un verre de bourbon, répondit Henderson.

\- D'accord.

Daniels ouvrit la porte, s'apprêtant à partir quand il se tourna finalement vers moi avec un regard interrogateur. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à moi autrement qu'en mal. Je me levai, laissant Miu sur mon fauteuil et me dirigeai vers lui.

\- Je descends moi aussi, dis-je tout simplement.

Il acquiesça sans un mot et fit un pas dans le couloir et je le suivis avant qu'on entende Henderson rajouter un shot de bourbon à sa liste et un pousse-bourbon également. Je dépassai Daniels et descendis les escaliers rapidement, pressée de respirer l'air frai et de ne plus ruminer entre quatre murs.

\- Ouais ouais, tu l'auras ton bourbon, répliqua Daniels alors qu'il me rejoignait en bas des escaliers.

Nous allâmes au bar et je m'assis un instant, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Je soupirai devant mes idées noires. Chaque fois que je repensais à Ardeth, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si le même sang coulait dans nos veines, si cet amour que je lui portais était interdit. Et plus j'y pensais, plus je sentais mon coeur poignardé par une multitude de lames.

\- Alors vous n'êtes vraiment pas la fiancée de Henderson ? finit par demander Daniels alors qu'il venait de commander le bourbon pour ce dernier.

\- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais été, répliquai-je en me massant les tempes.

\- Je suis navré pour... vous savez... fit-il mal à l'aise.

Je relevai la tête et le fixai de mes yeux de chat. Il avait l'air sincère, mais à vrai dire, je me fichai bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser, et donc ses excuses ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Je lui dis alors de laisser tomber, que de toute façon ça ne servait à rien de prétendre se repentir quand on y croyait pas un minimum. Ce à quoi il ne répliqua pas et se terra dans son silence.

C'est à ce moment, que la momie fit une autre victime...

* * *

 **Fin du Cinquième Chapitre**


	7. Chapitre 06

**Les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent en auncun cas (mis à part ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas).**

 **Voici pour vous le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et attends avec impatience vos avis. Allez, à bientôt ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06**

 _L'Amour sans conditions_

* * *

Daniels et moi nous précipitâmes à l'étage au moment où O'Connell faisait fuir la momie avec Miu. Cette dernière revint vers moi quand O'Connell la lâcha. Elle vint se frotter à mes chevilles au moment même où je découvrais la victime. Je tombai à genoux, à côté du cadavre déséché de Henderson. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues alors qu'un hurlement de douleur m'échappait.

Evelyn se précipita vers moi dés qu'elle fut remise de ses émotions et vint m'enserrer les épaules de ses bras pour me bercer doucement. Mon regard restait inmanquablement rivé sur ce qu'il restait de mon ami d'enfance. Et ce qui était le plus affligeant, c'est que l'on s'était quitté en froid. C'était là un regret que mon coeur ne parviendrait jamais à étouffer.

\- Il faut aller au musé, fit immédiatement Evelyn. Est-ce que tu tiendras le coup ? s'enquit-elle à mon égard.

Je hochai la tête, pour le moment incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Pour le moment j'avais besoin de réconfort, mais cela devrait attendre. Des choses plus graves requéraient notre attention immédiate. Ce n'était pas le moment pour moi de pleurer sur le sort de ce pauvre imbécile.

Je me relevai, prenant Miu sur mon épaule et suivis prestement les survivants de notre groupe. Nous montâmes dans la voiture que Carnahan conduisit jusqu'au musé. Durant la route, Daniels ne cessait de me lancer des regards que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Était-ce de la compassion, de l'estime que je voyais dans ses yeux ? Qu'en avais-je à faire de ses perceptions ?

Nous descendîmes tous de la voiture et nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur où nous rencontrâmes immédiatement le conservateur du musé et Ardeth. Quand je le vis, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Il n'avait sans doute eut aucun mal à deviner que Henderson n'était plus. Il ouvrit les bras, m'invitant à venir chercher un peu de réconfort.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je remis la question de savoir s'il était ou non de ma famille à plus tard, préférant pour le moment ne penser qu'à la chaleur de ses bras. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, le temps pressait. Alors je m'éloignais de lui et nous suivîmes Terrence à travers le musé et les escaliers.

\- Selon la légende, commença Evelyn, le livre découvert par les américains à Hamunaptra peut réssusciter les morts. Jusque là je n'y croyais pas.

\- Tu peux le croire maintenant, c'est ce qui a ramené Imhotep à la vie, marmonnai-je.

\- Oui, mais si le livre noir peut ramener les morts à la vie...

\- Alors le livre d'or peut peut-être les tuer ? compléta O'Connell.

\- C'est la légende, en effet.

Je suivais Ardeth de près, écoutant les suppositions émises par Evelyn et O'Connell qui marchaient derrière moi. Si je suivais le raisonnement d'Evelyn, qui était somme toute d'une certaine logique, alors il nous fallait trouver ce livre d'or. Et c'était également ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Nous entendîmes alors le début d'une litanie. Ardeth s'arrêta immédiatement et se retourna. Je frissonnai et fis de même, me dirigeant avec tout le monde vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la grande place. Ce que j'y vis sortait tout droit d'un cauchemar : des centaines de personnes aux visages pleins de boursoufflures et de pustules, marchaient tels des automates dans la direction du musé en récitant "Imhotep" encore et encore.

\- Le dernier et non le moindre, mon fléau préféré, plaies et ulcères, fit Carnahan.

Inconsciemment, j'avais attrapé le tissu de la tunique d'Ardeth. Ce dernier attrapa ma main et la décrocha de ses habits pour la garder dans la sienne. Ce spectacle me donnait envie de vomir. Ils n'étaient plus que des enveloppes, répondant à un marionettiste.

\- Ils sont devenus ses esclaves, commenta Ardeth. Nous y sommes... le commencement de la fin.

\- Pas encore, fit Evelyn. Venez.

Nous poursuivîmes notre route, suivant Evelyn jusqu'à une tablette pleine d'ancien hiérogliphes. Je faisais les cent pas, incapable de contenir la panique qui montait en moi. Je mordillais l'ongle de mon pouce en priant pour qu'Evelyn trouve quelque chose et vite.

Ardeth observait par dessus la rambarde l'avancement de la foule. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas rassuré lui non plus. Je m'approchai de lui et observai également avant de m'adosser à l'un des pilones. Je fermai les yeux en essayant de m'imaginer un monde calme et paisible où aucun fléau ne venait troubler ma quiétude. Malheureusement ça ne marcha pas.

\- Selon Bembridge, le livre d'or d'Amon-Râ se trouvait dans la statut d'Anubis, expliqua Evelyn.

Ardeth lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de retourner à son observation. Je repris mes cent pas avant de finalement revenir vers Ardeth et observer Evelyn pour ne pas me mettre à paniquer plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

\- C'est là où nous avons trouvé le livre noir, commenta Carnahan.

\- Oui, acquiesça Evelyn.

\- Alors Bembridge s'est trompé, conclut Carnahan.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme si ce commentaire allait aider à quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait rien de plus utile à faire ? Terrence était à genoux en train de lire une autre partie de la tablette, cherchant lui aussi la location du livre d'or. Je relevai les yeux et croisai le regard d'Ardeth un instant avant de dévier et d'observer par dessus la rambarde.

\- Ils ont confondu les livres, fit pensivement Evelyn tout en déchiffrant la tablette. Confondus l'endroit où les livres se trouvaient. Si le livre noir est dans la statue d'Anubis, alors le livre d'or est...

Les portes du musé furent fracassées à ce moment et je me penchai par dessus la rambarde. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle accélère ses recherches. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour nous coincer. Je m'éloignai de la rambarde pour me rapprocher d'Evelyn.

\- Evy, plus vite, souffla Carnahan.

\- La patience est une vertue, chantonna-t-elle en lisant.

Je regardai de nouveau Ardeth qui semblait de moins en moins tenir en place. Ils gagnaient du terrain et bientôt ils monteraient jusqu'à nous. Je fermai les yeux et priai tous les dieux que je connaissais d'aider Evy à trouver la location du livre d'or au plus vite.

\- Pas vraiment en ce moment, répliqua O'Connell.

\- Je vais chercher la voiture, fit Carnahan en prenant les jambes à son cou.

\- Je l'ai ! s'écria Evelyn. Le livre d'Amon-Râ est à Hamunaptra dans la statue d'Horus.

O'Connell attrapa Evelyn par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa course. Il était grandement temps de partir. Je les suivis de près, restant aux côtés d'Ardeth le plus possible en cas de problèmes. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en mes capacités, mais la panique que je ressentais était loin d'être une bonne conseillère en matière de réactions.

Carnahan nous attendait dans la voiture qu'il venait de démarrer. Ardeth me souleva par la taille pour me placer dans la voiture avant de monter à son tour. Miu se cramponnait à mes vêtements pour tenir sur mon épaule et ne pas en tomber. Carnahan appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit en avant.

Ce fut à ce moment que Gabor appela Imhotep. Le traître ! Si sa route croisait de nouveau la mienne, j'allais l'étriper. Et je prendrais tout mon temps pour que ce soit le plus douloureux possible et qu'il m'implore d'abréger ses souffrances. C'était lui qui aidait Imhotep à trouver ses compagnons pour se régénérer. Par sa faute, Henderson et Burns, sans parler de Chamberlain, étaient morts.

Nous arrivâmes devant un barrage humain. Ils nous barraient la route en mur de chair et de sang. Aucun ne semblait décidé à bouger. O'Connell observa un instant Carnahan, puis le mur vivant, puis Carnahan à nouveau, avant d'appuyer lourdement sur le pied de ce dernier et d'enfoncer à fond la pédale d'accélération. La voiture fonça sur les hommes, nous prodigant une douche humaine.

Chacun y allait des poings pour ne pas se faire arracher de la voiture par ces pauvres répliques d'humains. Je donnais un violent coup de coude à l'un d'entre eux qui essayait de m'extraire de la voiture. Puis je donnais un coup de poing à un autre qui venait d'attraper mon bras.

\- Ardeth ! m'écriai-je alors que mes deux bras étaient tenus par deux autres esclaves d'Imhotep.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le nez du premier qui s'écrasa avec un crac sonore sur son visage, le faisant immédiatement lâcher prise et dégringoler sur la chaussée, avant de pousser l'autre et de m'attirer vers lui pour me dégager de son emprise. Je m'accrochai à ses vêtements, à bout de souffle.

\- O'Connell ! s'écria Daniels.

J'eus juste le temps de le voir tomber avec plusieurs des esclaves d'Imhotep. Je grimaçai tout en ayant pitié de ce pauvre homme. Il était fini, on ne pouvait pas le sauver. Je fermai les yeux en appuyant mon visage contre l'épaule d'Ardeth. La voiture s'arrêta un peu plus loin, dans une impasse. Ardeth descendit de la voiture et m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire descendre plus vite.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à nous retrouver acculés au mur. Miu miaulait faiblement sur mon épaule, peu rassurée en se cachant dans le rideau épais de mes cheveux qui étaient apparemment parvenus à bout de mon élastique. Ardeth me fit passer derrière lui, faisant face à l'armée de corps devant nous qui récitait toujours le nom de la momie.

Ils s'écartèrent soudain pour laisser Imhotep passer. J'étais entièrement cachée par le corps d'Ardeth, empêchant quiconque de me voir. Il devait sans doute en faire exprès puisque la créature cherchait à me tuer depuis son éveil d'entre les morts.

\- C'est la créature, fit Terrence. Il s'est compètement régénéré.

Imhotep s'avança vers nous en parlant dans cette langue ancienne que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Il était suivi de Gabor qui traduisait chacune de ses paroles avec plus ou moins de précision. Je retins mon souffle.

\- Viens avec moi ma princesse. Il est temps de te faire mienne à jamais, traduisit Gabor.

\- Pour toute l'éternité, imbécile ! le corrigea Evelyn.

Si nous n'étions pas dans une telle situation, j'aurais pu rire de la rigueur d'Evelyn. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que je voulais, c'était un miracle pour nous tirer d'ici et le plus vite possible. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. S'il me voyait, il essaierait sans doute de me tuer immédiatement. Mais en même temps, je n'aimais pas rester à l'abri quand d'autres risquaient leur vie pour moi.

\- Prends ma main et j'épargnerai tes amis.

\- Oh mon dieu, fit Evelyn. Auriez-vous par hazard une idée brillante ? demanda-t-elle à O'Connell.

\- Je réfléchis, répondit ce dernier.

\- Eh bien réfléchissez vite, parce que s'il me transforme en momie, vous serez le premier que je poursuivrai, conclut-elle.

Puis elle s'avança lentement, très lentement vers la main tendue d'Imhotep et y plaça la sienne. Je voulus me précipiter vers elle, mais Ardeth m'en empêcha, me gardant cachée derrière lui. J'essayai de me dégager, mais il avait une poigne puissante que je ne parvenais pas à briser.

\- Non ! s'écria O'Connell en pointant son arme vers la momie.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! lui dit Evelyn en se retournant vers lui.

\- Non, fit Ardeth en baissant son bras.

Il dut pour se faire me lâcher. Mais au moment où j'allais révéler ma présence, Terrence me força à rester derrière Ardeth et lui-même. J'allais lui dire de me laisser passer quand il me lança un regard très sévère. Je refermai la bouche et il reporta son regard vers la momie.

\- Il doit d'abord m'amener à Hamunaptra pour faire le rituel, expliqua Evelyn.

\- Elle a raison, l'appuya Ardeth. Vis aujourd'hui pour mieux combattre demain.

\- Nous nous reverrons, finis par dire O'Connell après un moment de silence à fixer Imhotep.

Ce dernier avait un sourire en coin et se détourna, emmenant avec lui Evelyn. Je sentais pourtant qu'il ne nous laisserait pas vivre pour nous battre demain. Terrence se tourna vers moi rapidement et me passa un pendentif autour du cou. J'allais répliquer que je ne méritais pas un tel cadeau quand il me devança.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, Néféret. Tu es ma nièce et ceci est le premier et le dernier cadeau que je te fais, souffla-t-il. Il était au musé et appartenait à la Grande Pétresse. Il te protégera.

Imhotep cria quelque chose et Evelyn se débattit immédiatement en lui ordonnant de la lâcher. Terrence dut comprendre la signification de ces mots puisqu'il me poussa vers Ardeth et se mit un peu plus en avant. L'armée de corps se rapprocha de nous petit à petit en récitant toujours leur litanie.

O'Connell balança son flambeau devant nous avant de se baisser pour ouvrir une bouche d'égout. Il attrapa Carnahan et le fit passer en premier après lui avoir assuré qu'ils réccupèreraient sa soeur. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, mais apparemment, Terrence avait déjà une idée en tête. Il sortit son cimetère tandis que O'Connell faisait descendre Ardeth.

\- Néféret, m'appela O'Connell.

\- Terrence, suppliai-je en essayant de l'attraper pour le ramener vers notre échapatoire.

Il me poussa vers O'Connell qui ne perdit pas de temps et me fit descendre. Je me débattis, terrorisée par les espaces clos et l'absence de lumière. Mais deux bras me réceptionnèrent et m'aidèrent à retrouver mon équilibre. Je regardai vers le haut, espérant voir la seule famille qu'il me restait hormis mon père, descendre et me rejoindre. Mais il ne vint pas. A sa place, O'Connell nous rejoignit.

\- Et mon oncle ? m'enquis-je, désespérée.

\- Il a choisi de rester pour nous couvrir, me répondit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Non ! m'exclamai-je en voulant remonter.

\- Néféret, me retint Ardeth en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Il a choisi de mourir en homme brave et digne. Honore sa décision, et vit pour lui.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. A peine avais-je retrouvé un oncle qu'on me l'arrachait subitement. Je me laissai entraîner par Ardeth. Il me tenait la main, craignant sans doute que s'il ne la lâche, je m'arrête et ne me perde dans ce labyrinthe. Il serra ses doigts autour des miens avec douceur, cherchant à me rassurer, mais rien n'y ferait. J'étais lasse de perdre les personnes qui m'étaient chères.

Voyant que je n'en pouvais plus et que je m'étais foulée la cheville dans ma descente, Ardeth me souleva dans ses bras et reprit sa marche, derrière Carnahan et O'Connell. Je pleurais en silence, crochant mes bras autour de son cou. Ardeth baissa la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien malgré le peu de lumière présente. Ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir d'être dans ses bras et à la douceur de son réconfort, je levai mon visage jusqu'au sien et l'embrassai. Il ne se déroba pas, répondant avec douceur et tendresse, avant de rompre le contact et de reporter son attention devant lui.

Nous parvînmes à sortir de la ville au bout d'un moment. J'étais fatiguée à la fois moralement et physiquement. J'avais besoin de dormir, de reposer mes nerfs, mon corps et mon esprit. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas encore au programme. O'Connell nous trouva une voiture assez facilement et prit le volant. Carnahan s'assit à côté de lui tandis qu'Ardeth, m'asseyait à l'arrière, prenant place à côté de moi.

Je ne fus consciente du trajet que durant les deux premières minutes. Je m'endormis rapidement, la tête contre l'épaule d'Ardeth.

* * *

Ce fut au petit matin que nous arrivâmes finalement sur le plateau de Gizé. J'ignorais pourquoi O'Connell nous avait amenés ici, mais il avait sûrement de bonnes raisons. Je m'étais réveillée contre Ardeth qui regardait droit devant. Je m'étais écartée de lui maladroitement et sûrement trop rapidement pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, nous étions à une sorte d'ambassade, probablement d'Angleterre. Les personnes qui nous accueillirent nous proposèrent de nous rafraîchir, et je ne me fis pas prier pour entrer dans le bâtiment et me diriger vers un coin de la pièce ou un évier se trouvait. Je me fichais bien de ce que pouvaient faire les autres, pour le moment j'avais besoin de me rincer le visage et de faire baisser la température de mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'irradier.

Je plongeai ma tête dans l'eau et la ressortis après quelques seconde, me sentant déjà un peu mieux. Mes cheveux trempés retombèrent dans mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Je me défis de mon haut et entrepris de frotter un peu ma peau, accueillant avec plaisir l'eau fraîche et revigorante.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule dénudée que je sursautai et sautai au cou de mon assaillant. Nous basculâmes au sol et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui, une main tenant son poignet et l'autre à sa gorge. Ce ne fut que quand je le reconnus que je relâchai la pression sur sa trachée. Il ne s'était pas débattu et son regard sur moi avait des allures d'excuses.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je me rappelai que la partie supérieur de mon corps était entièrement dénudée. Je me relevai immédiatement, enroulant mes bras autour de moi-même dans un effort inutile de cacher ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Je lui tournai le dos et allait m'appuyer sur le lavabo à bout de bras.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Néféret ? me demanda-t-il. Depuis que nous avons quitté le Caire, tu essais de t'éloigner.

Je me raidis. Je n'étais pas aussi subtile que je croyais. Il l'avait remarqué. Je me mordis la lèvre et fermai les yeux. Il était derrière moi, probablement s'était-il relevé. Je sentais son regard vriller mon dos, attendant patiemment que je craque et lui explique pourquoi je l'évitais, ou du moins essayais.

Je ne voulais absolument pas penser à tout ça. La réponse à cette question, je la redoutais plus que la momie elle-même. Parce que tout ce que pouvait faire Imhotep, c'était me tuer. Ardeth, lui, pouvait très bien me briser le coeur et détruire mon âme. Je poussai un long soupir en me traîtant mentalement de lâche.

Je me retournai vers lui, mes cheveux tombant étrangement à la bonne place, cachant ma poitrine. Je le fixai de ces yeux qui étaient si étranges, ces yeux qui effrayaient ceux qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre, qui ne pouvaient pas croire à ce qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer de façon rationnelle.

\- Terrence était ton oncle ? demandai-je finalement, me préparant à souffrir.

Il ne s'offusqua pas du fait que j'étais passée du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Il ne semblait même pas relever ce minuscule détail. Il soupira et je sentais que c'était là une mauvaise nouvelle. Si ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, il n'aurait pas soupiré ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est donc ça, dit-il. Oui, Terrence était mon oncle.

Je fermai les yeux, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Il m'était interdit de l'aimer. Je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi, m'emmenant dans une agonie que le désespoir amplifiait. Je refusais de le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni le courage.

\- Je ne suis pas ton cousin, Néféret.

Je crus avoir rêvé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Ne venait-il pas de dire que Terrence était son oncle ? Si Terrence était son oncle et également le mien, cela faisait bien de nous des cousins, non ? Je relevais la tête pour le regarder avec perplexité.

\- Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, soufflai-je, la voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr que si, s'énerva-t-il légèrement. Terrence était le demi-frère de mon père et de mon autre oncle. Ils partageaient le même père. Mais pas la même mère.

Je le fixai, un peu perdue. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il me disait. En soupirant, Ardeth prit un baton et se mit à dessiner dans le sable fin ce qui ressemblait à un arbre généalogique. D'après ce que je comprenais, Hamoun était le père de Ardeth et avait un frère nommé Akim. Ils avaient un demi-frère qui était Terrence et plus loin, du côté de la mère de Terrence, se trouvait ma mère, Farahdja. Ardeth était concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, inscrivant à côté de son nom, le nom de deux autres personnes, Aliyah et Azhim, sa soeur et son frère sans doute.

Puis il se tourna vers moi, attendant que je réagisse. Tout semblait clair à présent. Terrence avait une soeur du côté de sa mère quand cette dernière s'était remariée après la mort de son premier mari. Et Terrence était le seul à être relié aux deux familles. Mais Ardeth et moi... n'étions en aucun cas reliés par le sang.

Je ramenai ma main devant ma bouche et étouffai le sanglot de soulagement qui tentait de s'échapper. Mais les larmes, elles, refusèrent de se retenir et dévalèrent mes joues, traîtresses quelles étaient. Ardeth se précipita vers moi et m'attira contre lui, ses lèvres venant s'écraser sur les miennes en un baiser impatient et passionné.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, oubliant totalement la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il ne semblait même pas s'en soucier, ses lèvres imposant le rhytme d'une danse énergique que nos langues s'appliquaient à suivre. C'était une valse des sens et je ne voulais rien arrêter.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ma peau nue, explorant un peu plus en détail mon anatomie, faisant frissonner ma peau contre ses doigts. Il me souleva, passant ses mains sous mes fesses, et j'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes. Il nous amena dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un matelas de tissus. Ce n'était pas le plus confortable des lits, mais je dois avouer que, à ce moment, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ses mains sur ma peau et sa bouche dans mon cou.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que sa peau soit mise à nue et ne se colle à la mienne. L'impatience dont nous faisions tout deux preuve eut pour résultat quelques malheureuses déchirures à certains endroits de nos vêtements. Aucun de nous ne s'en souciait vraiment. La chaleur de son souffle sur ma peau, la sensation de sa peau collée à la mienne, des battements de son coeur similaires à ceux du mien. Une de ses mains alla se perdre dans mes cheveux tandis que ses lèvres descendaient le long de mon cou. Lorsqu'il trouva un point très sensible, je crispai mes doigts dans son dos, le griffant sans qu'il ne s'en plaigne de quelque manière que ce soit.

Un gémissement m'échappa, gémissement qui mourrut dans un baiser passionné qu'il me donna, ses mains parcourant de nouveau ma peau. Son corps et le mien ne firent plus qu'un, nous ne formions plus qu'un seul être, une seule entitée. S'il me fit mal, ce ne fut pas bien long. Il savait comment ranimer ma passion et le plaisir était souvent au bout du chemin. Jamais je n'avais offert mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme à qui que ce soit... jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre lui. Lui seul pouvait me faire vibrer de cette manière entre ses bras.

Mais le destin... ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer clément avec nous.

* * *

 **Fin du Sixième Chapitre**


	8. Chapitre 07

**Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls certains sont issus de mon imagination.**

 **J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette fanfiction. Elle ne semble pas intéresser beaucoup de personnes. Tant pis, je te souhaite une bonne lecture à toi, lecteur qui s'est égaré sur cette histoire. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu peux encore prendre tes jambes à ton coup et fuir en hurlant à la mort ^^. Trêve de plaisanterie, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

 _Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes m'enlever  
_

* * *

Nous étions pantelants, à bout de souffle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me trouver un jour dans cet état. Ardeth était un amant à la fois sauvage et tendre. Il avait sû se montrer délicat lorsque le besoin s'en ressentait, mais brûtal lorsqu'il le fallait. Nous reprîmes notre souffle en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais tout moment de bonheur a une fin. O'Connell devait sans doute se demander où nous étions passés.

Je me relevai, quittant ses bras et de la même façon, les derniers instants de bonheur. J'enfilai mes affaires sous ses yeux, rattachant mes armes là où étaient leurs places avant de me tourner vers lui. Il se leva à son tour et ramassa ses affaires, disparaissant sous ses épais habits noirs. Il me regarda un instant avant de m'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, O'Connell doit nous attendre, dis-je simplement avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

Ardeth m'emboîta le pas, silencieux comme une ombre. Nous marchâmes sans échanger un seul mot jusqu'à retrouver O'Connell qui nous avait trouvé un moyen de transport pour Haunaptra. Ce moyen de transport ? Un avion sur lequel trois d'entre-nous seraient attachés aux ailes. Je lançai un regard noir à O'Connell qui ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Ardeth soupira et se laissa attacher solidement à l'avion après avoir vu Carnahan se plaindre d'un tel traîtement. Les deux hommes se trouvaient chacuns sur une aile et O'Connell se tourna vers moi, une corde dans les mains. Je le toisai et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, me campant fermemant sur mes jambes.

\- Tu te fous de moi, O'Connell ? m'enquis-je. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser attacher sur l'aile d'un avion pour ton bon plaisir ?

\- Tout à fait !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'avait déjà collée à côté d'Ardeth et saucissonnée en bonne et due forme. Je criai de rage et l'insultai de tous les noms, le faisant sourire tandis qu'il grimpait s'asseoir à la place du mitrailleur. Winston prit sa place en tant que pilote et se tourna vers O'Connell.

\- Elle a un sacré caractère la petite dame, déclara-t-il avant de mettre son coucou en marche.

\- Hey ! Allez vous faire foutre ! m'écriai-je.

Je détestai ne rien pouvoir contrôler. Et là, je n'avais absolument rien sous contrôle. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de moyen de locomotion. Au moins à cheval je contrôlais la cadence, l'allure, je pouvais m'arrêter quand je le décidai. Sur un bâteau ou un avion, je me retrouvais dépouillée de tout ça. Sans compter le fait que je ne supportais pas la vue du sol si loin en dessous.

Je fermai les yeux et appuyai mon front contre le métal alors que nous décollions. O'Connell m'avait mit des lunettes d'aviateurs et j'avais bien essayé de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, mais j'étais tellement bien ficelée qu'il n'avait rien eut à craindre. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose que l'altitude à laquelle je me trouvais. Le souvenir de l'heure passée dans les bras d'Ardeth me revint en pleine figure.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Qu'avais-je fais ? Même si nous n'étions pas de la même famille, ce que nous avions fait n'était pas bien moralement parlant. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques jours. On ne s'offrait pas ainsi à un homme qu'on connaissait à peine et dont les coutumes vous étaient inconnues. Pourtant, ce n'était pas que lui à ce moment. J'avais aussi été plus qu'active. Il n'aurait rien fait que je n'aurais voulu. Bon sang... C'était complètement contraire à l'éducation que j'avais reçue de mon père. Une femme qui se respecte ne s'offrait pas avant le marriage, jamais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de moi à présent ? Une femme qui se respecte aurait dû repousser ses avances, était-il déçu que j'ai cédé ainsi ? Il devait penser que j'étais une femme indigne et que je n'étais que déshonneur. Je relevai la tête quand O'Connell nous demanda si on allait bien. Je me fis écho à Carnahan en lui répondant.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?! hurlai-je, énervée... et complètement terrorisée.

Ardeth, lui, semblait s'éclater. Lui qui avait toujours les pieds sur terre, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qu'il ne ressente aucune angoisse de se trouver à une telle hauteur, attaché de façon précaire sur l'aile d'un avion.

Je reposai mon front sur le métal, me forçant à respirer lentement, très lentement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir sous l'emprise de la terreur... et du mal de l'air. J'eus la mauvaise idée de relever la tête. Avec mon mauvais timing, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Une tornade de sable se trouvait un peu plus loin devant nous.

Et d'un moment à l'autre, on se retrouvait poursuivis par une tempête de sable plus qu'inquiétante. En un instant, on était submergés. Il y avait tout à parier que c'était l'oeuvre d'Imhotep. Bon sang ! Cet emmerdeur allait avoir ma peau... encore. Je fronçai les sourcils. D'où venait ce encore ? Je secouai la tête et priait pour que l'on s'en sorte.

Le choc fut brutal et ma tête cogna violamment contre le métal. Je grimaçai de douleur, ne voulant pas bouger. J'allais devoir faire l'inventaire de toutes mes blessures, et je n'étais pas vraiment pressée d'être submergée par l'agonie. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je voyais trouble et semblais incapable de trouver suffisamment de force pour me dépétrer des cordages.

Quelqu'un s'en chargea pour moi et me rattrapa avant que je ne m'éffondre dans le sable. Je tentais de retrouver mon équilibre, mais ce dernier semblait m'avoir désertée pour de bon. J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse et sifflai de douleur lorsque sa main toucha mon bras gauche.

\- Néféret ? m'appela-t-il. Ça va aller ?

Je dus rassembler toute ma concentration et mon énergie pour hocher légèrement la tête, me maudissant immédiatement après avoir fait cette chose stupide. Je m'éloignais de l'avion qui avait bien faillis causer ma mort. Je grimaçai quand peu à peu je revins à moi. Je commençai à examiner mon corps pour me rendre compte de l'étendu des dégâts. Mis à part une coupure au niveau de mon bras doublée d'une brûlure et quelques ématomes qui allaient virer au violet sous peu, à l'endroit exacte ou les cordes avaient compressé mon corps, rien de bien grave. Je le retenais O'Connell avec ses idées à la con.

Ardeth décrocha la mitrailleuse de l'épave. Il l'examina un instant tandis que O'Connell appelait Winston qui n'avait pas bougé. Malheureusement, le pauvre vieux n'avait pas survécu. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel en espérant qu'il y serait accueuilli en héros.

Soudain l'épave commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol, lentement mais sûrement. Winston avait le visage détendu, comme s'il ne faisait que dormir et je ne pus retirer mon regard de cette expression si sereine. C'est à peine si je sentis mes pieds s'enfoncer eux aussi.

\- Des sables mouvants ! s'écria à ce moment Ardeth en m'attrapant par le bras pour m'en extirper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je retrouvai mes esprits, observant la carcasse de l'avion disparaître sous tout ce sable. Adieu Winston. Je me tournai vers Ardeth qui observait l'horizon dans une direction précise. Je portai à mon tour mon regard dans cette direction pour y découvrir au loin Hamunaptra. Cette cité perdue que je ne voulais pas revoir. Mais Evelyn dépendait de nous, sa survie dépendait de notre réussite. C'est sur cette pensée, que je me mis en marche, suivant Ardeth et O'Connell qui avaient pris la tête de notre expédition, me laissant en compagnie de Carnahan.

\- On va la récupérer, lui assurai-je pour qu'il cesse de faire cette tête de désespéré.

* * *

Nous passâmes par un autre passage connu d'Ardeth et des Med-Jaï afin de surprendre Imhotep. Il nous attendrait à l'entrée évidente, pas si l'on passait par un autre passage qui, de plus, nous amènerait à la statue d'Horus. Il nous fallait à tout pris trouver le livre d'Amon-Râ. Si la théorie d'Evelyn était vérifiée, alors c'était la seule façon de détruire Imhotep et de le renvoyer là d'où il venait.

Nous trouvâmes le passage en question, mais il y avait eut un éboulement. O'Connell et Ardeth posèrent leurs armes et se mirent à déblayer l'entrée. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour que je puisse les aider. Nous risquerions plus de nous faire du mal que d'avancer plus vite si j'essayais de les aider. Et un coude rentrant brutalement en contact avec ma poitrine n'était pas pour moi une sensation très attrayante, je dois l'avouer.

Carnahan, non seulement n'aidait pas, mais se permettait de leur dire comment ils devaient faire. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, j'aurais ri de l'absurdité de cette dernière. Ardeth et O'Connell, eux, n'étaient apparemment pas d'humeur, aux vues du regard qu'ils lui lancèrent. _Si les regards pouvaient tuer_ , pensai-je en riant mentalement.

Je m'éloignai un peu, préférant éviter, avec ma malchance habituelle, de me prendre un rocher sur le crâne. Mes yeux voyaient parfaitement dans l'obscurité, loin de la torche qui les éclairaient, eux. En un sens, ça commençait à me plaire d'avoir les yeux d'un chat. J'avais toujours eut plus de facilité que les autres quand il y avait peu de lumière, mais à présent, c'était de plus en plus marqué.

J'entendis ensuite un cri de Carnahan qui me fit me retourner en un sursaut. Ardeth le tenait immobile le plus possible tandis que O'Connell sortait un couteau. Intéressant, pensai-je. Avaient-il décidé d'en finir avec lui sur une provocation de trop ? Heureusement pour lui, O'Connell se servit de ce couteau pour lui sauver la vie, extrayant de son corps un de ces infâmes scarabé mangeurs de chairs.

Je m'éloignai de la trajectoire du projectile et sortis mon arme, visai et tirai immédiatement sur cet insecte avant qu'il n'ait eu la possibilité de s'échapper. Je soupirai ensuite en la rangeant et en revenant vers eux, consciente que notre arrivée surprise tombait à l'eau.

\- La prochaine fois, Carnahan, ne touchez à rien et fermez-là ! lui dis-je avant de suivre O'Connell et Ardeth par l'étroit passage qu'ils avaient dégagé.

Par chance, aucune momie ne nous attendait. Cependant, il n'y avait que très peu de lumière. Je regardai aux alentours, cherchant une source possible de lumière et un moyen de la rendre diffuse. Bingo ! Je sortis mon arme et tirai sur le bord d'un de ces miroirs antiques. Ce dernier changea d'angle et le faisceau de lumière rebondit sur sa surface vers un autre mirroir et ainsi de suite, illuminant la salle.

Je rangeai mon arme avant de regarder devant moi. J'écarquillai les yeux devant ces montagnes d'or et de trésors qui encombraient la salle. Le sol en était jonché de toutes parts. Lentement, je commençai à descendre les marches en restant près d'Ardeth.

\- Vous voyez... commença Jonathan.

\- Oui, répondit O'Connell.

\- Vous pouvez croire... reprit Carnahan

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut juste...

\- Non ! m'exclamai-je en même temps que O'Connell et Ardeth.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête. Carnahan était une vraie pie. Il était attiré par tout ce qui brillait. En un sens, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le lui repprocher, moi-même j'aurais apprécié quelques poignées de ce trésor afin de mener une vie plus aisée. Mais si cet or était maudit, je préférais autant vivre sans. J'avais assez soupé de malédictions pour la fin de mes jours.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers, nous entendîmes Evelyn nous hurler quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard des momies commencèrent à émerger du sol. Je lâchai un cri de surprise en reculant brusquement tout en dégainant mon arme et en le braquant dans la direction de ces immondices.

\- Que sont-ils ? demanda O'Connell, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Des prêtres. Ceux d'Imhotep, répondit Ardeth.

Comme si c'était le signe qu'on attendait, nous nous mîmes à tirer à tout vas devant nous. Les momies tombaient assez facilement dés lors qu'on arrivait à leur dégommer la tête. Je suivis O'Connell et Carnahan tandis que Ardeth fermait la marche, dégommant un peu plus de momies.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes finalement là où se trouvait la statue d'Horus. Mais malheureusement pour nous, les momies nous suivaient à la trace. Ardeth et moi nous fîmes rempart pour leur laisser le temps de trouver le livre d'or. O'Connell, prit d'une brillante idée, sortit une allumette et l'alluma en la frottant sur la joue d'Ardeth avant de mettre le feu à la mèche d'un bâton de dynamite et de le jeter à l'entrée que nous venions d'emprunter.

\- Il est sérieux ?! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers Ardeth avant que O'Connell nous pousse à terre derrière la statue.

Ardeth me ramena contre lui, protégeant mon visage au cas où quelque chose irait mal. L'explosion retentit, et nous fûmes assez chanceux de ne pas nous prendre le plafond de roche sur le crâne. Je me tournai immédiatement vers O'Connell et lui donnait un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux avec un "ouf" assourdi.

\- Ça c'est pour avoir failli nous réduire en bouilli !

Il me regarda avec incrédulité alors que je me relevai et époussetai un peu mes habits avant de vérifier qu'aucune de mes armes, quelles soient à feu ou non, ne soit endômagée. J'entendis O'Connell se plaindre à Ardeth.

\- Elle est sérieuse ?! Je viens de nous sauver les miches !

\- Il y avait toujours le risque que le plafond s'effondre sur nous, lui fit remarquer Ardeth. Je ne trouve pas sa réaction insensée.

O'Connell soupira et se releva en époussetant lui aussi ses habits. J'observais Carnahan qui s'était déjà relevé et cherchait un moyen de récupérer le livre d'Amon-Râ. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Ardeth se lever et vérifier la mitrailleuse qu'il avait récupéré sur la carcasse de l'avion avec lequel on était venu.

\- Et O'Connell, reprit Ardeth. La prochaine fois j'aprécierais que tu utilises autre chose que mon visage pour allumer ça.

Je n'aurais pas dû, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'éclatai de rire. Que voulez-vous, le trop plein de stress, de peur et de surnaturel avait tendance à me faire un peu perdre la tête et quand je pouvais trouver un peu de ridicule pour m'amuser, je ne m'en privais pas. Ardeth ne sembla pas s'en offusquer pour autant. Au contraire, je crus entrevoir un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Carnahan se remit au travail pour trouver le livre tandis que Ardeth, O'Connell et moi faisions le guet. Jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse signe de la tête d'aller aider le frère d'Evelyn pour gagner du temps. Ardeth et moi pouvions très bien nous débrouiller si les momies recommenssaient à pointer leurs bandages.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Ardeth se remit à mitrailler les créatures en me disant d'aller aider les deux autres avec la statue. Je me précipitai vers eux et donnai un violent coup de pied à la base de celle-ci. A mon grand étonnement, le coup eut pour résultat d'ouvrir le compartiment secret dans lequel se trouvait le livre.

Carnahan l'attrapa avec un cri de joie alors que je me tournai de nouveau vers Ardeth qui était à court de munitions. Il me lança un regard que je ne compris pas avant de regarder brièvement O'Connell.

\- Tue la créature, sauve la fille, dit-il avant de se précipiter vers les momies.

\- Ardeth ! m'écriai-je en m'apprettant à le suivre.

O'Connell m'attrapa par le coude. Je me tournai vers lui, le foudroyant du regard. Il me jogea quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables. Carnahan nous attendait avec impatience, inquiet pour Evy. O'Connell soupira avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que tu te fasses tuer en le suivant bêtement.

\- Tu crois qu'il préfèrerait que je me fasse tuer par Imhotep lui-même ? raillai-je. Il essaiera de me tuer dés qu'il me verra, O'Connell. Quelles sont mes chances à ton avis ?

Il hésita avant de me lâcher. Il me signifia de la tête de déguerpir avant de me dire un "Soit prudente". Je souris et lui donnai un coup dans l'épaule pour lui signifier que tout irait bien. Puis je détalai dans la direction qu'avait prise Ardeth après avoir vérifié l'état de mes chargeurs.

* * *

J'éliminai les momies que je croisai, sans jamais m'arrêter de courir, jusqu'à ce que j'aboutisse dans une salle dont personne n'avait parlé. Sans doute parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas découverte. Étrangement, les momies semblaient reluctante à me suivre, s'accumulant à l'entrée.

Une statue trônait au centre de la pièce, droite et fière. La déesse à la tête de chat semblait me regarder, m'observer. _Bastet_ , compris-je. A ses pieds se trouvait un sarcophage. Qui pouvait bien être enterré au pieds de la déesse afin que cette dernière veille sur sa dépouille ?

Mon médaillon chauffa étrangement contre la peau de mon cou. Je baissai les yeux pour le voir scintiller sans comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Je le détachai de mon cou pour mieux l'observer avant de remarquer quelque chose d'étonnant. Le médaillon semblait vouloir s'imbriquer dans le sarcophage. Je le déposai à sa place et le sarcophage se déverrouilla.

Je retins mon souffle. Qu'avais-je fait ? Et si la momie qu'elle contenait se réveillait et tentait elle aussi de détruir l'humanité ? J'aggripai plus fermement mon arme et la pointai sur ce qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait bien d'une momie, mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de "non-mort". Je la touchai du bout de mon arme mais rien ne se passa.

Je soupirai de soulagemment, me trouvant complètement stupide. Puis je rangeai mon arme en m'assurant que les momies rechignaient toujours à me rejoindre. Quelque chose attira mon attention dans le sarcophage. Un petit sceptre se trouvait sur la momie. Je levai la tête vers la statue, comme si cette dernière allait s'animer et me dévorer toute crue si j'osai voler cet artéfact.

Lentement, j'attrapai l'objet et l'examinai de plus près. Mes doigts parcoururent sa longueur jusqu'à ce que soudainement le sceptre ne s'ouvre en un genre de lance. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. C'était le même que celui que j'avais vu au musé. Le véritable sceptre de la Grande Prétresse Tadébastet.

Après un moment, je trouvai le moyen de lui faire reprendre son état original afin de le glisser dans une lanière qui enserrait ma cuisse droite, à côté de l'étui de mon arme. J'avais comme le pressentiment que je devais le prendre avec moi. Je m'excusai d'avance auprès de la déesse qui protégeait ce sarcophage si j'avais tord et si ce n'était qu'un simple vol. Mais en mon fort intérieur, j'étais sûre que je devais le prendre... et ne parler à personne de tout cela.

Je ressentis une secousse et de la poussière commença à tomber sur moi au moment où la plafond commençait à s'affaisser. Les momies me barraient toujours la route, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Je fonçai dans le tas, les poussant hors de mon chemin et courant de toutes mes forces vers, je l'espérais, la sortie. Ma vision devint soudain plus précise et toute l'obscurité sembla s'envoler à mesure que j'avançais.

J'ignorais ce qui se passait, mais pour le moment, il me semblait judicieux de faire confiance à mes instincts. J'étais comme un chat, je cherchais l'origine du léger courant d'air pour sortir de cet endroit, bifurquant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, jusqu'à, finalement, entre-apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Je me retrouvai enfin à l'air libre, soupirant de soulagement. J'étais libre, enfin. Je respirai à pleins poumons avant de me rendre compte que toute la cité commençait à tomber. Je me remis à courir, quittant cet endroit maudit le plus vite possible. Je tombai finalement à genoux, à bout de forces, à un bon kilomètre de la cité des morts.

Je haletai frénétiquement, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Mes poumons semblaient en feu, s'enflâmant de plus belle à chaque inspiration. Puis, le calme commença à revenir et je vis apparaître dans mon champ de vision, une main tatouée. Je relevai la tête pour découvrir Ardeth.

Il ne semblait pas gravement blessé, seulement quelques égratignures. J'attrapai sa main, acceptant son aide pour me relever. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce qu'il m'attire soudainement contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras et enfouir son visage dans mon cou. La stupeur passée, je passai mes bras dans son dos et m'accrochai à ses épaules, m'agrippant à lui pour fermer les yeux et me laisser aller à cette démonstration d'affection.

\- Tu es vivant, fis-je, réalisant à peine les larmes de soulagement qui roulaient sur mes joues.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? souffla-t-il comme si c'était une erreur. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, toute seule, sans personne pour te protéger.

Je m'extirpai de ses bras pour le fixer sérieusement. Il ne sembla pas comprendre ma réaction. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je joue la pauvre fille incapable de se défendre, s'évanouissant à la moindre goute de sang ? Raté. Je n'étais peut-être pas capable de me débrouiller tout le temps toute seule, mais je n'étais pas une damoiselle en détresse, loin de là !

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une petite chose fragile. J'ai été entraînée par un commandant de l'armée des États-Unis, mon père. Je n'ai peut-être pas ta force ni ton ingéniosité stratégique, mais je sais me défendre. Je peux être particulièrement vicieuse au corps à corps pour compenser mon manque de force, et je suis rapide.

Il ne sembla pas étonné. Il souriait presque, cachant comme il le pouvait son amusement. Je ne compris que trop tard qu'il me taquinait. Il me caressa la joue et se pencha pour m'embrasser, ne me laissant pas la possibilité de refuser. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas voulu me refuser à lui après tout ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers jours.

\- Pour être franc, je préfère que tu n'ais pas approché Imhotep, avoua-t-il. Même une femme de ta trampe ne pourrait pas avoir raison de lui.

\- Je vais te botter le cul, Ardeth Bay ! m'exclamai-je, le faisant éclater de rire cette fois.

Bien entendu, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mais je voulais répondre à sa taquinerie. Je me retournai quand son attention se tourna vers les ruines de la cité que fut Hamunaptra. Trois silhouettes se tenaient à quelques mètres de nous, sans nous avoir remarqués, trop occupés à observer la cité disparaître.

Ardeth monta sur son chameau et me tendit la main pour m'inviter à faire de même. J'hésitai, n'étant pas une fervante fan de ces bêtes. Pas que je ne les aime pas, mais je n'étais pas très rassurée de monter un autre animal qu'un cheval. Cependant, je pris sa main et le laissai me hisser devant lui. Ses bras m'entourèrent alors que nous nous approchions de nos amis. Une fois derrière Carnahan, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci qui se mit à hurler en se retournant, ayant eu la peur de sa vie.

Je me retins de rire tandis qu'Ardeth souriait légèrement. Evelyn me fixa du regard avec un air très sérieux que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Devant son regard insistant je compris ce qui se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je semblais si proche d'Ardeth pour être ainsi tenue dans ses bras. Je sentis mes joues chauffer et me laissai glisser à terre, hors des bras d'Areth qui ne fit rien pour me retenir.

\- Vous avez gagné mon respect, et celui de mon peuple. Puisse Allah vous sourire à jamais.

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres puis à son front en un salut très cérémonial. Carnahan tenta de l'imiter sans vraiment y parvenir.

\- Et... vous aussi, bredouilla t-il en se massant l'épaule.

 _Tadébastet..._

Je me retournai, convaincue d'avoir entendu quelqu'un mumurer à mon oreille. Mais personne ne se trouvait ici mis à part nous. Pourtant, ce murmure m'avait semblé si familié et... presque maternel. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et eus l'impression, pendant un moment, de voir un chat disparaître dans la lumière du soleil.

\- Que vas-tu faire à présent, Néféret Al'Adin ? demanda Ardeth, me ramenant à l'instant présent.

\- J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler au Caire, répondis-je.

\- Alors nous nous reverrons, dit-il. Et ce jour arrivera où je te ramènerai auprès des tiens, à la place qui est la tienne.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'il poursuive et exprime le fond de sa pensée. O'Connell et les Carnahan faisaient en sorte de ne rien dire, de faire comme si ils n'entendaient rien de ce que l'on se disait. Il ne semblait pas chercher à expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire apparemment.

\- Et quelle est-elle ? A rester avec les femmes, deux pas derrière les hommes, à ne parler que si l'on m'interroge, à obéir aux ordres et mon visage caché aux yeux de tous ?

Ardeth eut un petit sourire amusé et tendit la main pour caresser mon visage. Sa main s'arrêta au creux de mon cou et y resta tandis qu'il répondait à ma diatribe, ses yeux fixés aux miens.

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Ta place est parmis les Medjaïs...

Puis il se redressa, sa main quittant ma peau et me laissant une impression de froid. Il claqua de la langue et le chameau commença à s'éloigner. Je l'observai, sans un mots, mon coeur cognant dans ma poitrine et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'appeler. Il arrêta sa monture et je me précipitai vers lui, l'attirant à moi par le col de sa tunique pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes m'enlever, souris-je doucement avant de lui tourner le dos et de revenir sur mes pas.

Le sourire ne quitta pas mon visage, pas même quand Carnahan se plaignit de voir O'Connell embrasser sa petite soeur, ou quand il pesta contre la mauvaise haleine de son chameau. Ardeth viendrait me chercher, c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Fin du Septième Chapitre**


	9. Chapitre 08

**Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Seuls ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas proviennent de mon imagination.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08**

 _ **La fin d'un Rêve...**_

* * *

Le voyage de retour fut plus difficile que l'aller. Nous n'avions pas de nourriture à profusion et le soleil semblait déterminé à nous cuire à petit feu. De plus, je n'avais pas la satisfaction de monter ma jument, mais un chameau qui ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Certes, nous étions cependant soulagés et avions le coeur léger de savoir l'horrible cauchemar derrière nous. Un cauchemar qui portait le nom d'Imhotep.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à une oasis où nous fîmes la connaissance d'une famille nomade. Ils nous offrirent de partager leur repas avec bonne humeur, ce que nous ne pûmes refuser. Le père de famille était un homme d'un certain âge, pas encore un vieil homme, mais plus un homme d'âge moyen. Dans ses yeux semblait se trouver toute la sagesse du monde. Il parlait notre langue de façon assez approximative, mais nous pouvions communiquer.

Sa femme était plus jeune que lui, ce qui m'amena à penser qu'elle n'était pas sa première noce, étant donné que les enfants semblaient trop âgés pour être les siens, sauf la petite file qui marchait à quatre pattes sur le tapis de la tente. Cette femme, qui s'appelait Fatimah, devait avoir la trentaine et ses yeux semblaient pétiller de vie et pleins de taquinerie. Les deux autres enfants de cet honorable homme devaient avoir plus de seize ans, le plus âgé avait sûrement la vingtaine.

Isahm, le père de famille, nous les présenta après avoir présenté sa femme. Najib était l'aîné et avait vingt-et-un ans. Il inclina la tête de façon très traditionnelle et me proposa un peu d'eau que j'acceptai avec l'un des seuls mots que je connaissais en arabe.

\- Shukran.

Il sourit légèrement, probablement parce que mon accent devait être déplorable. Cependant, il ne se moqua pas et prononça le mot, me faisant répéter jusqu'à ce que ce soit correcte. Fatimah avait rit, Isahm avait sourit, et la petite Latifa babillait. Le deuxième fils avait dix-sept ans et se nommait Kazim. Il était plus réservé et nous fit un signe de tête avant de nous ignorer. Personne ne s'en offusqua. Après tout, nous venions perturber leur famille d'une certaine façon.

\- Je m'appelle Rick O'Connell, voici Evelyn Carnahan et son frère, Johnatan, les présenta à son tour O'Connell.

\- Je suis Néféret Hawk, me présentai-je ensuite.

Isahm sembla un peu pris au dépourvu à l'entente de mon nom. Néféret n'était vraiment pas commun, même sur le sol Égyptien. Mais je ne voulais pas trop m'étendre sur le pourquoi de mon prénom. Après tout, nous ne nous reverrions sans doute jamais après ce soir. Fatimah nous servit de la nourriture et écouta avec attention les récits que nous servaient O'Connell. A celui de comment il nous avait sauvé des momies en faisant exploser un baton de dynamite, je lui lançai un regard assassin.

\- Tu aurais pu nous tuer, t'en as conscience, j'espère ! lui dis-je.

\- Mais non, le risque était calculé, répliqua-t-il.

\- Non, et je te jure qu'un jour je vais te botter les fesses, O'Connell ! Et peut-être même qu'Ardeth me donnera un coup de main, conclus-je avec le sourire.

Evelyn et son frère rigolèrent, tout comme nos hotes. Cependant, Isahm semblait un peut plus réservé suite au récit de O'Connell, ce qui m'ammena à me demander qui ils étaient vraiment. A l'entente du nom "Ardeth", il avait un peu écarquillé les yeux, ce qui était passé inaperçu pour les autres, mais pas pour moi. Sans doute Ardeth Bay était-il connu, dans le désert, de tous les nomades.

Je sortis prendre l'air au milieu de la nuit, tandis que tous dormaient. Je m'assis dans le sable et fermai les yeux, savourant l'air frais des nuits du désert. J'observai les étoiles, puis la lune qui commençait sa course descendante vers l'ouest. J'entendis des pas dans le sable et quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il s'agissait d'Isahm. Il semblait songeur, si bien que je ne cherchai pas à engager la conversation.

\- Vous avez vécu une aventure assez mouvementé, me dit-il.

\- J'aimerais qu'elle n'ait jamais eu lieu, pour tout vous dire, soupirai-je. Avoir un Grand Prêtre momifié à ma poursuite pour me tuer parce que je lui rappelle sa plus grande ennemie n'est pas le genre de sensation forte que je recherche.

\- Rien n'est dû au hasard. Tout arrive pour une raison, déclara-t-il de façon très solennelle.

\- Peut-être. Mais cela ne rend pas la perte des êtres chers plus facile à surmonter...

Il m'observa un long moment, détaillant mon expression. Je ne cherchai pas à me dérober, continuant de regarder le ciel sans me préocupper de son observation constante de mon visage. J'ignore ce qu'il y trouva, toujours est-il qu'il reprit la parole de lui-même.

\- Vous avez perdu quelqu'un...

\- Un ami d'enfance. C'est pour lui que je suis venue en Égypte, ajoutai-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, rigolai-je sans joie. Je suis désolée.

\- Vous êtes venue en Égypte pour comprendre qui vous êtes et découvrir votre destin, me dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je, un peu perplexe. Comment savez-vous que je suis égyptienne ?

Isahm ne répondit pas, mais il me sourit et me laissa seule. Je soupirai et posai mon front sur mes bras croisés sur mes genoux. Je dus rester un long moment ainsi, peut-être m'étais-je endormie, parce que je n'entendis pas Najib me rejoindre. La lune disparaissait presque à l'horizon pour laisser place aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

\- Vous connaissez Ardeth Bay ? s'enquit-il après un moment.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me vouvoie pas, j'ai ton âge.

Il sourit, amusé. Je comprenais bien que le vouvoiement était une marque de respect et très commun pour deux inconnus qui se rencontraient. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à m'offusquer facilement à ce sujet. Pourtant, quand quelqu'un de mon âge, ou presque, me vouvoyait, j'avais l'impression de vieillir d'un coup.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Et toi ? répondis-je par une question.

\- Tous les nomades connaissent Ardeth Bay, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il est le chef des douze tribus du désert.

Je ne posai pas la question qui me démangeait. A savoir : qu'étaient ces douze tribus au juste ? Mais si Ardeth tenait sa promesse et venait me chercher au Caire, il aurait tout le temps de m'expliquer tout ça. Pourtant il me semblait un peu jeune pour être chef de douze tribus. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur dans tout ça, c'est que je n'arriverais sans doute pas à m'adapter à leur façon de vivre. Je ne me comportais pas comme une femme, j'avais tout du garçon manqué. Est-ce qu'Ardeth le supporterait ?

\- Tu sembles déprimée, commenta Najib.

\- Je suis née dans ce pays, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être une totale étrangère. Je n'ai rien des femmes d'ici... soupirai-je.

\- Tu es une guerrière, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, répondit-il en butant sur certains mots. Tu regrettes d'être forte ?

\- Non, souris-je en secouant la tête. J'ai juste peur de ne pas être acceptée... conclus-je en soupirant de nouveau.

\- Aucun homme ne forcera une femme à changer sa façon d'être, dit-il. Sinon, ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un abruti fini.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à son commentaire et il sourit, heureux de m'avoir un peu changé les idées. Mais j'avais compris son message. Si Ardeth m'aimait, il me prendrait comme j'étais et n'essaierait pas de me changer et de me forcer à endosser un rôle que je ne pourrais pas supporter. Puis je redevins sérieuse.

\- Même si cela lui attire des ennuis auprès des siens ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

\- Allah met la personne que l'on aime sur terre et nous permet, si l'on est chanceux, de la rencontrer. Personne n'a le droit d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté d'Allah. Et donc, personne ne séparera deux personnes qui s'aiment sincèrement.

\- Puisses-tu avoir raison, soupirai-je. Inch Allah.

Najib éclata de rire, je présume, à cause de ma prononciation encore une fois. Il se tourna vers moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il me prit les mains et après avoir reprit son souffle, il tenta de prendre un air sérieux. Mais ses yeux pétillaient encore de son hilarité précédente.

\- C'est "In Shaa Allah", Néféret.

\- In Shaa Allah ? repris-je en faisant attention à la prononciation, surtout du "a" et du "h".

Il hocha la tête et lâcha mes mains. Son contact n'avait pas de but particulier. Il ne l'avait pas fait avec une pensée particulière dans son esprit. Je doutais même que je sois le genre de femme qu'il recherchait. Mais là encore, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment pour affirmer quels étaient ses goûts.

Nous restâmes plusieurs jours, à la demande de Fatimah qui aimait la présence féminine que lui apportait Evelyn. Pour ma part, je passais mon temps avec Najib ou bien avec Isahm. Najib m'apprenait un peu sa langue maternelle. L'arabe était une si belle langue. Je ne me lassais jamais d'apprendre plus de mots. Même s'il me reprenait très souvent sur les mots. Je ne m'en lassais pas.

Quand le temps fut venu pour nous de partir, Najib demanda à son père l'autorisation de nous accompagner jusqu'au Caire. Son père la lui accorda, ajoutant qu'il valait mieux pour nous avoir quelqu'un qui connaissait le désert comme sa poche. Je retins le commentaire comme quoi O'Connell le connaissait déjà bien. En fait, j'étais plutôt contente que Najib nous accompagne. Il pourrait ainsi m'en dire plus sur sa culture, sa religion ou encore m'apprendre un peu plus sa langue.

Nous partîmes en milieu de matinée après avoir encore une fois remercié Isahm et sa famille pour nous avoir si gentiment ébergés. Kazim ne s'étendit pas trop sur les au revoir, Fatimah me serra dans ses bras si soudainement que je me figeai de stupeur. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me témoigne tant d'affection alors qu'on ne me connaissait pas. Isahm me fit un signe de tête et me dit, quand personne n'écoutait, que je devais suivre mon instinct. Je le remerciai de son conseil et me tournai vers Najib.

Il était déjà grimpé en scelle sur un magnifique cheval baie. Je m'approchai de l'animal qui renifla ma main avant de me laisser caresser son chanfrein. Il sembla content, faisant quelques bruits qui m'étaient très familiers puisque Shazaam et Sheck faisaient les mêmes quand ils appréciaient quelque chose.

Nous avançâmes prudemment pendant quelques jours, nous arrêtant frequemment pour nous désaltérer et laisser les animaux se reposer un peu. Najib se montrait très bon camarade et n'avait aucun préjugé. Il donnait sans rien attendre en retour. Il répondait avec plaisir aux questions que l'on pouvait lui poser et il passait la plupart de son temps à m'apprendre du vocabulaire ou des formules d'usage en arabe. Il semblait très heureux de me voir si bonne élève. J'avais toujours appris très vite quand quelque chose m'intriguait.

Quand nous arrivâmes au Caire, O'Connell et les Carnahan ne perdirent pas de temps pour aller faire leur bagage en vue de leur prochain départ pour l'Angleterre. Je leur dis au revoir, consciente que toute cette aventure était finie, mais que ce n'était que le début d'une longue amitié. Jamais on ne pourrait oublier que des liens s'étaient noués entre chacun d'entre nous. Evelyn me serra dans ses bras, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- On se reverra Evy, lui dis-je gentiment tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Oui, tu as intéret à venir nous voir, hein, Nefy, sourit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

\- Promis. Et garde ton futur mari à l'oeil, okay ?

Elle eut un sourire encore plus lumineux et hocha la tête. Puis elle partit avec les deux hommes. Je restai alors seule avec Najib. Ce dernier me proposa de me faire un peu visiter la ville. J'avais certes déambulé un peu dans ses rues, mais je n'avais pas vraiment eut le temps de tout découvrir, c'est pourquoi j'acceptais son offre à la condition que l'on passe d'abord chercher ma jument.

Shazaam me sentit arriver avant même que je ne sois devant son box. Elle se précipita vers moi, ses oreilles bien en avant. Elle hénit, s'ébroua un peu devant moi avant de venir me donner quelques coups de chanfrein. Je ris et passait mes bras autour de son encolure, me serrant contre elle.

\- Elle t'aime beaucoup, me dit Najib en arabe.

\- Aiwa, répondis-je. Je l'ai dressée moi-même, repris-je dans ma propre langue. C'est ma plus grande et fidèle amie.

\- Je peux le voir, sourit-il, toujours dans sa langue.

Je la pansai rapidement et l'arnachai avant la scéler et de me hisser sur son dos. Elle piaffa, impatiente à l'idée de se dégourdir les jambes sans aucun doute. Nous nous balladâmes alors dans les rues du Caire. Je m'émerveillai devant la beauté de certaines et l'étrange sentiment de liberté qu'elles m'inspiraient. Je me faisais l'effet d'une gamine qui découvrait le monde pour la toute première fois. Najib s'en amusait apparemment, si je prenais en compte son sourire qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

Puis, quand la nuit se leva à l'horizon, il me raccompagna à mon hôtel et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Il m'avait dit, durant la journée, qu'il avait des amis ici pour l'héberger chaque fois qu'il venait, afin sans doute que je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. C'est pourquoi je lui souhaitais une agréable nuit le coeur tranquille. Je décidai d'aller un peu au bar et m'assis au comptoir pour boire quelques verres.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. Et toute cette aventure, je la devais à un ami que j'avais perdu. Henderson... Certes, je ne l'avais jamais aimé comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais quelque part dans mon coeur, je l'avais aimé. Et ce soir là, je ressentais son absence avec une puissance qui m'ébranla. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire mon deuil. Pas le temps pour pleurer Henderson, mon oncle à peine retrouvé, Burns... Et tants d'autres qui avaient perdu la vie dans cette folie.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je fis tournoyer encore un instant le bourbon dans mon verre avant de l'avaler en une gorgée et de reposer le réceptacle vide sur le comptoir. J'essuyai la larme traitresse qui malheureusement avait entraîné quelques unes de ses comparses. Bon sang, j'aurais du savoir que me retrouver seule était dangereux si tôt après ces événements. Personne n'était là pour chasser ma détresse et mes idées noires. Cette nuit, j'allais sans doute laisser couler toutes les larmes de mon corps que j'avais trop longtemps contenues. Il le fallait...

Je me redressai sur mes avants-bras. La nuit était totalement tombée à présent, et mon oreilllé trempé par les larmes. Je devais avoir une tête effrayante avec des yeux bouffis et rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Toutefois, je me sentais mieux. Pleurer m'avais peut-être épuisée, mais je sentais qu'un poids avait quitté mes épaules. Je me laissais retomber sur le dos et fixai le plafond. Dormir était maintenant la solution, non ? Alors je fermai les yeux, guettant le sommeil qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à venir me tenir compagnie.

* * *

Le lendemain n'avait rien qui puisse m'indiquer la tragédie que j'allais vivre. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, pas un nuage en vue, si ce n'est celui de poussière qui m'assailli lorsqu'un messager arriva à toute vitesse et arrêta sa monture juste devant moi. Je me mis à tousser et à éternuer, les yeux humides suite à la poussière aggressive. Je mis encore quelques secondes avant de cesser de cracher mes poumons. Quand je fus remise, le coursier semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

\- Puis-je vous aider, dis-je en toussant encore une dernière fois.

\- Je cherche Miss Hawk, commença-t-il.

\- A quel sujet ? fis-je interdite.

\- J'ai un message urgent concernant Mr. Hawk, déclara-t-il.

Mes yeux s'aggrandirent de stupeur. Mon père ne m'écrivait jamais quand je me trouvais loin de lui. Il n'était pas du genre très affectueux ou tendre. C'était un vieux militaire après tout. Il était bourru, mais malgré cela, nous avions un lien très puissant. Alors je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de cet étrange courrier.

\- Je suis Néféret Hawk, répondis-je alors.

Le coursier me détailla de la tête au pied avec ce qui semblait être du dépit. Il s'attendait sans doute à une belle femme bien habillée et avec des manières irréprochables. Tant pis pour lui. Je pris la missive et me détournai. Sans un mot de plus pour le messager, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et, les mains tremblantes, l'ouvrit. La lettre m'échappa des mains pour tomber au sol alors que les larmes que j'avaient cru épuisées réapparaissaient. Je devais rentrer, immédiatement !

Je me secouai et commençai à emballer mes affaires et à boucler mes bagages. Si tout se passait bien, dans quelques semaines je serais chez moi. Il me fallait juste attraper le prochain bâteau... qui partait dans deux heures. Je pris mes bagages et descendis, laissant la chambre que j'occupais vacante pour un prochain locataire. Je descendis aux écuris pour préparer Shazaam et fixai mes bagages à la scelle.

\- Que se passe-t-il Néféret ?

Je sursautai. Najib se trouvait là, devant moi. Il venait de me parler en arabe et, la gorge nouée, je ne pus empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement et me demanda à nouveau ce qu'il se passait. Je fus incapable de répondre tandis qu'il me frottait les épaules en signe de réconfort et de soutient. Je finis par lui avouer l'étendue de ma douleur.

\- Mon père... est très malade... mourrant, bredouillai-je. Je dois rentrer... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ma voix se brisa à nouveau et Najib n'eut d'autre choix que de me serrer dans ses bras pour me laisser pleurer sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien, gardant un silence compatissant tout en me caressant les cheveux. Il m'éloigna ensuite de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Alors tu ne dois pas perdre de temps. Je t'accompagne au quai, conclut-il.

Je le suivis immédiatement, prenant Shazaam par la bride. Le bâteau allait partir sans moi si je ne me dépêchai pas. Pendant le chemin, je me ressaisis, cessant de pleurer. J'avais usé assez de larmes ces dernières heures il me semble. Une fois sur les quais, Najib fit monter mes bagages et Shazaam avant de se tourner vers moi.

Il me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je ne m'en offusquai pas. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais j'avais senti, dés les premiers mots échangés, que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Si j'avais eu plus de temps, nous serions sans doute devenu de bons amis. Je le remerciai de m'avoir écoutée et rassurée et il me fit signe que ce n'était rien.

\- On se reverra un jour, Néféret Hawk.

\- In Shaa Allah ? lui dis-je, sûre qu'il comprendrait mon allusion.

\- Oui, In Shaa Allah, sourit-il. Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi.

Ainsi se termina mon aventure en Égypte. Malheureusement pour moi, rien n'avait vraiment été comme je l'avais espéré. Et pourtant, j'aurais tant voulu que les choses fussent différentes... Si j'avais un souhait, à ce moment, c'était qu'un jour je puisse revoir Ardeth... rien qu'une fois...

* * *

 **Fin du Huitième Chapitre**


	10. Chapitre 09

**Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, exceptés pour l'héroïne, ses proches et quelques autres**.

* * *

Merci à Elzeir pour son commentaire. C'est mon tout premier sur cette histoire. Merci encore, ce chapitre est pour toi :)

* * *

Chapitre 09

Un Nouveau Départ

* * *

L'Angleterre. Contrée mère de mes pères. Devenue depuis quelques années ma patrie d'adoption. Assise dans cette chaise longue à observer les bourgeons qu'offraient le printemps, je ressassai le passé. Ma vie n'avais pas toujours été simple, et cela s'était révélé d'autant plus vrai ces dernières années. Rien n'avait suivi le chemin que j'avais choisi. Non...

J'avais vécu une aventure que certains auraient qualifiée de traumatisante en Égypte. J'y avais laissé mon innocence, mon insouciance... et un ami que j'avais chéri. J'avais été pourchassée par une momie meurtrière qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, conquérir le monde et, en bonus, me voir morte, ma tête sur un plateau.

Mais j'avais aussi fait la connaissances de personnes que je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à oublier. Evelyn, cette femme si pleine de vie avec une curiosité sans borne et une soif de savoir inssassiable, mais aussi O'Connell qui était devenu son époux après cette grande épopée. S'il y avait quelque chose de bond dans toute cette mésaventure, c'était le bonheur dont ils étaient le symbole.

\- Lady Vyne ! s'écria quelqu'un.

Je me retournai alors qu'elle m'appelait de nouveau. Une servante courrait vers moi avec empressement et s'arreta à un mètre de moi pour reprendre son souffle. Je fermai mon carnet sur lequel j'écrivais mes pensées et reportai mon regard sur elle.

\- Sir Vyne est de retour, arriva-t-elle à dire entre deux respirations.

Je la remerciai et me levai. Je m'étirai un instant, déliant mes muscles et me dirigeai vers la demeure. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis ces dernières années. La mort de mon père avait été un des événements qui m'avaient le plus ébranlée avec la mort de Henderson. J'avais mis trois semaines à rentrer après avoir reçu la missive. Et j'étais arrivée pour le voir mourir avec mon nom sur les lèvres.

Après sa mort, je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'avais dû vendre le haras et je n'avais gardé que Shek et Shazaam. C'est à ce moment qu'une connaissance de mon père était venue m'aider. Un vieux général de l'armée anglaise. Il m'avait alors proposé de venir habiter avec sa femme et lui. Perdue comme je l'étais, j'avais accepté.

Ils m'avaient accueuillie à bras ouverts. Eux qui n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de la pauvre femme que j'étais, éplorée après toutes ces morts que j'avais pu voir. Ils s'étaient fait un point d'honneur à s'occuper de moi. Pendant plusieurs semaines, j'étais restée enfermée dans la chambre qu'ils m'avaient attribuée avec tant de gentillesse, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Cleyton me traine jusque dans son petit salon privé pour avoir une discussion "entre femmes".

Lentement, elle m'avait apprivoisée. Elle avait même réussi à me faire porter des robes, choses que personne n'avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent, pas même mon père.

\- Tu es si grâcieuse, ma chère. Cette robe te va à merveille ! avait-elle dit avec un sourire plein de joie.

\- Mais... je ne peux accepter... c'est... c'est trop, avais-je balbutié devant le nombres de vêtements qu'elle m'avait fait porter.

Elle avait claqué de la langue et balayé tous mes arguments. Je devais l'avouer, on n'offensait pas Mrs Cleyton si l'on voulait garder sa sanité. Je l'avais appris de la bouche même du vieux général. Il m'en avait fait la confidance en souriant, un soir devant un verre de bourbon (habitude peu féminine dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire malgré tous les essais de sa femme).

J'avais bien vite compris ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est pourquoi, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'opposer à sa chère dame. Je ne voulais pas provoquer son courroux si je pouvais l'éviter. Porter quelques robes et autres tenues féminines n'était pas si cher payer, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est un matin, quelques semaines après qu'il m'eut offert l'hospitalité, je fus prise de nausées violentes et dû rester allitée. Mrs Cleyton avait, bien évidemment été très inquiète de cette si soudaine maladie. Elle pensait que cela venait du contrecoup de tout ce que j'avais subit les mois derniers. Elle avait insisté pour que je vois un médecin. Je n'aurais pas du être étonnée quand le meilleur médecin de la ville se présenta.

\- Souffrez-vous d'autres maux que ces nausées ? avait-il demandé après m'avoir oscultée.

\- Non, avais-je répondue avant de frissonner.

Aussitôt il avait prit ma température et constatait qu'elle était un peu trop élevée. Son verdicte avait été un excès de fatigue. Le repos était de mise semblait-il. Seulement, quelques semaines plus tard, j'avais constaté un autre fait qui venait totalement contredire le pronostique de ce bon vieux médecin. Je m'étais gardée d'en faire part à qui que ce soit, cherchant un moyen de m'en sortir et de faire face à ce nouveau chamboulement.

Un soir, après avoir constaté que j'étais en pleine forme, le vieux couple décida de m'emmener avec eux à l'une de ces fêtes mondaines qu'ils aimaient tant. J'avais alors, à la demande de Mrs Cleyton, enfilé la plus belle robe qu'elle m'avait offerte et l'avait laissée m'entraîner toute la soirée d'invités en invités. J'avais l'impressions d'avoir valsé toute la soirée d'une personne à l'autre.

Epuisée, j'avais trouvé un coin tranquille pour reprendre mes esprits et chercher des solutions. Je n'avais pas remarqué à ce moment cet homme, installé confortablement dans un fauteuil qui lisait une revue scientifique.

\- Allez-vous bien ? s'était-il inquiété en venant vers moi.

Il était séduisant, portait sur lui la marque même de son appartenance à la haute société. Il avait les cheveux chatains tombant sur ses épaules avec souplesse et s'appuyait sur une canne. Il boita légèrement vers moi et vint s'acouder avec moi au rebord de la fenêtre.

\- La foule me fatigue, avais-je soupiré avec franchise sans m'en rendre compte.

Il avait ri et sorti un cigarre qu'il avait allumé sans trop de manière. Sa présence, loin d'être envahissante, avait eu quelque chose de réconfortant qui m'avait calmée et m'avait fait un peu oublier mes problèmes.

\- Alors que faites-vous ici si vous recherchez la tranquilité ? avait-il demandé le plus légèrement du monde.

\- Je n'ai pas pu résister à Mrs Cleyton et son envie de me présenter à tous ses amis, grimaçai-je.

\- Oh... alors vous êtes la fameuse Néféret Hawk dont elle nous rabat les oreilles depuis des semaines, avait-il sourit.

\- C'est à ce point ? avais-je grimacé.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, avait-il dit sur un ton faussement sérieux.

J'avais soupiré et posé ma tête sur mes mains, tentant de retenir ma soudaine nausée. Puis je m'étais redressée et m'étais tournée vers lui avec un regard plein d'excuse.

\- Je suis navrée, mes manières ne doivent pas être très délicates...

\- Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, avait-il balayé de la main. Je n'aime pas les hypocrites que l'on croise dans la haute société de toute manière.

Je l'avais dévisagé, sans vraiment comprendre. Il faisait partie de cette haute société pourtant. Il avait semblé fatigué, comme s'il était lâs de tout ce qui l'entourrait. Pourtant, il ne devait pas avoir plus que la quarantaine. Que faisait-il à ce moment, à l'écart de tout ce beau monde et perdu dans ses revues scientifiques ?

\- Pardonnez-moi mais... qui êtes-vous ? avais-je demandé.

\- Je suis Sir Timothy Vyne, pour vous plaire, s'était-il galamment présenté.

\- Que faites-vous isolé ici ?

\- Ma chère, quand vous aurez atteint mon âge, vous serez blasée de leurs jeux, croyez-moi.

Je n'avais pas répliqué à ce moment et, chaque fois que Mrs Cleyton m'avait traînée chez ses amies, j'avais eu le plaisir de me retrouver en compagnie de Sir Vyne. Sa conversation était très intéressante et il était tellement cultivé que j'étais en admiration. J'ignore quand Mrs Cleyton a eu cette idée de nous rapprocher, mais toujours est-il que cela devint flagrant lorsque, lors d'une autre fête, nous nous retrouvâmes encore tous les deux. N'étant pas mariée, Mrs Cleyton avait trouvé parfait de me faire escorter par Sir Vyne.

\- Vous semblez soucieuse très chère, avait dit Sir Vyne alors que nous étions de nouveau seuls à l'écart de la foule.

\- Sir Vyne... pouvez-vous garder un secret ? avais-je alors demandé, inquiète.

\- A condition que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler Sir Vyne, avait-il dit. Appelez-moi Timothy voyons.

\- Timothy... que savez-vous de ce qui m'est arrivé ? avais-je alors demandé.

Il m'avait lancé un regard dénué de malice. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses, apparemment, mais n'avait jamais réussi à savoir lesquelles étaient vraies ou erronnées. Il savait que j'avais fait parti d'une expédition en Égypte et que tous les membres de mon groupe avaient été tués. Quand à l'histoire de la momie, il avait du avouer refuser d'y croire.

\- Mais si vous m'affirmez que tout cela est vrai, je ne vous jugerai pas folle, avait-il conclut.

\- Durant cette expédition, j'ai eu une aventure avec un homme que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais... le problème est que de cette aventure ne reste pas que le souvenir...

Timothy m'avait regardée avec étonnement avant de comprendre. Contrairement à ce dont je m'étais attendue, il ne m'avait pas lancé de regards hautains et dégoûtés, au contraire, il avait semblé prit d'une grande compassion. Il avait, comme tant de fois, allumé un de ses cigares et avait gardé le silence. Puis il avait parlé :

\- N'avez-vous personne pour vous... prendre en charge ?

\- Le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé se trouve en Égypte et je ne peux pas y retourner dans mon état... avais-je répondu, le coeur brisé.

Un silence s'était alors installé entre nous. Je n'avais pas osé lever les yeux sur lui, les gardant résolument baissé sur mes mains nerveusement crispées. Puis, il avait repris la conversation, calmement, sans me juger ni même me condamner.

\- Dans ce cas il vous faut trouver une épaule sur laquelle vous appuyer.

\- Vous voulez parler d'un supposé mariage ? avais-je ris jaune. Non, pas vraiment non... Je ne suis pas de ces femmes que les hommes de votre trempe aime à connaître.

\- Vous vous trompez. J'apprécie votre compagnie, avait-il répondu calmement. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas pris femme ?

J'avais dû me poser la question une ou deux fois, effectivement, depuis notre rencontre. Comment se faisait-il qu'un homme aussi cultivé, intelligent et aimable soit toujours seul à son âge ? Non qu'il soit excessivement vieux, mais tout de même, il devait avoir le double de mon âge.

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé une femme qui soit capable de me faire oublier la science. Je n'ai que peu d'intérêt pour les amourettes, alors pourquoi me marier si ma fidélité demeure auprès de la recherche ?

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison, avais-je répondu sans trop savoir quoi dire.

\- Toutefois je vous le propose à vous, avait-il ajouté avant de rependre une bouffée de son cigare.

\- Je vous demande... pardon ?

Il avait alors décidé de me regarder en face, oubliant son cigare. Il avait semblé extrêmement sérieux. Ses yeux verts, d'habitudes rieurs, étaient devenus tout à fait sérieux. Je n'avais pas tout compris à ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique le fond de sa pensée.

\- Je vous propose le mariage, Néféret. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une épouse aimante, mais d'une amie sur qui compter. Ainsi vous, et votre enfant, serez à l'abri du besoin et de tout soupçons.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! m'étais-je écriée.

\- Parfaitement sérieux. Vous avez un esprit vif et très intéressant. Et je peux vous promettre de ne jamais vous toucher si c'est ce qui vous fait peur.

J'avais réfléchis un court moment. J'étais consciente, bien évidemment, que je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres issues que celle qu'il me proposait si aimablement. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse faire un acte aussi désintéressé. Épouser une jeune femme et ne lui demander que sa compagnie sans chercher à la mettre dans son lit... C'était assez inédit. Il était effectivement très gentleman car, dans les semaines qui suivirent, nous fûmes mariés.

Timothy avait tenu sa parole. Il s'était contenté de n'être qu'un très bon ami. Tout ce qu'il me demandait, c'était de me comporter en parfaite lady, d'être cultivée et de bien me tenir. J'avais ainsi appris plusieurs langues dont l'allemand, quelques langues mortes et amélioré mon arabe. Je participais régulièrement dans ses recherches et l'aidais dans ses expériences au nom de la science.

Il ne m'avait jamais empêchée cependant d'être moi-même lorsque nous étions chez nous. C'est pourquoi je passais très souvent mon temps dans les écuries à m'occuper de mes chevaux ou bien à m'entraîner avec mes armes pour ne pas trop perdre en dextérité.

Plusieurs mois après notre mariage, j'avais accouché. Ce fut un moment terrible. Ma grossesse m'avait considérablement épuisée durant les derniers mois, et au moment de l'accouchement, je n'avais pratiquement plus de force. Mais grâce à l'acharnement des sages-femmes et des médecins, j'avais réussi à mettre au monde des jumelles en parfaite santée tout en gardant la vie. Un exploit.

Nephthys et Lotus avaient grandi depuis. Quand je pense que ça fais dejà six ans... Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau sur le plan physique, mais leur caractères étaient aussi différents que la lune et le soleil. Nephthys avait un tempéramment de guerrière, et une assurance assez impressionnante, tandis que Lotus était la douceur incarnée. Elle était sensible et attendrissante, sans oublier sa maladresse qui la rendait encore plus adorable.

Le fil de mes pensées s'interrompit quand je me retrouvai face à Thimothy. Il me salua avec chaleur et amitié comme il l'avait toujours fait et s'enquit de ma santé et de celle des jumelles. Il avait été absent pendant toute une semaine et s'en voulait apparemment. Je le rassurai sans attendre et lui dis de se détendre.

\- Je ne suis pas revenu seul, dit-il finalement.

Je me retournai vers lui alors que je commençais déjà à m'éloigner vers le salon où le thé allait être servi, comme toujours. L'interrogation devait se lire très clairement dans mon regard puisqu'il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous retournâme dans l'entrée de notre manoir et je me figeai sur place, sous le choc.

\- Néfy ? Mon dieu... c'est bien toi ?

Devant moi se tenait Evelyn, O'Connell et un petit garçon. Je les dévisageais, interdite, ne sachant trop que dire. Après tout ce qui s'était passé et les difficultés que j'avais dû surmonter après l'Égypte, je n'avais guère songé à garder le contact avec eux. Je m'en voulais, mais... tout avait été si vite que je n'avais rien pu faire.

Evelyn n'attendit pas que je réponde et vint me serrer dans ses bras avec sa fougue et son énergie habituelles. Je mis un moment avant de me reprendre et de répondre à son étreinte, les larmes dévalant mes joues sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Je sanglotai un moment, laissant Evelyn me caresser les cheveux de cette façon si maternelle que j'employais moi-même avec mes filles.

\- Oh, Néfy... mais que t'est-t-il arrivé ? s'enquit-elle, atristée.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir, dis-je finalement en essuyant mes joues.

\- Tout va bien Néféret ? s'inquiéta tout de même un peu Timothy.

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête affirmatif qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer nos invités. Les questions ne tardèrent pas à fuser dans mon esprit d'ailleurs. Comment se connaissaient-ils tous ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils été si surpris en me voyant ? Est-ce que Timothy avait oublié de mentionner mon nom ? J'interrompis ce torrent dans ma tête et pris la parole, coupant l'herbe sous le pied à mon amie retrouvée :

\- Venez, allons discuter tranquillement.

Timothy ne protesta pas et, me présentant son bras comme tout gentleman qui se respectait, m'escorta en boîtant jusqu'au salon où nous prîmes tous place. O'Connell s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils avec son fils, imitant Timothy tandis que Evelyn s'asseillait sur le divan avec moi. Elle me prit immédiatement les mains.

\- Raconte-moi, commença-t-elle.

\- Que puis-je dire... tout n'a pas été tout rose pour moi... soupirai-je.

\- Mais... je te croyais toujours en Egypte... avec Ardeth, balbutia-t-elle. Je croyais qu'il devait revenir pour toi... que...

\- J'ai dû quitter l'Égypte... précipitemment... l'intérompis-je. Je n'ai rien pu dire à Ardeth et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui... Comment va-t-il ? demandai-je, le coeur déchiré.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il était fiancé, répondit O'Connell. Je n'en sais pas plus. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé en Égypte, on essaye de ne pas trop repenser au passé...

Je pouvais le comprendre. Moi-même je faisais tout pour oublier. Malheureusement je n'y arrivais pas et je ne comptais plus les cauchemars qui venaient parsemer mes nuit depuis tout ce temps. Le regard d'Evelyn me ramena au sujet présent de notre conversation. Elle attendait encore des réponses, je n'avais pas vraiment expliqué quoi que ce soit sur ce qui m'était arrivé.

\- J'ai reçu une missive quelques jours après votre départ, soupirai-je, la voix tremblante. Mon père se mourrait.

Evelyn étouffa une exclamation de stupeur et me regarda avec ces yeux pleins de compassion. Chez elle tout n'était que franchise. Evelyn ne pouvais jamais cacher ses pensées ni ses émotions, une chose qui n'avait pas changé apparemment.

\- Je suis rentrée le plus vite possible... mais il était trop tard. J'ai dû vendre nos terres et un des amis de mon père m'a prise sous son aile et m'a ramenée avec lui en Angleterre. Ils ont été plein de dévotion à mon égard. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai fais la connaissance de Timothy. Mais vous, que faites-vous ici ?

Evelyn assimila tout ce que je venais de lui dire avant de finalement me répondre. Elle m'expliqua que, dans le cadre de ses recherches elle avait pris contact avec Timothy. Ce dernier l'avait aidée et, afin de pouvoir répondre pleinement à ses questions, lui avais proposé de venir passer quelques jours au manoir avec sa famille. Je tournai le regard vers Timothy qui fumait tranquillement son cigare.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé ? m'enquis-je.

\- Vous étiez occupée avec Nephthys et Lotus, très chère. Je n'ai donc pas songé à vous parler recherches et travaux, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

Je souris, touchée. Toujours aussi prévenant. Comment pouvais-je en vouloir à un tel homme ? Depuis tout ce temps, j'avais toujours eu un respect et une amitié profonde pour celui qui se trouvait être mon époux aux yeux de la loi.

\- Des recherches ? Evy ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore réveiller une momie ou je t'étrangle ! m'écriai-je soudain avec un air de sérieux feint.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne la laisserai pas faire d'autre sottises, intervint O'Connell, amusé.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu n'es pas vraiment le mieux placé pour dire ça, fis-je en levant un sourcil. Tu veux reparler de ta petite explosion de dynamite hasardeuse ?

Il fit la grimace et Timothy eut un petit sourire amusé. Oui, il connaissait tout de l'histoire. Je lui avais tout raconté et, contrairement à son esprit pragmatique et scientifique, il n'avait pas mis ma parole en doute. Evelyn ne se priva pas pour rire, entraînant tout le monde avec elle. Puis, plus sérieusement, elle reprit :

\- Nous faisons des recherches sur le bracelet d'Anubis.

\- Evy... soupirai-je. Il ne faut pas jouer avec ce genre d'artéfact. Dieu sait ce que ces objets peuvent provoquer. Tu cherches une puissance qui entre de mauvaises mains se déchaîneraient.

\- Nous voulons juste nous renseigner, se récria-t-elle.

\- J'ai un très mauvais présentiment à ce sujet, Evy, soit vraiment très prudente, lui dis-je en prenant ses mains.

* * *

 **Fin du Neuvième Chapitre**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _Le calme avant la tempête_

* * *

Le repas fut servi dans la soirée et nous passâmes à table tout en discutant. J'étais reconnaissante à Timothy de ne pas trop rajouter de détail au sujet de mon passé. Bien sûr, il avait deviné qu'Ardeth était le père des jumelles. Mais il ne l'avait pas relevé devant Evelyn et O'Connell. D'ailleurs, avant de passer à table, les jumelles avaient rencontré tout ce beau monde.

\- Vos filles sont adorables, sourit Evelyn. Comment arrivez-vous à les différencier ?

Je ne pus que sourire. Je ne la détrompais pas sur cette affirmation erronée au sujet de la paternité de Timothy. Il les avait accueillies et les aimait sans doute comme ses propres filles. En un sens, il était un peu leur père. Pour ce qui était du problème posé par leur resemblance, il était vrai que tout le personnel de la maison n'arrivait jamais à les différencier. Timothy y arrivait parfois, en se focalisant sur leur attitude, mais quand elles ne bougeaient pas, cela devenait compliqué. J'étais la seule à y parvenir vraiment.

\- Je vais te donner ma botte secrète, souris-je. Les jumelles ont toutes les deux les yeux vairons, un oeil noisette et un oeil marron, expliquai-je. La différence est minime, mais elle est là. L'oeil gauche de Lotus est noisette alors que pour Nephthys c'est l'inverse.

Tous me regardèrent éberlués. Puis ils reportèrent leurs regard sur mes filles. Ils essayèrent de trouver par eux-mêmes, mais n'y parvinrent pas. Il fallait dire que, à la lumière artificielle, dans une pièce déjà peu éclairée, ce n'était pas facile de voir la nuance de couleur. Ils abandonnèrent assez rapidement au profit des mets savoureux de la table.

Après le repas, O'Connell et Timothy s'isolèrent pour discuter de choses qui les concernaient. Timothy n'avait pas vraiment d'ami homme à qui parler, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que O'Connell soit là. Ça lui ferait du bien. Evelyn et moi allâmes nous poser dans le salon avec un peu de thé pour digérer.

\- Néféret... pourquoi t'es-tu mariée avec lui ? Ne le prends pas mal, Sir Vyne est un homme très charmant et de qualité... mais...

\- Je sais, il a deux fois mon âge, souris-je doucement. Écoute, Evy. Timothy a été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Notre relation n'est certes pas celle de deux amants, mais nous nous respectons et on s'apprécie mutuellement. Nous sommes amis.

\- Tout de même... et Ardeth ?

Je détournais le regard, fuyant le sien. Que voulait-elle que je lui dise exactement ? Que je l'aimais toujours à en crever ? Que je ne pouvais pas me le sortir de l'esprit une seule seconde ? Que la nuit je ne cessais de l'appeler ? Oui, tout cela était vrai... mais qu'y pouvais-je ? J'avais pris un chemin différent de celui que j'avais espéré. Et ce chemin n'était pas celui qu'empruntait Ardeth. C'était sans doute mieux pour lui qu'il m'oublie et qu'il se marie avec sa fiancée... Mais mon coeur n'aimerait jamais qu'un seul homme, et s'était lui.

\- Je ne te mentirais pas Evelyn. J'aimerai toujours Ardeth, jamais mon amour pour lui ne s'éteindra. Mon coeur lui appartiendra toujours et Timothy le sait et ne me le reprochera jamais.

Evelyn resta silencieuse un moment. Puis, comme pour m'assurer de son soutient et de sa compassion, elle me serra la main et me sourit. Pour changer de sujet, elle me parla de tout ce que j'avais manqué depuis ces dernières années. Son mariage avec O'Connell qui n'était pas dans la poche à première vue. Ils n'avaient pas grand monde avec qui le célébrer. Alors ils avaient fait au plus simple avec un seul témoin : Carnahan. Je ne savais pas encore si je devais essayer de la réconforter à ce sujet.

Pourtant, malgré le manque d'effusion et de festivité, leur mariage, même extrêmement basic avait été l'un des plus beau jour de sa vie. Le premier étant celui de la naissance de leur fils, Alexandre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer ma vie à la sienne.

Son mariage avait été sobre et peu peuplé, mais elle en était heureuse. En revanche, mon mariage avait été plus que célébré. Les amis de Timothy n'avaient cessé de le féliciter de finalement prendre femme. Et de mon côté, les invités n'avaient cessé de vanter les mérites de cet homme que je connaissais à peine et que je venais d'épouser. Le mariage avait été bien mené, même magnifique, comme toutes femmes en rêveraient... mais je n'avais pas été la plus heureuse des femmes, au contraire, mon coeur pleurait...

Son fils avait été attendu et accueuillit avec joie et amour. Mes filles, elles, étaient arrivées sans que je ne les ai vraiment attendues et espérées. Jamais je n'aurais cru que, après ce seul moment intime passé avec Ardeth... que je puisse tomber enceinte si rapidement. Mes filles étaient arrivées et, malgré tous mes malheurs, je les avaient aimées dés leur premier cri. Mais elles... elles ne connaîtraient jamais leur véritable père.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit Evelyn.

\- Au fait que les choses ne tournent pas toujours comme on l'avait espéré, soupirai-je. Je suis un peu mélancolique, je te prie de m'excuser...

Je faillis me claquer. Mon éducation de parfaite Lady commençait vraiment à déteindre sur mon véritable caractère. Et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. J'aimais la fille sauvage et fière que j'avais été en Égypte. Devant l'iminence d'une mort certaine, j'avais laissé libre court à mes instincts et ce que j'étais. J'avais osé être moi-même pour la première fois de ma vie. Et malgré le fait que j'en souffre maintenant, je ne regrettais rien, pas même d'aimer Ardeth envers et contre tout.

\- Il faudra que tu viennes me rendre visite un de ces jours. Je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien de passer du temps avec une amie.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner Timothy comme ça, Evy. Il est tout de même mon mari, et sans lui je serais une moins que rien...

\- Je ne te parle pas de l'abandonner, juste de venir passer quelques jours avec nous quand tu sentiras le besoin d'être la vraie Néféret.

J'eus un petit sourire sans joie. La vraie Néféret... Si même elle se rendait compte que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, c'était que mon état était plus lamentable que je le croyais. Certes, Timothy ne m'empêcherais jamais d'être moi-même quand je n'étais pas en société, mais je n'arrivais pas à être moi avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme avec Ardeth où je n'avais pas eu une seule fois à paraître, mais à juste être.

\- Je te remercie, Evy, souris-je, cette fois sincère. Et puis cela permettra à mes filles d'avoir un compagnon de jeux.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Alex en sera très heureux, approuva-t-elle.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin cette nuit là et nous allâmes tous nous coucher. Une chambre avait été préparée pour les O'Connell et Alex dormait dans la chambre des jumelles avec elles. Ma chambre était voisine à celle de Timothy, tandis que celle attribuée à Evy et O'Connell se trouvait juste en face de la mienne.

Timothy me souhaita une bonne nuit comme chaque fois avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Je lui souhaitait de bien dormir et entrai dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans mon lit sans prendre la peine d'enfiler une chemise. J'étais épuisée et ressasser mes souvenirs avaient été très épuisant et déprimant. Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver un sommeil sans rêve. Mais comme chaque fois, ce ne fut pas le cas...

Comme toujours, mon rêve commença avec la présence d'Ardeth, ses bras m'entourant et sa peau contre la mienne. L'instant d'après, je revoyais Imhotep qui riait tandis que j'agonisais. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je me trouvais habillée d'une si étrange façon dans ce cauchemar. Peut-être que ça n'avait rien de significatif... Toujours est-il qu'à chaque fois je mourrai et me réveillai en hurlant.

Haletant et en sueur, je me mis à pleurer, recroquevillée sous mes draps, mes bras entourant mes jambes ramenées contre moi, mon dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une silhouette qui vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et un soupire se fit entendre.

\- Néféret... tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tes cauchemars empirent, s'attrista Timothy. L'hypnose pourrait peut-être t'aider...

\- Ma tête est suffisamment en bordel pour en rajouter, répliquai-je, à bout et oubliant toutes mes manières de femme du monde.

Je m'en voulus immédiatement de lui avoir répondu sur ce ton et cachai mon visage entre mes bras, honteuse. Il m'avait sauvée, me protégeait et faisait tout pour que ma vie soit belle. Pourtant, cela ne semblait faire qu'empirer mon mal être.

Il commença à se lever sans doute pour quitter ma chambre et retourner dans la sienne mais, prise de panique à l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau seule, en proie à mes cauchemars, je lui attrapai la main, tremblante. Il ne me repoussa pas et posa doucement son autre main sur la mienne qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Timothy s'assit sur le lit et vint appuyer son dos contre la tête de lit, lui aussi, avant de m'attirer contre lui et de me blottir dans ses bras. Ma tête trouva sa place dans le creux de son épaule et il me caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Il portait un simple pantalon de nuit et ne s'était pas glissé sous les draps, mintenant ainsi une barrière entre nous.

\- Dors, je reste près de toi, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Apaisée, du moins suffisamment, je commençai à me détendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Timothy se réveillait en pleine nuit à cause de moi et finissait par me tenir companie pour me réconforter et me permettre de me reposer. Il se comportait parfois comme un père avec son enfant. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille fragile et pleurnicharde. Comment avais-je pu tomber si bas ?

Le lendemain, je me réveillais le dos tout enkilosé. J'avais trouvé le sommeil apparemment contre Timothy. Ma tête avait dû reposer sur son épaule dés le moment où il s'était installé à côté de moi. Il dormait, sûrement exténué d'avoir veillé sur moi cette nuit. Sans faire de gestes brusques, je me levai et quittai le lit pour enfiler ma robe de chambre en satin noir. Je souris bêtement en entendent encore Timothy se plaindre de mon peu d'enthousiasme pour les autres coloris. Je n'aimais pas les couleurs mise à part le noir. Il avait dû s'y résoudre.

Je sortis de la chambre et allai me promener dans le jardin. La fraîcheur de cette matinée de printemps m'aida à chasser tous les mauvais souvenirs de cette nuit. L'herbe était mouillée sous mes pieds nus. Dans quelques minutes, une domestique allait arriver et s'inquiéter de ma santée, de mon imprudence à persister à être pieds nus dés que je le pouvais.

Quand la vie commença à s'allumer dans le manoir, je retournai à l'intérieur et enfilai des pantoufles pour qu'aucune domestique ne s'iquiète au point d'en perdre le sommeil. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, comme tous les jours, me précipiter aux écuries pour m'occuper de mes chevaux. Mais, contrairement à mes habitudes, je restai dans le salon. Nous avions des invités au manoir et je n'allais pas laisser Evelyn toute seule à s'inquiéter.

Cette dernière ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver, elle aussi vêtu d'une robe de chambre. Le sommeil se lisait encore sur son visage. Elle vint me dire bonjour et resta assise avec moi, baillant quelques fois avant d'être un peu réveillée. Nous nous mîmes à parler et je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas aborder le sujet de mes cauchemars. Je me doutais que tout le manoir m'avait entendue hurler.

Lassées d'attendre les hommes, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et prîmes le petit déjeuné préparé par le cuisinier. Nous nous assîmes à la table de cuisine sans plus de manière. Le cuisinier avait l'habitude de se retrouver en ma compagnie le matin puisque je descendais avant tout le monde, ne parvenant pas à dormir. J'avais lié une certaine complicité avec ce brave homme et nous parlions souvent tous les deux.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Jack ? lui demandai-je en crooquant dans une tartine de pain grillée avec du beurre.

\- Très bien Milady, sourit-il en continuant son travail.

Il ne s'offusquait jamais de mon manque de manières le matin dans les cuisines. A vrai dire, je pense que ça lui plaisait de me voir plus comme une femme ordinaire que comme une Lady que l'on ne pouvait approcher et qui vous regardait de haut. Contrairement aux femmes du monde, je n'aimais pas que les gens aient à lever la tête pour me parler, je préférais de loin la discussion d'égal à égal.

\- Evelyn, que dirais-tu d'une petite balade à cheval tout à l'heure ? proposai-je.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Un peu d'exercice ne peut pas faire de mal, sourit-elle.

Notre petite conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de deux petites furies pleines de vigueur et d'enthousiasme. Nephthys et Lotus étaient bien réveillées et vinrent quémander mes bras immédiatement. Je m'agenouillai et le câlinai un long moment avant de les embrasser dans le cou, les faisant rire.

\- Aller, à table ! m'exclamai-je en les soulevant une par une pour les asseoir sur leurs chaises alors que Jack leur déposait gentiment leur petit déjeuné.

\- Merci Jack, firent-elles en coeur.

\- De rien mes petites demoiselles, répondit-il avant de nous laisser entre filles.

Une fois leur petit déjeuné englouti, Lotus et Nephthys suivirent la gouvernante pour prendre leur bain. Je n'appréciais pas souvent l'aide d'une gouvernante pour m'occuper de mes filles, si bien que les gouvernantes n'étaient appelées que lorsque nous avions des invités et que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'elles moi-même.

Après leur départ, Evelyn se tourna vers moi, le regard interrogateur. Ah... nous y étions. Je n'allais pas échapper, comme je l'espérait, à ses questions sur cette nuit. Dommage...

\- Tu as hurlé pendant une bonne demi-heure, déclara-t-elle doucement. Tu appelais...

\- Ardeth, la coupai-je. Oui, et c'est comme ça toutes les nuits, soupirai-je.

Elle eut un regard malheureux empli de douleur pour moi. Je bus une gorgée de café avec lenteur. Contrairement aux anglais, je n'appréciais pas le thé plus que ça. Je faisais l'effort d'en boire comme tout le monde, mais le matin, personne n'avait réussi à me faire boire autre chose que du café.

\- Quand s'est-il fiancé ? demandai-je en me maudissant pour ma curiosité.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Evelyn avec honnêteté.

\- Est-il heureux ?

Evelyn me regarda avec compassion. Je savais de quel dilemme elle souffrait. Me dire la vérité me ferait mal, et mentir tout autant. J'en conclus qu'il devait être heureux et, malgré la douleur immense que je ressentis dans mon coeur, je fus soulagée. Le savoir malheureux n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses en vérité. Le sujet s'arrêta là tout comme notre petit déjeuné.

La journée passa assez vite finalement. Evelyn et moi fîmes une longue ballade à cheval, très revigorante. J'avais monté Shek qui restait ecore une monture très difficile à monter car il avait un très mauvais caractère. Evelyn avait donc dû chevaucher Shazaam, la douceur incarnée.

De retour aux écuries, je m'occupais immédiatement des chevaux tout en discutant avec Evelyn. J'entendais des petits soupirs de déprime de la part du palefrenier. Combien de fois m'avait-il dit qu'il était là pour s'occuper des chevaux ? Combien de fois m'avait-on dit que ce n'était pas le travail d'une dame de patoger dans la boue et le fumier ? Mais chaque fois qu'on me l'avait dit, je l'avais ignoré. Que m'importait tous ces détails ? J'avais pris soin de mes chevaux depuis mon enfance, je n'allais pas changer maintenant.

Les quelques jours avec Evelyn passèrent rapidement, trop rapidement. A leur départ, elle me fit promettre une nouvelle fois de venir passer quelques jours chez elle bientôt. Timothy ne s'offusqua nullement de cette promesse, il sembla plutôt... soulagé. Comme si quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait guère se préparait aux alentours. Si seulement j'avais pu découvrir l'ampleur de ce qu'il me cachait... peut-être les choses se seraient-elles déroulées autrement. Mais avec le recule... peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire en vérité...

* * *

 _ **Fin du Dixième Chapitre**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _Des retrouvailles bien mouvementées_

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Ce fait en soit n'était pas des plus étonnant ni des plus extraordinaires. Non, ce qui m'inquiétait c'est que Timothy n'était toujours pas rentré. Ces dernières années, Timothy n'avait eu de cesse de chercher des informations sur le bracelet d'Anubis. Lubie que Evelyn avait amenée avec elle deux ans auparavant. Je lui en voulais d'entraîner Timothy dans ce que je considérais comme une folie, mais ça ne m'avait pas empêchée de venir la voir comme je le lui avais promis.

Je me remis à faire les cent pas dans le hall. Je me rappelais encore que Evelyn était partie, deux jours auparavant, en expédition pour trouver ce fameux bracelet grâce aux nouvelles information que Timothy avait pu trouver. Ils allaient vraiment me faire mourir d'inquiétude tous : Evelyn et sa famille dans un endroit mortel, Timothy qui tarde à rentrer...

Je ne lui en voulais pas de faire ses recherches, Timothy vivait pour cela. Mais il me prévenait toujours quand il rentrait tard ou quand il ne rentrait pas certaines fois. Cependant, aujourd'hui il ne m'avait rien dit et ce n'était pas normal. Un tel retard me faisait vraiment peur. Heureusement que les jumelles n'étaient pas là pour me voir dans cet état, couchées depuis longtemps dans leurs lits.

\- Milady, vous devriez aller vous coucher, fit pour la énième fois une des domestique.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondis-je.

La domestique soupira. Elle était restée très tard pour ne pas me laisser seule, mais je me doutais qu'elle était pressée de rentrer auprès des siens. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire plaisir en allant me coucher. Je ne parviendrais tout simplement pas à dormir et l'idée de retrouver mes cauchemars personnels ne m'attrayaient guère.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Anna, lui souris-je (forcé mais sourire quand même). Rentrez chez vous avant que votre mari ne s'inquiète.

\- Bien Milady, s'incina-t-elle avant d'aller chercher son manteau pour s'en aller.

J'allai m'asseoir au rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres, observant sans relâche l'allée par laquelle une voiture devrait revenir. Mais rien. Je commençai à mordiller l'ongle de mon pousse et mon esprit recommença à penser aux derniers événements. Timothy n'avait passé que peu de temps au manoir dernièrement, plongé comme il l'était dans ses recherches. Il s'était souvent excusé à ce sujet, et même mes efforts pour le déculpabilisé ne fonctionnaient que rarement.

Timothy était un homme de recherches, de connaissances, de sciences. Je l'avais toujours su. Il me faisait beaucoup de confidences sur ses recherches, il me faisait confiance puisque j'étais sa seule véritable amie. Dernièrement il m'avait parlé de quelques détails au sujet du fameux bracelet, mais dés que j'avais cherché à avoir plus de renseignement, il avait changé de sujet, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

Non, tout cela devenait très inquiétant. Ce n'était pas normal. Peut-être étais-je paranoïaque, mais j'avais vraiment un très mauvais présentiment...

Un bruit me fit sursauter. Il venait de la porte dérobée à l'arrière du manoir. Je me levai, pieds-nus et me déplaçai sans faire de bruit jusqu'à un endroit que j'estimai sûr et plus ou moins dérobé. Je jetai un coup d'oeil juste à temps pour voir la porte succomber aux coups. Je me tapis de nouveau dans l'ombre, la respiration trop saccadée pour mon propre bien. Je me forçai alors à me calmer, à ne penser à rien.

\- Fouillez le manoir ! s'écria alors une voix grave.

Je jetai un léger coup d'oeil pour découvrir une dizaine d'hommes en rouge se précipiter pour fouiller tous les recoins. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Ils étaient tous armés, je ne pourrais pas me défendre seule contre tous ces hommes. Et mes filles ? Ce fut la pensée qui me fit sortir de ma cachette. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent tous pour me menacer de leurs armes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! m'écriai-je. Comment osez-vous forcer votre entrée chez moi ?

Ils semblèrent complètement surpris de mon intonation. Bien, au moins me croyaient-ils dépourvue de peur, à défaut de l'être vraiment. Ou bien ils me pensaient inconsciente, et je ne savais pas si c'était réellement une bonne chose. Leur chef, je suppose, était un homme noir à la carrure imposante et me dépassant d'une bonne tête tout du moins. Il leva la main pour les faire s'arrêter.

\- Lady Vyne, je suppose, fit-il avec quelque chose comme de l'amusement.

Il s'approcha de moi comme pour me faire peur. Réfléchis, Néféret. Faut-il être véritablement toi et montrer ta force, ou bien sembler innofensive et apeurée comme une vraie lady pour, peut-être rester en vie ? Je fis un pas en arrière, montrant un peu de peur. Il m'attrapa à la gorge et me ramena à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Où est le bracelet ? grogna-t-il, resserrant un peu ses doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas... de quoi vous parlez, suffoquai-je.

\- Le bracelet d'Anubis, précisa-t-il.

Je me forçai à ne montrer aucun signe de surprise. S'il venait à apprendre que j'étais au courant de l'existance d'un tel bracelet, je mourrais sûrement. Par contre, survivrai-je tout autant si j'avouais ne rien savoir ? Je suppose que j'allais devoir le découvrir en essayant...

\- Le quoi ? fis-je en feignant l'incompréhension.

Il me fixa avec sérieux avant de lacher un reniflement dédaigneux et de desserrer ses doigts pour me laisser tomber au sol en toussant. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle avec peine avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Fouillez partout, lança-t-il à nouveau.

\- Ume ?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur quand je vis mes filles dans l'escalier. Faites qu'ils ne leur fassent rien. Par pitié... Le chef des hommes en tunique rouge fit passer son regard de mes filles à moi, jeaugeant mes expressions et celles de mes filles. Lotus semblait terrifiée alors que Nephthys semblait vouloir faire rempart entre sa soeur et les inconus malgré sa frayeur.

\- Ainsi donc Sir Vyne a non seulement une épouse, mais deux filles, fit-il sournoisement en arabe.

\- Elles n'ont rien à voir avec ce que vous faites ici, crachai-je dans la même langue. Laissez-les tranquilles !

Il fut grandement amusé et donna l'ordre à ses hommes de continuer à fouiller tandis qu'il nous surveillait toutes les trois. Lotus et Nephthys se retrouvèrent donc dans mes bras en un rien de temps. Nous restâmes immobiles, sans rien tenter. C'était bien trop risqué. J'aurais peut-être pu lutter avec lui suffisamment longtemps pour que mes filles s'enfuient, mais je n'aurais certes pas pu gagner.

Au bout d'un moment, les hommes revinrent bredouilles. Ils commencèrent donc à s'en aller sans nous prêter attention. Au moment où il allait sortir de la demeure, le chef se retourna vers moi et sourit avec un amusement totalement dépassé.

\- N'attendez plus votre époux, lady Vyne, il ne reviendra pas.

Puis il disparut. Je fermai les yeux à l'entente de cette si néfaste nouvelle. Lotus et Nephthys se mirent à pleurer dans mes bras, chacune d'elle le visage caché dans mon cou alors que nous étions agenouillé par terre.

\- Mon dieu... Timothy... Dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué pour finir ainsi...

Dans les jours qui suivirent, nous quittâmes le manoir après avoir donné congé à tous les domestiques. Le corps de Timothy avait été retrouvé dans la bibliothèque de la ville où il faisait ses recherches. Il avait été torturé et avait sans doute dû agoniser pendant des heures avant de finalement être délivré de toutes ses souffrances par la mort.

Les conditions de sa mort furent très mitigées au sein de la haute société et beaucoup de rumeurs se mirent à fuser. Le savant avait-il mit le nez dans quelque chose d'important qui n'avait pas plu à quelqu'un ? Sûrement, mais je me gardai bien de confirmer cette rumeur. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour les mondanités vaniteuses de la haute société. Nous étions en deuils.

Timothy fut enterré sans grande pompe. Il ne l'aurait certes pas souhaité. Seules les jumelles et moi-même avions été présente. Il était parti de ma vie comme il était arrivé, soudainement et discrètement. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. Sa mort, je ne l'avais pas prévue ainsi. Et jamais je ne la lui aurait souhaitée. Il avait été un homme bon et de principe. Il n'avait pas mérité cela. Le bracelet d'Anubis l'avait conduit à la mort, et j'avais bien l'intention de ne pas laisser cela impuni.

Le jour même de l'enterrement, nous fîmes toutes les trois nos bagages dans le chagrin et les larmes pour partir de cette demeure à présent vide et dénuée de joie que je louerais à quelques familles qui le désireraient. Je savais où aller cette fois. Et quelque chose me disait qu'il était temps pour moi de faire face à mon passé et à ma véritable identité. Peu importe que cela ne me réjouisse ou non...

Le voyage me parut bien plus long que le dernier que j'avais entrepris avec les jumelles en direction de la demeure des O'Connell. Bien sûr, la dernière fois il n'y avait pas eut tous ces dangers de morts... du moins pas aussi flagrants qu'à présent.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez les O'Connells, nous étions épuisées. Evelyn, O'Connell et Alex venaient de rentrer de leur expédition pour trouver le bracelet d'Anubis. Malgré la fatigue de leur voyage et son excitation d'avoir trouvé le fameux bracelet, elle nous accueillis et s'occupa de nous, écoutant notre histoire avec attention.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle après nous avoir préparé un repas.

\- Timothy a été assassiné, répondis-je au bout d'un moment. Je pense qu'il en savait trop sur le bracelet et que ça dérangeait quelqu'un...

\- Oh seigneur... fit-elle atterrée.

\- Evy... je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu leur révéler sous la torture, repris-je soudain. Il se peut qu'ils viennent ici...

Evelyn me regarda gentiment et me promis que l'on reparlerait de tout ça une fois que mes filles et moi nous serions reposées. Elle nous mena jusqu'à une chambre d'ami et nous assura que nous étions chez nous ici et que l'on ne devait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Je lui étais reconnaissante pour son hospitalité mais... pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas prendre au sérieux mes avertissements ?

Une fois seule avec mes filles, je leur ordonnai un peu de repos et elles s'allongèrent sur le grand lit double au centre de la chambre. De toute façon, je n'arriverai jamais à dormir. Maintenant que Timothy était mort, s'était un autre rempart contre mes peurs et mes cauchemars qui venait de se briser.

Les filles dormirent tout l'après-midi, à peine réveillée par les bruits occasionnés lors du rangement de tout l'équipement qu'Evelyn avait emporté avec eux pour crapahuter dans le désert. Pour ma part, j'avais passé cette après-midi à regarder par la fenêtre et à déprimer en imaginant tout ce que Timothy avait dû subir avant de mourir. Et ça me rendait malade...

En fin d'après-midi, je me décidai à sortir de la chambre pour laisser mes filles dormir tranquillement après avoir revêtu une tenue de combat, de celles que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Tout de noir vêtue, mes poignards et autre armes rangées à leurs places dans les bracelets de cuir, mes bottes ou dans d'autres cachettes, mes semi-automatiques dans leur étuis accrochés à mes cuisses. J'avais ensuite attaché mes cheveux en un chignon peu rafiné (de toute façon, la vie de la haute société était finie pour moi et je n'en avais que très peu de regrets), afin qu'ils ne viennent pas me déranger si je devais bouger ou bien viser.

J'arrivais en bas pour voir Evelyn gronder Alex au sujet d'une clé qui était supposée ouvrir un coffre qui me paraissait assez lourd. J'eus presque un sourire quand je l'entendis le gronder, c'était tellement naturel chez Evelyn. Je me decidais donc à les laisser seuls pour aller visiter leur bibliothèque. Je ne doutais pas qu'Evelyn ait quelques manuscripts intéressants.

J'étais à peine arriver à l'étage que je me rappelais que j'avais quelque chose à dire à Evelyn. Si bien que je redescendis et m'approchai d'elle avant qu'elle ne fixe un point derrière moi. J'entendis au même moment des pas provenant de derrière moi.

\- Bonsoir, fit-une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Evelyn, méfiante. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis ici pour le coffre, évidemment.

Je me retournai pour le toiser. Il sembla d'abord surpris, puis se mit à sourire de façon très carnassière. Cette fois je n'allais pas jouer la fragile petite lady, et je me doutais qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

\- Lady Vyne, bien sûr. J'aurais dû me douter que vous en saviez plus que ce que vous n'affirmiez.

\- Une question, l'interrompis-je. Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

\- Il devenait génant, et puis... il nous avait déjà tout appris, il ne servait plus à rien, sourit-il. Il ne cessait de geindre.

Je me raidis, la main me démangeant d'attraper la première arme et de la lui enfoncer dans la gorge avant de lui arracher la langue et de la lui faire bouffer. Je refusais de croire que Timothy ait été de leur côté, qu'il ait travaillé pour eux. Mais à présent, je ne saurais sans doute jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Maintenant donnez-moi ce coffre.

Evelyn s'éloigna précipitamment de son fils pous décrocher une des épées qui faisaient office de décoration sur le mur à ma droite. Puis elle revint se positionner entre Alex et moi, un peu en avant, pointant son arme vers lui sans flancher. Evelyn avait vraiment changé, jamais je n'aurais cru avoir presque peur d'elle. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de se servir d'une arme à vrai dire.

\- Sortez de chez moi ! le menaça-t-elle.

\- Euh... M'man... Peut-être pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eu, commença Alex en reculant.

\- Alex, recule ! fit-elle sans le regarder.

Pour ma part, je dégaînais deux Saïs, l'un tenu en évidence pointé vers les ennemis, l'un tenu de manière peu conventionnelle le long de mon bras. Je fléchis les genoux, pieds suffisamment écartés pour un meilleur équilibre, prête à recevoir une attaque. Je ne les quittais pas des yeux, surtout leur chef que je voulais à tout pris tuer de façon à ce qu'il regrette même d'être venu au monde.

Le chef sourit, désabusé alors que ses hommes venaient le rejoindre, nous surpassant en nombre. Une marre de tuniques rouges se tenait prête à nous attaquer et, contre autant d'entre eux, je n'ignorais pas que nos chances étaient un peu minces.

\- Définitivement pas la meilleure de tes idées... répéta Alex. Je pense qu'il est tant d'appeler Papa à la rescousse, maintenant...

\- On va vous tuer et récupérer le coffre de toute façon, coupa le chef en avançant vers nous, menaçant.

\- Je ne crois pas, fit une voix calme et posée derrière nous.

Je me crispai à l'entente de ce ton, de cette voix que j'avais cru ne jamais entendre. Bon sang mais que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je le revois maintenant de tous les moments possibles et imaginables ?

Les tuniques rouges dégainèrent leurs armes en un chuintement métallique alors qu'Ardeth venait se placer à côté d'Evelyn, sans m'avoir remarqué. En un sens, j'en étais plutôt soulagée. Je n'étais pas prête à lui faire face... et ne le serais peut-être jamais, à la réflexion...

\- Ardeth... fit Evelyn, surprise. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Gardons les explications pour plus tard, répondit-il sans quitter le chef des yeux.

\- Ardeth Bay, sembla se réjouir le chef.

\- Lock-Nah, répondit-il sans émotion.

Ainsi cet homme s'appelait Lock-Nah. Bien, maintenant j'avais un nom à inscrire sur une pierre à l'endroit où j'enterrerais sa dépouille. Je rafermis ma prise sur mes saïs, histoire de ne pas me les faire arracher si une bataille commençait. Mais telle que je le voyais, le combat était inévitable. Je commençais déjà à planifier mes mouvements de sorte à être la plus meurtrière possible.

\- Allez ! s'exclama Lock-Nah.

Ses hommes se lancèrent immédiatement sur nous alors qu'Ardeth se débarassait de sa cape tout en dégainant son sabre pour mieux se mouvoir et se battre. La plupart l'ignora et se lança vers Evelyn et Alex. Je fis mon possible pour bloquer le plus d'entre eux. Je manquais de pratique et mes bras n'étaient pas aussi fort et résistants que les leurs, si bien que chaque coup venait raisonner dans mes épaules et me faisait grincer des dents. La douleur diffuse ne devait pas me déconcentrer.

Je ripostais, faisant de ma vitesse et de ma souplesse mon meilleur atout et la plus mortelle des techniques. J'esquivai un sabre, puis un autre, avant de me servir de la force d'un ennemi pour la retourner contre lui et l'envoyer s'empaller dans le sabre d'un autre. Puis je bondis sur le dos d'un des hommes qui cherchait à s'en prendre à Alex. Il se recula, allant me cogner violemment contre une des étagères qui masquaient le mur. Mon dos me lança affreusement et un craquement me fit comprendre que mon épaule gauche s'était probablement luxée. La douleur me fit lâcher ma prise et je m'effondrai au sol.

J'esquivai de justesse son sabre en roulant sur moi-même avant de me relever. Je devais miser sur la rapidité de mon geste, je n'aurais pas de seconde chance. J'attendis que mon adversaire se précipite sur moi, je n'avais qu'une chance, je ne devais pas la louper. Fatalement, il fonça sur moi, sabre prêt à me décapiter. Je l'esquivai avec vivacité, passant sous son bras et, au même moment, lui tranchai la gorge d'un mouvement rapide du poignet droit. Il s'effondra, mort avant de toucher le sol.

J'observai ensuite les autres, Evelyn semblait bien se débrouiller et, dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je ne pouvais plus aider personne. Ardeth se battait toujours contre deux des hommes, sans être en réelle difficultée, il semblait calculer ses coups. Il se débarrassa de l'un avant d'attraper l'autre en coinçant son bras pour lui briser l'épaule contrant le sabre de celui qui revenait à la charge avec le sien.

\- Pas mal pour un Medjaï, dit alors Lock-Nah avec un air dédaigneux.

Ardeth enfonça son sabre dans la poitrine d'un des hommes qui hurla et Lock-Nah, le visage impassible quoi qu'un peu irrité, se débarrassa de sa propre cape, près à s'occuper d'Ardeth. Appuyée contre le mur, je me tendis, agrippant fermement la poignée de mon saï, tentant d'imaginer une stratégie qui me permettrait de les aider sans me faire tuer dans le processus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le coffre ? demanda alors Ardeth, suffisamment fort pour qu'Evelyn l'entende plus loin.

\- Le bracelet d'Anubis ! répondit-elle.

Lock-Nah passa à l'attaque, son sabre passant à quelque milimètres de la gorge d'Ardeth qui l'avait évité de justesse. Mais Lock-Nah ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris et envoya son coude dans le visage d'Ardeth qui se retrouva un peu déséquilibré. Il eut tout juste le temps de parer le second coup avec son sabre, perdant un peu de terrain, avant que Lock-Nah n'attaque à nouveau et, profitant de la concentration d'Ardeth à bloquer son sabre, lui assena un coup du revers de la main gauche, puis un autre coup de poing. Ardeth riposta, lui envoyant un crochet de son poing gauche, explosant un peu la lèvre du géant noir qui se l'essuya de la main avant d'envoyer son pied dans la cuisse d'Ardeth avec une violence qui le fit plier. Ardeth tenta de riposter mais Lock-Nah, plus rapide, esquiva en tournant sur lui-même avant d'envoyer coup sur coup, alternant genoux et poings.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'emparent du bracelet, hurla Ardeth. Prenez-le et déguerpissez d'ici !

Ardeth para un nouveau coup de Lock-Nah avec son sabre, mais la fatigue se voyait sur son visage. Il peinait à repousser l'attaque de son ennemis. J'allais me jeter sur Lock-Nah pour le déconcentrer quand j'entendis Alex crier quelque chose à sa mère. Je fus un moment déconcentrée et vis Evelyn se prendre un coup qui l'assoma. L'homme la hissa sur son épaule pour s'enfuir tandis qu'un autre s'enfuyait avec le coffre.

\- Evelyn ! s'écria Ardeth qui, lui aussi déconcentré, perdit le fil du combat et se fit désarmer.

Le sabre de Lock-Nah vint entailler sa chair au niveau de son pectoral droit. Puis un coup donné avec la garde du sabre le fit tomber en arrière. Il commençait à se redresser quand Alex hurlait pour sa mère et que Lock-Nah commençait à partir. Ce dernier se retourna, dégaina un étrange poignard et le lança vers Ardeth. Je ne réfléchis pas, le poussant de sa trajectoire qui éfleura mon bras droit. Je tombais sur le sol en serrant les dents.

* * *

 **Fin du Onzième Chapitre**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _Le retour d'un vieil ennemi_

* * *

\- Néféret ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de me remarquer pendant le combat, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais à présent, j'aurais aimé qu'il ne soit pas venu. Je ne voulais pas lui faire face, surtout quand j'étais seule. Je tentais de me relever, grimaçant à nouveau et lâchant un cri de douleur quand mon épaule luxée fut mise à contribution.

\- Ume ! s'écrièrent deux voix semblables.

A peine les avais-je entendues que mes filles se trouvaient près de moi et examinaient mes blessures. Je grimaçai quand leurs mains, maladroites, trouvèrent ces dernières. Ardeth, complètement pris au dépourvu resta figé et sans voix.

\- Nephthys, dans mon sac... à l'étage, la trousse de soin, fis-je en haletant.

Elle hocha la tête et déguerpit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée avec sa soeur. Lotus, elle, continuait d'examiner mes blessures. Elles avaient huit ans, et déjà elles savaient se débrouiller pour panser mes plaies. Mais quelle mère indigne je devais être. A leur âge elles ne devraient même pas voir ce genre de blessures...

\- Ume... ton épaule, commença-t-elle.

Je me redressai un minimum et Ardeth, s'étant repris, se plaça derrière moi et noua le contact visuel avec Lotus. Elle compta silencieusement et, d'un hochement de tête, donna le signal. Ardeth se saisit fermement de mon bras et de mon épaule et la remis en place d'un geste sûr et rapide. Je sentis une douleur atroce et hurlai alors qu'un craquement se faisait entendre. Je perdis un instant connaissance et repris pied dans la réalité quand Nephthys arriva avec la trousse de soin qu'elle donna à sa soeur.

Lotus désinfecta immédiatement la coupure sur ma joue gauche et celle sur mon bras droit avant de bander mon bras avec rapidité et soin. Heureusement pour moi, l'entaille sur ma joue n'était que très légère et ne nécessitait pas d'être recousue, tout comme la blessure sur mon bras.

Je me relevai finalement, aidée par Ardeth qui ne se préocupa nullement de ses propres blessures. Repensant à Evelyn, je me précipitai immédiatement dehors mais ils étaient déjà tous hors de vue. Je jurai et me tournai vers O'Connell qui était plus qu'énervé. Alex se trouvait à côté de lui, inquiet.

\- O'Connell, le salua Ardeth avec un mouvement élégant de la tête.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. D'un coup, O'Connell attrapa Ardeth par le col et le ramena vers lui avec violence pour venir le plaquer contre un pilier. Ardeth ne se débattit pas. Sage décision, si je peux me permettre. Il avait mûri durant ces dernières années...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! cria-t-il furieux. Oh et puis je m'en fous ! Qui sont-ils et pourquoi ont-ils enlevés Evy ?

\- Mon ami, je n'en suis pas certain, mais qui que soit cet homme, ta femme se trouvera sûrement avec lui, répondit Ardeth en lui montrant une photo.

J'attrapai précipitamment la photo de ses mains. Alex regarda avec moi sans que je ne l'en empêche. Merde ! Je reconnaissais cet homme ! C'était l'un des hommes avec qui Timothy avait souvent discuté et un partenaire dans ses recherches sur les civilisations antiques. L'enflure ! Il avait manipulé Timothy et une fois que ce dernier ne lui était plus utile, il l'avait fait tuer après l'avoir torturé pour lui arracher les informations qu'il ne voulait pas communiquer. Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long de mes joues et je froissais l'image en crispant mon poing.

\- Mais je le connais, c'est le conservateur du Musée britannique !

\- Tu en es sûr ? voulut s'assurer Ardeth.

\- Tu ferais mieux de le croire, il passe plus de temps là-bas qu'à la maison, affirma O'Connell.

Il commença à partir en les entraînant quand il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Je ne vis pas tout de suite son regard tellement la fureur me collait au coeur. Je n'avais qu'une envie, tuer ce fumier et toute sa bande.

\- Néféret ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je vais le tuer... je vais tuer ce fumier ! hurlai-je. Cet enfoiré c'est joué de lui O'Connell ! Il s'est servi de lui pour ses recherches et ensuite, comme il devenait gênant, il l'a fait torturer puis tuer !

\- De qui parles-tu ? s'enquit Carnahan qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- C'est lui qui a tué Sir Vyne, Néféret ? voulut s'assurer O'Connell.

Je hochai la tête et commençai à me diriger vers la voiture, suivie des autres.

\- C'est qui ce Sir Vyne ? demanda alors Carnahan.

\- C'était le mari de Néféret, Sir Timothy Vyne. Il nous a beaucoup aidé, Evy et moi dans la recherche du bracelet d'Anubis.

Ardeth n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas pris part à cette conversation là. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait appris sur moi dans les lettres que les O'Connell et lui s'envoyaient. Et pour le moment, je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était les faire payer.

\- Ok, repris O'Connell, les méchants sont là, tu es là, Evy a été enlevée, résuma-t-il. Laisse-moi deviner...

\- Oui, ils ont a nouveau exhumé la créature, confirma Ardeth.

Je me figeai, si bien qu'Ardeth me rentra dedans. Je me tournai, immédiatement vers lui, l'attrapant par le col.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Pourquoi vous, les Medjaï, n'avez rien fait ?! C'est pourtant votre boulot ! m'écriai-je.

\- Ume...

Je me détournai de lui, le lâchant complètement. Puis je me penchai vers elle, posant une main sur une de leurs épaules pour les regarder sérieusement. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de les emmener avec moi. C'était bien trop dangereux. Maintenant que nos ennemis n'avaient plus rien à faire chez les O'Connell, elles y seraient en sécurité. Du moins osais-je l'espérer.

\- La créature... c'est celle qui a tué Tadébastet ? s'enquit alors Lotus.

\- Mais non, Tadébastet c'est Ume, elle n'est pas morte, répliqua Nephthys.

Je fermai les yeux. Je parlai beaucoup trop dans mes cauchemars... Il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve une solution pour qu'elles arrêtent de m'entendre tergiverser là-dessus.

\- Je parlais de la précédente incaranation d'Ume, répliqua Lotus, piquée au vif.

\- Non, les interrompis-je.

\- Mais il va encore essayer de te tuer ? continua quand même Lotus.

Je soupirai. Peu importe que je leur dise la vérité ou non, elles allaient tout de même rester sur leur idée première. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être bornées !

\- Il a déjà essayé plus d'une fois, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va y arriver, les rassurai-je. Nephthys, Lotus, je veux que vous m'écoutiez très attentivement. Je vous propose un marché. Vous allez rester ici, et en échange, je vous raconterai la véritable histoire de Tadébastet.

Elles hésitèrent un moment, se concertèrent, puis hochèrent la tête et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Je soupirai et me redressai pour me tourner vers Ardeth, O'Connell, Carnahan et Alex. Ils semblaient un peu étonnés.

\- Elles sont presque aussi bornées que moi, si je ne leur propose pas quelque chose de suffisamment attrayant elles nous auraient suivis, expliquai-je.

\- C'est étonnant ça, marmonna Carnahan. Pour en revenir à ce que disais Néféret, sans t'accuser, ce n'est pas ton boulot d'empêcher ça ?

\- Sa complice sait des choses qu'aucun vivant ne peut savoir, expliqua Ardeth.

\- En somme tu es en train de nous dire que cette femme a le savoir de quelqu'un qui a vécu dans ce temps là, une possible réincarnation ? C'est ça ton excuse, sérieusement ?! repris-je, irritée.

Il me regarda, dans le même état de nerf que moi. Oui, je me doutes que ce n'était pas ce genre de retrouvailles qu'il avait imaginée. Ce n'était pas non plus ce que j'avais espéré, à vrai dire. Et puis... le fait de savoir qu'il m'avait remplacée aussi rapidement me faisait mal, je devais l'avouer. Moi je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'autres solutions que de me marier, mais lui... C'était complètement égoïste de ma part, je le savais... mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je lui en voulais.

\- Elle savait exactement où était enterrée la créature, fit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. On espérait qu'elle nous mènerait au bracelet, et elle l'a fait, ajouta-t-il en regardant O'Connell.

\- Par tous les dieux... pas Anck-Su-Namun... fis-je en ancien égyptien sans que les autres ne comprennent.

\- Et maintenant ils ont le bracelet, conclut-il.

\- Je ne paniquerai pas si vite si j'étais vous, coupa Alex, étonnant tout le monde en découvrant son poignet orné du bracelet en question.

\- C'est de l'or ? fit Carnahan.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui donner un coup de coude bien mérité dans le ventre. Il m'énervait avec sa curiosité toujours aussi vénale. Ne pouvait-il pas s'intéresser à autre chose que de l'or pour une fois ? Il me désespérait.

\- Quand je l'ai mis, poursuivais Alex, j'ai vu les pyramides de Gizeh. Et ensuite j'ai traversé le désert jusqu'à Karnak.

\- En mettant ce bracelet tu as déclenché une réaction en chaîne qui pourrait provoquer l'apocalypse, dit sérieusement Ardeth, provoquant un hoquet de stupeur chez le garçon.

\- Ardeth, pour l'amour du ciel ! C'est un enfant, ne lui dis pas ce genre de choses, m'écriai-je.

Alex semblait terrorisé. Je me retins de claquer Ardeth. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait manquer de tacte. Qui irait dire les choses aussi crues à un enfant de huit ans ? Il n'avait pas la maturité pour porter ce genre de vérité sur ses épaules. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Est-ce que les Medjaïs élevaient leurs enfants en les épargnant si peu du mal et de la dureté de la vie ?

\- Toi, sois moins pessimiste, fit O'Connell en pointant Ardeth du doigt. Toi, gare à tes fesses, dit-il ensuite à son fils. Toi, dans la voiture, conclut-il en pointant Carnahan.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et, sans qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, j'ouvris la portière. Je savais qu'il allait me dire de rester ici. Après tout, Imhotep ne voulait-il pas me détruire ? Seulement, je n'allais pas les laisser avoir la gloire à eux tout seuls. Je venais avec eux, quoi qu'ils en disent et quoi qu'ils en pensent.

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai fait peur à ton fils, commença Ardeth.

\- Maintenant je te trouve vachement optimiste, fis-je à grand renfort de sarcasme.

Il eut l'intelligence de ne pas faire attention et de ne pas me répondre, ce qui m'énerva au delà de l'imaginable. Mais je devais le concéder, bon point pour lui.

\- Mais tu dois comprendre, poursuivait-il, que maintenant que le bracelet est à son poignet, nous n'avons que sept jours avant que le Roi Scorpion ne se réveille.

\- "Nous" ? releva O'Connell qui, apparemment, ne voulait pas y être mêlé. Comment ça "nous" ?

Comme je le comprenais. Par le passé, et par "passé" j'entends mon passé en temps que la Grande Prêtresse Tadébastet, j'avais été mêlée à la politique et à bien d'autres choses qui m'avaient par la suite coûté cher, si je m'en tenais à ce que mes rêves m'avaient petit à petit montré. Je ne comprenais pas encore tout ni l'ampleur des pouvoirs que j'avais, et je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir en savoir plus. J'ignorais les véritables circonstances de ma mort, et pour être franche, je n'étais pas sûre de vraiment vouloir savoir tout ça.

\- Si il n'est pas tué il réssuscitera l'armée d'Anubis, lâcha Ardeth.

Ohoh... Pas bon, vraiment pas bon... J'ignorai pourquoi je me sentais tout d'un coup paniquée, mais il devait sûrement y avoir une raison. Mais, sans être vraiment très intelligent, tout le monde pouvait très bien deviner que c'était très mauvais et... apocalyptique.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose, c'est ça ? s'enquit Carnahan.

Sauf lui, apparemment. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Ça dépassait l'entendement. C'était un record même.

\- Il va juste détruire le monde, marmonai-je en même temps que O'Connell.

\- Ah, l'indémodable plan de la destruction du monde...

Le silence se fit après cela. Je n'en étais pas mécontente. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de reparler surnaturel, mort et tout le tralala. Je trouvais déjà ma vie suffisamment chaotique sans qu'on ait besoin d'en rajouter. Et voilà que la créature qui n'avait de cesse de me détruire allait revenir d'entre les morts. Vous parlez d'une vie de merde...

\- Celui qui peut tuer le Roi Scorpion peu renvoyer son armée dans le monde des morts, expliqua Ardeth alors que l'on était sur le point d'arriver.

\- Ou l'utiliser pour détruire l'humanité et régner sur la Terre, marmonnai-je, surprenant Ardeth au passage. Ils devaient vraiment se faire chier dans l'antiquité pour planifier la destruction du monde à chaque événement...

Mon commentaire eut le mérite de faire rire Alex et sourire Carnahan, mais Ardeth et O'Connell restaient sérieux. Je soupirai : si même dans les situations pénibles, voir désastreuses, on ne pouvait pas rire, que restait-il dans ce bas monde ? Rire du danger et des possibles désastres était parfois tout ce qu'il me restait...

\- Ils ont déterré Imhotep car il est assez coriace pour tuer le Roi Scorpion.

\- C'est leur plan, acquiesça Ardeth.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le musé et je descendis immédiatement de voiture sans attendre les autres. J'entendais O'Connell discuter avec son fils et Carnahan tandis qu'Ardeth sortait à son tour. Il disait à Alex qu'il avait une tâche importante à lui confier, celle de protéger la voiture. Ce à quoi le gamin ne se laissa pas prendre alors que Carnahan protesta immédiatement qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même.

\- Protéger la voiture, répéta Alex. Franchement papa, le fait que je sois un enfant ne veut pas dire que je suis stupide, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit O'Connell.

\- Si tu vois quelqu'un s'enfuir en criant... ce ne sera que moi, marmonna Carnahan.

J'ouvris la portière de son côté avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rester ici. Et veiller sur Alex, proposai-je, faisant rire O'Connell sous cape.

\- Ah, ça c'est une idée, conclut Carnahan.

Je refermai la porte pour me diriger vers le coffre de la voiture avec O'Connell et Ardeth. Quand O'Connell l'ouvrit, j'eus l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il était rempli d'armes. Pas de celles que j'affectionnais, mais je devais avouer qu'elles nous seraient utiles. Je commençai à analyser les armes. Je n'avais pas d'arme à longue distance, il allait falloir que j'en prenne une. Je jetais mon dévolu sur un bon vieux fusil de chasse alors que O'Connell proposait un fusil à pompe à Ardeth.

\- File-lui plutôt le Thompson, c'est plus son style, répliquai-je avant de m'éloigner.

Ardeth confirma avec un soupir. O'Connell commença lui aussi à s'équiper tout en demandant au Medjaï :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais elle à l'air de t'en vouloir.

Ardeth ne répondit pas et je le vis même se crisper. Oui, O'Connell ne savait rien des détails de notre histoire. Evelyn était sûrement la seule personne vivante à le savoir. Et encore, elle ignorait bien des choses. Et à voir comment je me comportais à vouloir ainsi venger Timothy, on pouvait croire que je l'avais aimé autrement que comme un bon ami. Je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre. Et puis... lui aussi avait des choses à se reprocher ! N'était-il pas fiancé, ou peut-être même marié à présent ? Et il allait venir me reprocher les dernières années ? Ce serait quand même culotté.

Je revins vers eux et remarquai pour la première fois le tatouage sur le poignet d'O'Connell. Le regard d'Ardeth m'apprit qu'il venait lui aussi de le voir. J'avais le même sur le poignet droit. Je le cachais avec un bracelet en cuir, même Ardeth l'ignorait j'imagine. Quoi que... d'après ce que m'avait dit Terrence pendant notre escapade en Egypte, j'avais été élevée un temps parmi ma tribu, chez les Medjaï. Ardeth le savait-il ? Non, il y avait peu de chances...

\- Si je te disais : "Je suis un étranger venant de l'Est à la recherche de ce qui est perdu", commença-t-il.

\- Alors je te répondrais que je suis un étranger venant de l'Ouest et que c'est moi que tu cherches, répondit O'Connell avant de sembler confus.

\- Alors c'est vrai, repris Ardeth en attrapant le poignet tatoué d'O'Connell. Tu portes la marque sacrée.

\- Ça ? Non, on m'a tatoué ça dans un orphelinat du Caire.

\- Cette marque, intervins-je, signifie que tu es un protecteur de l'humanité, un guerrier de Dieu. Tous les Medjaï l'ont tatouée sur le poignet.

\- Désolé, il y a erreur sur la personne, conclut O'Connell.

Je soupirai et posai mon fusil sur mon épaule, les attendant. Ardeth me jeta un coup d'oeil. Il semblait un peu surpris que j'en sache autant, mais je n'allais certes pas lui dire d'où je tenais mes informations. De plus, ces informations dataient et avaient peut-être changé au fil du temps. Toutefois ceci restait la base, donc inchangé.

Je suivis O'Connell et Ardeth dans le musée. Nous arrivâmes dans une pièce où se trouvaient entreposées des momies dans des vitrines et dans des sarcophages ouverts. Je trouvais celà déjà assez effrayant compte tenu de mon histoire avec ce genre de créatures. Mes mains me démangeaient. J'avais envie de leur tirer à chacune une balle dans la tête histoire de m'assurer qu'elles ne se relèveraient pas derrière moi pour me tuer. Appelez ça une névrose compulsive si vous voulez, mais j'avais des circonstances pour.

Soudain, elles se réveillèrent toutes et, dans un sursaut de peur, je me retrouvai contre Ardeth, fusil en joug pour descendre ces viles créatures. Cependant, Ardeth m'en empêcha pour éviter que l'on se fasse repérer. Il posa sa main sur mon arme et l'abaissa. Puis, nous nous dirigeâmes hors de cette pièce qui me mettait terriblement mal-à-l'aise. A moins qu'elles ne parviennent à briser les vitrines, elles étaient inoffensives, mais tout de même.

Nous arrivâmes sur un balcon d'où l'on pouvait voir le rituel qui avait déjà commencé. Ils psalmaudiaient tous et Evelyn tentait de se défaire de ses liens, assise sur une planche. La créature commença à bouger un pied et je me mis à trembler. Pouvais-je supporter une autre aventure de ce genre ? Je priai pour en avoir la force. Mais les séquelles suite à ce qui s'était passé en Egypte était bien trop profondes. Je ne m'en étais pas sortie indemne...

Imhotep sortit de sa non-mort en hurlant. La momie était encore plus horrible que dans mes souvenirs et mes cauchemars. Je tressaillie en la voyant, me cachai derrière le pilié et, se faisant, me retrouvai collée à Ardeth en tremblant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je me laissai glisser au sol, posai mon fusil à côté de moi et, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, reteins mes larmes avec grandes difficultés. Ardeth s'agenouilla sans bruit et me fit relever la tête mais, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour me réconforter, il n'y arriverait pas.

En constatant cela, il m'attira d'un bras contre lui et me caressa les cheveux. Je restai un instant immobile, tentant de calmer ma respiration et ma crise d'angoisse. Puis, il me lâcha et je me relevai sans lui prêter attention, prenant sur moi. Je ramassai mon fusil au passage et me remis en position, observant la scène. Je devais à tout pris mettre une distance entre mes émotions et mes actes. Il fallait que je me détache totalement de moi-même et fasse comme si je n'étais qu'une machine à tuer.

\- En quelle année sommes nous, rugit la créature en ancien égyptien que je compris parfaitement.

\- Votre altesse, c'est l'année du Scorpion, répondit le conservateur.

Ma main me démangeait. J'avais envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Avec le fusil de chasse, c'était tout à fait envisageable et je ne manquerais sûrement pas ma cible. Mais cela mettrait Evelyn en danger, ainsi que O'Connell, Ardeth sans oublier Carnahan et Alex qui nous attendaient à la voiture.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Imhotep.

\- Oui.

Imhotep se mit à rire suite à cette annonce qu'il prenait, apparemment comme une bonne nouvelle. Pas étonnant, étant donné sa soif de pouvoir... Soudain la porte du fond s'ouvrit, interrompant Imhotep dans sa joie personnelle. Une femme fit son apparition. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

\- Anck-Su-Namun... soufflai-je, surprise.

Ardeth et O'Connell me lancèrent un regard plein d'incompréhension. Je devinais aisément pourquoi. Je n'étais pas sensée, moi, Néféret, reconnaître une femme de l'antiquité rien qu' en la voyant physiquement. Mais je n'allais pas perdre mon temps à leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment... du moins pas maintenant.

Elle avança jusqu'à se retrouver en face d'Imhotep et l'observa avec attention sans éprouver le moindre dégoût apparemment. Elle ne laissait rien paraître de son ressenti sur son visage. Elle gardait une expression neutre qui ne me plaisait pas.

\- N'ayez pas peur, lui dit le conservateur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, répondit-elle. Je suis Anck-Su-Namun réincarnée, reprit-elle ensuite en ancien égyptien.

\- Seulement de corps, corrigea Imhotep. Mais bientôt, je ferais revenir son âme du monde des morts et notre amour ne fera désormais plus qu'un.

Je me tournai vers Ardeth et O'Connell en grimaçant de dégoût. Je n'étais pas la seule apparemment à avoir des problèmes à contenir mon dernier repas après ce que je venais de voir.

\- Tu sais, commença O'Connell, quelques années plus tôt ça m'aurait parut vraiment très étrange.

\- A qui le dis-tu... ma mère était Medjaï mais je n'ai pas été élevée dans leurs traditions. Je te comprends totalement, repris-je.

Ardeth me regarda fixement et je détournai le regard, mal-à-l'aise. Il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Voulait-il me parler de ma mère ? Ou d'autre chose ? Ou bien était-ce quelque chose de plus... intime ?

* * *

 **Fin du Douzième Chapitre**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Je sais que j'ai pris mon temps avant de poster ce chapitre, mais je dois avouer que cette histoire est passée en seconde position et que j'écris plus sur "Pour un Ruban Vert" dernièrement. Cela ne signifie cependant pas que je vais abandonner cette histoire en cours de route, rassurez-vous.**

 **Je te remercie, comme tous les "guests" je t'appellerai Houdini, pour ton commentaire. Je suis consciente quenles films date, ne t'en fais pas, je ne me décourage pas. Tu verras le bout de cette histoire, à supposer que tu continues de la suivre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 _Discussion peut plaisante_

* * *

O'Connell commença à descendre pour aller sauver Evelyn, nous laissant en charge de couvrir leurs arrières. Ardeth et moi nous plaçâmes côte à côte, prêts à faire feu. Mais le silence devenait vraiment peusant entre nous deux. Je sentais son regard sur moi de temps à autres. Je perdis patience.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Ardeth, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le !

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai quelque chose à te dire ? rétorqua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et armai mon fusil. Histoire d'être prête le moment venue. Puis je vérifiais mes poches, m'assurant que j'avais suffisamment de munitions. Ardeth, lui, continuait de me jeter des regards à la dérobée comme si je ne le voyais pas. Me croyait-il si stupide ou c'était mon jour de chance ?

\- Cesse de me regarder comme ça, c'est lassant ! marmonnai-je.

\- Lassant ?! Tu ne semblais pas t'en pleindre en Egypte ! répliqua-t-il, ouvrant finalement le sujet tant redouté.

\- Nous y voilà, soupirai-je. Franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- C'est dommage parce que moi si, répliqua-t-il, singlant.

C'est à ce moment que nous commençâmes à tirer dans le tas, tout en continuant de nous disputer. Lui voulait des explications, et moi je voulais qu'il se taise. Autrement dit, nos attentes divergeaient fortement.

\- Et pourquoi ? fis-je encore plus irritée, au point que je m'acharnais sur nos enemis pour ne pas l'étrangler.

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ton mariage, ce serait un bon début, fit-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Je prends très mal le fait de devoir m'expliquer sur mon mariage à un homme qui m'a caché être fiancé. Tu trouves ça honnête, toi ?

Il ne put pas répondre, devant se concentrer pour viser un endroit spécifique. Je fis de même jusqu'à ce que O'Connell ait réussi à libérer Evelyn et qu'ils aient réussi à remonter. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux dans la précipitation. Il était plus que temps de partir. Imhotep venait de relâcher ses guerriers momifiés. Je préférais encore me retrouver face à un lion affamé qu'à ces tueurs, aussi charismatiques soient-ils.

\- Oh non, pas encore ces gars là, se pleignit O'Connell.

\- Là au moins on est d'accord, répondis-je alors que l'on prenait la fuite.

J'entendis le "Détruisez-les" très nettement et je dois avouer que ça me donna encore moins l'envie de m'attarder. J'accélérai le pas, sprintant aux côtés d'Ardeth. Nous sortîmes du musée pour nous retrouver devant la voiture. Mais aucun signe de Carnahan ni d'Alex. Par contre, les jumelles nous attendaient. Je crus que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Mais que... commençai-je avant de voir un bus impérial arriver.

\- Johnathan, quel est le problème avec ma voiture ? demanda O'Connell.

\- J'ai été forcé de trouver une alternative à notre moyen de transport, répondit le concerné.

\- Un bus impérial ?! hurla O'Connell, éberlué.

\- Montez, ordonnai-je à mes filles qui s'exécutèrent.

Je montai à leur suite et me tournai vers elle, furieuse qu'elles ne m'aient pas obéis. Je posai mon fusil sur un siège et croisai les bras, attendant qu'elles se décident à s'expliquer. Toutefois, ma patience déjà mise à rude épreuve par Ardeth quelques minutes plus tôt, me déserta totalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? criai-je. Je vous avais ordonné de rester à la maison !

\- Mais... Ume... commença Nephthys.

\- Pas de "mais" ! Je suis très déçue de votre comportement. Allez vous asseoir ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Elles allèrent immédiatement s'asseoir, têtes baissées. J'étais furieuse, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. La situation était très délicate et dangereuse. Elles auraient pu se faire tuer et la possibilité demeurait encore bien présente. Jamais je n'avais levé la main sur elles, mais je devais avouer qu'à ce moment j'avais failli les gifler. Je m'étais contenue de justesse.

\- Elles sont aussi indisciplinées que toi, remarqua Ardeth.

\- Parlons-en de la discipline ! m'écriai-je en faisant volte face vers lui. Tu comptais me le dire quand que tu étais fiancé ? Après m'avoir ramenée dans ta tribu ?!

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour vos disputes de couple, fit remarquer O'Connell.

\- La ferme ! fut la réponse unanime de la part d'Ardeth et moi-même.

A ce moment O'Connell regarda vers le musée pour voir sa voiture se faire démolir sous les pieds des guerriers momifiés. Ardeth et moi arrêtâmes de nous queureller au moment où nous entendîmes O'Connell hurler :

\- Non, non ! Pas ma voiture !

\- Ce n'est guère le moment de s'occuper de l'état de ta voiture, lui lançai-je, à charge de revanche.

\- Ferme-là Néféret, grogna-t-il en chargeant son fusil. Oh je hais les momies...

\- Bienvenu au club, marmonai-je.

Carnahan fit une embardée et je me retrouvai propulsée contre Ardeth qui tomba à la renverse sur un des sièges. Je repris assez rapidement mes esprits, descendant immédiatement de ses genoux. Il fallait croire que le destin voulait absolument nous rapprocher... Ardeth se tourna vers O'Connell, tenant fermement son arme.

\- Heureux de me voir maintenant ? fit-il avec un brin d'amusement.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? répondit O'Connell en montant à l'étage.

Ardeth et moi restâmes en bas avec Evelyn, Carnahan et Alex. Nous nous regardâmes un moment et je soupirai. Reçu cinq sur cinq, Ardeth Bay : Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser nos querelles nous diviser. Très bien. Je hochai la tête et chargeai mon arme, visant la première momie qui fonçait sur nous. Je lui tirai dessus, lui explosant le ventre. Mais elle continua quand même son avancée vers nous.

\- Je hais les momies, marmonnai-je.

\- Qui les aime ? fit Ardeth en se préparant à les recevoirs.

Je ne perdis pas mon temps à lui répondre. Une momie arrivait droit sur nous. Je n'eus pas le temps de la viser qu'elle me fonça dedans, m'envoyant voler contre la vitre. Je tombai sur les sièges, le souffle coupé. Ardeth esquiva les coups du guerrier avant de lui décocher un coup de point qui l'envoya dans le fond du bus. Mais il se retrouva propulsé lui aussi contre la vitre. Il se retourna pour faire face à la créature et mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur : ses griffes s'allongeaient.

\- Non, certainement pas ! m'écriai-je. Pas cette fois ! hurlai-je en fonçant sur la créature, qui venait de lui entailler le bras gauche, et lui faisant manquer de peu la gorge d'Ardeth.

Carnahan tourna violemment à gauche, me propulsant contre Ardeth. J'entendis une nouvelle fois mon épaule craquer. Encore une luxation, sérieusement ?! Je relevai la tête pour observer la créature alors qu'Ardeth, dans un réflexe, m'avait rattrapée. Je m'éloignai de lui, tenant mon épaule gauche de ma main droite. Je ne pouvais plus vaiment l'aider, mais au moins, je pouvais me débrouiller pour ne pas le déranger.

Il attaqua de nouveau la créature qui était bien trop coriace pour un simple paquet de bandelettes. Ardeth esquiva un coup, puis un autre, mais il perdit l'équilibre, offrant ainsi une opportunité à la créature qui lui griffa le pectoral droit. Je retins un cri de peur de justesse. La blessure n'était heureusement pas trop profonde, il ne se viderait pas de son sang.

La momie allait encore faire des ravages quand sa tête explosa. Je me tournai vers Evelyn qui tenait le fusil à pompe. Je lui fis un signe de tête reconnaissant et me dirigeais vers Ardeth. Je me laissais tomber sur le siège à côté du sien et commençai à examiner sa blessure. Il allait protester en essayant de me repousser, mais quand sa main toucha mon épaule luxée, je lâchai un sifflement de douleur. Il retira immédiatement sa main et ne protesta plus.

Ses blessures, fort heureusements, n'étaient à peine que des érafflures, rien de bien inquiétant. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Je soupirai de soulagement et laissai mon front retomber sur sa poitrine pour cacher mes larmes. J'avais eu si peur... Puis, une fois que je me fus ressaisie, je me redressai et évitai son regard. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il saute aux conclusions.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit alors la voix d'O'Connell, à l'intention d'Ardeth.

\- C'était la première fois que je prenais le bus, sourit Ardeth.

\- Néféret ? s'enquit alors O'Connell. Tu...

Je remarquai un peu trop tard que mon épaule luxée n'était rien comparée à la longue griffe qui avait transpercé mon flanc droit. Je n'avais même pas senti cette blessure là. Evelyn se précipita vers nous alors qu'Ardeth commençait déjà à s'occuper de moi. Evelyn ne paniqua pas, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment aider. Je lui souris de manière tout à fait blasée.

\- Ume ! s'écrièrent mes filles qui s'étaient tenues à l'écart avec Alex pour rester en sécurité. Tu es blessée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je survivrai, les réconfortai-je avant de me focaliser sur Ardeth.

Je croisai son regard et compris immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire. Je m'aggripai à son épaule de ma main droite et, d'un signe de tête, lui donnais le feu vert. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens quand il retira, d'un mouvement brusque, la griffe de mon flanc. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas hurler, crispant ma main sur son épaule déjà ensanglantée. Il ne cilla pas et ne se pleignit pas. Je relâchai la pression de ma main sur sa blessure et me redressai. La blessure saignait un peu, mais aucun organe n'avait été touché.

\- Vous voyez, ce n'est rien... leur souris-je.

\- Ume... ton épaule est encore luxée, fit remarquer Lotus.

Je grimaçai. J'étais rouillée. Il y a huit ans, en Egypte, j'étais ressortie pratiquemment sans une égratignure, aujourd'hui, en l'espace de quelques heures, j'étais parvenue à me luxer l'épaule deux fois, m'entailler le bras et la joue et à me faire planter par une griffe de momie. A combien s'élevaient mes chances de sortir de cette nouvelle aventure en vie ?

\- O'Connell, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, fit alors Ardeth. Tiens la droite, immobile, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est bon, je ne vais pas me débattre, marmonnai-je alors que O'Connell s'éxécutait, m'attrapant fermement par mon épaule droite et en posant sa main sur mon flanc gauche de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas bouger mon buste.

\- A trois, commença Ardeth. Un... deux...

\- Si tu crois m'impressionner...

Je hurlai quand il remit brutalement mon épaule en place. Il me garda dans ses bras, en me disant que tout allait bien, que c'était fini. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant qu'on essayait de rassurer, mais je ne m'en offusquais pas. Tant de fois j'avais cherché le réconfort des bras d'Ardeth dans mes nuits perturbées de cauchemars. Tant de fois j'avais hurlé son nom et m'étais réveillée en pleurs... Le simple fait de me souvenir de ça amena mes larmes. Je les essuyais immédiatement, avec un peu de chance, ça pouvait passer comme le contrecoup de la douleur.

Rick alla retrouver Evelyn, soupirant de soulagement que nous nous en soyions tous sortis. Je me relevai, quittant les bras d'Ardeth pour faire quelque pas et remuer mon épaule. La douleur était encore un peu présente, mais plus aussi intense que les instants précédents. Je soupirai et me tournai vers mes filles. Lotus se tenait à côté d'Ardeth et Nephthys était avec Alex, au bout du bus.

\- Je suis désolée qu'on ne t'ai pas écoutée, Ume, commença Lotus, tête baissée, sous les yeux curieux d'Ardeth.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas écoutée ? demandai-je.

\- Nephthys a dit que... qu'une voix l'appelait, commença Lotus. Une voix qui lui disait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Je fermai les yeux. Est-ce que Bastet lui avait dit de venir me rejoindre ? Dans quel but ? Bastet ne parlait que très rarement dans mes songes ou dans mes pensées, seulement quand le danger était extrême ou que l'information qu'elle avait à me communiquer était d'ordre vital. Comme pour le sceptre, il y a huit ans. Elle m'avait poussée à m'en emparer, j'ignorais encore dans quel but, mais ce n'était pas par hasard. Si elle avait décrété que mes filles devaient venir à moi, ce n'était pas un hasard non plus... Bon sang... mais qu'avait-elle perçu ?

A ce moment, j'entendis Alex et Nephthys crier. Je me retournai et me précipitai vers l'arrière du bus pour sortir, suivie de O'Connell. La voiture noire dans laquelle ils avaient été enlevés commençaient déjà à partir sur les chapeaux de roues. O'Connell se précipita à sa suite, mais moi, affaiblie par ma blessure, je tombai un genoux à terre. Etait-ce ainsi que devaient se passer les choses ?

\- Alex ! hurlaient Evelyn et O'Connell.

Lotus, elle, pleurait à côté de moi. Je sentis quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de moi et passer un bras sur mes épaules pour me ramener contre lui. Je ne me débatis pas, le coeur brisé. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'un jour je serai séparée ainsi d'une de mes filles. La peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose était insoutenable. Je me libérai d'Ardeth et prit Lotus dans mes bras pour la serrer contre mon coeur.

\- Chut... tout va bien, on va la retrouver, murmurai-je, la voix tremblante.

Lotus se calma progressivement et, bientôt, plongea son regard encore brillant de larmes dans le mien. Je ne me dérobai pas, ne cachais pas ma peur ni mes émotions. Jamais je ne cachais mes émotions à mes filles, sauf quand cela pouvait les terroriser. Mais au point où on en était à présent...

\- Je serai forte maman, comme Nephthys, conclut-elle.

Je lui souris et lui ébourrifais les cheveux. Elle était forte. Malgré les apparences et ce qu'elle pensait, Lotus était bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle ne cessait de se dénigrer, de se croire faible, mais la vérité était tout autre.

\- Ne craignez pas pour vos enfants, commença Ardeth.

\- Ils ne peuvent faire du mal à Alex, dis-je en me relevant. Il porte le bracelet. Reste à espérer que Nephthys saura se préserver.

Ardeth me regarda, cherchant quelque chose en moi que je ne compris pas. Je me rapprochai d'eux, tenant Lotus par la main, lui apportant autant de réconfort qu'elle m'en apportait.

\- Alex porte le bracelet ? s'enquit Evelyn, surprise.

\- Quand il l'a mis, il a vu les pyramides de Gizeh et le temple de Karnak, commença O'Connell.

\- Et quand il arrivera à Karnak, le bracelet lui montrera la prochaine étape du voyage, reprit Ardeth.

\- Si on n'y est pas avant eux, on ne saura pas où le chercher après, en déduisit Evelyn.

\- Il me semble qu'il nous faut un tapis volant, concut O'Connell, pensif.

Ardeth et moi nous regardâmes, sans vraiment comprendre. O'Connell avait parfois des idées qui m'échapaient. De temps en temps des idées de génies, souvent des idées folles, et presque tout le temps des idées peu recommandables. Je craignais d'avance ce que celle-ci nous réservait. J'avais toujours en travers de la gorge le coup de l'explosion à la dynamite et de mon saucissonnage sur l'aile d'un avion. Alors cette fois, je me méfiais...

Nous dûmes toutefois retourner chez les O'Connell pour préparer notre expédition. Je ne mis pas longtemps à empacter les quelques affaires dont j'aurais besoin au cours de notre voyage et descendis dans le salon pour les attendre. Lotus avait décidé de passer un peu de temps dans la bibliothèque pour réféchir et je ne souhaitais pas la déranger. Si bien que je me mis à jouer avec l'un de mes saïs, mes pensées occupées ailleurs.

\- Tu es inquiète, fit une voix qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Je rattrapais le saï par la poignée et le pointai en direction du nouvel arrivant. Ardeth ne bougea pas d'un cil, son visage impassible. Je soupirai et baissai mon arme avant de faire rouler le manche entre mes mains. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre ? Que j'étais morte de peur pour ma fille ? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident...

\- On va les ramener, dit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

\- Je vais les tuer, tous, jusqu'au dernier pour tout le mal qu'ils nous on fait. Pour Timothy, pour mes filles et pour moi, dis-je en serrant les dents de rage.

Ardeth se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne fis pas attention. Il avait choisi de venir me parler, ce n'était quand même pas ma faute s'il choisissait mal son moment. Qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je le ménage s'il venait me parler, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à préserver son égo.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'Egypte ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondis-je avant de me lever.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte afin de quitter cette pièce et me trouver un petit coin de solitude. Seulement, Ardeth ne sembla pas de cet avis. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me ramena vers lui, me forçant à lui faire face. Je lui jetai un regard noir avant de lui faire lâcher prise. Je m'éloignai de quelques pas et le toisai, bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que tu m'évites, Néféret. Parle-moi !

\- Pour te dire quoi ?! explosai-je. Que l'Egypte m'a pris mon meilleur ami ?! Que non content de cela, mon père a lui aussi décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de mourir ?! Alors oui, j'ai quitté l'Egypte dans l'espoir de revoir mon père, et tu sais quoi, même cela je n'en ai pas eu le droit. Il est mort quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre, mon nom sur les lèvres ! Alors je n'ai pas du tout envie d'évoquer ces souvenirs !

Ardeth resta impassible, mais il ne me poussa pas plus loin. Il resta silencieux et m'écouta sans broncher. Je sentis ma vision se brouiller avec l'arrivée des larmes, si bien que je me détournais en jurant pour les lui cacher. Lentement, il quitta la pièce pour me laisser seule. Je lui en fus en partie reconnaissante, mais une autre part de moi-même lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir prise dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Quelle idiote je faisais...

* * *

 **Fin du Treizième Chapitre**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hey ! Je sais que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas publié, mais je dois avouer m'être plus penchée sur mon autre fanfic ces derniers temps. N'ayez crainte, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Je vais faire au mieux pour les quelques chapitres qu'il reste pour arriver à la conclusion de cette histoire.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ils me font énormément plaisir et me donne le courage de continuer ! Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Deuil & Révélations_

* * *

Le Caire. Ville que j'avais fui et que j'espérai ne jamais revoir. Tant de choses s'étaient passées dans cette partie de l'Egypte. La mort d'Henderson pour n'en citer qu'une. Le paysage qui m'avait autrefois émue et fait rêver n'éveillait plus qu'en moi un profond sentiment de détresse.

\- Ume ?

Je revins brusquement à la réalité quand ma fille me prit la main. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et suivis O'Connell et Evelyn avant de me rappeler qu'il me fallait faire un petit détour. Je dis alors à Lotus de rester avec eux et que je revenais dans quelques minutes. Puis, sans plus attendre, je me précipitai vers l'écurie la plus proche. J'avais fais voyager mes chevaux jusqu'ici, au cas où nous en aurions besoin.

Quand j'arrivais devant son box, Shazaam sortit sa tête et hénis bruyamment, les oreilles bien en avant. Je souris et ouvris la porte pour venir passer mes bras autour de l'encolure de ma belle jument.

\- Que faites-vous ! Ces chevaux sont la propriété privée de Lady Vyne ! s'écria alors une voix.

Je me retournais pour fixer un palefrenier qui prenait décidément sont travail à coeur. Je souris, amusée avant de me détacher de Shazaam qui protesta et me donna un coup de museau pour la forme.

\- Je suis Lady Vyne, me présentai-je en lui tendant la main.

\- Vous êtes... fit-il éberlué. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne ressemblez pas à une lady, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Je sais, ne vous en faites pas. Prenez bien soin de Shazaam et Shek, lui dis-je après qu'il m'eut serré la main. Et si Shazaam s'agite et essaie de sortir, laissez la faire sans essayer de la rattraper et laissez Shek la suivre.

Il sembla un peu perplexe mais ne protesta pas. Je lui fis un signe de tête et m'éloignai pour aller retrouver mes amis, passant d'abord près du box de Shek pour lui caresser le chanfrein. Puis je me dépêchai pour aller rejoindre mon groupe. O'Connell s'était vu fermer une porte à la figure et ne semblait pas très content. Si bien qu'i explosa la serrure d'un coup de feu.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? m'enquis-je, perplexe.

\- "L'ami" de Rick n'a pas l'air très heureux de le voir, répondit tout simplement Evelyn.

\- Oh, mais ça ce n'est pas une nouveauté, déclarai-je, la faisant sourire.

Je restai immobile, bras croisés sur ma poitrine à regarder O'Connell se diriger vers la porte que son "ami" venait de lui claquer au nez sans hésitation. Carnahan s'occupait des bagages tandis qu'Evelyn tentait d'inculquer la douceur et la suptilité à son époux.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour la subtilité, répliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un puissant coup de pied.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les hommes devaient-ils toujours être si... brutes ? Ne pouvaient-ils user de temps à autre de la douceur ? Lotus me regardait avec amusement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour avant de lui offrir ma main qu'elle prit immédiatement, et de suivre nos amis.

\- Izzy, viens-là, fit O'Connell tandis que le pauvre homme continuait de le fuir.

\- Il n'a pas l'air heureux de te voir, commenta Evelyn.

\- Cela va sans dire, soupirai-je à la remarque si évidente de mon amie.

\- Il ne m'a encore jamais fait faux bon, déclara O'Connell en se rapprochant d'Izzy.

J'observai les alentours, notant l'état lamentable dans lequel cet endroit se trouvait. C'était un vrai dépotoir. De la camelote traînait ci et là, entassée par endroit ou éparpillée sur le sol. Izzy serait-il un brocanteur ? Je l'ignorais, mais c'est ce qui parraissait de loin le plus logique. Brocanteur ou receleur... cela restait à voir.

\- Je me fous de ce qui t'amène. C'est non, oublie ! s'écria Izzy en attrapant des rouleaux de papiers. A chaque fois que je me fais embarquer dans tes aventures, je me fais tirer dessus !

Il souleva sans ménagement la tête d'un de ses acolytes endormi sur la table pour récupérer un troisième rouleau de papier. L'acolyte en question devait avoir un sommeil extrêmement lourd puisque sa tête retomba lourdement sur la table sans qu'il ne se réveille. Ou bien il était tout simplement saoul, option que j'envisageai être la plus probable.

\- La dernière fois, je me suis pris une balle dans le cul ! Je suis encore en deuil !

Il s'éloigna de la table à grand pas en exagérant sa démarche au même titre que ses paroles. Je me doutais que se prendre un tir de la sorte devait être douloureux, mais je devais avouer que j'étais curieuse de la tournure des événements pour en arriver à ce résultat. Ce n'était pas banal et l'histoire devait être hilarante, vu de l'extérieur.

Lotus décida de s'asseoir à même le sol, en ayant sans doute assez de rester debout à attendre qu'une décision soit prise... ou plutôt que Izzy cède à O'Connell. Ce qui ne devrait sans doute pas tarder puisque cet homme pouvait se montrer très convainquant.

\- Tu as oublié le braquage à Marrakech ? reprit Izzy en cherchant dans un tiroir.

\- Un braquage ? releva Evelyn en haussant un sourcil à l'intention de son époux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit-il avec ce sourire qui indiquait que c'était effectivement ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Si c'est exactement ça ! protesta Izzy.

Ah... ça allait devenir intéressant. Laissant Lotus seule à dessiner dans le sable, je me rapprochai et m'adossai contre un pilier tout près et, bras croisés et oreilles à l'écoute, attendis le fin mot de l'histoire. Je n'allais pas en perdre une miette.

\- Je vole en hauteur, me cachant avec le soleil. Ce blanc-bec me fait signe, je descends pour le récupérer. Et pan ! Je me fais dégommer.

Mon sourire s'élargit sur mon visage à l'entente du contexte de cette malheureuse aventure. Ainsi donc O'Connell était à blâmer pour ce malheureux incident ? C'était surprenant ça dis donc. Je me doutais que la suite allait être excellente. Ayant eut un bref petit avant-goût de la façon dont Izzy exagérait les choses, j'attendais la suite avec impatience.

\- Je suis étendu par terre avec la rate qui me sort du ventre, et je le vois rappliquer avec une danseuse du ventre ! conclut-il avant de s'en retourner à ses fouilles de tiroir.

Je haussais un sourcil à l'entente de cette chute à laquelle je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue. O'Connell fit une grimace exaspérée à son ami qui ne lui accorda pas un seul regard tandis qu'Evelyn lui faisait les gros yeux dans son dos. Oh, ça promettait d'être passionnant ! Je sentais que j'allais décidément beaucoup m'amuser avec cette bande de dégénérés.

\- Une danseuse du ventre ? répéta Evelyn entre ses dents alors que O'Connell tantait de se faire le plus innocent du monde (ce qui ne marcha évidemment pas). Izzy, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire.

\- Du moment que j'en sors indemne, marmonna Izzy.

\- Arrête de geindre, fit O'Connell. Tu seras payé cette fois, conclut-il en lançant une liasse de billets à son acolyte.

Ah parce qu'en plus il n'avait pas été payé la dernière fois malgré toutes ses misères ? Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Est-ce qu'Izzy était vraiment malchanceux ou bien incroyablement stupide ? C'était une question qui se devait d'être posée aux vues de ces dernières informations. Comment avait-il pu se faire rouler de la sorte. Je savais O'Connell suffisamment intelligent, mais tout de même, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser.

\- Regardes autour de toi O'Connell ? A quoi me servirait ton argent, hein ? répliqua-t-il en lui montrant tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme prospert ici (à savoir toute sa camelote). Je vais me payer quoi ?

\- Je vais te la faire courte, rétorqua O'Connell, cette fois très sérieux. Mon fils a été enlevé ainsi que la fille d'une amie très chère, dit-il en faisant une gestuelle avec le sceptre qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis qu'il l'avait hôté à Carnahan. Et je vais faire n'importe quoi pour les retrouver, conclut-il.

Izzy resta silencieux, à fixer le sceptre en or durant une longue minute avant que O'Connell ne se rende compte de son intérêt pour l'objet en question. Il le bougea de gauche à droite, Izzy suivant le mouvement de la tête avec un petit gémissement, de haut en bas, avec la même réaction, puis il le secoua sous les yeux de son ancien coéquipié.

\- O'Connell, tu me donnes ce bâton en or et tu peux me raser la tête, m'épiler les jambes et m'utiliser comme planche de surf, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ouais... définitivement stupide, conclus-je dans ma tête en soupirant et en décroisant les bras. Il y en avait un qui ne serait pas content, à n'en point douter. Je lançai un discret regard à Carnahan qui s'activait au loin avec les bagages, puis retournai mon attention sur les deux hommes qui apparemment avaient conclu le marché.

\- On n'a pas déjà fait ça à Tripoli ? s'enquit O'Connell.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! m'écriai-je, éberluée.

O'Connell m'ignora, ainsi que son compagnon d'ailleur tellement ce dernier était obsédé par sa nouvelle acquisition qu'il ne cessait de fixer de son unique oeil. Je levai les mains au ciel et laissai tomber. Ces hommes étaient bien trop tordus pour moi, j'y laisserais ma sanité si je tentais de les comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et je n'étais pas prête à payer ce prix là.

\- A propos... quand as-tu perdu ton oeil ? questionna finalement O'Connell.

\- Oh. Je ne l'ai pas perdu. Je me trouve juste plus séduisant comme ça, dit-il en relevant le cache-oeil noir qui se trouvait sur son oeil gauche.

O'Connell sourit avant de lui arracher ce dernier, exaspéré. Je décidai, là aussi, de ne pas essayer de comprendre. C'était peine perdu. Je l'entendis dire à Izzy de se mettre au travail et me détournai complètement d'eux pour retourner auprès de ma fille. Cette dernière se leva pour me rejoindre et nous suivîmes finalement le groupe quand tout fut près.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment vu sous mon meilleur jour, décréta Izzy alors qu'il marchait à côté d'Evelyn.

\- Oh, je suis sûre que si, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'arrêta soudain et écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'un groupe de cavaliers qui se tenaient en ligne juste en face de nous. Ardeth venait de descendre de cheval et je dus me forcer pour ne pas le fixer plus que de raison. Je n'en avais pas le droit, et puis... il était hors limite.

Ardeth donna les rènes de son cheval à l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite et se dirigea vers nous dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait cette force qui miroitait en lui et que l'on détectait immédiatement au premier regard. Cette assurance et ce charisme que je n'avais jamais vu chez aucun autre homme. Je me forçai une nouvelle fois à détourner le regard et m'éloignai un peu pour observer le ciel, tentant de ne pas prêter trop attention aux Medjaïs.

\- Je le savais. Je vais encore me faire tirer dessus, entendis-je Izzy marmonner.

Si je ne me tenais pas déjà sur des charbons ardents, j'aurais sûrement ri aux dépends de ce pauvre imbécile d'Izzy. Mais dans la situation présente, je n'avais pas de quoi rire. Mon coeur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Pour dire vrai, j'aurais préféré qu'Ardeth ne se joigne pas à nous, qu'il s'occupe de nos ennemis de son côté. Toutefois il fallait croire que je jouais de malchance.

\- Ce sont les chefs de guerre des douze tribus Medjaïs, expliqua Ardeth en arrivant à notre hauteur. Horus ! appela-t-il en levant son bras.

Immédiatement, un magnifique faucon quitta le bras d'un des chefs de guerre pour aller se percher sur celui d'Ardeth. L'oiseau était magnifique et semblait merveilleusement bien dressé, docile. Il reposait sagement sur la main d'Ardeth, accueuillant les caresses de celui-ci avec plaisir. Pendant un court instant, j'aurais aimé être à la place de cette oiseau, me tenir si proche d'Ardeth et profiter de sa tendresse une dernière fois. Je me giflai mentalement. Je devais absolument me reprendre. Je devais me focaliser sur ma fille. Il fallait que je la sauve, le reste importait peu et ne devait pas me distraire. Pas même Ardeth.

\- Le meilleur et le plus malin de mes amis, conclut Ardeth. Il permettra aux chefs de nous suivre.

J'eus soudain une idée. Je sifflai quelques instants, attirant l'attention de tous, moi qui m'était faite si discrète durant tout ce temps. Au bout de quelques instants, le bruit de sabots sur le sol se fit entendre en un galop rapide et puissant. En quelques secondes, Shazaam et Shek arrivèrent devant moi et vinrent chercher mes caresses. J'attrapai la bride de mes deux chevaux et me tournai vers les Medjaïs. Ils me regardèrent avec suspicion mais je ne me laissai pas impressionner.

\- Ce sont mes chevaux. J'aimerais que vous les preniez avec vous. En cas de danger, ils pourraient nous sauver, conclus-je à l'intention des chefs Medjaïs.

Ils se concertèrent du regard un moment avant de poser leurs yeux sur Ardeth. Evidemment, la décision finale lui revenait. Il se tourna vers moi et mes chevaux et les jaugea un instant. Shazaam n'était pas très imposante malgré sa grande taille, mais il l'avait vue à l'oeuvre lors de mon escapade en Egypte. Il savait de quoi elle était faite, qu'elle était puissante et très rapide. Quant à Shek, il était aussi grand que sa soeur mais avait un poitrail puissant. Un cheval fait pour la guerre même s'il était très dur à dompter.

Ardeth acquiesça à la question silencieuse des douzes chefs Medjaïs et deux d'entre eux vinrent attraper la bride de chaque monture. Shek se rebella et il me fallut beaucoup de patience pour le calmer, lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes et l'encourageant à les suivres. Shazaam se rebiffa un peu elle aussi, se collant contre moi en hénissant.

\- Shazaam... on se reverra ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je en lui caressant le chanfrein. Yallah ! dis-je finalement et mes deux chevaux suivirent les deux cavaliers.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda finalement l'un des chefs.

\- Néféret Hawk, répondis-je seulement avant de m'incliner avec respect et de me détourner.

Ardeth se tourna vers eux et leva la main en s'exclamant "Allah Oumhanna". Ses hommes firent de même et Ardeth ramena sa main à son coeur, immité là encore par ses hommes avant que ces derniers ne fassent demi-tour et s'éloignent au grand galop.

\- Si l'armée d'Anubis vient à être ressuscitée, ils feront tout pour l'arrêter, expliqua Ardeth les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de ses hommes qui disparraissait au loin.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Si l'armée d'Anubis se voyait ressuscitée, tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, c'est les retarder un cours moment, ils finiraient tous par mourir. Personne ne pouvait arrêter cette armée, c'était peine perdue. Restait à espérer que le roi Scorpion mourrait rapidement pour limiter les pertes dans les rangs des Medjaïs.

Je suivis les autres, à peine consciente de la petite main de Lotus qui vint se glisser dans la mienne. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers l'avenir et son tragique dénouement. Je me forçai à arrêter d'y penser. Lotus avait besoin de moi, besoin que je sois forte, que je la réconforte, pas que je me perde dans la peur de l'avenir. Je tournai mon regard vers elle et lui sourit de manière à la rassurer. Elle sembla se détendre et me rendit un magnifique sourire.

Nous arrivâmes devant le magnifique moyen de transport d'Izzy. J'étais à la fois rassurée que ce ne soit pas un avion, et inquiète quant à la fiabilité de cet engin. Il s'agissait d'un bateau flottant grace à un ballon gonflé au dessus. C'était étrange, nouveau et je me tenais là, perplexe. Le visage d'O'Connell semblait décomposé devant la vue de cette machine volante.

\- N'est-il pas magnifique ? s'enquit Izzy tout fière de lui en nous montrant son oeuvre.

\- C'est un ballon, répondit O'Connell, stupéfait et... désapointé.

\- Non, c'est un dirigeable, corrigea Izzy en s'essuyant les mains avec un tissu en revenant vers nous.

Je voyais la colère monter chez O'Connell et dus masquer mon amusement pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Ardeth se tenait à côté de moi, silencieux à observer la scène qui se déroulait devant nous. Lotus me regarda avec un air interrogateur avant de regarder Ardeth avec attention. J'ignore pourquoi un tel intérêt c'était manifesté chez elle pour lui, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle était curieuse à son sujet. Toutefois, elle ne parla pas et reporta son regard vers le dirigeable avec ses yeux d'enfant émerveillée.

\- Où est ton avion ? s'écria O'Connell qui n'y tenait plus.

\- Ah, balaya Izzy de sa main, les avions appartiennent au passé.

Je m'attendis à ce qui allait se passer rien qu'au regard et à la posture d'O'Connell. Un peu plus et j'aurais juré que de la fumée sortait de ses narines et de ses oreilles pour montrer plus clairement son mécontentement... sa fureur serait sans doute le mot le plus exacte. Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de s'épanouir peu à peu sur mon visage.

\- Izzy, tu avais raison, déclara finalement O'Connell avec un sourire feint.

\- A bon ? répondit l'autre, surpris.

\- Ouais, tu vas te faire tirer dessus ! conclut O'Connell en sortant son arme et en le visant.

\- Wowowow. Il est plus rapide qu'il en a l'air ! s'écria-t-il pour le convaincre. Et il est très silencieux. Parfait pour ne pas se faire repérer, ce qui est une bonne chose.

Étant donné la peur qu'Izzy avait de se faire canarder, je pouvais comprendre l'importance qu'il mettait à ne pas se faire repérer. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui jeter la pierre, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher d'être hilare devant son ridicule. Plus je l'entendais parler, le voyais se mouvoir, plus je le voyais comme un clown, allez savoir pourquoi...

\- Sauf si, bien sûr, on choisit ton approche, dit-il cette fois plus sombre en se mettant face à O'Connell. On arrive en tirant sur tout et je me fais dégommer les fesses.

O'Connell sembla se raviser et, avec un haussement d'épaule en regardant Evelyn qui se tenait à côté de lui, il rangea son arme. Bien, le conflit semblait désamorcé... pour le moment. Je tournais finalement mon regard vers Ardeth qui n'avait pour le moment fait aucune remarque quant à notre moyen de transport. Il regardait fixement le dirigeable, perplexe et pensif. Horus, son faucon, se tenait sur sa main et semblait clame.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas garder les pieds sur terre ? finit-il seulement par demander.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai suivi, O'Connell, j'ai été saussissonée sur l'aile d'un coucou en ferraille. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne suis pas très confiante, ajoutai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Ardeth eut un sourire amusé, sûrement dû à la réminiscence de ce moment. Lui il s'était bien éclaté. Quel monde injuste ! Alors que moi j'étais paralysée par la terreur, lui il avait ri et souri durant tout le voyage. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si Ardeth n'était pas un peu mentalement dérangé.

\- Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, grimaça O'Connell devant mon regard courroucé.

\- Pour toi peut-être ! Bien assis tranquillement dans un siège, rétorquai-je, peu amène.

Ardeth sourit de plus belle sans pour autant me regarder. Lotus, elle, regardait notre échange avec perplexité. C'est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, et surtout pas le détail du voyage. J'avais encore la boule au ventre rien que d'y repenser.

\- Tu étais vraiment attachée à l'aile d'un avion ? demanda Lotus, attirant l'attention d'Ardeth et de O'Connell.

\- Oui, répondis-je en soupirant. J'étais attachée sur l'aile gauche, à côté d'Ardeth et Carnahan était sur l'autre aile.

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur ? demanda-t-elle finalement et j'entendis Ardeth tousser pour masquer un petit éclat de rire.

Je lançai un regard peu amène au Medjaï qui me répondit par un regard de son cru qui me renvoya loin dans le passé. Ce regard de reproche qui me rapellait ce qu'il ressentait et que je ressentais aussi : l'abandon. Bien qu'il avait compris que je n'avais pas eu le choix, il m'en voulait d'être partie. Je croisai mes bras et le fixai plus dûrement. Moi j'étais partie parce que je n'avais pas eu le choix, lui, il m'avait caché volontairement qu'il était fiancé. Lequel de nous deux avait le plus à se reprocher ?

\- J'étais terrorisée, dis-je simplement à Lotus en reportant mon regard sur elle.

\- Et vous Mr Bay ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

Il parut surpris. Lotus ne lui avait jamais directement adressé la parole et il ne savait trop comment réagir face à une enfant. J'attendis, cette fois amusée de le voir, lui, dans une situation inconfortable. Chacun son tour ! Une part de moi se réjouissait, une autre était compatissante avec lui.

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible, éluda-t-il simplement.

Lotus semba déconcertée par son manque de franchise. Je souris pour la rassurer et lui fis signe de passer devant. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se pressa de monter à bord. Je lançai un dernier regard au sol, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir le quitter, puis me forçai à me tenir droite pour monter à mon tour. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la dernière fois, si ?

Une fois que nous fumes tous à bord, les liens qui retenaient la machine au sol furent coupés et nous nous élevâmes dans les airs. Je restai accrochée à la balustrade, les mains crispées si fort que je crus qu'elles allaient craquer. Lotus, elle, avait préféré s'asseoir sur le pont. Je me fustigeai mentalement de ne pas avoir fait la même chose.

Toutefois, je finis par me décrisper légèrement, observant le paysage magnifique et refusant de penser au sol qui se trouvait des mètres en desous de moi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je vienne à rencontrer brutalement le sol après une chute, non ?

\- Ume ? m'appela ma fille d'une voix hésitante.

\- Hm ? fis-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te donner. J'ai promis à Sir Vyne de te la remettre en main propre lorsque tu serais de retour en Égypte.

\- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu "Sir Vyne", Lotus ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, uncertaine de savoir comment répondre. Au loin, je vis Ardeth nous regarder avec perplexité. Il n'était pas commun pour un enfant d'appeler son père avec une telle distance.

\- Parce que Sir Vyne nous a dit il y a quelques temps que notre vrai père était en Égypte, conclut-elle finalement en baissant les yeux.

\- Lotus, regarde-moi ! lui ordonnai-je ne m'agenouillant devant elle.

Elle fit l'effort de relever la tête, apeurée d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Je soupirai. Un tel poids sur des épaules si jeunes et fragiles. Mais que pensait Timothy à leur révéler ce secret si difficile à porter alors qu'elles étaient bien trop jeunes ? Restait à espérer que sa lettre expliquerait sa décision...

\- Lotus... le fait qu'il ne soit pas votre vrai père ne signifie pas qu'il n'ait pas été un père pour vous, déclarai-je. Timothy vous a aimées comme ses propres filles. Nephthys et toi avez le droit de le considérer comme votre père. Il vous a élevées...

\- Peut-être, mais j'aimerais tellement savoir qui est mon véritable père... il nous a abandonnées ? Il ne voulait pas de nous ?

\- Oh... Lotus, soupirai-je en la prenant dans mes bras alors qu'elle pleurait. Je suis désolée... Timothy n'aurait jamais dû vous en parler... Je suis désolée que vous l'ayez appris de cette façon...

\- Il ne nous aimait pas ? continuait Lotus, le coeur déchiré.

\- Non, Lotus... Je suis sûre qu'il vous aime. Le moment venu, je te promets de tout te dire, mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, lui dis-je. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes avant d'aller sasseoir un peu plus loin. Prostrée, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Timothy leur révèlerait dans mon dos qu'il n'était pas leur père. Nous n'en avions jamais discuté ensemble. Alors pourquoi prendre cette décision sans m'en parler ?

Je regardai nerveusement la lettre que Lotus m'avait remise, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je me relevai et appuyait mes hanches contre la balustrade. Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris la lettre. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête ni d'être en état pour ce que j'allais découvrir, mais il fallait que je sache...

 _Ma douce Néféret,_

 _Je suis tellement navré pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Je te dois les plus belles années de ma vie et les plus épanouies. Avant de te rencontrer, je n'étais qu'une ombre, perdue dans l'obscurité d'une vie sans raison ni sens. Tu as été ce rayon de lumière qui m'a sorti des ténèbres et fait découvrir que le monde n'était pas si obscure._

 _Lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai été surpris par ta spontanéïté et ta force de caractère. Tu es une femme brillante et sensible. Une femme extraordinaire. Je l'ai su dés le premier regard. Ta force et ta sensibilité ont su éveiller en moi des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour. Tu me vois sans doute comme ton sauveur, celui qui t'a prise sous son aile, mais en vérité, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé._

 _Je te dois des excuses, Néféret. Je t'ai proposé le mariage non pas pour te sauver, mais parce que j'étais égoïste et que je te voulais à mes côtés, quelqu'en soit les risques, le prix à payer. J'étais prêt à n'être seulement qu'un ami pour avoir le plaisir de partager ta vie. Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te toucher juste pour avoir le plaisir d'être proche de toi. Mais chaque fois que tu entrais dans une pièce, j'étais soudain incapable de respirer ou de penser._

 _J'ai été égoïste et t'ai demandé d'être celle que tu n'étais pas. Tu es une femme franche et sauvage. Tu n'es pas faite pour être une lady, une femme du monde, et pourtant... dans mon égoïsme je t'ai imposé ce rôle. Tu l'as joué à la perfection, au détriment de tes émotions et de ta véritable personalité. Je m'en veux de t'avoir tant fait souffrir._

 _Malgré tout ce que je pouvais faire pour te rendre heureuse, en vérité, je n'ai été que de peu d'utilité. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que quand tu pleurais et que tu avais besoin de réconfort, ce n'était pas mes bras qui t'en apportaient, mais les siens. Son simple souvenir te donnait du réconfort, le souvenir de ses bras à lui, et non les miens._

 _J'étais impuissant et te voyais nuit après nuit te réveiller en larme et hurler son nom comme un message de salvation. Pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais repoussé lorsque j'essayais de t'aider, malgré ta douleur, le fait que je ne sois pas lui, tu m'as toujours donné une chance de t'aider, en vain malheureusement._

 _Tes cauchemars m'inquiètent Néféret, ce n'est pas normal que tu revives tant de souffrance. Quand je ne serais plus là, ce qui est maintenant le cas si tu lis cette lettre, qui sera là pour veiller sur toi ? J'ignore si tes cauchemars sont des réminiscences de ta précédente incarnation, ou s'il s'agit des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé en Égypte huit ans auparavant, mais il va falloir que quelqu'un t'aide._

 _Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, tu devrais le retrouver. J'ignore tout de cet homme, mais je sais à quel point tu l'aimes. Il n'y a jamais eu que lui dans ton coeur, malgré tout ce qu'il m'en coûte de l'admettre. Je n'étais qu'un bien pâle remplacement. Oh je sais que tu ne l'as jamais dit, ni vu ainsi, mais c'est après tout la vérité._

 _Néféret, retrouve cet homme que ton esprit et ton coeur n'ont jamais pu oublier. Retrouve-le et dis-lui tout, parle-lui de ce qui t'effraie, de la raison pour laquelle tu te refuses ce bonheur que tu es en droit de mériter. Cesse de penser que le passé ne fait que se répéter et accorde vous une chance d'être heureux. S'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, ne lui impose pas ton absence._

 _De plus, tes filles ont le droit de savoir qu'elles sont nées de beaucoup d'amour. Elles ont le droit de savoir de qui elles tiennent leur obstination, leur force de caractère, cette partie d'elle qui vient de lui. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour elles._

 _Néféret, une vie sans amour, ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue, crois-en mon obstination à rester dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tout l'argent, toutes les passions du monde ne remplaceront jamais l'amour entre deux êtres. Et puis... si dans ta précédente incarnation et aujourd'hui tu retrouves ce même homme, peut-être devrais-tu t'en remettre au destin et avoir foi en lui. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si vos chemins ne cessent de se croiser. Cesse de te penser coupable de tout et pardonne-toi. S'il t'aime, il comprendra... pourvu que tu veuilles lui expliquer et te donner une chance d'être heureuse avec lui et vos filles._

 _Vis, Néféret. Vis et sois heureuse. Tu as une revanche à prendre sur ta vie et ne t'apitoie pas sur mon sort. Ne te sens pas coupable pour mes choix, fais les tiens et montre au monde que tu es forte et déterminée. Vis._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Timothy_

La lettre tomba sur le pont alors que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je me mis à trembler et, sans attendre, je me précipitai sous le pont, dans l'obscuriter pour laisser ma détresse et ma douleur s'exprimer. Je tombai à genoux, mes bras enserrant ma poitrine et mon coeur douloureux, pleurant pour évacuer cette douleur qui n'avait jamais quitté mon âme depuis ma séparation avec Ardeth.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi mais n'eus ni la force ni le coeur à me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Lentement, la personne s'agenouilla à côté de moi et me caressa le dos. La lettre tomba devant moi alors qu'Ardeth me serrait contre lui, m'entourant de son réconfort et de ses bras dont je m'étais si souvent languie.

\- Tu l'as lue ? demandai-je après m'être un peu calmée.

\- Non, répondit-il calmement. Cette lettre vient de ton défunt époux. Il ne m'appartient pas de la lire. Mais je suis là, si tu veux m'en parler.

Je secouais la tête. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour m'épencher sur tout ça. J'essuyai mes larmes avant de m'extirper de l'étreinte d'Ardeth. Je me relevai et le regardai avec tristesse. Son regard était plein de douleur et de pitié à mon égard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il resente cela pour moi. Ça faisait bien trop mal.

\- Ardeth, tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de moi... Tu as une vie dont je ne fais plus partie à présent... Je me débrouillerai, conclus-je en ramassant la lettre pour remonter sur le pont.

Je retrouvai Lotus et lui donnais la lettre en lui demandant de la garder précieusement. Je l'autorisai également à la lire si elle le souhaitait puisque je doutais qu'elle lise quelque chose qu'elle ne sache pas déjà. Puis j'allais observer l'horizon, attendant qu'Ardeth remonte lui aussi. Une fois qu'il se fut assis sur le pont, je retournai dans la cale pour m'allonger et essayer de dormir. J'espérai seulement que je ne dérangerai personne et que mes hurlements ne seraient pas entendus d'ici.

* * *

 **Fin du Quatorzième Chapitre**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à toutes ! Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai posté une chapitre de cette histoire. Et en regardant mes fichiers words, je m'en suis rendue compte. Désolée pour cette attente prolongée, je vous promets que je vais essayer de ne plus laisser autant de temps s'écouler d'un chapitre à l'autre.**

 **Bien, maintenant que c'est dit, je me dois de répondre aux deux gentils commentaires qui m'ont été laissés sur le précédent chapitre.**

 _ **Laurelin Greenleaf :**_ **Désolée pour cet ascenseur émotionnel ma chère, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si puissant. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, il m'a redonné le sourire et m'a réchauffé le coeur.**

 _ **Abby Reever :**_ **Tant mieux si cette histoire t'a plu à ce point ! J'en suis heureuse. Tu es fan d'Ardeth ? Mais, chère amie, qui ne l'est pas ? Mdr**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 _Réincarnation_

* * *

 _\- Qu'en penses-tu, Tadébastet ? me demanda Pharaon._

 _\- Je pense que tu devrais être plus prudent, Pharaon, répondis-je avec franchise._

 _Pharaon me sourit, pas le moins du monde offusqué par ma franchise. Bien au contraire, Pharaon m'appréciait particulièrement pour ce trait de ma personalité. Contrairement à tout autre personne, je donnais mon avis, quitte à ce que cela ne plaise pas, ce qui était sans doute rafraichissant._

 _\- Mais, Grande Prétresse, tes Medjaïs seront là pour me protéger, sourit-il avant de quitter mon temple._

 _\- Puissiez-vous avoir raison, murmurai-je au vide._

 _Les Medjaïs. Ces gardes que j'avais moi-même choisis, auxquels j'avais donné certaines règles à suivre, étaient devenu la garde personnelle du Pharaon depuis quelques années déjà. J'avais choisi pour eux un chef que je supposais être le meilleur choix possible. Ces hommes étaient à part des hommes ordinaires puisqu'ils étaient, à travers moi, protégés par Bastet. Mais ils restaient des hommes avec leurs faiblesses._

 _Je marchai silencieusement, me dirigeant vers le balcon pour observer le ciel étoilé. Cette nuit était magnifique, mais je pressentais un danger qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur l'Égypte. C'est ce dont j'avais mis le Pharaon en garde. Mais il était si sûr de lui que je doutais qu'il m'ait vraiment prise au sérieux._

 _Je savais pour ma part d'où venait ce danger. Un nom hantait mes cauchemars : Imhotep. J'ignorais ce qu'il préparait exactement, mais je savais que le résultat serait tragique. Plus que jamais, les Medjaïs devaient se tenir sur leurs gardes. Je quittai le temple et descendis les marches jusqu'à arriver devant un homme._

 _\- Dareth, soufflai-je._

 _\- Tadébastet, s'inclina-t-il devant moi._

 _Je soupirai. Je m'étais pourtant souvent disputée avec lui pour qu'il cesse avec cette attitude si cérémonieuse avec moi, mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait de m'irriter ainsi, et il le savait. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et remontai dans mon temple. Puis, une fois isolés de tous, je me tournai vers lui, mains sur les hanches._

 _\- Ne cesseras-tu jamais avec cette attitude ?! m'écriai-je._

 _\- Tu es la créatrice de notre ordre, je te dois le respect, répondit-il simplement en croisant les bras._

 _Je baissai la tête. Si j'avais su que, en créant cet ordre, je me retrouverais isolée de tous, privée de l'intimité d'une amitié sincère, aurais-je pensé à deux fois avant de le faire ? Sans doute non. La protection de Pharaon passait en premier, peu importe que je souffre s'il était en sécurité._

 _\- Tadébastet, soupira-t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour caresser mon épaule dénudée. Tu ne dois pas montrer de traitement de faveur envers aucun des Medjaïs. Pas même moi._

 _\- Bon sang, Dareth ! Nous sommes amis d'enfance et tu me demandes d'effacer tout mes sentiments ?! Ne vois-tu pas que c'est impossible ?_

 _Il me regarda de ses yeux chauds et attendris. J'ignorai s'il comprenait à présent l'étendus de ce que je ressentais à être ainsi isolée, mise sur un pied d'estal que je ne méritais pas. Une larme m'échappa et je me dépéchai de l'essuyer en me détournant de lui. Était-ce ce à quoi j'étais condamnée, une vie de solitude ?_

 _\- Tadébastet... Souffres-tu à ce point ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour murmurer à mon oreille._

 _\- Essaie de vivre isolé sans pouvoir être proche de qui que ce soit et alors peut-être comprendras-tu ma détresse et ma soif de tendresse..._

 _Depuis que nous étions enfants, j'avais aimé Dareth bien plus que comme un simple ami. Toute petite, je rêvais un jour de me tenir à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi j'avais travaillé dur pour devenir un pillier sur lequel Pharaon pouvait se reposer. J'avais créé l'ordre des Medjaïs en désignant Dareth à sa tête pour simplement rester proche de lui. Mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien, pour lui je n'étais qu'une amie, une petite soeur qu'il avait juré de protéger._

 _\- Crois-tu être la seule à souffrir ? soupira-t-il en me retournant pour plonger son regard sérieux dans le mien. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu t'élèves si haut dans la hiérarchie, Tadébastet ? C'est parce que tu es si haut placée que tu t'es isolée._

 _\- Je voulais seulement être acceptée à tes côtés ! criai-je, blessée. Mais toi, tu ne me remarqueras jamais... peu importe les efforts que je fais, tu ne me vois pas !_

 _\- Bien sûr que je te vois ! Es-tu si aveugle ? répondit-il violemment._

 _Je me figeai. Cette révélation si brusque m'avait totalement stupéfaite. Dareth... me voyait ? Tous ces efforts que j'avais fais... avaient-ils été à ce point inutiles ? Avais-je moi-même créé ce fossé entre nous en cherchant à être reconnue ?_

 _N'y tenant plus, Dareth m'attira à lui et vint prendre possession de mes lèvres avec voracité. Moi qui avait si longtemps été privée de tendresse, je m'accrochai à lui avec la férocité du désespoir. J'étais un volcan de passion qui commençait à se réveiller aux bras de cet être que j'avais si longtemps attendu..._

* * *

Je me réveillai en hurlant le nom d'Ardeth, une fois de plus. Comme toujours, le rêve avait viré au cauchemar. J'étais sûre que le début avait été ma précédente incarnation et le début de sa relation avec le chef des Medjaïs, mais après ça, j'étais retombée dans l'horreur d'il y a huit ans, ainsi que la vision d'Ardeth, étendu immobile sur le sol.

J'éclatai à nouveau en sanglots. Ces horribles cauchemars ne cesseraient donc jamais ? J'entendis des bruits de pas. Deux personnes descendaient. C'est alors que je les entendis parler.

\- C'est Ume, fit une voix en arabe. C'est comme ça toutes les nuits. Elle appelle toujours votre nom...

Lotus semblait attristée. Je me doutais qu'Ardeth était avec elle. Comment allait-il réagir en apprenant que je l'appelais ainsi chaque nuit, en hurlant de douleur et de détresse ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas muette, bon sang ?!

\- Pourquoi vous appelle-t-elle ainsi ? demanda Lotus à Ardeth qui était resté silencieux.

\- Ta mère et moi avons une histoire commune. Il se peut qu'elle se rappelle de toutes les horreurs qu'elle a vécu en Égypte. Je l'ai sauvée de beaucoup d'entre-elles, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'appelle, expliqua-t-il doucement à ma fille.

\- Vous l'avez rencontrée comment ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

\- Sur le bâteau que mes hommes attaquaient. Ta mère ne savait pas nager et je l'ai sauvée, dit-il sans s'attarder sur les détails.

\- Mais si vous étiez là pour tuer ceux qui allaient à Hamunaptra, pourquoi avoir sauvé ma mère ? reprit-elle, perplexe.

Ardeth resta muet. Il ne savait sans doute pas quoi dire à ce moment. Je me doutais que dans son esprit, la raison pour laquelle il m'avait sauvée n'avait pas été très claire non plus à ce moment. Avec le recule, je dirais qu'il m'a sauvée parce qu'il avait sans doute dû faire le lien entre moi et ma mère. Terrence lui avait peut-être envoyé un message pour le prévenir de mon ascendance... Je ne savais pas vraiment en vérité.

Je me levai et décidai de sortir pour mettre fin à cette discussion à mon sujet. Je montai les escaliers et me retrouvai face à Ardeth et à ma fille qui me fixaient. Ardeth semblait perplexe, quant à Lotus, elle avait l'expression de quelqu'un qu'y s'était fait prendre à faire une bêtise.

\- Tu ne devrais pas raconter tout cela, Lotus. Ardeth n'a pas à porter plus de poids sur ses épaules qu'il n'en a déjà, finis-je par dire avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de la faire remonter devant moi. Navrée du désagrément, fis-je à l'intention d'Ardeth sans oser le regarder. J'ai encore un long chemin à faire avant de vaincre seule mes démons...

J'avais insisté sur le mot "seule" pour qu'il comprenne bien que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en mêle. Je ne savais cependant pas si il accepterait ce fait. Qu'il sache à présent que je l'appelais ainsi chaque nuit, rendait la tâche plus ardue. Comment allai-je le convaincre de me laisser me débrouiller seule ?

La journée passa lentement. J'eus tout le loisir pour m'inquiéter pour Nephthys. Au coucher du soleil, je me retrouvais à côté de Evelyn, à scruter l'horizon. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait. Nous étions chacune dévastée par l'enlèvement de nos enfants.

\- Donc... Lotus et Nephthys ne sont pas les filles de Sir Vyne, murmura Evy pour se changer un peu les idées.

Je secouai la tête sans dire un mot. Evelyn se tourna vers moi et me fixa, attendant sans doute que je lui révèle qui était le véritable père de mes filles. Je restai de marbre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par perdre patience.

\- Alors... qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu la question puisque tu le sais déjà ? demandai-je en la fixant longuement.

\- Alors c'est lui, souffla-t-elle à la fois soulagée et inquiète.

\- Ne le dis à personne Evy... Ce n'est pas le moment, l'implorai-je.

Pensive, elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'horizon. Je me murai moi aussi dans mon silence et regardai le ciel sans le voir. Un peu plus loin, Lotus se tenait assise avec O'Connell et Ardeth. Je les entendis discuter sans vraiment faire attention, je me focalizai plus sur ma fille et ses réactions.

\- L'homme qui rejette son passé n'a pas d'avenir, déclara Ardeth à l'intention d'O'Connell.

\- Ecoute, soupira O'Connell, lassé de cette conversation avant même qu'elle ne commence, même si j'étais une sorte de Medjaï sacré, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte maintenant ?

\- C'est la pièce manquante de ton coeur, répondit Ardeth avec conviction. Si tu tends les bras à ton passé, rien ne te sera impossible.

\- Formidable, marmonna O'Connell, complètement désabusé.

Lotus ricanna de la réaction de son "oncle" et Ardeth la regarda avec attention. J'ignore à quoi il pensait, mais il était vrai que le rire de Lotus, tout comme celui de Nephthys, ne ressemblait en aucun cas au mien. C'était le rire d'Ardeth. Je me demandais s'il en avait conscience...

\- Bon... fit O'Connell, en ramenant Ardeth à leur conversation. A quoi on peut s'attendre de la part de notre bon vieux Imhotep ?

\- Ses pouvoirs reviennent rapidement, l'informa-t-il. Quand il aura atteint Ahm Shere, il sera en mesure de vaincre le Roi Scorpion lui-même.

Formidable ! Maintenant Imhotep était redevenu super puissant. Je haïssais vraiment les momies. Lotus sembla songeuse à cette révélation, si bien qu'elle attira même l'attention des deux hommes assis avec elle.

\- Imhotep a toujours été contré par Tadébastet avant qu'il ne provoque sa mort, souffla-t-elle comme venant d'une lointaine vision.

\- Lotus, l'appelai-je en me précipitant vers elle.

\- Ume ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Je soupirai. J'avais réussi à la ramener avant qu'elle n'en dise trop. Les dons de Lotus, les dons psychiques que j'avais, se manifestaient de plus en plus souvent. Si elle avait eu le temps de voir comment la mort de Tadébastet avait eu lieu, ça aurait pu être désastreux, non seulement pour sa santé mentale, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons. Si Ardeth arrivait à faire le lien avec Dareth, il comprendrait plus qu'il ne le fallait.

\- Ce n'est rien... soufflai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lotus avait hérité des dons psychiques, alors que Nephthys avait hérité des talents guerriers. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si le destin n'avait pas fait en sorte que Nephthys devienne le rempart, le bouclier de sa jumelle.

Ardeth allait dire quelque chose mais je lui lançai un regard plus qu'équivoque, si bien qu'il referma la bouche et s'intéressa à son oiseau de compagnie. O'Connell nous regarda avec perplexité, son regard passant d'Ardeth à moi et vice-versa, jusqu'à ce que je décide de rejoindre Evelyn près du bastingage.

Quand j'arrivais à côté d'elle, mon esprit fut soudain projeté loin, très loin. Dans un lointain passé...

* * *

 _Je me tenais à la droite de Pharaon, Imhotep à côté de moi, me lançait des regards malveilants. Je l'ignorai, concentrant mon esprit sur Nefertiri, fille du Pharaon et à qui j'avais enseigné les bases de combats avec les Medjaïs. Face à Nefertiri se tenait Ank-Su-Namun. Toutes deux étaient armées de saïs, attendant le signal pour commencer leur combat._

 _Pharaon me lança un regard amical et je hochai la tête avec un sourire en réponse. C'est à ce moment qu'il donna le signal et les deux combattantes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Un peu plus loin, Dareth me fixait avec ses yeux pleins de chaleur. Son visage restait impassible, comme toujours, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de parler pour lui. Je détournai le regard, un peu gênée. L'aventure entre Dareth et moi était un secret pour la plupart et il fallait qu'il en reste ainsi._

 _Quand le combat prit fin, je fus projetée dans une chambre que je devinais être la mienne. Dareth reposait nu à mes côtés, nos deux corps couverts de transpiration et nos respirations encore saccadées. Il se mit sur moi et s'appuya sur ses bras pour me regarder de ses yeux si profonds._

 _\- Jure-moi que tu feras attention à toi, Tadébastet. Ne te mets pas en danger... pas maintenant que..._

 _\- Maintenant que ? repris-je sans comprendre._

 _\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? répondit-il surpris. Tu portes notre enfant..._

 _J'écarquillai les yeux. Il était vrai que dernièrement j'avais eu la nausée, mais... Il n'y avait pas de mais, en vérité. Dareth venait juste d'énoncer un fait que je supposais depuis quelques semaines. Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de mes joues et Dareth se pencha pour les embrasser avant de m'emporter à nouveau dans un élan de passion tout aussi violent que les précédents. Il ne semblait jamais épuisé quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour sans relâche. Je n'allais pas m'en pleindre._

 _L'instant qui suivit, je me retrouvais dans mon temple, face à Imhotep. Ce dernier venait d'entrer dans mon temple alors que je priais. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à le voir cette nuit là. Il était pourtant logique qu'il finisse par me confronter, moi qui ne cessais de le contrecarrer depuis que j'étais devenue la Grande Prétresse Tadébastet. Ce jeux de pouvoir ne m'amusait pas, mais il était nécessaire pour protéger Pharaon._

 _\- C'est la dernière fois que tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, Tadébastet, me sussura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix glaciale._

 _\- Et que comptes-tu faire que tu n'as pas déjà essayé, Imhotep ? répondis-je, lasse. Tu as essayé de me tuer tellement de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. Les assassins que tu m'as envoyés, je les ais tués sans difficulté. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?_

 _\- Tu es bien trop dure à tuer, Tadébastet. Il me faut donc te détruire de l'intérieur._

 _Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Ce ne fut que quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur Dareth que je compris le sens de tout cela. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les gardes d'Imhotep l'encercler. Je lui hurlai de faire attention, de fuir, mais c'était trop tard. Dareth en emporta plus d'un dans la mort, mais au final, il succomba sous le nombre._

 _\- A vingt contre un ?! Lâche ! crachai-je à Imhotep avant de me précipiter vers le corps sans vie de cet homme que j'avais tant aimé._

 _Je lançai un regard plein de haine à Imhotep qui me regardait avec fierté et la satisfaction d'avoir gagné. Comment il avait découvert pour Dareth, je l'ignorais, mais il avait vu juste. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où il n'était pas. Toutefois, j'avais encore une chose à faire._

 _\- Ecoute bien ces paroles Imhotep, soufflai-je tout bas captant son attention._

 _Il était perplexe devant la dureté de ma voix et l'absence de larmes dans mes yeux. Non, ce n'était pas encore pour moi le moment de pleurer. J'avais encore une tâche à accomplir que seule la fille de Bastet pouvait faire. Les mots avaient de la puissance, et une malédiction ne pouvait être contrée, formulée correctement._

 _\- Je te maudis, Imhotep. Puisses-tu ne jamais connaître le repos, être trahi par tous et ne jamais connaître la douceur. Puisses-tu ne jamais espérer une réincarnation et ton corps demeurer en putréfaction. Puisses-tu souffrir pour l'éternité sans jamais connaître clémence ni sursis. Je te maudis à cette souffrance éternelle, et à ne jamais connaître la paix. Et si tu trouvais un chemin vers ce monde malgré tout, je jure de me réincarner pour te détruire encore et encore !_

 _Imhotep était devenu blanc comme un linge à mesure que je parlais. Mes paroles étaient incontournables et signaient son destin de malheur et de souffrance. Satisfaite de ma dernière entreprise, je tournai mon regard vers Dareth et lui fermai les yeux, laissant finalement mes larmes couler et dégringoler sur son corps encore chaud. J'attrapais finalement un de ses poignards et me l'enfonçai dans le coeur, souhaitant du bout des lèvres le retrouver à jamais._

* * *

\- ...ret.. féret... Néféret... Néféret ! hurlait une voix.

Je me redressai en suffoquant. J'aggripai la personne qui se tenait à côté de moi, tremblant de tout mon être. Je ne m'apperçus trop tard que je parlais encore en ancien Égyptien et me forçai à me calmer. Les sanglots, cependant, ne s'atténuèrent pas. Ardeth me berça un moment, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve un semblant de calme et de cohérence.

\- Ume ?

Je tournai mon visage ravagé par les larmes vers ma fille qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Qu'avais-je dit durant cette vision ? Ma peur se révéla justifiée quand, une fois que j'eus repris totalement mes esprit, ma fille me demanda :

\- Qui est "Dareth" ?

\- Qu'as-tu entendu ? me crispai-je avant de réaliser que je me trouvais toujours dans les bras d'Ardeth.

Je me défis de son étreinte et me rapprochai de ma fille qui sembla un peu mal à l'aise. D'un regard, je l'encourageai à tout me dire. Je ne voulais pas rester dans l'ignorance de ce que j'avais pu révéler de ma précédente incarnation et de son histoire.

\- Tu parlais de toi, Tadébastet, de ton rôle auprès de Pharaon, de la création de l'ordre des Medjaïs pour le protéger. Tu as parlé de Dareth, le chef des Medjaï ? fit-elle uncertaine. Et de ta relation secrète avec lui, de l'enfant que tu portais... des menaces d'Imhotep et de la façon dont il s'est arrangé pour te détruire. Il a fait tuer Dareth, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as maudit et que tu t'es réincarnée avant qu'il ne soit réveillé. Tu t'es ôté la vie pour retrouver Dareth...

Je fermais les yeux. Ainsi donc, j'avais révélé toute l'histoire sans le vouloir. Ardeth me fixait avec ce regard indéchiffrable qui n'avait pas changé à travers les âges. Se rappelait-il de quelque chose concernant sa précédente incarnation ? Savait-il qu'il était la réincarnation du premier chef des Medjaïs ?

\- Tu l'as retrouvé, n'est-ce pas, Ume ? La réincarnation de Dareth, c'est lui mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, Lotus. Dareth ne s'est pas réincarné, mentis-je. J'ai fais le voeux de me réincarner pour contrer Imhotep, mais Dareth ne l'a pas fait, conclus-je comme pour argumenter ce fait qui n'était que pur mensonge.

Lotus baissa la tête attristée de s'être trompée et d'avoir faussement espéré. Je soupirai et l'attirai dans mes bras pour la bercer, caressant ses cheveux. Ardeth nous laissa seules et alla rejoindre O'Connell qui tenait Evelyn contre lui. Lotus me raconta qu'elle avait failli tomber du dirigeable quand je m'étais effondrée. Je me crispai légèrement. Je savais que monter sur ce dirigeable était pure folie...

\- Imhotep a dû ramener l'âme d'Anck-Su-Namun de la nécropole, soufflai-je suffisamment fort pour que tous m'entendent. C'est pour ça que Evelyn s'est souvenue de sa précédente incarnation et moi de la mienne.

\- Tu veux dire que j'étais vraiment... commença Evelyn sans être vraiment surprise.

\- Nefertiri, oui, fis-je. Gardienne du Bracelet d'Anubis et ma disciple au temple de Bastet.

\- Tu me crois maintenant ? demanda alors Ardeth à l'intention d'O'Connell.

Je les rejoignis et m'assis avec eux, Lotus blottie contre moi. Elle avait dû avoir peur en me voyant immobile, étendue sur le pont sans respirer. Je n'allais pas la laisser seule pour le moment, j'allais la garder près de moi et la rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.

\- Tu étais destiné à protéger cette femme, continua-t-il.

\- C'est ça, fit O'Connell avec dérision. C'est une princesse réincarnée et je suis un guerrier de dieu, continua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et ton fils nous guide vers Ahm Shere, intervins-je, lassée de son manque de foi. Trois côtés d'une pyramide.

\- Tu as passé trop de temps avec Ardeth, marmonna O'Connell.

Je me renfrognai sous le regard interrogateur de ma fille. Ardeth, lui, semblait plutôt surpris que je vois les choses comme lui. Mais après tout, n'étais-je pas la réincarnation de celle qui avait créé les Medjaïs ? Il était logique que je connaisse leurs lois et traditions, ainsi que leur croyance.

\- Votre destin a été scellé il y a des milliers d'années, reprit Ardeth.

\- Et comment se finit l'histoire ? demanda Evy.

\- Seulement le parcours est écrit, pas la destination, répondit-il.

Je restai silencieuse et un peu plus inquiète suite à cette annonce. Si je leur disais que je pouvais sans doute voir l'avenir, ils me demanderaient ce que je vois. Et je serais forcée de leur dire que tout ce que je suis capable de voir, c'est la mort d'Ardeth par ma faute. Je bougeai nerveusement et appuyai mon dos contre le bastingage pour lever mon visage vers les cieux et tenter de ne penser à rien.

\- C'est pratique, fit remarquer O'Connell, toujours dubitatif.

Je ne fis pas remarquer le fait que, s'il ne mettait pas en doute le fait que j'étais la réincarnation de la Grande Prétresse Tadébastet, il ne pouvait pas non plus mettre en doute le fait qu'Evy soit la réincarnation de Nefertiri. De toute façon, il était tellement buté, sûrement par peur d'accepter son destin, qu'il ne ferait que se braquer d'avantage.

\- Comment expliques-tu les visions d'Evy autrement ? Le fait que votre fils porte le bracelet ? Comment expliques-tu ta marque ?

Ardeth, par contre, ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer. Il continuait de discuter avec lui pour essayer de le convaincre de la véracité de ce qu'il avançait. O'Connell n'avait pas été élevé par les Medjaï, je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre à essayer de rester rationnel. Moi même, avant ce qu'il s'était passé huit ans plutôt, je n'aurais pas cru un instant que tout cela soit vrai. Et j'aurais traité Ardeth de fou.

\- Coïncidence ? tenta O'Connell toujours accroché à sa rationnalité.

\- Mon ami, coïncidence ou destin, ça tient à peu de choses, expliqua Ardeth.

Lotus sembla se redresser à l'entente de ces mots. Je n'aimais pas ça. Qu'y avait-il dans les mots d'Ardeth pour qu'elle semble aussi sûre d'elle. C'était comme si il y avait eu un message secret dans ses paroles. Un message que seule elle pouvait comprendre. Allait-elle découvrir ce que je m'efforçais de lui cacher ? J'espérais que non, du moins... pas avant que tout ceci ne soit terminé.

\- Lotus, tu devrais aller te coucher, lui soufflai-je doucement.

\- D'accord, Ume, répondit-elle en se levant. Et toi ? me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi après avoir fait quelque pas.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, éludai-je.

Les yeux de Lotus s'assombrirent mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit sa route. Evelyn et O'Connell allèrent eux aussi se coucher, erreintés, tandis que Carnahan et Izzy dormaient déjà. Je me retrouvais alors seule avec Ardeth, à observer le ciel sans décocher un mot.

\- Tu n'as pas sommeil ou tu ne veux pas risquer un mauvais rêve ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Les deux, soupirai-je. Je ne veux pas réveiller tout le monde avec mes hurlements...

\- Quel est ce cauchemar que tu fais chaque nuit ? demanda-t-il en venant s'accouder à côté de moi.

Je restai muette. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, qu'il devine que tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec lui. Que je ne cessais de me languir de sa présence, que je désirais tellement vivre près de lui. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire que ma peur la plus profonde était qu'il ne meurt, que l'histoire ne se répète... Mieux valait qu'il pense que j'avais tourné la page et qu'il aille épouser sa fiancé, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Si cela lui permettait de rester en vie, soit.

\- Tu me fais si peu confiance... soupira-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Ardeth. Mais plutôt une question de choix. J'ai choisi de me débrouiller seule, expliquai-je. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour m'aider, je dois apprendre à me débrouiller.

\- Jusqu'ici ça ne semble pas t'avoir réussi... remarqua-t-il.

\- Ecoute Ardeth, occupes-toi de ta vie et de tes affaires. Le passé est perdu et tu dois te tourner vers ton avenir, conclus-je sévèrement avant de me murer dans mon silence et de l'ignorer.

\- M'as-tu vraiment oublié aussi facilement ? Pourquoi crierais-tu mon nom si c'était le cas ? continua-t-il tout de même.

Je lui lançai un regard furieux et tentai de m'éloigner. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me ramena vers lui si soudainement que je m'écrasai contre son torse. Je le repoussai légèrement pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Puis je tentai de m'éloigner à nouveau, me fustigeant pour mon égarement. Mais avant que je ne puisse briser son étreinte, il passa sa main dans ma nuque, saisissant une poignée de ma chevelure, me relevant la tête pour plonger sur mes lèvres.

Son baiser fut brûlant de passion. Comment avais-je pu oublier ce que ça faisait d'être embrassée ainsi ? J'avais oublié son goût si alléchant, la dextérité de ses lèvres, la saveur de sa langue. Il prenait et donnait en un seul geste. Il me serra contre lui avec force, fourageant dans mes cheveux alors que ses lèvres descendaient dans mon cou avant de revenir s'emparer de ma bouche. Je suffoquais, gémissais contre ses lèvres et maudissais mon corps de réagir ainsi. Mais à être privée de ses caresses si longtemps, j'en étais assoifée.

Je m'éloignai soudainement de lui, le repoussant sans ménagement aucun. Je devais reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui montrer ce volcan qui brulait en moi à cause de lui. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'éloigner de sa vie, de cette femme qu'il devait épouser.

\- Tu ne dois pas, Ardeth, fis-je les larmes aux yeux. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont ! m'écriai-je avant de me mettre à courir pour m'éloigner de lui.

\- Néféret ! m'appela-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je devais reprendre le contrôle, et surtout, m'isoler pour pleurer toute cette souffrance que je contenais depuis que j'avais quitté l'Égypte...

* * *

 _ **Fin du Quinzième Chapitre**_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je sais, j'avais prévu, à la base, de publier ce chapitre le 15, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis et j'ai dû repousser l'échéance, navrée. Pour me racheter, le chapitre suivant sera publier le 24 sans retards !**

 **Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, je dois avouer qu'ils m'aident à ne pas lâcher prise. Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente lecture en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 _Division_

* * *

Nous arrivâmes finalement au temple de Karnac. Je laissai Lotus à bord avec Izzy en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. J'avais assez d'une fille de kidnappée, pas besoin que la deuxième disparaisse elle aussi. Elle dut comprendre mon inquiétude, c'est pourquoi elle ne protesta pas et me promit de rester à bord quoiqu'il arrive. Je l'embrassai sur le front et lui caressai la joue avant de quitter le dirigeable en compagnie d'Ardeth et O'Connell.

Depuis la nuit passée, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter et échangeai le moins de mots possibles avec lui. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à lancer la discussion, ce pourquoi je lui étais à la fois reconnaissante et... plutôt irritée. Une partie de moi, l'émotionnelle, aurait tant aimé qu'il lui court après et tente de la ramener auprès de lui par tous les moyens, l'autre se satisfaisait de ne pas avoir à gérer une trop grande proximité.

Le train dans lequel Imhotep et toute sa clique avaient embarqué, sûrement avec Alex et Nephthys, se tenait immobile sur les railles. O'Connell, arme en main, inspecta l'engin sans trouver âme qui vive. Le train avait été abandonné, désert. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les enfants nous aient laissé des indices quant à la destination suivante. Je détestais les jeux de pistes, et voilà que toute cette aventure en était un. Un énorme jeu de piste à travers l'Égypte ! Fooooormidaaaaaable ! Mes nerfs n'allaient jamais tenir tout le voyage...

\- Rick !

Nous nous précipitâmes tous vers l'endroit d'où Evelyn avait crié. En plein milieux des ruines, elle nous attendait, tenant entre ses mains une cravate. Je la reconnus comme étant celle d'Alex. Je parcourais l'endroit du regard, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la présence de ma fille. Mais je ne trouvais rien. Mon coeur se fit un peu plus lourd et je dus me retenir à l'une des colones pour reprendre mon sang-froid. Ardeth me lança un regard que j'ignorais et je me redressai, maintenant une façade de confiance que j'étais loin de ressentir.

\- Alex nous a laissé sa cravate, fit Evelyn. Et il nous a fait un petit château de sable. C'est le temple de l'île Philae. Ils sont partis à Philae.

\- Bravo Alex, souffla O'Connell à la fois impressionné, et fier de son fils. Allez, venez !

Je le laissai partir devant avec Evelyn. Je fixai le château de sable, espérant voir un quelconque indice sur ma fille, mais il n'y avait rien, jusqu'ici qui me donne la certitude qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle allait bien. Il me restait à placer mes espoirs sur cette étrange connexion que les jumelles semblaient avoir entre elle. Si quelque chose venait à arriver à Nephthys, Lotus le saurait, du moins je l'espérais...

\- Ne nous attardons pas, souffla Ardeth qui était resté avec moi.

\- J'arrive, pars devant, murmurai-je.

Je me mis finalement à pleurer légèrement, pensant être à présent seule. Lorsque personne ne me voyait, je pouvais me laisser aller à la fragilité. Cependant, Ardeth n'était pas parti comme je l'avais pensé, au contraire, il s'était rapproché sans un bruit et était venu encercler mes épaules de son bras libre. Incapable de résister dans cet état de faiblesse émotionnelle, je me laissais aller contre lui et me retournai pour pleurer, le visage enfoui dans son torse.

\- On les retrouvera tous les deux, Néféret. Je te le promets...

\- On ne sait même pas si elle est encore vivante, sanglotai-je. Il n'y a aucun indice ici.

\- Il s'agit de ta fille, Néféret. Si elle te ressemble un tant soi peu, elle saura se débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve.

Réconfortée par ses paroles, je m'écartai finalement de lui, l'espoir reprenant finalement le dessus. Nous quittâmes les ruines pour retourner sur le dirigeable. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre à présent. Nous savions où aller grâce à l'ingéniosité d'Alex.

Le voyage me parut d'abord interminable mais notre destination fut vite atteinte grâce à la vitesse du dirigeable d'Izzy. Il était vraiment digne des louanges qu'il en avait faite avant notre départ du Caire. Une fois sur l'île recouverte entièrement par le temple, nous ne tardâmes pas à trouver la veste d'Alex et une autre sculpture de sable admirablement faite.

\- Le Grand Temple d'Abu Simbel, déclara Evy.

Comme la dernière fois, je cherchai un signe de la présence de ma fille. Je ne perdais pas espoir d'en trouver un. Elle devait savoir que j'avais besoin d'être réconfortée quant à son sort, non ?

\- Néféret, m'appela Ardeth, un peu plus loin.

Je me précipitai vers lui pour trouver une inscription dans la colone très friable à cause de sa vieillesse. Il y avait une inscription en ancien Égyptien. Les larmes aux yeux je caressai l'inscription, soulagée qu'elle soit toujours vivante.

\- Qu'a-t-elle écrit ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- C'est de l'ancien Égyptien. "Quand on se retrouvera, on cherchera Abu ensemble..." traduisis-je en arabe. Je crois que je n'aurais pas le choix à la fin de cette aventure...

\- Est-ce si difficile de leur dire qui est leur père ? s'enquit-il sans parvenir à vraiment comprendre mes réticences.

\- Le problème est que je dois d'abord m'assurer qu'il survivra, déclarai-je avant de m'éloigner, indiquant que je n'en parlerai pas plus.

Ardeth resta un moment immobile à observer l'inscription avant de la caresser doucement du bout des doigts. Puis il me rejoignit et nous retournâmes sur le dirigeable pour notre prochaine destination. Ardeth envoya l'information à ses hommes par le moyen de son faucon, Horus. Puis, nous restâmes silencieux à bord, regardant tous deux l'horizon.

Bientôt nous arrivâmes le long d'un ravin au fond duquel le Nil avait pris une profonde teinte bleue. Je rechignai à me pencher pour regarder en bas, trop effrayée que le vide ne m'attire et ne me fasse tomber. O'Connell, lui, n'avait pas cette peur là.

\- C'est le Nil Bleu en bas. On doit avoir quitté l'Égypte, remarqua-t-il.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, soupirai-je. Lotus, va à fond de calle et accroche-toi solidement, lui dis-je.

\- Mais... Ume, commença-t-elle.

\- S'il te plaît, fait ce que je te dis, répondis-je un peu plus durement. Je ne te perdrais pas à cause de ta mauvaise habitude à discuter ce que je dis.

Elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête avant d'aller à fond de calle. Je n'aimais pas hausser le ton avec mes filles, mais parfois, elles ne me laissaient vraiment pas le choix. Elles étaient si têtues. Je ne supportais pas ce sentiment de culpabilité qui suivait toujours chaque fois que je devais me montrer sévère avec elles.

Je soupirai et posai la main sur mon front, m'appuyant contre la balustrade, le coeur en miette. Ardeth ne décocha pas un mot, mais je sentais son regard me vrier le dos. Comment se faisait-il que son simple regard suffisait à me réchauffer le coeur ?

\- Pourquoi les enfants nous font-ils toujours nous sentir coupables ? murmurai-je.

\- Elle est jeune, se contenta de répondre Ardeth en haussant les épaules. Ça lui passera quand elle comprendra.

\- Quoi, tu étais comme ça toi aussi ? ricanai-je, bien que j'étais vraiment curieuse de la réponse.

\- J'étais bien pire, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux pour regarder plus loin.

Ah... donc c'était de lui qu'elle tenait ça. Pourquoi étais-je surprise ? Il était évident qu'elles hériteraient de certaines des aptitudes de leur père, même sans l'avoir connu. Je suppose que c'est dans les gênes. Ardeth était merveilleux, mais il n'était pas non plus parfait. Et dans ses défauts se tenaient son entêtement et parfois son imprudence. Ardeth avait le sang chaud, il l'avait toujours eu, et avait tendance à foncer droit devant.

\- Indiscipliné, hein ? tentai-je de plaisanter.

\- Un peu... avoua-t-il, pensif.

Devant son regard perdu dans le lointain, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment avait été Ardeth enfant. Il semblait si mature. Pourtant, il avait bien dû avoir son lot d'indiscipline et de faux pas, nest-ce pas ? Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il semblait si parfait, si sûr de lui dans toutes situations ?

\- Comment es-tu devenu le Grand Chef alors ? m'étonnai-je.

Il me regarda un moment, silencieux et je compris qu'il ne répondrait pas. Je soupirai et regardai l'horizon. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, après tout, je lui cachais des choses moi aussi. Il avait le droit de ne pas me le dire. Et puis, je n'avais aucun droit sur lui... que je le veuille ou non c'était de mon fait et non du sien. C'était moi qui le repoussais par égard pour sa fiancée, et dans l'espoir qu'il ne mourrait pas sous mes yeux une nouvelle fois... De celà il ne devait jamais prendre connaissance, sinon il me rendrait la tâche plus ardue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je me tendis soudain, entendant un grondement qui ne me disait rien de bon. Puis, le cris de la créature atteint mes oreilles et je me mis à trembler. Ardeth à côté de moi sembla surpris et se rapprocha. Je relevai la tête et il recula, stupéfait. Dans ses pupilles se reflétaient mes yeux. Deux orbes d'un vert flamboyant dont l'iris était celui d'un chat. Le fait que j'ai des yeux de chat datait de huit ans auparavant. Cependant, mes yeux devenaient de cette couleur si vive que lorsqu'un grand danger menaçait. Je me sentais rassurée d'avoir envoyé Lotus en sécurité.

Nous regardâmes devant nous, aux aguets. Mais le danger vint de derrière. Quand Izzy hurla que l'on était dans le pétrin, nous nous retournâmes tous pour voir une immense vague vivace se diriger vers nous.

\- C'est l'oeuvre d'Imhotep, soufflai-je.

\- Horus, vole ! s'écria Ardeth en envoyant son faucon dans les airs.

O'Connell hurla à Izzy d'aller à tribord tandis que nous nous accrochâmes tous solidement au dirigeable. Izzy enclencha un levier et nous fîmes un bon en avant. La vitesse me projeta contre Ardeth et nous tombâmes sur le pont, Carnahan s'écrasant lamentablement sur nous.

\- Carnahan, grognai-je en tentant de me redresser.

Ce dernier roula sur le pont en s'excusant tout en hurlant de façon hystérique. Je me redressai finalement suffisamment pour voir le visage d'Imhotep apparaître dans les flots. Je restai immobile, figée d'horreur devant ce spectacle. Ardeth se redressa sur ses coudes comme il le pouvait pour regarder lui aussi avant de me fixer intensément.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de la position dans laquelle j'étais. Je rougis violemment malgré moi. La chute m'avait fait tomber sur lui de tout mon long et à présent, je me trouvais à califourchon sur son bas ventre. Un flash se produisit dans mon esprit. Celui de ce moment de passion que nous avions partagé huit ans auparavant. Seulement à ce moment, dans cette position, nous étions nus et couverts de sueur, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Je rougis de plus belle et me giflai mentalement. Est-ce que ça pouvait devenir encore plus embarrassant ?

\- Ce n'est pas que cette position ne me plaît pas, mais ce n'est pas le moment, commenta Ardeth d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Effectivement c'était possible... Je marmonnais quelques insultes à son égard et me relevai tant bien que mal pour tomber à nouveau sur lui dans une embardée provoqué par un soudain virement de bord du dirigeable. Cette fois je tombai douloureusement sur lui et me retins de justesse sur mes avant bras pour que mon visage n'entre pas en collision avec le sien. Il eut un sourire amusé par la situation.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment de rire ?! m'écriai-je.

\- Tu as toujours été du genre offensif, hein ? remarqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil, camoufflant sans grand résultat son sourire.

\- Tu...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrassa, passant sa main derrière ma nuque et attrapant une poignée de mes cheveux, tout en nous redressant de manière à ce qu'il soit assis, en appui sur son autre bras. Je me retrouvais pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute, à califourchon sur lui.

Je repris mes esprits et tentai de m'éloigner. Il me regarda dans les yeux, ne lâchant pas prise sur ma chevelure et demanda :

\- Et tu oses encore prétendre que ça appartient au passé ?

\- Ferme-là, Ardeth ! marmonnai-je en me relevant, maintenant que tout semblait plus calme.

Heureusement pour moi, personne n'avait fait attention à nous durant tout cet affolement. Enfin... personne sauf Evy qui me lança un regard interrogateur. Je soupirai et allai me placer à côté d'elle tandis qu'Ardeth faisait de même. Nous regardâmes tous Izzy qui fixait O'Connell plus ou moins irrité.

\- Il y a un petit quelque chose que tu as oublié de mentionner ?

Nous restâmes silencieux, tentant de reprendre notre souffle et nos esprits. Je tentais de reprendre contenance, mais la proximité d'Ardeth ne m'aidait pas du tout. Pas plus que le fait de sentir son errection dans le bas de mon dos. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur en arquant un sourcil. Comment pouvait-il encore me désirer après ma façon de me comporter avec lui ? Je faisais tout pour me le mettre à dos, et tout ce que ça faisait, c'était l'attirer encore plus ? Décidément, je ne comprenais pas les hommes...

\- Euh... dîtes, commença Carnahan.

Mes réflexions s'interrompirent immédiatement et, comme tout le monde, je me tournais vers lui, n'appréciant pas le ton qu'il avait employé. C'était souvent signe de mauvaises nouvelles ce genre de phrases... Contrairement à une catastrophe à laquelle je m'attendais, il s'agissait en vérité de notre destination. Ahm Shere nous tendait les bras, magnifique... et, je supposais, meurtrière.

\- Ahm Shere, déclara Ardeth.

O'Connell attrapa une longue vue et se mit à observer au loin. Je ne lui demandai pas ce qu'il voyait, consciente qu'il me répondrait "une pyramide avec un énorme diamant au sommet". Un bruit nous fit soudain tous nous retourner vers Izzy qui se retourna également. La vague que l'on croyait avoir semée venait de nous retrouver.

\- Il est revenu ! s'écria Izzy déconcerté. Accrochez-vous !

Je n'eus pas le temps d'écouter son conseil que je fus projetée par la soudaine accélération. Je me cognai contre le bastingage et passai par dessus bord. Je hurlai de frayeur et me rattrapai aux cordages. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder en bas, terrorisée. J'étais à deux doigts de tomber, et si la chute ne me tuait pas, l'eau le ferait.

\- Néféret ! s'écria Ardeth un peu plus haut.

Je levai la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit et paralysée pas la peur. Il me tendait la main, retenu par O'Connell pour ne pas tomber lui aussi. Je secouai la tête, paniquée. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas attraper sa main. Je tomberai si je faisais ne serait-ce qu'un geste.

\- Tu peux le faire, Néféret, souffla Ardeth, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Leur chaleur me réconforta. Cette chaleur qu'il avait eut dans le regard il y a huit ans, quand nous nous étions rapprochés, aimés. Cette chaleur que j'avais cru perdue à jamais par ma faute. Je la revoyais à ce moment critique de ma vie où j'avais deux choix. Me raccrocher à lui et risquer de le perdre, ou me laisser tomber pour qu'il ne se sacrifie pas pour moi cette fois.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te laisser tomber, Néféret, fit-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucun argument. Tu dois encore la vérité à tes filles, déclara-t-il.

Comme un déclic, je fus de nouveau ramenée à la réalité et les larmes dégringolèrent de nouveau. Je fis de mon mieux pour atteindre sa main, de justesse. Le filet lâcha et je me retrouvai pendue dans le vide, mon avant-bras tenu par Ardeth alors que je tenais le sien. Avec l'aide de O'Connell, il me remonta à bord. Je tremblai comme une feuille après avoir vu défilé ma vie sous mes yeux.

\- Je hais ces engins volants... marmonnai-je en frissonnant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre contenance que je fus projetée contre la coque du dirigeable dut à une soudaine décélération. Je grimaçai de douleur et levai les yeux vers Izzy avec un regard meurtrier. Ce dernier, penot, s'appuya contre le gouvernaille.

\- Là, y a un pépin... déclara-t-il.

Mon visage se décomposa à la vue du visage d'eau d'Imhotep qui fonçait droit sur nous. Izzy se baissa immédiatement et je frissonnai d'horreur. O'Connell nous hurla de nous accrocher, mais j'étais pétrifiée à la vue de cette scène qui semblait se reproduire. Huit ans auparavant, c'était un visage de sable qui nous avait presque tués.

Des bras m'encerclèrent et je reconnus immédiatement la chaleur et l'odeur d'Ardeth. Il posa son front sur mon épaule, s'aggripant fermement à ce qu'il pouvait trouver tout en me serrant contre lui. Je fermai les yeux et m'accrochai à Ardeth. C'était peut-être la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis désolée, Ardeth, murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- De quoi ? souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

\- De t'avoir menti... murmurai-je. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer...

L'eau s'abattit sur nous et nous engloutit. Je n'eus pas le temps de hurler. Soudain, il n'y eut plus rien...

* * *

Je repris finalement connaissance en toussant douloureusement. J'avais dû passer un bon moment dans l'eau. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir Ardeth et ma fille me fixer avec inquiétude. Vous parlez d'un portrait de famille... Je me redressai en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? m'enquis-je finalement.

\- Nous nous sommes crashés, soupira Ardeth.

\- Pour changer... marmonnai-je. C'est la dernière fois que je quitte la terre ferme ! grognai-je.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, reprit Ardeth.

Oui. J'aurais pu me noyer. Je me relevai en constatant les dégâts. En dehors de quelques échimoses, je n'avais rien. Je me tournai finalement vers ma fille qui me sauta dans les bras. Des larmes de soulagement coulaient le long de ses joues. Je la serrai contre moi en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Elle me relâcha finalement pour regarder Ardeth et le remercier de m'avoir sauvée des eaux. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Avec ma chance, il avait fallu que je tombe à l'eau. Heureusement qu'Ardeth me savait incapable de nager, sinon j'aurais bien fini par me noyer.

\- Horus !

L'oiseau vint se poser sur la main d'Ardeth. Je l'observai de loin, assise à côté de ma fille. Avait-il vraiment entendu tout ce que j'avais dit ? Je soupirai et me pris la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je lui avoue que je l'aimais encore ? Maintenant ça allait être encore plus compliqué. Et s'il mourrait une nouvelle fois par ma faute ? Je désespérai vraiment à présent.

Nous commençâmes alors notre marche à travers cette fôret verdoyante. Je suivais Lotus qui marchait dans les traces d'Ardeth. Je ne cessai de me morfondre sur ma stupide franchise tout en gardant un oeil sur la fille et le père qui ignoraient tout de leur parentée. J'avais tout mon temps pour me morfondre étant donnée la longue marche qui nous attendait.

Je fus soudain sortie de mes pensées par un coup de feu. Je me tournai dans la direction de ce dernier tandis qu'Ardeth criait le nom de son faucon. Il ne revint pas et aucun son ne lui répondit. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Cet oiseau avait été si adorable tout le long du voyage, il avait joué un peu avec Lotus quand cette dernière se sentait démoralisée.

\- Je dois partir, dit soudain Ardeth après quelques instants à réfléchir.

\- Où ? demanda O'Connell.

\- Aller dire aux chefs où nous sommes.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, reprit O'Connell, contrit.

Je regardai l'échange avec ma fille, impuissante. Ardeth était essentiel ici pour retrouver Nephthys et Alex. Il connaissait l'endroit, contrairement à nous qui n'avions aucun indice. Mais d'un autre côté, il était vital que les Medjaïs sachent où nous nous trouvions et où nous allions. Lotus me regarda avec insistance. Je me doutais qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi, mais j'ignorais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

\- Si l'armée d'Anubis s'éveille... commença Ardeth.

\- Tu dois m'aider à retrouver les enfants, le coupa O'Connell.

Le regard insistant d'O'Connell, d'Evy et de Carnahan me firent vite prendre ma décision. Je soupirai, pris la main de ma fille et vint me poster à côté des deux hommes. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il fallait que quelqu'un prévienne les Medjaïs et on avait besoin d'Ardeth ici.

\- Laisse-moi aller trouver les Chefs, soupirai-je. Je vais y aller avec Lotus, on vous ralentirait de toute façon, conclus-je.

Ardeth tourna son regard vers moi. Il semblait incertain de la décision à prendre. Je me doutais bien de ce à quoi il pensait. Les Chefs ne me connaissaient pas. Comment pourraient-ils me faire confiance ? Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

\- C'est trop dangereux, Néféret, me dit-il, m'entraînant un peu plus loin pour me parler seul à seul.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Ardeth, conclus-je.

\- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? reprit-il, haussant un peu le ton.

\- C'est que les dieux l'auront décidé, répliquai-je.

\- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque ! s'écria-t-il en m'attrapant le bras. Pas après que... Je t'ai perdu pendant huit ans, Néféret. Je refuse de te perdre à nouveau.

Je restai stupéfaite. Alors il avait vraiment entendu ma stupide confession sur le dirigeable ? Oh non ! Dans quel pétrin l'avais-je encore entraîné. Mais à présent, je ne pouvais plus le contredire sur ce sujet. J'étais dans une impasse. Oh mais pourquoi je ne m'étais pas tue tout simplement au lieu de me la ramener avec ma franchise habituelle ?

\- Ardeth, je passerai inaperçue. Le seul problème est de convaincre les Chefs que je dis la vérité, expliquai-je.

Il me jaugea un instant avant de soupirer et de lâcher mon bras. Je le fixai, attendant qu'il réponde. Il sembla opposé à un cruel dilemne. Il baissa la tête avant de me regarder à nouveau, ses yeux pleins de douleur à l'idée de ne plus me revoir. L'avais-je tant fait souffrir ? Sa souffrance semblait aussi intense que celle que j'avais ressenti durant toutes ses années loin de lui...

\- Très bien, finit-il par accepter avant de détacher l'amulette qu'il avait à son cou. Montre ceci aux Medjaïs et ils te croiront.

Je le laissai attacher lui-même l'amulette autour de mon cou et, à l'instar du pendentif de Tadébastet, cette dernière vint reposer au creux de mes seins. Il me caressa la joue un instant avant de se reprendre et de s'éloigner d'un pas.

\- Sois prudente, conclut-il.

Je hochai la tête et attrapai la main de ma fille qui résista un moment. Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais elle alla près d'Ardeth et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui sembla le surprendre au plus haut point. Il regarda ma fille avec étonnement avant de lever les yeux vers moi. J'arquai un sourcil, perplexe avant que ma fille ne l'embrasse sur la joue et ne revienne vers moi pour prendre ma main.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? m'enquis-je alors qu'on commençait déjà à courir.

\- C'est un secret, répondit-elle toute guillerette.

Je la regardai, suspicieuse. Généralement, ça ne présageait rien de bon quand elle invoquait cette phrase là. Qu'avait-elle encore manigancé ? Décidément, qu'elles soient séparées ou ensembles, les deux jumelles trouvaient toujours le moyen pour me faire tourner chèvre. Je devais sans doute remercier leurs gênes paternels pour ça, non ?

Après plusieurs heures à courir, nous étions essouflées et à bout de force. J'entendais cependant des bruit de vois au loin, dans le désert. Mais mes jambes ne me porteraient plus très loin, et Lotus non plus. Je l'avais portée sur mon dos pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à m'effondrer de fatigue. Encore heureux qu'on ne soit tombées sur aucun ennemi.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, je sifflai. J'entendis un bruit de ruade puis des cris avant que finalement, après quelques minutes, Shazaam et Shek ne fassent leur apparition dans mon champ de vision. Ils étaient arnachés différemment de la dernière fois, mais ils semblaient en bonne santé. Je soulevai Lotus pour la déposer sur Shazaam avant de monter sur Shek. Puis je m'élançai au galop, consciente que Shazaam me suivrait n'importe où.

Nous arrivâmes finalement près des Medjaïs. Ils étaient des centaines autour du campement, sur leur garde. Ils vinrent à ma rencontre dés que je fus en vue et me menacèrent de leurs sabres. Je détachai l'amulette d'Ardeth de mon cou et la leur montrai, la tenant par la lanière.

\- Je viens de la part d'Ardeth Bay, Commandeur des douze tribus Medjaïs, énonçai-je clairement.

Ils baissèrent leurs armes et parlèrent en arabe entre eux, pensant sans doute que je ne parlai pas leur langue. Je tachai de ne pas les détromper afin d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire. C'était toujours intéressant d'entendre ce que les autres pouvaient dire de vous sans savoir que vous pouviez les comprendre.

Je fus guidée jusqu'au campement où, à ma surprise, je fus appelée par mon prénom par une personne que je ne pensais pas revoir ici. Je n'eus pas le temps de descendre de cheval qu'un homme me souleva par la taille et me fit tournoyer. Il me reposa finalement à terre et détacha l'étoffe qui lui masquait le visage.

\- Najib ?! C'est bien toi ? m'étonnai-je avant de le serrer dans mes bras, heureuse de le revoir.

\- Néféret, je croyais que je ne te reverrai jamais, souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux. Mais que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit-il finalement en m'éloignant de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je viens de la part d'Ardeth. Horus c'est fait descendre, soupirai-je.

Najib prit un air grave. Je compris immédiatement que cette nouvelle n'allait pas plaire aux autres. Il resta silencieux à m'observer avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Lotus qui chevauchait toujours Shazaam.

\- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ma fille, Lotus, lui répondis-je.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais marriée, reprit-il, surpris.

\- Je suis veuve, éludai-je avant d'aider ma fille à descendre. Je dois parler aux chefs, repris-je en le regardant. Peux-tu me conduire à eux ?

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe de le suivre. Je ne fis pas attention aux regards que me lançaient les autres Medjaïs. Je pouvais les comprendre, comprendre leur hostilité, après tout j'étais une étrangère. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais ce n'était pas le moment propice pour moi de me révéler. Il fallait d'abord que je parle aux chefs.

Najib me mena à une grande tente et souleva pour moi l'un des pends en me faisant signe d'entrer. Il entra à ma suite et s'inclina respectueusement devant les chefs. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, d'autres personnes se tenaient avec les chefs et semblaient mener une sorte de conseil. Ils s'interrompirent à notre entrée et tous les yeux se rivèrent sur ma fille et moi.

\- Que fait une étrangère ici, Najib ? s'écria l'un des Medjaïs que je n'avais pas encore vu, et qui n'était donc pas un des chefs, en arabe.

\- Ce n'est pas une totale étrangère, intervint l'un des chefs, celui qui m'avait auparavant demandé mon nom. Que faites-vous ici, Néféret Hawk ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je viens de la part d'Ardeth, répondis-je dans leur langue. Horus s'est fait descendre, c'est pourquoi je viens vous indiquer leur position, conclus-je.

Ils semblèrent surpris. J'ignorai si c'était par ma capacité à parler leur langue comme une natif, ou bien du fait qu'Ardeth me fasse sufisamment confiance pour m'envoyer les prévenir. Je les laissai réfléchir sans rien ajouter. Najib resta près de moi, avec une attitude assez défensive à mon égard qui me fit chaud au coeur.

\- As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? demanda brutalement un des hommes qui vint se planter devant moi.

Najib s'interposa, posant la main sur le torse de son camarade. Il le regarda dans les yeux et ne flancha pas, pas même devant le regard courroucé de l'homme face à lui. La bataille silencieuse des regards continua quelques minutes avant que Najib ne soit réprimandé pour me défendre contre l'un des leurs.

\- Néféret est une amie, brava-t-il.

\- Najib, ça suffit, soufflai-je doucement en posant ma main sur son épaule. J'ai ici l'amulette qu'Ardeth lui-même m'a passée autour du cou. Voyez vous-même, déclarai-je en la leur montrant.

L'assemblée redevint soudainement silencieuse. L'homme face à moi attrapa l'amulette d'un geste rapide et souple et la détailla avant de m'observer à mon tour. Il reporta son attention sur l'amulette puis sur moi encore une fois avant de la montrer à ses supérieurs.

\- Elle dit la vérité, c'est l'amulette de mon frère, conclut-il.

\- Vous êtes Azhim ? intervins-je, surprise.

Tous me regardèrent avec stupeur. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche et me morigénai mentalement d'avoir parlé trop vite et sans réfléchir, encore une fois. Lotus attrapa ma main et me lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu connais la famille d'Ardeth, Ume ? s'enquit-elle, toute innocence.

\- Ardeth m'a parlé de sa famille il y a longtemps, en Égypte, du temps où nous avons combattu la momie, acquiesçai-je.

\- Si tu connais si bien mon frère, dis-moi le nom de notre autre frère, rétorqua Azhim pour me tester.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autre frère, répondis-je en le toisant, seulement une soeur du nom d'Aliyah, déclarai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

L'instant de stupeur sur son visage se transforma soudain en un brillant éclat de rire et il acquiesça. Il me redonna l'amulette d'Ardeth en la plaçant délicatement dans ma main pour refermer mes doigts dessus. Il avait un regard plein de malice et semblait clairement amusé de ma réaction.

\- Bien, je te crois, Néféret Hawk, c'est ça ?

J'accquiesçai, décidant qu'il n'était pas nécéssaire de leur dire qui j'étais réellement. Quand je n'aurais plus le choix, il me faudrait alors tout leur dire, mais pour le moment, nous avions des problèmes plus urgents à résoudre, à savoir l'armée d'Anubis qui n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le siège de libre qu'ils m'avaient alors proposé, laissant ma fille aux bon soins de Najib, et attendit qu'ils parlent. Azhim me regardait avec une insistance que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Comme si j'étais une merveilleuse nouvelle qu'il n'attendait plus. Je ne comprenais pas.

\- Où se trouve donc Ardeth ? demanda finalement le plus âgé des chefs.

Je me penchai sur leur carte et leur indiquai du doigt leur progression. Je savais où ils avaient l'intention de se diriger alors je traçai le chemin sur leur carte du bout du doigt. Ils écoutèrent calmement, sans m'interrompre. Je sentais plus souvent leurs regards sur moi que sur la carte, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Après tout, il devait être rare pour eux de voir une femme guerrière. Je n'en avais vu aucune parmi eux jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il y en avait peut-être quelques unes.

\- Ardeth reviendra donc dés que les enfants seront sauvés, comprit l'un des Chefs.

\- Oui, acquiesçai-je. Il serait plus judicieux cependant de nous diriger vers cet endroit, repris-je en déplaçant mon doigt un peu plus haut sur la carte.

\- Pourquoi cela ? se méfia immédiatement le plus âgé.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui, les fichant dans son regard sombre d'homme du désert. Il ne flancha pas, mais sa méfiance laissa place à de la curiosité dés qu'il remarqua la déformation de ma pupille. Je reportai mes yeux sur la carte immédiatement, non pas par soumission, mais parce que je préférais éviter toute questions à mon sujet.

Cependant, il me fallait un moyen de les convaincre sans leur parler de mon ascendance et de mon statut de divinité mortelle. Je ne pouvais donc pas leur dire que je voyais où l'armée allait ressusciter exactement parce que j'étais la fille de Bastet destinée à protéger les Hommes.

\- Parce que la Pyramide se trouve là, commençai-je en poitant l'endroit. L'armée s'élèvera sûrement en direction du soleil levant, inventai-je en espérant qu'ils me croient.

Ils se concertèrent du regard un instant avant de commencer à discuter entre eux sans se soucier de moi. Je soupirai discrètement de soulagement et m'écartai un peu de la table pour faire quelques pas et me vider l'esprit. Je n'avais pas fait un aller et retour dans la tente que Najib entra en trombe en tenant ma fille dans ses bras. Elle pleurait et semblait ailleurs.

\- Lotus ! m'écriai-je en me précipitant vers elle.

Najib la déposa devant moi et je m'agenouillai près d'elle, lui attrapant la main. Où son esprit vagabondait-il en ce moment ? Que voyait-elle ? Je me concentrai, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui pouvait se passer ici, sous cette tente, ou alentour, et plongeai moi aussi dans son esprit jusqu'à la trouver et la ramener doucement.

J'ouvris les yeux, Lotus cligna des siens et ils se focalisèrent sur moi, emplis de surprise et de peur. Elle s'engouffra dans mes bras immédiatement et je fis de mon mieux pour la rassurer.

\- Ume... gémit-elle.

\- Qu'as-tu vu, Lotus ? demandai-je doucement.

Ce fut à ce moment que je m'aperçus que toute discussion avait cessé dans la tente et tous les regards étaient rivés sur nous. Je me forçai à les ignorer et masquai Lotus à leur regard pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée.

\- Nephthys... elle est blessée, haleta-t-elle. Je... Je l'ai senti Ume... la lame... dans sa cuisse...

Je fermai les yeux et la serrai plus fort dans mes bras en lui murmurant de ne plus y penser. Je puisai dans mon âme et lançait vers elle une vague qui l'apaisa et la fit immédiatement sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

\- Najib, appelai-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Pourrais-tu emmener Lotus se reposer dans un endroit sans dangers ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe Néféret, déclara-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

\- Shukran, le remerciai-je avant de me relever.

Je retournai auprès des chefs qui n'avaient toujours pas repris leurs argumentations depuis l'entrée de Najib et de ma fille. Je repris ma place et attendis qu'ils parlent. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avant que finalement, ils n'acceptent de se déplacer à l'endroit que je leur avais désigné.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Un premier pas de fait vers la bataille et, je l'espérais, la survie. Maintenant, je compris que j'avais à présent tout mon temps pour m'inquiéter au sujet de Nephthys. Les larmes dégoulinèrent immédiatement sur mes joues et je cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Pourvu qu'elle me revienne... qu'ils me reviennent tous les deux...

* * *

 _ **Fin du Seizième Chapitre**_


	18. Chapitre 17

**Joyeux Noël !**

 **Et comme promis, voici un chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain pour le nouvel an, mais il n'est pas encore écrit et je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps d'y remédier.**

 **Bref, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps avec mon blabla, donc, bonne lecture à toutes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 _À l'Aube d'une Bataille_

* * *

Une tasse de café passa dans mon champ de vision. Azhim se tenait devant moi, tenant la dite tasse devant mon visage en une invitation à la prendre. Lentement, je levai la main et l'acceptai, silencieusement. Mon visage me semblait irrité par le passage des larmes.

Après la fin de la réunion des chefs et de certains autres Medjaïs, mes nerfs avaient finalement lâchés et je m'étais effondrée en larmes. Lotus ne risquait rien, elle était sauve, mais Nephthys et Ardeth, eux, se trouvaient toujours là-bas, dans cette jungle dangereuse. Nephthys était blessée et j'ignorai si Ardeth allait bien.

Azhim m'avait alors amenée dans sa tente. Il m'avait fait asseoir sur un de ces coussins confortables à même le sol recouvert de tapis. Il avait ensuite mit toute son attention à faire du café pendant que je me calmais plus ou moins. Après quelques temps, j'étais capable de retenir les larmes et je ne tremblai plus. Mais mon visage devait faire peur à voir.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? s'enquit finalement le Medjaï.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il venait de s'asseoir à son tour, avec aisance. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, à vrai dire. Il semblait calme, composé et sûr de lui. Il avait cette aura qui mettait en confiance et vous donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Cependant, Ardeth avait ce quelque chose, ce charisme qui attirait le regards de tous vers lui, que Azhim n'avait pas.

\- Lotus a une jumelle, Nephthys, déclarai-je finalement après avoir pris une gorgée de café. J'ignore comment l'expliquer, mais elles ont un lien puissant. Lotus a senti que Nephthys était blessée, expliquai-je.

Azhim ne fit aucun commentaire. Il hocha seulement la tête, l'air grave. Il ne demanda aucune précision, ne chercha pas à connaître les détails ni ne remit-il en cause l'existence de ce lien étrange qui semblait relier les jumelles. Il but son café, pensif, le regard lointain. Puis il sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité et me sourit.

\- Tu sais, tu me rappelles une femme de notre tribu, déclara-t-il gentiment. Elle était forte, déterminée et une sacrée tête de mule.

Je le regardai, tentant de cacher mon intérêt. J'étais presque sûre qu'il me parlait de ma mère, sans qu'il ne sache qui elle était pour moi. Je supposais qu'Ardeth ne lui avait pas dit qui j'étais quand il était retourné auprès des siens il y a huit ans, après notre aventure à Hamunaptra.

\- Elle ne devait pas être très appréciée par les hommes de votre tribu, commentai-je avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

\- Au contraire, mon père la respectait énormément. Il l'aurait épousée s'il n'avait pas tant aimé ma mère et si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'un américain, sourit-il en secouant la tête. Farahdja ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Je souris à cette remarque. Alors c'était bien de ma mère que je tenais ce caractère qui m'avait si souvent causé des ennuis. Il me regarda un instant avec insistance et mon sourire commença à s'effacer. Je me doutais bien qu'il essayait de comprendre qui j'étais vraiment et sûrement pourquoi Ardeth me faisait autant confiance.

\- Farahdja était une guerrière qui ne se laissait pas impressionner, reprit-il finalement. Je me doute que si sa fille était restée parmi nous, elle aurait été exactement pareille.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demandai-je comme si j'ignorais tout.

\- Elle est partie en Amérique avec son père. Je pense qu'il voulait la garder avec lui parce qu'elle lui rappelait la femme qu'il avait aimé à la folie, supposa-t-il.

\- Et vous connaissiez cet homme ? m'enquis-je après avoir fini mon café, jouant un instant avec la hence de ma tasse.

\- Moi, pas vraiment, répondit-il, perplexe. Je n'avais que quatre ans, reprit-il. Ardeth, lui par contre l'a connu. Il avait sept ans à cette époque.

Je fis un rapide calcul dans mon esprit et constatai qu'il paraissait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Toutefois, il m'avait toujours parut extrêmement mature et réfléchi. Puis je repensai à mes filles. Nephthys me ressemblait beaucoup dans son comportement, mais Lotus... était elle comme son père ? Est-ce que Azhim l'avait lui aussi compris ?

\- Tu ferais une excellente Medjaï, brisa-t-il finalement le silence. Comme Faradhja.

\- Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de me recruter ? plaisantai-je.

\- Qui sait...

Je reportai mon attention sur ma tasse avant de m'excuser et de me lever. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air pour tenter de me détendre un minimum. Nephthys et Ardeth n'étaient toujours pas de retour et nous les attendions de pied ferme à l'endroit que je leur avait conseillé. Mais toujours aucun signe d'eux. L'orage avait éclaté, la pluie, cependant, ne semblait pas décidée à tomber. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et j'espérais que tout allait bien pour eux.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Azhim m'avait suivie, jusqu'à ce que je le vois s'exclamer en arabe en pointant la direction opposée au soleil levant. Je me détournai de la lumière pour découvrir deux silhouettes qui ne formaient qu'une seule ombre sur le sable. Les larmes aux yeux, j'observai Ardeth qui semblait indemne, tenant Nephthys dans ses bras, vivante.

Frôlant Azhim en passant, je me précipitai vers eux. Nephthys m'appela, soulagée sans doute de me voir et Ardeth allait la poser par terre quand je me jetai contre lui, passant mes bras autour d'eux, des sanglots incontrôlables m'échappant. Ardeth resta un instant immobile avant de passer son bras libre autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux saufs, murmurai-je avant de m'écarter et de caresser la joue de Nephthys. Que t'est-il arrivé Nephthys ? Lotus a senti ta douleur...

Ardeth la déposa et elle se tint sur ses deux jambes malgré sa blessure à la cuisse, précairement pansée et protégée d'un morceau de tissu. Elle m'expliqua alors. Elle avait essayé de s'enfuir et Lock-Nah lui avait lancé un poignard dans la cuisse. Elle aurait été tuée, si Ardeth et O'Connell n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment.

\- Tu as tué Lock-Nah ? demandai-je à Ardeth.

Il hocha la tête et je soupirai de soulagement avant de reporter mon attention sur Nephthys qui regardait un peu plus loin. Puis elle fit un grand signe de sa main à sa soeur qui se trouvait avec Najib et qui arrivait par ici. Je lui fis signe d'aller la rejoindre et elle ne se fit pas prier.

J'allais la suivre quand Ardeth posa sa main sur ma joue et essuya la dernière trace du passage des larmes sur ma peau. Je levai les yeux vers lui, peu confiante. Il semblait pensif, comme s'il était ailleurs.

\- Content de te voir, mon frère, intervint Azhim en venant prendre son frère dans une accolade.

Je commençais à m'éloigner avant de me rappeler que je portais toujours l'amulette d'Ardeth. Je la détachai de mon cou et revins vers lui. Il discutait avec son frère qui lui expliquait les mesures que nous avions tous pris, et la façon dont je les avais convaincu de bouger. Il semblait amusé alors qu'Ardeth avait un air grave sur le visage.

\- Ardeth, soufflai-je, peu ravie de les interrompre. Tiens, fis-je en lui tendant son amulette.

Il me regarda avant de s'extirper de son frère pour se rapprocher de moi. L'amulette reposait dans la paume de ma main tendue vers lui. Il posa sa main sur la mienne un instant avant de refermer ma main sur l'amulette et de la ramener contre mon coeur.

\- Garde-là, Néféret, souffla-t-il.

Azhim lança un regard éberlué à son frère avant que celui-ci ne se dirige vers les chefs Medjaï. Je me tournai vers Najib et mes filles à ce moment. Lotus semblait apaisée, Nephthys toujours aussi pleine de vie. Najib surveillait les jumelles, enjoué par leur vivacité et leur caractère. Je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer que je devais y aller. Il sourit et acquiesça sans que les jumelles ne s'en apperçoivent.

J'allais retrouver Ardeth et son frère, tous deux à cheval avec les autres Medjaï, prêts à partir. Je me rapprochai et écoutai leur conversation sans qu'ils ne me voient. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, étant donné qu'ils étaient sur leur montures et regardaient dans la direction opposée.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ? soufflait Azhim. Elle n'est pas des nôtres.

\- Que connais-tu d'elle, Azhim ? répondit calmement Ardeth sans être le moins du monde impressionné par la colère de son frère.

\- Ardeth... ce que tu viens de faire équivaut à la déclarer comme tienne, argumenta-t-il.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai fais.

\- Tu es fiancé, dois-je te le rappeler, à Saraïh, reprit Azhim.

Ardeth sembla ennuyé de l'insistance de son frère sur ce sujet. J'avais jusqu'à présent ignoré que le fait de me donner son amulette pouvait avoir un sens autre, plus profond que me permettre de prouver ce que j'avançais. Je me mordis la lèvre. Qu'essayait-il de faire bon sang ? Ce n'était pas le moment de soulever des problèmes de ce genre au sein de son peuple alors qu'une bataille nous attendait.

\- Et avant que l'on ne la choisisse pour moi, aurais-tu oublié que j'étais fiancé bien avant ? finit par rappeler Ardeth.

\- Mais tu avais sept ans, et de plus cette fille a disparu, s'énerva Azhim.

\- J'avais sept ans quand elle est née, et nos parents ont arrangé ces fiançailles... commença-t-il.

\- Et tu comptes l'attendre toute ta vie ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

\- Moi je le sais, répondit Ardeth, surprenant son frère. J'ai retrouvé la fille de Farahdja Al'Adin, Azhim. Le destin l'a mise sur mon chemin et ce même destin a voulu que je l'aime au point qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre qu'elle dans mon coeur.

\- Tu veux dire que...

Azhim ne put continuer sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. A ce moment il se tourna vers moi et se figea. Ardeth fit de même mais ne sembla pas paniqué. Comme s'il se fichait de savoir si j'avais tout entendu de leur discussion ou non. Dans son regard demeurait cependant une lueur d'interrogation. Il ne savait pas ce que j'avais entendu. Je décidai de jouer l'ignorante à ce sujet.

\- Ardeth, je sais ce que signifie ce médaillon et je ne peux l'accepter. Tu as une fiancée et je ne me mettrai pas entre elle et toi.

Je lui rendis l'amulette alors que Lotus courait vers moi. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, essouflée avant de se redresser, un peu énervée. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand je l'avertis du regard que ce n'était pas le moment de m'énerver. Elle passa outre cependant.

\- Ume ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas mourir ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Vous devriez vous mettre en route pour la bataille, fis-je à l'intention d'Ardeth sans me soucier de sa réaction à l'annonce de ce qui m'attendait. Tu sais où ils vont s'élever, continuai-je avec un regard plus qu'équivoque. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

\- Et tu crois que je vais partir et te laisser risquer inutilement ta vie ? réliqua-t-il. Que vont devenir tes filles sans leur mère et sans père ?

Je le fixai sans répondre. Ce qu'il disait était justifié, mais je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre. Il devait cesser de penser à moi. Il devait se concentrer sur l'armée des morts et tout donner pour la repousser le temps que O'Connell ne renvoie le Roi Scorpion là d'où il venait.

\- C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir dans cette vie si je peux l'empêcher.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, secouai-je la tête. Fais ton devoir, Medjaï, et je ferai le mien, conclus-je en me détournant.

Je l'entendis m'appeler, mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je ramenai Lotus vers sa jumelle qui était restée auprès de Najib. Seulement, Lotus se déroba et courut vers Ardeth pour lui donner quelque chose avant de revenir vers moi, me dépasser, et rejoindre sa soeur. Je les rejoignis à mon tour et fixai Najib du regard.

\- J'imagine que vous allez bientôt partir pour la bataille, lui dis-je.

Ce à quoi il hocha la tête sans un mot. Puis il me fit signe de le suivre un peu plus loin, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, loin du campement et de la troupe de Medjaï qui terminait ses préparatifs. J'attendis qu'il commence, ce qu'il fit sans trop tarder.

\- Que comptes tu faire, Néféret ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre le sens de sa question. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil au loin avant de se pencher vers moi si soudainement que j'eus un mouvement de recule.

\- Tes filles ne cessent de demander si je connais leur père, commença-t-il. Je ne suis pas idiot. C'est Ardeth n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix semblait triste. Comme s'il avait espéré autre chose. Autre chose qu'il continuait d'espérer même à cette instant, ses yeux m'implorant de démentir. Je baissai les miens avant de soupirer et de les ficher dans les siens. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, pas à un ami aussi fidèle que lui.

\- Oui. Mais je te supplie de n'en rien dire, continuai-je immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi ne le leur révèles-tu pas ? explosa-t-il. Ardeth pourrait mourir, et toi... toi aussi tu pourrais ne jamais revenir...

\- C'est justement parce que notre avenir est indécis que je ne peux pas le leur dire. Après cette guerre, elles sauront tout, conclus-je.

Najib me fixa, tentant de discerner le vrai du faux dans mes paroles, sûrement. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens et je ne me dérobai pas, le laissant me scruter autant qu'il le sentait nécessaire.

\- Tu ne sais même pas si tu reviendras vivante, souffla-t-il atristé. Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Je détournai le regard. Najib me connaissait suffisamment pour déchiffrer mon regard et mes expressions. Tout comme je pouvais voir dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Amour auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre. Najib n'abandonna pas :

\- Pourquoi risquer ta vie, Néféret ? dit-il avec plus de force.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'Ardeth meurt par ma faute encore une fois. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Najib.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit-il sans comprendre.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Pouvais-je vraiment lui raconter tout ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Il avait raison, mieux valait qu'au moins une personne connaisse toute l'histoire si jamais je venais à disparaître. Je pris encore quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de lâcher une phrase fatidique.

\- Au temps de Pharaon Seti I, j'étais la Grande Prétresse Tadébastet. J'étais sa confidente, son amie. J'ai créé l'ordre des Medjaïs pour protéger Pharaon et j'ai nommé celui qui serait leur chef : Dareth.

\- Tu... commença-t-il avant de se taire en me voyant lever la main.

\- Tadébastet et Dareth étaient amis d'enfance, mais cette amitié est devenu amour. Un amour qu'ils se sont efforcés de garder secret. Imhotep a eu vent de ce secret et, pour évincer sa plus grande ennemie, a fait tomber Dareth dans une embuscade. En voyant Dareth mourir, Tadébastet a maudit Imhotep avant de se donner la mort pour rejoindre son amant.

\- Ardeth est la réincarnation de Dareth... comprit Najib.

Je hochai la tête et, voyant qu'il avait comprit la raison pour laquelle j'agissai ainsi, je lui serrai l'épaule et m'éloignai. Prenant les rènes de ma jument, je la menai vers la sortie du village nomade en priant pour que l'armée d'Anubis ne l'atteigne jamais. Me hissant sur Shazaam, j'évitai de regarder en arrière et m'apprêtai à accomplir ma dernière mission.

Je partis au grand galop, entendant derrière-moi un cri qui m'appelait. Ardeth. Je ne ralentis pas, consciente qu'il ne pourrait pas me rattraper, qu'il avait le devoir de guider les siens dans la bataille à venir. Si l'armée d'Anubis pouvait quitter la nécropole et s'élever une nouvelle fois... Anubis lui-même le pouvait aussi. Et j'étais la seule à m'inquiéter de cela. La seule à l'avoir vu. La seule à pouvoir le contrer.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Dix-Septième Chapitre**_


	19. Chapitre 18

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui arrive à sa fin après de longues années. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à la lire.**

 **On se retrouve pour l'épilogue dans, je l'espère, pas trop longtemps. Ça dépendra du boulot à achever pour mes études et de mon boulot étudiant. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 _Entre deux rives_

* * *

J'arrivais à l'endroit qui m'avait été révélé dans ma vision. Un petit Oasis non loin de l'endroit où Rick et Evelyn combattaient sans doute le roi scorpion. Je pouvais voir d'ici le temple entouré de la forêt tropicale. La terre se mit à trembler et avec elle tout mon corps. Je tentai de reprendre mon calme. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre que l'armée des morts s'était levée.

Je passai la main sur mon sceptre qui se trouvait à sa place, dans le holster solidement arrimé à ma cuisse. Lentement, je l'en sortis et, le prenant fermement à demain, déclenchait le mécanisme pour lui rendre sa forme originelle. Il n'allait plus tarder, je le sentais.

Reculant de quelques pas, je maudis ma peur qui rendait ma prise sur mon arme peu ferme. Au moindre coup, nul doute que mon sceptre volerait au loin me laissant complètement démunie. J'essayais de rationaliser, mais que pouvais-je me dire quand je m'apprêtais à affronter le dieu de la nécropole, celui qui guidait les âmes dans l'au-de-la et reignait en maître ? Décidément, non, il n'y avait rien de rassurant !

Je n'étais pas une déesse à proprement parler puisque j'étais née mortelle, simple humaine avec quelques dons pour protéger les humains d'Imothep. J'étais l'enfant humaine de Bastet, et si je me fiais à la mythologie, l'ascendance de Anubis variait : certains le plaçaient comme frère caché de Seth et Osiris, d'autres faisaient de lui le fils d'Osiris, tandis qu'un autre courant de pensée faisait de lui le fils de Bastet. Si je me fiais à la dernière possibilité, cela faisait de lui mon frère. Une pensée qui n'était pas très rassurante à vrai dire.

Pourquoi ? me demanderez-vous. Et bien... tout simplement parce que dans l'Egypte antique, ils avaient tendance à prôner l'inceste. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur dieux : Osiris et Isis étaient frère et soeur, tout comme bien d'autres paires accouplées. Qu'allait-il m'arriver quand je me retrouverai face à lui ?

La chaleur commençant à m'étourdir, je m'agenouillai près de l'oasis et posai ma lance à côté de moi. Je plongeai ensuite mes mains dans l'eau en guettant lemoindre bruit, lamoi dre présence. Puis je m'éclaboussai le visage et le cou afin de me rafraîchir. C'est à ce moment que je sentis quelque chose approcher.

Attrapant ma lance fermement et faisant volte face, je vis le sol s'ouvrir sous mes yeux. Une chaleur étouffante s'en échappa en une large bouffée. Je cachai mes yeux de mon bras avant de regarder de nouveau. Des entrailles de la terre, une silhouette s'éleva. Je me crispai.

Anubis apparaissait devant moi. Il me rendait bien deux têtes et son corp à demi nu était taillé pour la puissance. Nul doute que si ce corps avait appartenu à un humain, beaucoup de femmes se seraient jetées à ses pied en le suppliant de faire d'elles son amante. Cependant, il n'était pas humain, et sa tête de chacal était bien là pour le rappeler.

Dans sa main droite il tenait une lance similaire à la mienne. Cependant, la mienne était plus claire que la sienne. Celle qu'il tenait était d'un noir d'ébène. Si je devais parier, j'opterai pour l'hypothèse que ma lance protégeait la vie alors que la sienne l'emportait. A nous deux nous étions, la thèse et l'antithèse. Le ying et le yang. Le parfait équilibre en somme.

\- Tadebastet... souffla-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

J'aurais pu être séduite par cette voix si je l'avais entendue auparavant. Mais voir cette voix appartenir à cet être en enlevait étrangement tout le charme. Quoi ? Vous me trouvez ironique ? Attendez de vous retrouver devant lui et de sentir cette odeur de mort qui semblait le suivre ! Je frissonnai sans pouvoir me retenir avant de me reprendre.

\- Anubis, répondis-je en inclinant la tête en signe de salut.

\- Tu es encore plus belle que je l'imaginais, reprit-il en ancien égyptien. Ton âme scintille d'une pureté et d'une beauté effarante.

\- Je te remercie, mais puis-je te demander ce que tu viens chercher dans ce monde qui n'est pas le tien ? m'enquis-je avec politesse.

\- Ma chère soeur, mon épouse, je suis venu te chercher, souffla-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je tentai de calmer les battements de mon coeur horrifié par cette simple déclaration. Je m'y étais pourtant attendue, mais... Il y a une grande différence entre imaginer la chose et la vivre au premier plan. Sa main était longue et fine, presque décharnée dont les ongles ressemblaient plus à des griffes.

\- Me chercher ? repris-je en m'efforçant de ne pas gémir de peur.

\- Je vais te ramener dans mon royaume... notre royaume, expliqua-t-il.

Aller Néféret, trouve une parade. Trouve une parade qui soit convaincante et trouve-la vite ! Voyons voir... qu'est-ce qui me différenciait de lui autre mon opposition total à ce qu'il était par essence ? Il était la mort, j'étais la vie... Non, ça ne marchait pas. Il était un dieu... et nous avions la même mère, ce qui faisais de moi une déesse par essence. Merde ! Quoi que...

\- Anubis, tu ne peux m'emmener dans la nécropole. Je suis mortelle et ne survivrai donc pas, lui dis-je.

\- Ton âme est immortelle. Ton ascendance fais de toi une déesse, contra-t-il.

Et voilà mon espoir de fuite imminente qui disparraissait à l'horizon. Bien Néféret ! Si tu pouvais trouver quelque chose de plus probant pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas, hein ? Mais j'avais beau me creuser les méninges, je n'avais pas d'autres idées, d'autres arguments à lui opposer. A moins que...

\- Bastet m'a donnée à l'humanité pour que je la protège, que je garde la frontière entre nos deux mondes de ce côté-ci, déclarai-je en désespoir de cause. Toi dans la nécropole, moi dans le monde des vivants. C'est ainsi que se maintient l'équilibre.

\- Ta place est à mes côtés ! éleva-t-il la voix.

Bravo Néféret, tu viens de le foutre en rogne ! Magnifique ! Parfait ! Et maintenant il allait me falloir un miracle pour me sortir de cette situation. La fin était proche et j'en avais conscience. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mes filles et à Ardeth. Une larme roula sur ma joue à l'idée que je ne puisse jamais les revoir. Qu'Ardeth ne sache jamais que Lotus et Nephthys étaient de lui, qu'elles avaient sa force de caractère et son courage, sa sagesse aussi par moments...

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû te fourvoyer avec un simple mortel ! rugit-il en m'agrippant le bras.

Je sentis le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et je me débattis avec violence, tenant toujour fermement mon arme, m'y agrippant comme à la vie lorsque les ténèbres m'engloutirent.

* * *

Je repris connaissance dans un endroit qui me donna la nausée. La lumière était presque inexistante et l'odeur de mort envahissait mon nez. Pas de soleil, pas de lune... pour moi, rien que les ténèbres d'un monde sans vie. Le désespoir, la détresse s'empara soudain de mon coeur. Était-ce ici, prisonnière de ce monde, que je finirai mon existence ?

\- Ardeth... murmurai-je alors que les sanglots s'emparaient de ma gorge et que, les larmes commençaient à rouler le long de mes joues.

Pour la première fois, je me sentais complètement démunie. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais si impuissante face au tournant que prenait mon existence. Je ne voulais pas être ici, prisonnière de ce monde qui s'apparentait pour moi à l'Enfer. Anubis était Hades et j'étais sa propre Persephone arrachée au monde des vivants pour son propre plaisir. Mais cette fois, Zeus ne serait pas là pour ordonner à mon ravisseur de me libérer.

J'allais devoir me résigner à mon sort ? Non... Jamais je ne me résignerai à ce destin que je n'avais pas choisi. N'étais pas maîtresse de mon destin ? Après tout, j'étais la fille d'une déesse qui m'avait offerte à l'humanité pour la protéger. Ce serait quand même un comble que je ne sache pas me protéger moi-même...

J'observai les alentours avec une nouvelle détermination. De la roche. Il ne semblait pas y avoir à proprement dit de température. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. Comme si l'on ne pouvait rien ressentir dans ce monde dénué de vie. _Eh bien... si c'est ça l'après-vie, je n'en veux pas !_

Je me levai avec difficulté, comme si toute mon énergie avait été drainée. _Bien... encore une bonne nouvelle !_ Je me mis en marche. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire avec Anubis pour s'opposer à moi. Au moins, j'avais toujours ma lance rétractée et rangée tout contre ma cuisse ainsi que mes poignards et couteaux de lancée. Toutefois, j'avais comme l'impression qu'ormis la lance, ces derniers ne me seraient d'aucune utilité face à Anubis.

Je me trouvais apparemment dans ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de chambre. Une chambre morbide tout au plus. Oserai-je dire "mortuaire" ? Probablement. C'était tout à fait lugubre et j'en frissonnai, me languissant déjà de la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. Combien de temps s'écoulait alors que j'étais prisonnière ici, hors du temps ? Des semaines ? Des années ? Si je sortais, reverrai-je Ardeth et mes filles ou seraient-ils mort depuis longtemps sous le joug du temps assassin ?

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici au plus vite, à commencer par quitter cette chambre qui me donnait la nausée. Anubis espérait-il vraiment que je partage son lit ? Si c'était le cas il pouvait toujours se la coller sur l'oreille ! C'était hors de question. Mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme n'appartenait qu'à un seul être : Ardeth. Ça avait toujours été le cas et ça ne changerait pas.

Je marchais pendant ce qui me semblait être des heures dans un décor qui ne changeait pas. Et je déprimais de plus en plus. C'était tout de même un comble ! J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère... mais pas de me retrouver avec un frère qui espérait l'inceste de ma part ! La vie est parfois une garce. Faîtes attention à ce que vous souhaitez, vous pourriez bien l'obtenir... mais pas exactement comme vous l'espériez. Et ça revenait souvent vous mordre les fesses !

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, je me retrouvais à mon point de départ. Désespérée, je me laissai glisser au sol, la joue contre ce dernier pour me rafraîchir et tenter de me reprendre. Je posai ma main sur mon front et écarquillai les yeux. J'étais brûlante.

\- Tadébastet, m'appela Anubis en apparaissant devant moi.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, mais je n'avais même plus la force de parler ni de me relever totalement. Il s' agenouilla près de moi et posa sa main griffue sur mon front. Malgré tout le dégoût que ce geste provoquait en moi, je ne pus éviter son contact.

\- Tu es brûlante ! s'écria-t-il avec une immense surprise.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre avant de sombrer totalement.

* * *

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Mon corps me semblait en feu et ma tête prête à exploser. Je tentais quand même de me redresser dans ce lit étrange, mais mes forces m'abandonnèrent presque immédiatement. Je crus entre-apercevoir Anubis dans l'extrémité gauche de mon chant de vision.

Il m'attrapa la main et je sentis une douleur me vrier les entrailles. Fomme je l'avais prévu, aucun être mortelle ne pouvait survivre dans la nécropole. Cette dernière remediait donc à l'anomalie que je représentais.

\- Si tu ne me ramènes pas dans le monde des vivants, je vais disparaître... soufflai-je d'une voix faible et enrouée.

\- Tu es une déesse, fit-il avec une incompréhension totale de la situation.

Je voyais avec difficulté son visage, mais sa voix me paraissait désespérée. Était-il possible qu'il m'aime sans me connaître juste parce que nous sommes sensés être un tout ? Je ne comprenais pas cet attachement. Il fallait dire que mon coeur était déjà engagé ailleurs, et ce depuis longtemps.

Cependant, son incompréhension de la situation m'amenait un infime espoir. Peut-être pourrait-il entendre raison, se laisser convaincre de me renvoyer dans mon monde. Mais pour cela, il fallait lui faire admettre ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

\- Je suis née mortelle... Je ne suis pas une déesse... Si tu ne me relâche pas, je mourrai.

\- Tu es ma femme... gémit-il.

\- Voudrais-tu me détruire plutôt que de me laisser vivre ?

Le silence s'abattit sur nous. Je voyais qu'il réfléchissait. Il pouvait décider de me garder près de lui, mais je disparaîtrais dans quelques heures, tout au plus. Et après ma mort, mon âme se réincarnerait pour retrouver Ardeth, car telle était ma volonté. Peut-être que dans une prochaine vie, nous pourrions nous aimer sans obstacles.

\- Ton âme restera près de moi, souffla-t-il en prenant sa décision avant de disparaître.

Je fermai les yeux. Comment allais-je me sortir de là ? Je glissai ma main le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à ma lance. Elle reprit sa forme originelle dans ma main et je sentis un regain de force s'insufler en moi. Je me redressai et observais les alentours.

Un chat attira mon attention. Miu ? Je me forçai à me lever, prenant appui sur la lance, et me dirigeai vers elle. Cette dernière miaula comme pour m'indiquer de la suivre avant de me tourner le dos et de s'engager dans un passage que je n'avais pas vu auparavant.

Je la suivis avec peine et grande difficulté. Mes jambes menaçaient de céder sous mon poids à tout moment. Il fallait que je quitte la nécropole au plus vite. Je devais survivre pour mes filles qui devaient connaître la vérité. Et je voulais par dessus tout leur épargner de perdre leur mère, comme moi enfant.

Emplie de cette toute nouvelle force de volonté, je me traînais derrière Miu qui semblait savoir où elle me conduisait dans ce grand labyrinthe. J'espérais qu'elle me ramènerais chez moi. Une image se dessina dans mon esprit : Le portrait d'Ardeth et nos deux filles. Oui, chez moi, c'était dans les bras d'Ardeth, auprès de nos filles.

La lance s'illumina dans ma main et je dus me cacher les yeux afin de ne pas en souffrir. Le métal chauffait sous ma main et je sentis des bras m'enlacer par derrière. Une sensation d'apaisement et sécurité m'envahit. Je relevais la tête pour chercher Miu du regard. Elle avait disparu.

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée mon enfant, souffla une voix à mon oreille. J'ai toujours été là, chaque fois que tu venais en Égypte.

Bastet... Serait-il possible qu'elle soit... Miu ? Mais alors, elle m'avait toujours surveillé et guidée. C'était elle qui m'avait guidée au sceptre, elle qui m'avait protégée de Imhotep maintes et maintes fois. Je ne me retournais pas, mon dos contre elle.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, auprès de lui, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. C'était ce que je désirais plus que tout, mais... Ardeth avait une vie à présent. Une vie dont je ne pouvais pas faire partie. Inévitablement, je devrais le quitter pour de bon. C'était paradoxal, ce que je ressentais. J'étais impatiente de le retrouver, mais j'étais également réticente à le revoir. Plus je le reverrai, plus ce serait douloureux de vivre sans lui.

\- Je sens ta détresse, Tadébastet... Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Quoi que je fasse, Ardeth et moi ne pourrons jamais nous aimer dans cette vie... Jadis je l'ai perdu à cause des plans d'Imhotep... Aujourd'hui je le perds au courant de la vie et à ses obligations.

J'entendis le rugissement d'Anubis alors que la nécropole se mettait à trembler. Je vis passer les guerriers d'Anubis, toute son armée. Ils revenaient à toute allure et m'évitaient avec aisance, sans se soucier de ma présence, ni de celle de la déesse qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je ne doutais pas, cependant, qu'Anubis ne tarderait pas à remarquer que je n'étais plus là où il m'avait laissée. Si je retournais maintenant dans mon monde, il ne pourrait rien faire pour m'enlever à nouveau. Le roi scorpion était mort et personne ne pourrait invoquer à nouveau son armée si, comme je le pensais, Imhotep n'était plus là.

\- Aie foi en lui, fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Je me réveillai en toussant. J'étais étendue dans le sable, à l'endroit même où j'avais rencontré Anubis. Je laissai ma tête retomber sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement. Le soleil m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'aurais cru. La douce chaleur du soleil fraîchement levé me procurait un réconfort inouï.

Après quelques minutes à savourer mon retour dans le monde des vivants, je roulais pour me relever. Je m'étirais longuement pour décontracter mon dos qui me semblait aussi sec que du vieux bois. Je ne fus satisfaite que lorsque j'entendis un petit craquement. Je me secouai et récupérais ma lance qui s'était rétractée d'elle même avant de la glisser dans le holster que je portais sur la cuisse.

Bien, il ne me restait plus qu'à marcher jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le campement. Ça aurait été plus simple si Shazaam était là. Je fis un pas avant de me figer. Combien de temps avait passé tandis que j'étais prisonnière de la nécropole ? Et si cela faisait dix ans ? Plus ? Je sentis une crise de panique me prendre. Et si les Medjaïs étaient reparti dans leurs tribus et que je me retrouvais seule dans le désert ?

Je pris une longue inspiration pour me calmer. De toute façon, je ne serai fixée que quand j'aurais marché jusqu'à l'endroit que j'avais quitté. Avec un peu de chance, seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées et ils seraient encore là, célébrant leur victoire. Je fis un pas, puis un autre, puis me mis à courir à une vitesse moyenne afin de ne pas trop me fatiguer. je revenais quand même du monde des morts. Ça avait quand même quelques conséquences sur mon corps et ma santé.

Après quelques heures, j'entendis un cheval hénir et renacler. Je relevai la tête pour voir Shazaam arriver au triple galop et freiner des quatres fers en arrivant devant moi. Elle hénit de nouveau avant de poser sa grande tête sur mon épaule. Les larmes me vinrent au yeux alors que j'encerclais son encolure de mes bras. J'avais eu si peur de me retrouver seule dans le désert...

En regardant au loin, j'entrevis la forme d'un chat qui disparaissait dans les vents, sa silhouette se transformant en une fumée blanche qui rejoignait le ciel en bondissant dans les airs. Puis, deux yeux de chats semblèrent me regarder à travers les nuages avant de disparaître totalement. Le message était clair : Bastet veillerait toujours sur moi et les miens, quoi qu'il arrive. J'étais sa précieuse fille mortelle, celle qui avait été mise au monde par une autre mais qui demeurait de son essence. Je ne doutais pas que le jour venu, elle serait là pour me guider vers mon autre voyage, que ce soit le rôle d'Anubis ou non.

\- Merci, mère... murmurai-je alors avant de monter sur le dos nu de ma jument, dépourvue de tout arnachement.

Je caressai l'encolure de Shazaam avant de lui signifier de se mettre en route d'un claquement de langue. Je m'accrochai à sa crinière tout en fermant mes jambes et la laissais galoper dans la direction d'où elle venait. Et je priais... je priais pour que tous aillent bien, pour que Najib, Ardeth et mes filles soient sains et saufs.

Je sentais cependant mes forces m'abandonner rapidement. Je tentai de garder les yeux ouverts mais c'était presque impossible. Ma vue se brouillait alors que je voyais deux formes arriver sur moi, des silhouette noires qui devenaient de plus en plus grande. Puis, le noir complet et juste une voix avant de sombrer totalement.

\- Neferet !

* * *

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je n'essayai même pas de me redresser car j'aurais été bien incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Je me trouvais apparamment dans une tente assez vaste. Est-ce que des nomades m'avaient retrouvées dans le désert et ramenée parmi eux ? J'ouvris la bouche pour appeler quelqu'un, mais ma gorge était tellement sèche que s'en était douloureux. La chaleur inconfortable aurait dû me déprimer, mais au contraire. Après ce que j'avais vécu, j'étais heureuse même dans le piteux état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je pouvais apercevoir la lumière du soleil à travers l'ouverture de la tente. Quelques rayons venaient rechauffer le sol. J'étais en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui comptait n'est-ce pas ? Non... le visage de mes filles emplis de larmes, inconsolable, vint hanter mes pensées. Où étaient-elles ? Étaient-elles sauves ? Et Ardeth ? Le moment de bonheur et de soulagement tourna très vite au cauchemar. Et je ne pouvais appeler personne...

A cet instant, quelqu'un entra en silence. Je tournais ma tête vers cette personne qui s'approcha pour me donner à boire. Je le reconnus enfin, Najib. Il n'avait pas vieilli. J'étais donc revenue à la même époque. Cette simple constatation m'apaisa.

\- Najib... soufflai-je faiblement.

\- N'essaie pas de parler, Neferet. Repose-toi ? me dit-il en caressant mon front.

\- Mes filles...

\- Elles vont bien. Elles sont avec mes parents, murmura-t-il.

\- Ardeth...

Najib soupira avec énervement. Comme si le fait que je lui pose toutes ces questions l'énervait. Il se releva et fit quelques pas dans la tente. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je faisais entièrement confiance à Najib d'ordinaire, mais là, il ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Était-il possible qu'il me garde ici sans en dire un mot à qui que ce soit ? Me gardait-il pour lui tout seul ?

\- Ça a toujours été lui, hein ? s'énerva-t-il en arabe. Pourquoi Neferet ?! s'exclama-t-il en venant prendre mes mains. Je pourrais prendre soin de toi, et de tes filles ! Je les accepterais comme miennes...

Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je dégageai mes mains de son emprise. Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure des événements. Najib était mon ami, mais jamais il ne serait plus. Jamais je ne l'accepterai comme tel. Ne pouvait-il pas s'y résoudre et accepter la réalité une bonne fois pour toute ?

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Mais Ardeth a le devoir d'épouser celle qu'on lui a choisi, déclara-t-il. Je doute que tu acceptes de le partager avec qui que ce soit.

Je tournai la tête en serrant les dents. Si Najib avait été lui dire que je ne voulais pas le voir ou bien que je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui, Ardeth allait sûrement finir par céder. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire que j'étais morte... A moins qu'il ne soit pas ici, et que mes filles n'aient aucun contact avec lui...

\- Il se trouve avec la première tribu, loin d'ici. Dans trois jours, il sera marié.

\- Tu es tombé si bas pour monter pareille manigance, fis-je, amère.

\- Ce n'était pas mon idée, mais celle d'un des chefs de tribu, le père de la fiancée à vrai dire, déclara-t-il.

\- Alors Ardeth ignore que je suis en vie...

Najib ne répondit pas. Il tenta de me faire manger quelque chose mais je détournai la tête immédiatement. Il protesta en me disant que je devais prendre des forces, me força même à prendre un bouchée que je lui recrachai à la figure. Il soupira et quitta la tente.

Une fois seule, les larmes se mirent à couler. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je meurs finalement. Car si je devais demeurer ainsi prisonnière de Najib et de sa famille, ma vie s'annonçait bien misérable. Et mes filles... comment étaient-elles traitées ? Quel mensonge avait-il été leur raconter ? S'il avait été leur dire qu'il était leur père... Non, il n'oserait pas. Mais plus le temps passait, plus mon opinion de Najib baissai jusqu'à se réduire à néant.

Ce fut le lendemain qu'il me les amena. Il refusa de nous laisser seules. Mes craintes étaient donc fondées. Il se comportait avec elles comme si elles étaient de son propre sang. Nephthys semblait totalement confiante, persuadée qu'enfin leur père était revenu.

\- Abu, je peux rester avec Ume ce soir ? s'enquit Nephthys en attrapant sa main.

\- Non, elle doit se reposer, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant pour remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je me fis violence pour rester calme. Si mes filles se mettaient à lui résister, que leur ferait-il ? Dans l'état mental de Najib, il pouvait très bien s'en prendre à elle pour me contraindre à faire ce qu'il voulait. Et si elles se rebellaient, il les tueraient sûrement. Tant qu'elles jouaient le jeux, elles étaient plus ou moins sauves.

\- Ume... souffla Lotus.

Je tournais mon regard vers elle. Lotus n'était pas dupe. Je me doutais bien qu'elle, au moins, connaissais la vérité. Je lui enjoignis de ne rien dire d'un seul regard suppliant. J'espérais seulement qu'elle saisirait ce que je m'efforçai de lui faire comprendre. Elle ferma la bouche et hocha subtilement la tête.

Quand ils quittèrent la tente, je me mis à réfléchir, avec l'aide de Bastet, je pourrais sûrement trouver mon chemin jusqu'à Ardeth. Mais pour cela, il fallait que Lotus agisse vite. Si elle avait compris fe que j'attendais d'elle, tout se passerait bien. Il y avait bien un moment ou Najib dormait. Et quand ce moment arriverait, tout se mettrait en place.

* * *

Je me relevai. Le fait d'avoir économisé mes forces avait été bénéfique. Mon retour du monde des morts n'avait presque plus aucun impact sur moi. Les jours de sommeils avaient eu raison de tout ça. A présent le temps pressait. Ce soir nous devions nous enfuir.

Quelques heures plus tard, après la tombée de la nuit, mes filles entrèrent discrètement. Puis elles coururent dans mes bras. Je les serrai contre moi. Nephthys allait demander quelque chose mais je lui fis signe de se taire. Le moment des réponses devrait attendre que nous soyons loin, très loin d'ici.

Avec la plus grande des précaution, je récupérai tous mes effets personnels. Najib les avais laissé dans ma tente. Probablement certain que je ne partirais jamais sans mes filles. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il les gardait près de lui. Seulement il aurait peut-être dû se mefier davantage.

Nous sortîmes de la tente en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, et à ne pas être vues. Lotus se fit éclaireur en nous guidant vers les chevaux tandis que Nephthys et moi sondions les alentours, prêtes à nous defendre si d'aventure nous étions repérées. Mais tout le monde semblait dormir.

Nous atteignîmes donc sans encombre les chevaux. Je passais rapidement la bride à ma fidèle compagne avant de faire de même pour son frère. Je ne trouvais pas les selles et je n'avais pas le temps de les chercher. Je fis donc monter mes filles sur Shazaam et m'apprêtais à monter sur Sheik quand un bruit me fis me retourner, arme au poing.

Le père de Najib se trouvait à l'entrée de l'enclos où se trouvaient tous les chevaux. Il m'observait avec un visage serein. Je m'attendais à ce qu'a tout moment il donne l'alerte, mais il me surpris davantage en ouvrant grand la porte avant de venir m'aider à monter sur ma monture.

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? demandai-je tout bas.

\- Parce que je ne cautionne pas les actes de mon fils, fussent-ils pour obéir à un chef ou pour son propre compte, déclara-t-il. Il se déshonore en agissant ainsi, et j'espère le sauver en rectifiant son erreur.

\- Merci, soufflai-je en lui tendant la main.

\- Partez sans attendre, galoper dans cette direction, indiqua-t-il d'une main sûre avant de prendre ma main. J'ai de l'affection pour vous, j'aurais aimé que vous soyez son épouse, mais ce n'était pas écrit. Allez !

Il mit une claque sur les fesses de Sheik qui bondit sans attendre. Il passa la porte dans un galop allant croissant, suivis de Shazaam. Lotus tenait les rênes ainsi qu'une bonne poignée de la crinière de la jument pour se cramponner, tandis que Nephthys serrait sa taille de ses bras. Je voyais bien leur inconfort, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre du temps. Si nous ne nous depêchions pas, Najib réussirait à nous rattraper.

Nous galopâmes ainsi pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se lever à l'horizon. A ce moment, je décidai qu'il valait mieux faire une pose pour se reposer, nous et les bêtes. Lotus et Nephthys tombèrent en mettant pied à terre, ne sentant plus leur jambes. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'éclatais de rire en me laissant tomber dans le sable.

Mes filles me regardèrent avec incompréhension, avant de se mettre à rire elles aussi. Shazaam secoua sa crinière en s'éloignant un peu, suivie de Sheik. Nous étions arrivés à une oasis, fort heureusement. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le point d'eau pour me désaltérer et me passer de l'eau sur le visage et la nuque.

\- Ume... pourquoi Najib a-t-il essayé de nous mentir ? s'enquit Nephthys. De nous faire croire qu'il était notre père...

\- Parce que Najib est jaloux de votre père, de l'amour que je lui porte et des deux filles extraordinaires qu'il a la chance d'avoir.

\- Mais Ume... Abu te croit morte... souffla Lotus, attristée.

Elle me raconta alors tout ce qu'elle avait vu avant que je revienne du monde des morts. Il s'était écoulé à peu près un mois apparemment. Ardeth, ne me retrouvant pas, s'était effondré de chagrin. Il avait hurlé sa colère et sa tristesse aux cieux. Son frère avait été obligé de l'aider à regagner sa tente pour s'y reposer.

Lotus avoua également qu'elle avait entendue la conversation entre Najib et ce chef de tribu, père de la fiancée d'Ardeth. Il avait longuement discuté avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Najib aimait la même femme qu'Ardeth, moi. Un pacte était alors né. Si d'aventure je réapparaissais, Najib devait tout faire pour me garder près de lui et m'empêcher de revoir Ardeth.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Lotus, tout va s'arranger, la rassurai-je.

\- Tu crois que Abu sera heureux d'apprendre que nous sommes ses filles ? s'enquit Nephthys, decouragée.

\- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Vous êtes les meilleures filles du monde ! m'exclamai-je en les serrant contre moi.

* * *

Nous voyageâmes encore un jour et une nuit. Dans la matinée du deuxième jours, je pus voir à l'horizon les tentes de la première tribu. Je sentis mon coeir se mettre à battre la chamade. A côté de moi, Nephthys et Lotus se rejouirent en poussant des exclamations de joie.

Nous repartîmes de plus belle, pressées d'arriver. Quand nous ne fûmes plus qu'à quelques mettres de la première tente, nous ralentîmes. Personne ne cint à notre rencontre, ils devaient tous être au mariage. Je sentis une boule dans ma gorge. Arrivions-nous trop tard ?

Au pas, nous continuâmes notre route. Quand enfin nous trouvâmes les Medjaïs, ils étaient tous réuni autour des deux fiancés qui allaient bientôt unir leur vies. Je voulais crier, mais ma voix semblait avoir disparu.

\- Abu ! s'exclamèrent mes filles en sautant à terre pour se précipiter vers lui.

Ardeth se retourna avec stupéfaction. Les Medjaïs s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les deux filles qui vinrent se jeter dans les bras de leur chef. Je restai immobile, incapable de bouger, simple témoin sur le dos de mon cheval.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette farce ?! s'écria un vieil homme que je devinais être le père de la mariée. Vous ! hurla-t-il en marchant furieusement vers moi. Que faîtes-vous ici ?!

Je ne savais plus où j'étais ni quoi répondre. Ce regard empli de haine me tétanisait. C'était lui, celui qui avait tout planifié avec Najib, lui qui avait causé ma séquestration.

\- Je dois avouer que l'hospitalité de votre complice devenait trop pesante, répliquai-je froidement.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil, Ardeth s'approcher. Mon interlocuteur m'attrapa violemment le poignet en me causant une douleur stridente. Je sifflai en essayant de me dégager. Sheik se cabra, envoyant mon agresseur à terre. Je tentai de le calmer mais n'en eu pas le temps.

Ardeth se saisit des rênes et le calma avant de venir me prendre par la taille pour me faire descendre puis me serrer contre lui. Je me laissai faire, enfouissant mon visage dans son torse, enfin rassurée.

\- Je te croyais morte... souffla-t-il.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Najib m'a séquestrée pour m'empêcher de te voir...

Ardeth demeura silencieux avant d'ordonner l'annulation de la cérémonie. Le père de la mariée protesta. Mauvaise idée. Ardeth se tourna vers lui et ordonna qu'on l'emprisonne jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de son sort. Les Medjaïs s'exécutèrent immédiatement, désertant les lieux.

La fiancée se dirigea vers nous et s'inclina devant Ardeth, les larmes aux yeux suite à l'humiliation cuisante qu'on lui infligeait, et s'en alla. Ardeth la regarda partir sans un mot. Je ne sais, pas trop ce qu'il pouvait penser. Était-il soulagé, ou triste ?

\- Alors... nous avons deux filles ? finit-il par dire en reposant son regard sur le mien.

Je détournai les yeux, gênée. Il devait être furieux que je ne le lui ai pas dit plus tôt. Il me releva le menton pour plonger dans mon regard. Les mots se bousculaient dans ma gorge sans parvenir jusqu'à mes lèvres. Mais il fallait pourtant que je dise quelque chose.

\- J'ai voulu te le dire, murmurai-je. Je t'ai même écris une lettre... mais je n'ai pas osé l'envoyer. Je venais d'apprendre que tu étais fiancé. Je ne voulais pas bousculer ta vie alors que tu semblais l'avoir refaite ailleurs, sans moi. Timothy était mon ami et il a tout fait pour m'aider... mais il n'était pas toi...

Ma voix se brisa dans les sanglots et Ardeth emprisonna mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Ses bras m'entouraient comme un cocon que je ne voulais plus jamais quitter. Le temps des mensonges et des non-dits était terminé. Imhotep avait disparu, je l'espérais, à tout jamais et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir m'empêcher d'être heureuse auprès d'Ardeth.

\- Neferet... m'appela-t-il doucement. Quand je t'ai revue en Angleterre, aussi belle que le jour où je t'ai vue pour la première fois, rien d'autre ne comptait plus que toi. Et ça ne changera jamais.

Ses yeux fixés sur les miens me regardaient avec sincérité. Il ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas admis que j'étais à ma place auprès de lui. Je me blottis à nouveau dans ses bras et sentis sa main dans mes cheveux alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou.

\- Et si tu me présentais enfin nos filles comme il se doit ? sourit-il contre ma peau.

Un sourire rayonnant accroché aux lèvres, j'appelais nos filles qui ne se firent pas prier pour venir nous rejoindre. Nous étions enfin réunis. Ardeth sourit à Lotus et Nephthys et nous entraîna vers sa tante pour notre première réunion de famille.

* * *

 **Fin du Dix-Huitième Chapitre**


	20. Épilogue

**Voici donc l'épilogue qui conclut cette épopée à travers les sables de l'orient. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout et que cet épilogue sera à la hauteur de l'histoire. Je vous dis donc à bientôt sur peut-être une autre ficrion. Ciao ! ;)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

J'avais beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux, je devais l'avouer. Ne serait-ce que repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt était suffisant pour ramener ce sourire sur mon visage. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour sourire. J'étais heureuse, et le sourire me venait déjà naturellement. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler ces événements là.

* * *

La foule venait de se dispercer. Le mariage étant à présent annulé, ce n'était guère étonnant. Ardeth me fit signe de le suivre tout en prenant nos filles par la main. Il était grand temps qu'une discussion de famille s'impose. Nous entrâmes dans sa tente et Ardeth s'absenta un instant, sans doute pour régler quelques affaires avant la nuit.

Lotus et Nephthys se mirent à fouiner un peu partout, regardant ça et là les affaires de leur père. Je fus étonnée de voir beaucoup de livres en sa possession. Il ne paraissait pas être un lecteur avide. Comme quoi les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Quand il était revenu, il tenait de quoi manger pour nous quatre. Nous nous installâmes donc autour de la table basse pour nous rassasier tout en discutant. Ardeth devait apprendre à connaître nos filles, et j'avais beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant toutes ses années, sans oublier le mois qui s'était écoulé sans moi.

Ardeth écouta nos filles lui raconter tout ce qu'elles avaient envie de partager, rigolant de temps à autres quand une anecdote s'y prêtait. Puis elles lui posèrent tout un tas de question sur sa vie, son enfance, ce qu'il aimait. Je dois avouer ne pas en avoir perdu une miette. Enfin vint le moment où elles lui demandèrent comment s'était passée notre rencontre. Question qui, je me doute, pique la curiosité de tout enfant.

Ardeth me lança un regard pensif et je dois avouer avoir tout fait pour éviter son regard. Je sentais déjà le rouge me monter aux joues rien que d'y repenser. Je le vis sourire du coin de l'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur nos filles qui attendaient avec impatience le récit de cette particulière aventure.

\- Eh bien tout a commencé quand nous, les Medjaïs, avont appris que des personnes voulaient se rendre à Hamunaptra, la cité maudite.

J'ouvris mes oreilles car je ne connaissais pas tout de cette escapade. Je connaissais ma partie de l'aventure, pas la sienne. Il leur raconta comment il avait obtenu cette information (Terrence, évidemment), et quel était le plan : couler le navire et s'assurer que personne n'atteigne la cité en question. Le visage horrifié de nos filles m'indiqua qu'elles avaient très bien compris que l'objectif était de tuer tout le monde.

\- Mais quand tu es arrivé sur le bateau, tu as vu notre mère, avança Lotus.

\- C'était le coup de foudre ? Dis-nous, dis-nous ! s'exclama Nehphtys.

Ardeth ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il tourna son regard vers moi alors que je sirotais mon thé en silence, simple auditoire que j'étais. Je croisais son regard et baissais aussitôt les yeux sur le breuvage avant d'en avaler une bonne gorgée.

\- Oui, j'ai rencontré votre mère sur ce bateau. Oh, je savais déjà qui elle était, Terrence m'en avait averti.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquirent-elles sans comprendre.

\- Votre mère et moi étions fiancés depuis l'enfance par nos parents. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru la revoir un jour. Et je ne m'attendais pas non plus au coup de foudre qui m'a frappé sur ce bateau.

Il continua l'histoire avec ce moment ridicule de notre rencontre et ma plus grande honte : ma peur démesurée de l'eau. Puis il parla de la filature qu'il avait menée, nous suivant, nous, les rescapés. Il avait apparemment gardé un oeil constant sur mon groupe. Il avait tout vu : de ma course contre mes compagnons de voyage à notre arrivée à Hamunaptra.

Vint le moment de notre deuxième rencontre, le combat entre nos deux camps. Ainsi que son avertissement. Lotus et Nephthys étaient tour à tour horrifiées, amusées et émerveillées. Elles tournèrent un regard interrogateur quand il parla de notre escapade sous terre et de la venue des Medjaïs à notre secours.

\- Il t'a sauvée deux fois ? s'étonna Lotus.

\- Si tu savais, ton père, ce héros, fis-je dramatiquement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant que l'histoire ne se poursuive. Lotus et Nehphtys me regardèrent avec un regard goguenard quand Ardeth leur raconta notre premier baiser. Je soupirai. Et dire que c'était moi qui avait fait le premier pas. J'avais cru ne jamais le revoir alors j'avais voulu n'avoir aucun regret. Alors je l'avais embrassé simplement parce que je le trouvais très désirable.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? s'enquit Nephthys.

\- Nous sommes retournés au Caire. Votre père voulant jouer le héros tout seul, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Ardeth m'envoya un raisin sec pour me faire part de son mécontentement quant à mes dires et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il reprit donc l'histoire, racontant la traque de la momie qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à détruire et son retour au Caire pour en informer Terrence.

\- C'est surtout que tu voulais revoir Ume, le taquina Lotus.

\- Il y avait de ça aussi, admit-il en attrapant ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts. Seulement, quand je l'ai revue, ça n'a pas été de toute douceur.

Le souvenir était encore vif dans ma mémoire. Henderson avait joué du poing ce jour là. Et c'était également ce jour où j'avais appris qu'il disait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais sa fiancée. Ce qui évidemment n'étais pas vrai : détail que je m'empressai de donner à mes filles. Le reste de l'histoire, il la raconta seul, en omettant bien sûr le moment de leur conception.

Elles rigolèrent quand il raconta l'anecdote de l'avion. Ce simple souvenir me fichait encore la chair de poule. Puis encore quand il parla de l'épisode du bâton de dynamite d'O'Connell. Enfin, il parla de notre séparation.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas emmené Ume ? s'enquit Lotus.

\- J'ai voulu l'enlever, mais je devais d'abord retourner auprès de mon peuple pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé à Hamunaptra. Et quand je suis retourné au Caire, votre mère était partie.

\- La suite, vous la connaissez, soufflai-je avec mélancolie.

Elles hochèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation. Puis elles se tournèrent vers Ardeth pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait après mon départ. Il n'avait rien fait. Il s'en était retourné chez les siens et avait continué à faire son devoir.

\- Et tu t'es fiancé à une autre, conclut Nephthys en croisant les bras.

\- Mes parents voyaient le temps passer et ont décidé qu'il était temps que je prenne une femme. Ils ont choisi Saraïh pour moi. A ce moment, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à votre mère en me demandant pourquoi elle m'avait abandonné.

Je décidai alors qu'un changement de sujet s'imposait. Ce soir là était un soir de fête. Nous nous étions retrouvés et la vérité avait éclaté. Nul besoin de s'apitoyer sur le passé. Ardeth les amusa avec d'autres histoires : des anecdotes de son enfance avec son frère et des bêtises qu'ils avaient fait ainsi que les reactions de leur parents...

Elles finirent par s'endormir, si bien qu'Ardeth alla les coucher l'une à côté de l'autre dans une partie de la tente qui était sans doute destinée aux futurs enfants qu'il aurait dû avoir avec sa fiancée.

Il revint ensuite vers moi et s'installa derrière moi de sorte à ce que je me retrouve entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse. Il m'entoura alors de ses bras en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

\- Nous en avons vécu des aventures, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh oui, soupirai-je. Je pense que maintenant j'aurais bien envie de calme et de tranquillité.

Il rit avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse. Il était temps que l'on aille se coucher. La journée avait été longue, et je devinais que le lendemain je devrais affronter les regards de toute sa tribu, ainsi que celui des invités du mariage avorté. Mais pour le moment, je ne désirais qu'une chose : m'endormir blottie dans les bras d'Ardeth et enfin être délivrée de mes cauchemars.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme je l'avais deviné, je fis le tour du village avec Ardeth et nos filles pour rencontrer les membres de la tribu. Aucun ne sembla hostile à ma présence, mais je les entendais chuchoter entre eux des mots qui m'échappaient. Je parlais suffisamment arabe, mais il y avait encore des mots dont j'ignorais la signification. Deux mots revenaient souvent : Rimal Zahra. Je pensais d'abord à une insulte, mais le ton revérencieux m'en dissuadait automatiquement.

Enfin, après avoir fait le tour du village et fait la connaissance de la plupart de ses habitants, il alla retrouver Azhim qui lui donna une accolade fraternelle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue avec douceur. Il me presenta sa femme, une charmante jeune femme qui devait avoir mon âge et surveillait avec attention deux garçons se battre avec de fausses épées faites de bois.

Lotus et Nehphtys demandèrent si elles pouvaient aller jouer avec eux et, d'un commun accord, nous les confiâmes à Azhim et sa femme, Hanitra, pour continuer notre tournée. Il m'emmena alors vers une tente non loin de la sienne et en souleva le pan, m'invitant à entrer.

L'intérieur ressemblait beaucoup à celui auquel je m'étais habituée dans celle d'Ardeth. Je fus grandement surprise d'y voir autant sinon plus de livre ici. Je m'approchai de cette vaste collection et pris un ouvrage au hazard. "Les Grandes Espérances" de Dickens. Ça pour une surprise. Je le reposais avec délicatesse avant de parcourir les autres titres dont certains m'étaient fort bien connus "Les Voyages de Gulliver", "Robinson Crusoe" et tant d'autres semblaient m'appeler.

\- Les livres sont une source intarissable de connaissance et de leçons à tirer, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautais et me retournais pour découvrir un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ardeth, quoi qu'un peu plus trapu et bourru. Il se tenait avec élégance et me jaugeait d'un regard intrigué. Ardeth salua son père avec une accolade avant de me présenter.

\- Voilà donc la fameuse Neferet Al'Adin dont j'ai tant entendu parler, fit-il en me saluant d'un signe de tête. Terrence ne tarrissait pas d'éloges à votre égard, Ardeth non plus d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu à son fils.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il la pris et donna une brève secousse avant de la lâcher. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ardeth pour lui dire que sa mère ne devait pas tarder. Elle était apparemment sortie laver du linge avec les femmes du village.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre longtemps car, à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un petit bout de femme entra avec un panier rempli de tissu dégoulinant. Elle semblait un peu plus jeune que son époux, mais il émanait d'elle un charisme tel que je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit son mari qui porte la culotte dans leur ménage.

\- Ah, la fauteuse de trouble, commenta-t-elle en me jetant un bref regard. C'est donc pour elle que tu as tant fait traîné les choses, accusa-t-elle Ardeth.

\- En effet. Ume, voici Neferet Al'Adin, me présenta-t-il en venant prendre ma main pour me faire avancer vers sa mère.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Celle qui t'a été promise au berceau et qui prétends t'avoir donné deux filles, balaya-t-elle de la main.

Je fermai le poing et tentai de me calmer. Si je ne savais pas autrement, j'aurais pensé qu'elle cherchait à me provoquer ouvertement. Elle posa son panier sur la table et vint me tourner autour. Elle attrapa ma tresse et la passa sur mon épaule avant de tâter mes hanches. J'endurais dans un silence stoïque en me jurant que si elle faisait un geste déplacé, qu'elle soit la mère du chef ou non, elle se prenait ma main dans la figure.

Elle finit par se poster devant moi et elle m'attrapa le menton pour me ramener à la hauteur de son visage. Elle regarda mes yeux avec attention avant de me lâcher et de faire quelques pas en arrière.

\- On prétend qu'elle serait la réincarnation de Tadébastet, créatrice de l'ordre des Medjaïs tout comme tu serais, toi, la réincarnation du premier chef des Medjaïs, dit-elle à Ardeth.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir si c'est la vérité ou non, répondit simplement Ardeth.

\- C'est vrai, intervins-je. Mais vous devez le savoir puisque mes yeux ont fait l'objet d'une attention toute particulière, repris-je à l'intention de la mère.

\- Tu prétends donc que vos âmes sont liés, aboya la mère.

Je sentis Ardeth se crisper alors que son père, Hamoum, levait les yeux au ciel comme pour dire "Ça y est, c'est reparti". Je gardai cependant mon calme. Je ne m'étais pas laissée impressionnée par une maudite momie alors ce n'était pas une femme qui faisait une tête de moins que moi qui allait m'intimider. Je croisais les bras et la défiais du regard.

\- Si tu es bien celle que tu prétends être, donne-moi le nom de sa précédente incaranation, conclut-elle.

\- Je suis bien Tadébastet et Ardeth est la réincarnation de Dareth. Je peux même vous raconter toute leur enfance si ça vous chante et que vous avez du temps à perdre, retorquai-je.

Je crus bien entendre Hamoum étouffer un éclat de rire dans le dos de sa femme. Ardeth ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Après tout, les femmes étaient bien plus terrifiantes que les momies qu'il avait affronté. Je n'en doutais pas. Il était donc suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se mêler de cette interaction entre sa mère et moi.

\- Tu es bien impertinente, me houspilla-t-elle.

\- Ardeth, veux-tu bien dire à ton agréable mère que si elle continue à me chercher, je vais lui montrer que je ne suis une Al'Adin pour rien ? avais-je finalement lâché en fixant la mère en question droit dans les yeux.

J'avais entendu suffisamment de choses sur ma mère terrestre et sa réputation et je me doutais qu'elle était bien connue de tous. Quand quelque chose lui cassait les pieds, elle n'hésitait pas à envoyer tout ballader, et je sentais à ce moment que j'en étais tout autant capable.

Toujours est-il que le père d'Ardeth éclata franchement de rire, qu'Ardeth eu du mal à contenir un sourire amusé et... que sa mère semblait me regarder avec une toute nouvelle lueur dans le regard : la satisfaction. Son visage auparavant revêche et intraitable se metamorphosa sous mes yeux et je découvris un sourire tout à fait charmant.

\- Elle est bien la fille de sa mère, déclara-t-elle en venant prendre mes mains avec affection. Fougueuse, farouche et caractérielle. Parfaite pour toi, conclut-elle en se tournant vers Ardeth. Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin me montrer ton répondant, ma fille. Ta mère était une femme exceptionnelle et je ne doute pas que tu le sois bien plus encore.

Ça avait été à mon tour de tomber des nus. Un test... Comme si je m'étais attendue à être testée dés la première rencontre. Moi qui m'étais efforcée de garder mon calme alors que j'aurais pu l'envoyer chier dès le début. Quelle perte de temps !

Ardeth vint passer un bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui avec affection. Sa mère sourit de plus belle avant de se détourner pour demander à Hamoum s'il pouvait préparer du café. Ce dernier s'exécuta immédiatement alors que nous nous installions confortablement autour de la table, assis sur nos pieds.

\- Alors, racontez-moi tout, souffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ardeth et moi nous regardâmes avant que, finalement, il ne commence le récit de notre histoire, ma main fermement tenue dans la sienne.

* * *

Nous allâmes récupérer nos filles un peu avant le repas du midi. Hamoum et sa femme avaient décrété que nous mangerions avec eux, ce que nous n'avions pas pu refuser. Et puis ce serait l'occasion rêvée pour que les jumelles rencontrent leurs grands-parents. Ce serait notre premier vrai repas de famille. Je ne doutais pas qu'il y aurait beaucoup de choses à raconter des deux côtés.

Azhim et Hanitra étaient, bien évidemment, invités eux aussi avec leurs trois fils. Au moins, Lotus et Nephthys auraient la compagnie de personnes de leur âge. Et puis rien n'était plus touchant qu'une famille réunie autour d'un repas convivial. Certes il manquait la soeur d'Ardeth et Azhim, mais elle vivait plus loin, dans une autre tribu avec son époux. Ce serait pour une prochaine fois.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes attablés tous ensemble à partager nourriture, histoires et anecdotes. Le rire était de la partie, tant et si bien que je n'osais plus porter mon verre à mes lèvres quand Ardeth et Azhim racontaient une anecdote de leur cru. Hanitra avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait et nous nous tapotâmes plusieurs fois dans le dos l'une l'autre pour nous aider à reprendre notre respiration.

\- Elles te ressemblent, fils, dit alors Hamoum à Ardeth alors que son regard suivait les mouvements de nos filles.

\- Ce sont mes filles, il n'y a rien d'étonnant, répondit Ardeth avec un regard empli de tendresse.

J'attrapais sa main et la serrai avec amour avant de finalement oser boire un peu d'eau, en profitant tandis qu'Azhim avait la bouche pleine. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs ce fait et j'avalais en vitesse avant d'être prise d'un fou rire qu'il partagea avec moi.

\- Bien... qu'attends-tu pour te marier ?! s'exclama Hamoum d'un seul coup.

La tablée tomba dans un silence complet et tous les regards se portèrent sur Hamoum, Ardeth et moi. Gênée, je fis mine de me concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette. Ardeth avait l'expression stupide d'un enfant qui se faisait gronder pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son expression, me récoltant un regard peu amène de mon amour avant d'engager Hanitra dans une conversation banale. Je fus soulagée qu'elle marche dans ma pitoyable tantative d'échappatoire.

\- Maintenant que la femme que tu aimes est là, ajouta Hamoum. Tu ne devrais pas la laisser filer comme la première fois.

Ardeth ne put empêcher un coup d'oeil furtif dans ma direction. Il n'était pas très habile de la part d'Hamoum de ramener un souvenir aussi déplaisant à nos esprits. Mais je comprenais ce qu'il essayait de dire. N'avions-nous pas attendu suffisamment longtemps pour être enfin réunis ? Il était peut-être grand temps que l'on saute le pas. Mais... étais-je vraiment préparée à tout ce que cela représentait ? Pour la première fois je commençais à douter. Je ne connaissais pas grand chose à leurs traditions, à ce qu'on attendrait de moi en tant que femme du grand chef de toutes les tribus Medjaïs.

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé de m'épouser, répondit Ardeth.

\- Et l'amulette que tu lui as donnée ? avait questionné sa mère, qui prenait part à cette conversation pour la première fois.

\- Azhim te l'a dit ? fit Ardeth en lançant un regard peu amène à son frère qui se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules.

Hamoum haussa un sourcil. Apparemment sa femme n'avait pas partagé l'information. Je m'excusais en pretextant devoir prendre l'air et quittai la table. Je sortis de la tente et soupirai de soulagement. Tout à coup l'atmosphère était devenue peusante et je devais avouer paniquer à la simple évocation du mariage et de toutes les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Je restai cependant suffisamment proche pour écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

\- Il ne t'a pas dit qu'elle l'avait refusée ? reprit Ardeth.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de réessayer, Abu, avaient alors dit Nephthys et Lotus en coeur avec, je l'imaginais très bien, un grand sourire de connivance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yasmina, la mère d'Ardeth, me rejoignit et me proposa de marcher un peu avec elle jusqu'à l'oasis. J'acceptais volontier en y voyant là l'occasion de me vider l'esprit et de réfléchir calmement. Assise au bord de cet oasis, je pensai à ma vie, de ma rencontre fortuite avec Ardeth à ce jour précis où tout était enfin terminé et où je pouvais enfin me reposer. Réaliser que plus rien ne s'opposait à ma vie avec Ardeth était difficile après tout ce que nous avions enduré.

Quand mon regard croisa celui de Yasmina, elle sourit avant de se lever et de me laisser. En levant les yeux, j'aperçus Ardeth qui venait à ma rencontre et, peut-être à son insu, nos deux filles le suivaient en catimini.

Je me levai quand il arriva à quelques pas de moi. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si le repas était fini quand il posa un genou dans le sable tout en ôtant le talisman de son cou. J'amenais ma main à ma bouche dans l'espoir de contenir l'émotion qui montai en moi.

\- Accepteras-tu cette fois, Rimal Zahra ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Pour toute réponse, je me laissais tomber à genoux à ses côtés et passai mes bras autour de son cou avant de scéler cette promesse d'un baiser pleins d'émotions. Je crus voir du coi de l'oeil nos filles repartir en direction de la tente qu'elles avaient quitté, sans doute pour annoncer la nouvelle et rameuter tout le monde.

\- Rimal Zahra ? demandai-je après un moment.

Ardeth sourit avant de me murmurer à l'oreille : "Fleur des sables".


End file.
